


Hidden Claws (18+)

by Shanubi



Series: Hidden Claws [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adult Content, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Park Jimin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Attack, Animal Transformation, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Doctor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fist Fights, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gang Leader Kim Namjoon | RM, I Don't Even Know, Im tired, Inappropriate Humor, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, Love Confessions, Multi, Omega Verse, POV First Person, Police Officer Min Yoongi | Suga, Pregnancy, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Jeon Jungkook, Violence, Wolf Pack, how could i forget that tag, i cant believe i forgot the most important tag, i suck, jimin hates you, shit im sorry, wolf - Freeform, you own a pet dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 102,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanubi/pseuds/Shanubi
Summary: You break the laws, you fall in love. You two stay strong, as time gets rough. His claws don't hurt, his touch is warm. You always trust him, even his other form.Hidden Claws | Jimin's Past out now!





	1. - Introduction -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING DID IT  
> I REWROTE THE ENTIRE STORY  
> IT'S SO MUCH BETTER NOW  
> SDFHwopghqgneab?)§$(TZ§QFA238r50123qf

Hey, everyone!

I'm here to present you a new romance story because I just love these things. To be honest, this one was on my mind before **"A Little Change"** and let me assure you that this one has a better plot than the other.

Before I start, I want to make it clear that this story belongs to me. Do not copy/steal any part of this work. Please, be so kind and respect every choice the reader makes in this story. Don't be rude, don't offend anyone, just enjoy.

Now, back to the story.

The humankind and the wolves have marked up borders in order not to disturb the other kind and are not allowed to interact with each other. The wolves mostly live in the woods while the humans stay in the city.

Simple: Do not cross the line.

I want to make a few things clear before you jump into the story. This is gonna handle about a forbidden love story between the humankind and the wolves.

Basically, you fall in love with Jungkook (I know it's always him but he's my bias so sshhh) and so does he but you need to keep it as a secret from literally everyone.

Let me introduce you the characters.

**Jeon Jungkook (22 years old)**

\- Alpha wolf/your mate

\- loving and caring, very protective and sweet

\- gets jealous really fast, very strong and capable of almost everything

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=28o002)

He has dark, messy hair and a stern looking face. He prefers dark clothes and watches his surroundings carefully, no matter where. He commonly hides himself when he goes to the human side and meets with you. (Yes, this alpha takes risks for you so you better appreciate)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ih1cuh)

When he transforms into his wolf-form, he turns into a brown-grey wolf with incredible strength. He is super fast and has high endurance. Being one of the biggest wolves, he is also very skilled during combat as a wolf and a human.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2nasi81)

**Kim Namjoon (27 years old)**

\- Alpha Wolf/Leader of the wolves in your town

\- Highly intelligent and capable of everything

\- Supports and protects his wolves

\- May seem strict and mean but he's very gentle and kind

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2q0p0mq)

He is the only one with silver hair to stand out between all the wolves (and smiles a lot). His body is tall and represents a self-assured alpha leader. He wears colored clothes so he, once again, stands out.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2qujbds)

He turns into a white-silver wolf when he transforms but isn't the one of a fighter. He isn't very strong but can withstand a lot damage so during a fight, he protects and helps the ones who need it. He is the biggest wolf.

**Park Jimin (23 years old)**

\- Alpha wolf/part of the wolfpack

\- Extremely aggressive and a little pessimistic

\- Very muscular and the strongest wolf in town

\- He is not very fast but his attacks are very effective and bring big damages to the enemy

\- He dislikes humans and is cold against you because he thinks that you're a big troublemaker and a huge burden to them

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=24dkikh)

He has very dark hair and wears simple, one-coloured (mostly black) clothes. He doesn't talk much but gets angry really fast and hates following orders. Whenever he sees you, he either walks away to have you out of his sight or attempts to hurt you out of anger or out of satisfaction.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=1zdb4p5)

He is the darkest wolf, once he transformes. He may be extremely strong but with the lack of his speed, he loses a fight when the enemy decides to run away. In both forms, he is very strong and smart but also slow which irritates him a lot. He isn't very tall but really heavy due to the amount of muscle he owns.

**Kim Taehyung (25 years old)**

\- Beta wolf/part of the wolfpack

\- He is very kind and caring but prefers the silence

\- He is smart and very strong but tends to keep his strength hidden, unless an enemy strikes

\- He is mostly the one to comfort everyone and exchanges informations and messages between leaders

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=301lv0g)

He wears classy but dark clothes and mostly stands in the corner and watches silently during an event/incident/arguement. He doesn't talk much but smiles often. He helps and supports others as much as he can.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=23hrmuf)

Once he transformes, he turns into a brown-redish wolf and is big in size but small in build. He seems thin compared to the others but he is really fast and skilled during a fight. He cannot endure much damage so he prefers to have someone fight by his side or leaves the area.

**Min Yoongi (24 years old)**

\- A police officer/the son of sheriff Min

\- His job is to keep the town safe from the wolves and is also friends with you

\- He seems calm and kind but gets really hyped and aggressive once he spots a wolf

\- He sees wolves as his biggest enemy after his mother was killed by one when he was five years old

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=m97ogj)

He is a very polite and neat person and follows his orders thoughtfully. Despite not being a fast runner, he is very skilled with guns and in physical combat. He is very intelligent and capable of many things but doesn't like to show it off.

**Kim Seokjin (26 years old)**

\- He is a doctor/medical assistant

\- He is very kind and polite and treats his patients with much effort and care

\- He talks and laughs a lot and is always on a good mood

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/136457839@N02/21724238701/in/photolist-ELSnfS-z4RKjs-uXbY4w-z6GpiF-z3zcyA-wNWzJx)

He works really hard and is always busy. Mystery also plays a big role in his life since he doesn't really talk much about himself and secretly assists and treats hurt and sick wolves. He is very intelligent, skilled and well educated but physically not strong enough to defend himself during combat so he tends to stay away from danger.

**Jung Hoseok (21 years old)**

\- A common citizen/your best friend

\- He is very kind and friendly but can also be strict when it comes to studying

\- Sometimes he gets overprotective but always listens to you and helps you

\- You two know each other since you were born so you're really close

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=nly901)

Though he laughs and smiles a lot, he can be very serious and angry as soon as he senses something wrong. He is the friend who would take you to McDonalds at 2 AM by surprise and not tell your parents about it. You two go to the same school and he fears the wolves the most in his life. However, he is skilled enough to defend himself during physical combat.

**Milo (your pet dog)**

\- A very skilled and polite Husky

\- The cutest baby and your most precious friend on this earth

\- No matter when/where/during what, he always follows and watches you...(always)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/mmmms/5280854383/in/photolist-93DL2v-gf1XRQ-68yhRM-yhHvsX-d42PkW-6xCtwX-nrKNB2-5XYpe-qdNFhZ-RZ1jKJ-25b52Ay-BPrp5U-V1kyDG-bEDHE7-7YBBGu-irQehp-a3DZaj-e6x9i1-jwtSBu-8DWDn6-27KbCEe-bJhKjk-pzN42c-g6ysrZ-74gLYg-5yjDVi-bwCPxe-bwCJup-adsEtK-a4bzWD-g3EbW4-5TwB5A-ajAfBm-v4gC8x-ewpJnN-awQ4jk-78CzuT-cJT5G5-erSj1-8igCKp-89PbYC-dqsyn-8T3umw-bAbfZn-bDdKHJ-632cn9-23Jt39J-817WJa-nUVZqH-5PzGK1)

Yes, I chose a **Siberian Husky** because their breed is the closest related to the wolf and they fit more to the story (not because I adore them the most, nah). He is very brave and well taught by you but sometimes he would cause trouble and your parents would throw the blame at you.

**The Mark**

Every wolf (doesn't matter which gender) has a mark on the right side of their chest which shows their true identity so they cannot hide it in case they try to and want to sneak to the human side. It's the omegaverse symbole and I think it's simple and cool so I took it. 

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=huekc0)

I took a picture of Jimin because I just couldn't find any proper chest pictures and honestly didn't want to waste any more time on the search of manly chests. (Don't you dare complain about this one) I know that it's not the best quality but I ain't that skilled so be grateful with what I present you. 

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

Okay. 

I think, that's it for now! 

If there's anything you're not agreeing with or want it to be changed, feel free to do it through your imagination cuz I ain't gonna change my whole story, man. You know I can't do that. 

I really hope you guys will like this one. This is the actual 'romance' story I wanted to write but somehow **"A Little Change"** ended up being a complete different story but the plot's still good so you should check it out :) 

**Beware of the warnings please:**

● Adult-content 

● Angst and gore 

● Heavy violence 

● False attempts 

● Threats and misactions 

● Dark humor 

Again, **if you're sensitive** to any of the things I've listed above, please **click away now.**

Otherwise, enjoy♡ 

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Jungkook, BTS or any other character mentioned in this story. I do not associate with BigHit. All rights go to their rightful owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOSH, I HAD TO SEARCH FOR THOSE GODDAMN PICTURES ONLY TO BE ABLE TO ADD THEM ON AO3 AND IT TOOK ME LONGER THAN I THOUGHT
> 
> BUT
> 
> Thanks to @starilicious I was able to change the pictures and used the more accurate ones!
> 
> **Wattpad: @Shanubi**  
>  **Twitter: @Shanubi1**


	2. First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah- okay, hey!
> 
> I came from the future and was sent by the author to tell you to pay close attention to the chapter titles!
> 
> Just do as I say.
> 
> :)

**Recommended song:**

**The Neighbourhood - Alleyways**

**-**

"Milo!".

I called out loud, hoping for my dog to respond to it. I had brought him out for a walk and decided to take off his leash to award him with some freedom.

However, he saw that action as an opportunity to run off into the woods, his favourite place. The forest wasn't a dangerous place to hang out as long as I stood on the safe zone.

But once I entered the restricted area, I could cause massive troubles to my life. I looked into the distance to try and spot a furred animal but couldn't find anything.

I felt anxiety grow inside of me, the further I stepped into the woods. I didn't have anything against this place but I preferred my dog next to me.

"Milo! Where are you?!".

I called out again, louder this time. I increased my speed as my mind alarmed me of the dangers I could face if I didn't leave this place as soon as possible.

Just then, I heard a loud barking and snapped my head towards the sound. After a little of jogging, I spotted Milo with his ears back and flat, his teeth bared mainly and his chest pointing straight out which showed that he was in an aggressive stance.

He was barking loudly and not turning to me when I approached the scene. He seemed too focused on whatever he had caught sight of.

"There you are! What are you doi-".

As I turned my head towards the place the husky was barking at, I gasped and instinctively took a few steps back, only to stumble on a thick branch and fall down onto my bum.

My eyes widened at the huge creature in front of me as my heart started to beat in an alarming speed.

It was growling deeply as its eyes scanned the loud dog and my trembling body. Milo's voice only became louder before he ran to stand in front of me defensively.

The only sounds I could hear at that moment were my heavy breaths and the beating of my heart. Never had I thought I would meet a wolf this close, unprotected.

Suddenly, I remembered the words my dad had told me whenever I would leave the house. He would always remind me to stay away from the woods, of course.

But if I ever ended up meeting a wolf, I had to try and hit it on the nose before making a run. Their noses were one of their biggest weaknesses which a feeble human like me could easily reach.

I tried to push all my fears and panics to the back of my head and focused on saving Milo and me out of this situation.

My eyes wandered around the area, searching for any object which would be hard enough to hurt the wolf and distract it from chasing us, once we started running.

The husky kept holding his defensive position in front of me while my mind was clouded with fear and anxiety.

There was nothing I could use as a weapon and no way I could hit it even if I found one, my entire body was trembling.

I was simply trapped and maybe even dead soon, not to meantion how scared I was. Feeling like death was knocking on my door, I didn't want Milo to see the same fate.

I grabbed him by the tail and pulled him backwards, holding him for a short hug before pushing him away, towards the way I came from.

"MILO, GO HOME!!".

I screamed as loud as I could and felt little relief when I saw the dog running and leaving the area.

Even if he was the one putting us into this situation, I would never let anything hurt him and would do everything to assure his safety.

Just when I squeezed my eyes shut, not feeling the strength to call for any help, I noticed that the wolf was still standing in place.

Its eyes were watching me as it kept growling at my direction. After taking another glance towards the creature, I noticed the reason for it not to be able to move any further.

Its right front paw was caught in a bear trap. Knowing how dangerous these creatures were, I took this as an opportunity to run and save my life but I felt the urge to save it from the trap.

They were half human, after all, so maybe it would let me live out of gratitude. I had to think fast when I remembered that I had sent Milo back home. He would probably cause my parents a panic attack and create a big scene.

If I wanted to save this creature, I had to do it now. I inhaled and slowly stood up, only to freeze when the wolf growled at my movement. This task seemed impossible for me but my body was moving on its own.

"Hey, let me help you".

I offered softly and reached out my left hand in a defensive way, slowly moving my slim body towards it.

My heart was now in my throat while my entire body was trembling in fear. I felt my knees go weak but I kept walking.

When I stood a few feet away from the trapped creature, it was not so welcomed by my presence.

It attempted to attack me but cried out since its paw was still stuck inbetween the metal jaws and the force caused it to hurt only more. I screamed at its sudden attack and fell backwards as I remembered how deadly they were.

"I just wanna help you! Stop trying to attack me".

I wasn't sure whether it understood what I was saying since it was in its animal form but I felt the urge to ask for my safety before risking my life for this hazardous task.

I have always been interested in wolves and always wanted to see one but I was told to stay away from them and how dangerous they were.

Exhaling the breath I had taken in before, I decided to look deep into its eyes and gain any sympathy through there.

There was a moment of silence when our eyes met and it felt like a lightning had struck right on the two of us.

The wolf then made another effort to get closer to me. Only this time, it wasn't going for an attack but more like for physical contact. I took another step closer to him before I spoke.

"That's right. if you stay calm, it'll be easier for me to free you".

I explained quietly and remembered that I had to let it know it could trust me so I carefully reached my trembling hand out, not wanting to provoke it in aynway.

Its head stood still as its eyes never left mine while my palm made contact with its scalp. My skin sensed the softness of its fur as my mind screamed at my careless action.

I was touching one of the most dangerous creatures alive and was even gonna grant its freedom back, my heart now threatening to stop any moment. If anyone saw me now, they would call me insane.

I started to stroke its head, noticing the trust it was giving me. I couldn't help but smile at how crazy all of this seemed.

"There. Now, keep still like this".

I reminded the animal softly as I looked down at the bear trap and noticed the blood on its paw. It had seriously injured itself and needed treatment in order to heal faster but bringing a wolf down to the city would be the most stupid thing I'd ever do.

Bringing the medical treatment to the wolf was out of question so I quickly brushed that thought off my mind.

I kneeled down and felt its head lower itself and cover my back as it suddenly started to growl again.

I knew how to handle these bear traps and inhaled before placing both hands on either jaw and held tightly onto them. 

My position gave the wolf the perfect chance to bite me in the neck and kill me in an instant which caused my anxiety to grow twice as big. I inhaled deeply and prayed for the wolf to stay still before I faintly spoke.

"Okay, here we go-".

All of a sudden, I heard another growl which came from a further distance. There could be only one explanation which caused me to freeze as my eyes widened at that thought. I slowly turned my head and spotted another wolf standing a few meters away.

It was black as coal and its golden eyes were carefully watching us. It all then hit me, the wolf was probably growling at the black one and lowered its head in order to protect me from it.

The uninvited dark animal slowly approached us as its low hanging head left deep growls through its snout. My heartbeat was beating in my ears as I felt the decreasing time and knew that I had to move fast.

I turned my head to the trap again and inhaled as I repositioned my hands on it. With much force, I pulled the jaws apart until they had made enough space to let the wolf take away its paw.

I flinched when the jaws clashed close again really fast after letting go and quickly removed myself some inches from the now free wolf. As it started to growl louder, the black wolf charged towards us from behind me, making the other jump over my lowered body and stop the attack.

I couldn't help but scream for a short moment as the wolves started biting into each others neck. It was now or never for me if I wanted to save my life, so I tried to raise my shivering body and started to run towards the opposite direction of the scene. 

My veins were filled with adrenaline while my mind only held panic, making me miss the big branch and stumble against it. The last thing I could remember was the stinging pain in my head before I passed out.

-

"Ugh-".

I fainlty groaned sounds of pain when I fluttered my eyes open and felt an unpleasant headache approach me.

I placed my palm over my forehead in an attempt to dim the pain and felt a fabric like bandage on it. 

The first thing I saw was a blurred face of an unknown person bending over mine really closely. As my vision got clearer, I obsevred a handsome male watching me carefully before he asked.

"Are you alright?".

Being too focused on analyzing his beautiful features, I didn't pay his question any mind and took in the charming sight in front of me.

His tanned skin and the scar on his cheek were the first things I noticed before I saw his messy brown hair and the soft lips which were parted lightly.

He had brown shaded eyes that were scanning mine for any hint of pain or discomfort. Suddenly, his brows formed a frown before I felt a small force shake my right shoulder.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!".

The sudden raise of his voice made me blink in realisation before I felt a blush rise up and forced myself to a sitting position.

Another wave of pain ran through my head due to the sudden movement, making me hiss at it. Remembering the previous event, I quickly turned my head towards the male and met his gaze.

"Wolves! There were wolves fighting and I-".

As I spoke, he covered my mouth with his hand and rolled his eyes at me, still showing the frown on his brows.

"Stop screaming. Can you stand?".

His question caught me off guard but since I didn't want to provoke this male, I stood up slowly and presented him my ability to stand.

I then noticed the blood stains on his right wrist and tried to mention it but was stopped by bis sudden statement once more.

"Good. Then I guess you can walk home".

He coldly declared before he turned on his heel and started walking away. Not being able to process anything, I blankly watched him leave the scene before I inhaled quickly.

"Wait!".

Hearing me yell after him, the male stopped on his tracks and only turned his head enough to look at me through the corner of his eye.

I could tell that he was awaiting a good reason for me to call him and I had to think fast so I acted quickly and threw myself to the ground as if I lost my balance.

"I don't think I can walk".

I didn't dare to look at him but I heard him exhale loudly through his nostrils before I felt two strong arms pull me up from the ground and carry me bridal style. This allowed me to catch another glance at him before I spoke.

"Are you the wolf I saved?".

With my sudden question, he sighed deeply and locked our eyes for a short moment before he finally replied.

"Yes, I am. And you know what that means".

I knew that he was referring to the fact that his kind couldn't be seen with humans so us being together like this was already wrong. However, that didn't give him the right to treat me so coldly, making me think of a good answer.

"It means that I deserve a 'thank you' from you".

"For what?".

His inclement words hit me like a truck as I felt the need to attack back.

"For what? I saved your life!".

Struggling in his arms slightly, I watched him frown his brows even more as his face was positioned forwards while his eyes were locked with mine.

"I didn't ask for you help".

Another cold reply left his lips which felt like an arrow that hit me right through my chest. He seemed unbelievingly mean and selfish, making it impossible for me to keep the boiling anger inside of me.

"Excuse me? You were trapped and clearly needed help! Without me, that black wolf would have-".

"Done nothing but rip you into pieces".

He cut me off once more and stopped walking. As I took in his harsh words, I felt troubled while trying to make any sense of them. 

He fought with the black wolf and if I hadn't freed him from the bear trap, there would be no way for him to defend himself from the attack. I sensed the need to question him for an explanation.

"What do you mean?".

He inhaled deeply before he spoke directly and looked far into the distance.

"I mean that he was not coming for me. He was aiming for you and I had to stop him since your stupid mind told you to stay in place and help me".

Not knowing how to reply to him, I felt a big wave of regret run through my head. He wasn't even showing one bit gratitude for risking my life only to save his. I was human, after all, and it was common for us to help the ones in need.

After a moment of silent walking, I finally managed to build up enough courage to talk back. I may have wanted to meet a wolf but never had I ever expected them to turn out to be this cold. And this male was clearly not someone to be messed with, so I tried again and spoke softly.

"You could at least thank me for freeing your paw-".

"Like I said, your help was not needed!".

He cut me off again with a louder tone in his voice, making me flinch lightly in his arms. I felt regret blur my mind for pretending like I needed his help and tried to stay calm.

Feeling fragile in his arms, I decided to have him release me from his hold since I had enough of that rough attitude of his.

"Let me down".

I mumbled in one go as I tried to hold in the threatening tears. He looked at me in both, confusion and anger before he spoke.

"What?".

His voice sounded really pissed and was not welcoming to my ears at all, making me mentally slap myself for not running away the first time I had the chance to.

"I said let me down".

I couldn't look directly into his eyes but managed to repeat myself clear enough for him to understand before he stopped at once and exhaled loudly.

"As you wish. I'm not in the mood to deal with a stubborn human like you anyway".

He coldly said as he lowered my legs first to make me stand properly before letting go of my back as well.

He had insulted me for the second time which was not only making me angry, but also hurting my feelings slightly.

Instead of acting selfish and running to save my own life, I had stayed back and helped him out of the bear trap.

I didn't know what had happened after I fell unconscious but this was surely not the way I deserved to be treated.

"And I'm not in the mood to deal with such a selfish and stupid wolf like you, anyway".

I angrily said as we kept staring into each other's eyes and caught the sight of a lightly offended looking male before I turned around and took a step forward, only to limp as I walked.

It seemed that I had really injured my knee during the fall and looked extremely awkward while I wobbled away from the standing figure.

He was silently watching me and shook his head in disbelief before he approached my slim body.

I suddenly felt his arms attempt to lift me once more but refused his help so I struggled against his hold.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!".

He then bowed down enough to connect his shoulder with my stomach and held my legs before standing up again and having me over his shoulder.

"I don't want your help, stupid! Put me down!".

I was completely defenseless as I tried to free myself from his hold and eventually gave up after many failed attempts. He casually kept walking and shifted my body to reposition it over his shoulder properly.

"Do you want to stay here overnight?".

His question seemed more like a threat to me, making me shut up. I knew that he had a good point since I wasn't able to walk and couldn't even recall the place I was at, meaning that he had brought us somewhere after I had passed out.

"Where are we?".

I had to ask him about what had happened before I woke up. After all, he put a bandage over my forehead which I had completely forgotten about.

I may be sorely angry at him at the moment but I was raised to be a polite person and knew that I had to thank him for his small assistance.

When I got no answer from him, I grunted lowly before forcing myself to bring my gratitude into words.

"Thank you for treating me".

I wasn't sure whether he couldn't hear me or simply ingored my words, making me sigh in disbelief.

Since the only thing I could see was his lower back, I pushed my upper body up and supporting myself by placing my hands on his back.

I felt his muscels tense up for a short moment, alarming me about the unwanted physical contact to which I paid no mind.

"Are you ignoring me?".

I asked him with a tone that was loud enough for him to hear. He then sighed in defeat before using his hands to reposition me over his shoulder once more, making me lose the support and fall back down with a faint groan.

Another wave of pain ran through my head due to the upside down position my upper body was in, making me hiss slightly.

I started to feel dizzy and wanted to let the male know about the distress I was encircled in by tapping on his body.

My eyes gave in first and blocked my view as I kept tapping until I lost my remaining strength. Next, I felt my limp body being pushed off his shoulder gently and put on my feet before I heard him talk.

"Why are you keep touching my butt?".

As I struggled to steady my balance and blinked away the dizziness, I felt his hand reach out for mine while his other hand held my chin up to make me look directly at him.

"Hey, are you okay?".

His soft voice entered my ears and soothed the atmosphere, the fact that I had touched his butt by accident long forgotten.

When my blurred vision became clear, I saw him wearing a worried expression and couldn't help but giggle at the sudden change of his personality.

However, he seemed unamused by my response as he let go of both, my chin and my hand before he sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his hair.

I quickly shut my mouth and made a serious expression since I didn't want to disturb him any further.

"I just felt dizzy, stupid".

I mumbled but was heared by him anyway as I felt the pain in my knee approach again. Though I wasn't looking at him, I could sense his stare on me which meant no good sign.

He must have heard my insult and was probably now thinking of one good answer to shut me up again.

"Why are you humans so weak?".

His question made me snap my head towards him, not wanting to believe what he had just asked.

I caught a flash of amusement in his eyes before his frown took over my attention and forced me to frown as well.

It was as if he was challenging me to use my voice but knew that he was better than me and only wanted to watch me lose.

"We are not weak! You wolves are just selfish!".

I yelled at him, not caring about the aching sensation in my knee as I took one step forward. He saw the provocation in my tone and took another step forward as well, making me take note of how tall he was compared to me.

My eyes were literally leveled with his lips, making me feel vulnerable under his stare unintentionally. He looked me up and down before he spoke.

"I would gladly show you how wrong you are but I suppose you have a family that awaits your arrival at home".

I took in every word he said and felt the realisation hit me hard at once. I had left the house with Milo and made my parents only get Milo back.

This meant that they were probably searching for me, not to mention the unknown amount of time where I was missing.

My eyes widened as the thought of my parents freaking out and even calling the police for help crossed my mind.

"Now, will you let me carry you to your house and not disturb me?".

He asked as he noticed the worry I felt inside, raising one eyebrow and waiting for my approval. I slowly nodded after our eyes met and watched him bow down a little in order to slid one arm under my knees while the other held my back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck during the action and felt my feet leave the ground without any trouble. He was noticeably strong and tall, making me guess that all wolves were the same in built.

I felt my cheeks burn up at the closeness and the sight of the exposed skin of his neck. Forcing myself to focus on something else, I tried to question him again.

"Will you at least tell me what happened?".

I softly asked and waited patiently for any response, getting nothing but silence. Just when I wanted to give up, I heard him speak.

"After I saw you on the ground, I persuaded him to leave the area and took care of you. That's all".

His voice sounded a little flustered as he spoke and made me look directly at him but my eyes widened when I spotted a light pink on his cheeks. Feeling the upper hand at this moment, I felt the urge to ask him another question.

"But why didn't you just leave me there?".

He seemed to be taken aback from the question, making me guess that he probably didn't think of me asking him about that.

His eyes widened for a split second before he turned his face away to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Do me a favor and don't talk to me until I tell you to".

I rolled my eyes at his favor and leaned my head against his chest as I felt his body warmth. He had switched to his colder personality again and refused to look at me for the rest of the walk.

The sun had almost set completely, making street lights and buildings with illuminated rooms tell us that we had reached our destination. When I spotted the familiar structure of my home, I faced the male and decided to let him know.

"That one is my house".

I said as I pointed at the direction from where I first entered the forrest. He took a quick glance at the building before he nodded and gently put me down.

Based on the stinging pain, I could tell that I had broken my knee during the fall, making me wonder how I would walk the way to my front door.

Luckily, only my left knee was hurting so I could reach my home by hopping on my other useable leg.

I had one question on my mind that's been dancing around since the moment I saw him but just didn't know how to bring it to words so I turned to face the male behind me and froze when I was the only one around.

He had disappeared while I was in thoughts and left me dumbfounded as I looked at the distance.

I sighed in both, annoyance and disappointment at the fact that I couldn't ask him for his name and that he had left with no word.

I started hopping my way out of the forest and felt a wave of pain run through my leg at each motion until I had reached the front door.

At this point, I was panting as I tried to fill my lungs with air and leaned against the door to support my balance.

I rang the bell a few times before it was swung open by a police man, making me stare at him in confusion and looked around to make sure that I was at the right house. There were two police cars outside the house, leaving me speechless.

"(Y/N)!".

My mother bursted from behind the police man and took me into her embrace tightly as she started to mumbled her gratitude to the lord.

Being gone for too long, to the point that they actually called the police, and making them dead anxious about me, crossed my mind.

I felt guilty for making them worry for me but was also relieved to finally be with them. I heard my mother's cries while she held onto me tightly and saw the police man gesture us inside the house.

I felt another wave of ache run through my leg, making me groan faintly. After hearing the sound of pain escape my lips, my mom snapped her head up to me in pure concern.

"Dear, what happened to you?".

"My knee-".

I wanted to enter the building as soon as possible so I turned to the tall police man and asked for his support to which he quickly gave in.

I wrapped my right arm around his neck while my left arm stood on my mother's, stepping inside with their help.

We got to the living room which was filled with even more police men and one person that I recognized right away.

He quickly made his way to me and helped me take a seat on the couch while my father ran his hands over his face in pure gratitude for having me back.

"(Y/n), are you alright? What happened? Where were you-".

My mother started bombing questions but was cut off by Yoongi after he had placed his hand over her shoulder.

Judging by the scene in front of me, I assumed that they first waited for my arrival, then searched outside and eventually called the police. I saw Yoongi take out a notebook and a pen before he sat down next to me.

"I'm glad you're back, (y/n). We went through a lot trouble to calm down your parents".

The tone in his voice was enough for me to sense how worn out he was and his expression showed pure exhaustion, making me feel bad for him and his men. He opened an empty page from his notebook and looked me deep in the eyes before he spoke.

"Now, could you please tell me everything that happened?".

I felt a pressure form in my throat as I saw him patiently watch me and wait for my answer. I looked around the room and noticed my parents who were listening with full attentiveness, having even the police men listen with slight curiosity.

I had been gone for a very long time and came back with dirty clothes and a broken knee. Knowing that I had to mention the fact that wolves had entered our territory, I also thought back of the wolf that I saved.

There was no way that I could mention him since I had put myself in danger to free it out of the trap that was meant to catch them. I swallowed down the pressure and inhaled before I glanced back at Yoongi and spoke.

"Nothing bad, really. I stumbled on a branch while running after Milo and fell down. I ended up hitting my head too hard and passed out and-, uhm, I probably broke my knee during the fall".

I tried to sound as convincing as possible and thought that I might have been successful but Yoongi's next question took me by surprise.

"What about the bandage?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know what you think<3


	3. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHH I'M SO HAPPY!!!
> 
> I really didn't like the way it was going and that wasn't even the original plot-beginning so yeah...  
> TRUST ME THIS IS GOOD

**Recommended song:**

**The Neighbourhood - Revenge**

**-**

In that moment, I knew that I was busted since I had no reply for his obvious question. I had to think fast and make up a realistic reason for me to be able to treat myself.

I also needed to look unbothered and act casual while talking so I inhaled and went with the first idea that popped up on my mind. 

"While I was struggling to walk back home, I spotted an abandoned hut and found it inside, so I used it".

I innocently shrugged as I looked down in order to hide the embarrassment and guiltiness after having to lie to Yoongi.

He and I first met when I moved here and we went to the same school for a few years until our ways separated. 

He attended a different college but we maintained our contact which turned into a devoted friendship over the time.

He graduated from college and walked the same path as his dad which was the job as a senior policeman and was now officially looking after this town.

In short, he and I were really close and he was one of the people who were worth fighting for. The thought of telling him the truth after having alone time crossed my mind but not knowing how he would see this situation told me to keep it for myself for now.

"Hmm, I see".

He quietly said before he started to write in his little notebook, letting me have a chance to stare at my mother for a short second to reassure her my well being with a sweet smile before hearing Yoongi speak to one of his man.

"Call an ambulance, she probably sprained her knee and needs treatment".

I snapped my head towards him as I heard him assume that I had sprained my knee, making me sigh in slight relief.

He smiled before he stood up and motioned the police men to leave the house and wait outside to give us some personal space.

My dad left the room as my mother immediately walked up and sat down next to me, taking both my hands before speaking.

"We were so scared, (y/n). I thought, I had lost-".

She couldn't keep her talk as her voice got stuck in her throat and started to shed more tears. Her entire face was red and her eyes were swollen, making my heart feel a small crack after seeing the hurt condition she was in.

I wrapped an arm around her trembling body and placed her head over my shoulder as she inhaled deeply to calm her cries.

"It's alright now. See? I'm home and I'm fine".

While I tried to soothe the atmosphere, I caught my dad walk towards me with an ice pack wrapped in a towel and handed it over to me so I could place it over my knee.

As the cold sensation met my swollen leg, I felt a small shiver and a faint pain run over the area. He came closer and placed a kiss on my forehead before stroking my hair.

"I'm so glad you're fine, princess".

Just like my mom, his voice displayed the sorrow inside him but since he was mentally stronger than my mother, he managed to crack a smile and sighed before leaving the house.

Assuming that he was going for a cigarette round in order to ease his nerves, I stared back at Yoongi who packed his notebook back inside his small leather bag and decided to thank him.

"Hey, Yoongi".

After hearing me call for his name, he softly replied with a 'hm' as he turned to face me.

"Thank you for taking care of them and I'm sorry for the trouble".

I quietly said and smiled as I tried to show him my thankfulness for his commitment. He seemed to be in thoughts for a second before his lips formed a smile as well but didn't look pleased about the situation, as if he was aware that there were some missing details.

"There's nothing you have to thank me for, (y/n). I'm just doing my job".

He softly replied, making me rememeber that this guy was an actual senior policeman at a very young age. I was proud of him for the accomplishments he had reached in his life and showed great skill and intelligence, amazing me each time I listened to his new experiences.

The politeness and kindness he had also learned during a motherless growth made him a perfect human being, in my opinion. I heard the wailing of sirens, making me guess that the ambulance had finally arrived and saw Yoongi turn his head towards the window as well.

The red lights of the vehicle illuminated the room we stood in as it stopped outside before some men left the car. Through the help of the police men, they entered the living room in a rush and stopped for a short moment to find the affected person.

My mother removed herself from my arm and stood up to give them better access to me. I saw two ambulance workers, the one being an emergency medical technician while the other had to be a paramedic.

They were tall and dressed in dark green uniforms as they carried kit bags that had to include the necessary tools to treat my injured knee. I found this to be too much for an only sprained knee but didn't feel the strength to talk when another wave of ache run through my head.

As my vision became blurred, I couldn't make out the words they were speaking and felt hands over my leg. The paramedic was a female so she was in charge of taking off my pants while the men in the room had to leave except for my dad and Yoongi who only looked away.

I started to feel dizzy again and felt a towel being placed over my thighs in order to cover myself up, not being able to listen to what the woman told me. Yoongi must have noticed my worsening condition and told them about my head injury as well.

Everything became darker as the voices in the room faded away, making me realise that I was probably passing out again.

-

I slowly opened my tired eyes but had to squint them due to the bright light in the room and took in my surroundings before I sat up.

I recognized my own room and found my phone on my nightstand, deciding to check for any missed calls or messages.

There was a text message from Hoseok, saying that he was on his way to my house and bringing Milo back as well.

It was then that I noticed Milo's absence and felt a huge wave of relief hit me after knowing that he had made it back home safely.

I thought back of the wolf male and sensed an unknown void creeping through my mind. I tried to shake off that thought and decided to leave the bed but froze.

I saw my knee that was wrapped with an elasticized bandage and groaned faintly before dropping my body backwards over the soft mattress. 

Knowing that the healing process of a sprained knee took about two to four weeks, I thought of the activities that were left for me to do during the period.

My only choices were to use my phone or have friends over since I was unable to leave the bed until I had fully recovered.

At the same time, I was glad since I had some privacy and enough time for me to focus on more important stuff that included the stability of my future.

I was still a student and had to find an aim that would make me work hard to achieve it. I had no dreams or any desire for a specific employment which meant that I was walking the erroneous road for my life.

Hearing soft knocks on my door, I was pulled out of my deep thoughts and watched the door open slowly before Hoseok appeared.

His face was unreadable for me as it spoke anger, relief and worry at the same time but I was sure that I had missed his presence.

But before he could enter the room, Milo dashed inside and jumped over the bed after howling loudly.

The reunion of him and his owner would always be a heartwarming sight but having him run over my injured knee turned all the sweetness into a fight against the urge to scream.

As I limply lay over my bed, I let Milo's wet tongue display the joy and excitement he felt after seeing me again and watched Hoseok sit on my chair. 

"He was dying to see you again".

He said as he watched me defensively lay with my arms spread and eyes squeezed shut to prevent them of getting licked as well.

Judging by his statement, I assumed that my parents had given Milo to Hoseok before starting to search for me, meaning that Hoseok knew about me being missing.

I gently pushed Milo out of my face which he quickly saw as an order to sit down next to me on the mattress and pushed myself up.

"How are you feeling?".

I heard him ask before I properly sat up and saw him smile with a small hint of worry. I pulled the blanket away from my legs to reveal my bandaged knee and heard him gasp before I spoke.

"Except being bothered by the fact that I'm glued to this bed, I feel great".

I sarcastically said and heard him laugh, comforting the atmosphere with his energy once again. He shook his head to present little disbelief and leaned back on the chair as he crossed both, his arms and his legs.

"Why are you always putting yourself in trouble like this?".

He said as he stared outside the window, probably rethinking of the moments I have been in trouble before.

I couldn't help but laugh at his rhetorical question as I stroked the panting husky on the head after covering my legs again.

"What can I say? Trouble follows me everywhere".

I jokingly said and was about to laugh again but froze when I caught Hoseok's stern face, not looking amused by my answer at all. The only reason for him to react like this meant that he must have been really worried for me.

He wasn't finding any jokes funny at this moment. I gulped down the pressure in my throat and tried to avoid eye contact after feeling the atmosphere tense up.

"Please-".

Hoseok spoke but paused to sigh and leaned forwards, making me turn my head towards him. I felt guilty for causing him these negative emotions and wondered how bad he must have felt during my absence.

"-Be more careful, (y/n)".

His voice told me more than to be careful as I took in his expression and felt the need to apologize but was cut off.

"Hoseok, I-".

"I mean it, you don't know what we've been through".

The room was silent for a moment as I found no words to reply with. I looked down at my hands and pouted at the fact that I had caused a lot trouble for them, thinking of telling him the truth of what actually had happened.

I knew that I looked like a careless person when I told them that I had fallen down while running and felt like I had to at least let Hoseok know about what I have done in the forest. I inhaled deeply and faced him at once before speaking.

"And you guys don't know what I've been through".

I may have felt a flash a regret run through my head but there was no turning back now. He raised an eyebrow in confusion as he tried to make any sense out of my words but gave up eventually.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone".

I quietly said in an attempt to show him the seriousness of this topic and even leaned in as I spoke.

He stole a quick glance at the door before he stood up and sat down next to me on the bed, nodding his head in agreement.

"I saw a wolf-".

"What?!-".

"Shh!".

My palm was quick to cover his mouth after his loud reaction and muted his voice in an instant. I found it dangerous for telling him more than this so I decided to keep it that way and continued.

"I made Milo leave the area first before I started to run but I wasn't that lucky".

I whispered and hoped for him to believe this much, without him asking for any further details. His eyes were wide as he listened but he didn't speak for a moment, it was until he finally snapped and attacked me with many other unnecessary questions.

-

The day seemed to pass by really slowly as I kept glancing at the clock each minute, hoping for the numbers to switch faster.

The evening time had arrived after all the discussions with Hoseok, telling him how hard it was for me to walk back home with the injured knee but not mentioning the help from the wolf at all.

My mom had come inside the room and told me what had happened after I had passed out while bringing me some snacks.

Apparently when I lost my consciousness, they had to carry me to my bed and told them that it would take two weeks for my knee to heal after being done with their task.

They said that the reason for me to pass out was because I had also hit my head too hard and needed some rest to heal as well.

All in all, my condition wasn't too serious and all I needed to do was to rest for the next two weeks before I could go back to school again.

Until then, I only had premission to leave the room for a bathroom visit which meant that I could go nowhere than five meters away from my room.

But I didn't mind it too much because I knew that I had to deal with the consequences since it was me who brought up all of this trouble. 

Milo was peacefully sleeping on the carpet next to my bed, watching out for any unwated visitors and being ready in case I needed his assistance.

While being alone, I couldn't help but think back of the handsome male who had carried me back home.

My mind kept wandering towards the memories, making me ask myself why he had left without letting me ask him for his name.

He may have acted mean and selfish but deep down, I wished to see him once again. I always wanted to meet a wolf and held high expectations but after being skin close with one forced me to want even more.

I knew that he was out there, somewhere in the woods and wondered if he was thinking of me as well. My eyelids started to feel heavy as the feeling of tiredness approached me, making me doze off a few minutes later.

After a couple of weeks, I was fully recovered and kept living my usual lifestyle again. I was going to school and met up with Hoseok to study at the city library every day.

I was taking Milo out for walks and paid attention to keep him attached to the leash in order to keep him away from the woods.

Each day I would step outside my little balcony and look out at the forest, not being able to forget the wolf I had met weeks ago.

And each day I would go to bed with the same disappointment after not spotting him or any wolf at all. It was until the day the television showed a news report about a wolf being spotted in our town.

It said that it was seen walking around and suspected as a wolf by refusing to touch the silver door knob of a pharmacy while entering and leaving the store.

After running away from police men, they were able to confirm him as a wolf and managed to shoot him but unfortunately, he escaped with a weakened state.

He was described as a tall and muscular male and wore black clothes with white shoes. The police were currently searching for him and suggested the people in town not to leave their house until the case was called clear.

I found it really smart of people to use silver material for their door knobs at stores so they could easily tell if there was a wolf creeping around since they couldn't get in contact with silver for an unknown reason.

My father turned off the television and threw the remote over the couch as he stood up, being filled with anger and adrenaline.

He yelled curses at the searched wolf and turned around only to catch me and my mother standing right behind the couch with wide eyes.

"You heard the news! None of you is leaving the house!".

He spoke in a loud tone to show his seriousness before he walked past us to leave the room but my mother held his arm.

"But where are you going, dear?".

Her voice was filled with worry, not knowing how to deal with this situation. She seemed to be panicking after the last time wolves had been spotted in town and killed over 30 people, including children.

"I'm gonna go and see Sheriff Min. You two are staying here".

He said and gently removed my mother's hand from his arm before turning around and leaving the house.

My mother and I stood speechlessly as Milo entered the room and quietly sat down beside my feet.

I felt the urge to talk to my mother and wanted to comfort her so I placed a hand over her shoulder as I spoke.

"It'll be alright and besides, he's injured so he won't be able to hurt anyone".

My intentions seemed to have worked since she turned to face me and formed a sweet smile before sighing.

"You're right, (y/n). But please don't leave the house until the news give us the clear call".

"I won't".

I softly said and smiled before making my way upstairs and entering my room. Milo followed me and sensed the discomfort in me as he faintly howled, trying to gain my attention.

I sat down on my bed and started to stroke him as I looked outside the glass doors of my balcony, thinking of the wolf that was walking around the city.

The sky was overcasted with clouds and coloured in a grey shade, letting us know about the approaching rain.

I presonally liked rainy weathers but didn't prefer a wolf walking around the city freely in the meantime.

I then heard my phone buzz after getting a text message from Hoseok and decided not to let him wait for my reply.

**< ( Did you hear about the news? )**

( Yeah )>

**< ( Please be careful, (y/n) )**

**< ( And don't leave the house )**

( I won't, mom )>

I rolled my eyes at his message and kept texting with him for a while until I heard some drops hit the glass of my blacony door.

The rain had made its arrival and was now covering the land with its heavy pouring. I found it mesmerizing how the clouds were able to carry this amount of water from town to town and then release everything at once.

It was getting late so I decided to check on my mother before going to bed. I changed into my pajamas which were a white tank top with spaghetti straps and pink shorts, calling the husky to join me on the bed.

I curled up in my blanket and felt Milo lower himself next to my legs, not taking me too long before falling asleep.

-

A few soft knocks echoed through the room, pulling me out of the deep sleep I was in before I lazily sat up. I rubbed the sleep off of my eyes and took my phone to see that it was 2:41 am, hearing the sound of rain in the background.

My room was dark but I still could see after being fully awake and having my eyes entirely open. As I stood up from my bed, unintentionally waking up Milo during the process who followed me without wasting a second, I made my way to my door and opened it.

Milo stepped outside but I stood in place after I got to see only a dark hallway. I rubbed the back of my head and asked myself if I misheard the drops, that hit against the glass door, as knocks.

Just when I turned around and wanted close the door, I felt my blood run cold as my eyes widened at the shadow behind the glass. I froze with fear and felt my heartbeat increase in an alarming speed, not being able to create any sound after my throat ran dry.

All I could do was watch the shadow who stood on his knees and seemed to be staring back at me. One of his hand was place over the glass which had to be the cause for the knocks that woke me up.

Just when a wave of panic ran over my body, I heard the husky come back and immediately swung the door close in order to keep him away from whatever the shadow was.

My heart was pumping me with enough adrenaline to let me run out of the room, carry Milo in my arms and even tell my mother about it.

I felt the strength inside me and knew that I was able to save myself, including the others in the house, if only I could make the first step but something told me to stay. Just then, a lightning flashed on the sky, enlightening the room and the shadow at the same time.

I gasped loudly and felt my knees go weak after recognizing the figure in front of me, not knowing what do to for a short moment before hearing Milo howl from behind the door.

I had to bring him to the living room and make him stay there quietly if I didn't want my mother to wake up since he would surely bark even louder after seeing the wolf. I quickly left the room and closed it behind me, telling Milo be quiet and to follow me.

After reaching the living room, I faced him and made him sit and wait until I came back from him. When he obeyed to me, I wasted no second before running upstairs again and entering my room.

I locked the door behind me and searched for an object to defend myself with in case I needed to and found an umbrella standing next to my closet. I carefully stepped closer to the door and noticed how fast my heart was still beating, almost causing it to hurt my chest.

When I stood right in front of the glass, I kneeled down and took a closer glance at the male who opened his eyes and locked them with mine. I couldn't quite tell what his issue was since it was too dark but if there was one thing I was sure about, it was that he needed my help.

I got on my feet again and placed both hands on the knob, inhaling deeply before sliding it open. Since the male was leaned against it, his body fell down inside the room after the door had been out of the way.

He was panting and groaning faintly as he struggled to raise his body but seemed to be too weak. I threw the umbrella to the side and bent down, holding his arms and pulling him further inside the room until I could close the glass door again.

After I had closed it, I walked over to switch on the lights but flinched when his voice suddenly appeared.

"Turn it off".

Not waisting a second, I quickly switched the lights off again and turned to face him. He managed to hold himself up enough to turn his body and faced the ceiling as he lay on my carpet.

I watched his rising and falling chest as he took deep breaths until I had collected enough courage to speak.

"W-what are you d-doing here?".

I mentally slapped myself for stuttering but knew that it couldn't be helped after taking another look at this situation.

The wolf that I met a few weeks ago came back to my house, looking worn out and in pain. He said nothing, just slowly raised himself from the ground and once he stood, I felt another wave of fear run down my body.

He was tall and standing in the centre of my room while I stood in the corner, defenseless in my pajamas.

Suddenly, he started approaching my trembling body slowly until I was trapped between him and the wall and placed both of his hands on either side of me.

There was no way for me to escape so I accepted my upcoming death as I closed my eyes and mumbled about how much I loved my family.

"How good are you with bullet wounds?".

His hoarse voice echoed through the poor lighted room, making me look up to him with slight confusion before feeling my face burn up at the little space he had left between the two of us.

He was still panting and his expression displayed the discomfort and pain he was feeling as he stood in front of me. I tried to focus my mind on his question and looked him in the eyes while I spoke.

"W-what?".

I shakily said and watched him retreat his right arm and using it to pull up his shirt, revealing a bloody wound to my eyes.

I faintly gasped and then remembered the news report talking about how they had shot the wolf, assuming that he must be the one they were searching for.

Feeling anger and panic overflowing my mind, I used all of my strength to push him away from my small body before I used my voice.

"You are being wanted by the police and decide to show up in my house? Are you out of your mind?!".

I raised my voice but paid attention to keep it low enough not to wake my mother as I spoke. He stood only a few feet away from me and seemed provoked by my actions before grabbing me by my arm roughly.

Next I was thrown over my own bed, followed by a faint scream that left my lips as I landed on the mattress.

He climbed on top of me and kept me in place before I could escape, having him hold me by my wrists.

"Let go of me!".

This time, I didn't hold back and yelled loudly, hoping for my mother to hear me. He seemed annoyed by the loud call and held both of my wrists over my head with one hand while his other hand covered my mouth. He leaned it before he spoke, making me squeeze my eyes shut.

"I asked you something".

His deep voice reached my ears but before I could answer or even react, I heard him groan deeply and watched his body grow weak before it fell down over mine, knocking the wind out of me.

His heavy body forced me to struggle to breathe but I was more concerned about the fact that this male had just passed out in my room.

It took me a moment to calm myself down from the panic I was in but I quickly recovered and tried to push him off of my body.

After many attempts, I could push him to the side and quickly stood up from the place. My eyes widened at the sight of the blood stains all over my carpet, my bed and my clothes as well.

I then noticed the small blood puddle that stood at the wall, assuming that it happened while he stood in front of me.

My room had turned into a bloody mess while an unconscious wolf lay over my white bed, not looking like being in the condition to leave any time soon.

I inhaled deeply before I pushed all the anxiety and panic inside me to the side as I tried to focus on the main task that awaited me.

I grabbed scissors from a drawer and used them to cut the male's shirt through the middle and gave myself better access to treat his wound.

Knowing that we kept a first aid box in our storeroom, I unlocked the door and quietly made my way to get the box, hoping for Milo not to hear me.

When I got what I needed, I entered my room again and locked the door behind me. I sat down on the bed and opened the box before whispering.

"Oh god. Okay, I can do this".

Trying to encourage myself, I took out the first aid scissors and a few packs of unused bandaged. I also prepared a wet towel to clean the blood from his torso and have a better look at the wound that required treatment.

I froze when he slowly got his consciousness back and opened his eyes, fearing that he might attack me again but he stood still. His chest was now rising and falling harder as his breaths became deeper, informing me to hurry.

I gently rubbed the wet towel over his skin and began cleaning the area but flinched when he suddenly hissed.

Not stopping until I had a clean view at his bullet wound, I wondered how he managed to climb into my balcony if he was in this much pain.

"Are you always this kind to people?".

His deep voice was almost inaudible as he spoke during the difficult duty I was focused on. I stopped when I heard his question, not being certain what he was referring to.

When I faced him, I felt my cheeks flush after seeing the way he was watching me and decided to ingore his unimportant comments until my work was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood on the dance floor-
> 
> ok no sorry
> 
> ANYWAYS, thank you for reading<3  
> See ya in the next chapter~


	4. Meaningless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god okay here I am  
> I am so confused and maybe even lost, I don't even know  
> AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FEEL ABOUT THIS BUT HERE!
> 
> I really hope you guys will like this crap

**Recommended song:**

**The Neighbourhood - Stuck With Me**

**-**

"(Y/n)?".

My mother was knocking on my door, forcing me to wake up from my peaceful sleep. When I fluttered my eyes open, I noticed that the ground below me was rising and falling softly and that I was covered in sweat due to the warmth of it.

I slowly pushed my tired body up and faced the bandaged body of the male who was apparently still sleeping.

When the realisation of me having slept on him hit me, I left a short yell before flinching away and falling off the bed during the process.

After hearing the loud thud of my landing body, my mother knocked on my door again and sounded more worried than before.

"(Y/n), what is going on in there?".

It took me too long to realise the situation I was in as I took in my surroundings and felt my heartbeat increase.

The carpet, the wall and even my balcony were covered in small blood stains, not to mention the bloody mess on my bed.

I felt panic and fear dance on my mind as I tried to calm myself down, not knowing how to handle this situation. I then heard my mother knock again, having myself pulled together at once as I inhaled.

"Y-yeah?".

I managed to answer as I slowly stood up and walked over the lying male, slightly cringing at the redness over my bedsheet.

While I tried to focus on my mother, I thought of ways to clean up this room and to hide the fact that I had a wolf in here.

There was no way I could tell her since she was traumatized by them and would immediately call the police.

"Thank god! I've been calling for you!".

"I'm sorry, I just woke up!".

I spotted my own reflection on my mirror and noticed the blood on my clothes and even on my exposed skin, making it clear that it was impossible for me to open the door for my mother.

"What was that loud noise?".

"I- uh, fell off the bed!".

I had no cleaning supplies in my room which meant that there was no way for me to get rid of the stains at this moment.

"God, I hope you're okay. I wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready".

She said from behind the door, making me snap my head up at the thought that she was calling me out.

There was no way for me to leave this room, I was trapped and in deep trouble already and wasn't looking forward for even more of it.

"I'm not hungry".

I said and looked at the male again, slowly approaching his sleeping body. I analyzed his torso and took note of my well done job at patching him up. Just then, I noticed a tattoo-like symbol on his chest and felt my curiosity make its arrival.

"Are you sure?".

"Yeah, I'm not feeling too well".

This might have been the wrong thing to say since it caused my mother to worry only more and to actually want to come in.

"What's wrong, sweetie? And why is your door locked?".

I mentally cursed at the situation I was in and tried to make up my mind I needed to end this conversation as soon as possible and keep it away from any suspicion.

"No, I'm just-".

Suddenly, the male shifted on the bed and left a faint groan, stopping me from talking. I was watching him as he opened his eyes and squeezed them shut again after feeling a wave of pain run him over.

"What was that?".

I mumbled a quiet curse after hearing my mother's question and knew that I had to boost the conversation now if I didn't want to get caught with a wolf.

"Mom, please. I wanna be alone".

I didn't like the fact of having to talk to her in this way but I was left no other choice, feeling guilt strike me from both sides.

"Honey, I'm worried".

I could imagine her saddened expression as I heard her words and felt the urge to apologize but the sight of a moving male forced me otherwise.

His eyes were on me while I spoke and he was listening carefully, making me guess that he had never seen the interaction between humans.

"There is nothing to worry. Now, please let me have some alone time".

I was literally forcing myself to speak those words and heard my mother sigh before she accepted the fact and spoke.

"Alright. Just call me when you need me".

"I will".

I quickly replied and heard her step away before she stopped and knocked on my door again.

"By the way, they still haven't found the wolf".

I snapped my eyes towards the male and watched him slightly frown after hearing my mother's words.

"What a pity. I hope they find him soon and kill him".

I purposely said and glared at the wolf who seemed to get the offence and looked away after rolling his eyes.

"Him? How do you know it's a male?".

Again, I mentally cursed at my thoughtless reply and felt her words hit a nerve as the male smirked in victory.

"I only guessed! Now, please go".

"Alright, alright".

She said and sighed in defeat before I heard her step away towards the stairs, telling me that she had left for real this time.

I quickly turned to the umbrella I had thrown to the side last night and held it towards the male, being ready to beat him up for the cruel situation he put me in.

"How dare you?".

I said angrily and watched him raise an eyebrow before forcing himself to sit up with some groans of pain.

"Dare what? Keeping quiet until she left?".

I knew that he was purposely dodging his guilt which pissed me off even more and made me take a step forward. I held the umbrella up in a way of being ready to swing it towards him and spoke again.

"No! Coming to my house and painting my room with your vital fluid!".

My words almost came out as a yell and filled the room with tension after the male's expression turned into a cold one. He seemed not pleased at all by my response but knew that I had said the truth.

There was a moment of silence before he decided to check on his treated wound and looked back at me.

"Not bad for a human like you".

His praise felt more like an insult but after remembering the way he had treated me in the forest, I was not surprised at all. Recalling last night, I couldn't help but praise myself for being able to handle the issue so well.

I then remembered the fact that I must have fallen asleep over his body after the task was done, making my cheeks blush at it slighty. I decided to brush off these thoughts and spoke.

"Is this your way of thanking someone?".

At this point, he must have noticed the dislike I felt against his personality and ran his fingers through his hair before he spoke.

"Listen, I never thank anyone so consider yourself as lucky".

That was the word I didn't need to hear in this moment, feeling my anger boil as I fought back the urge to expose this guy.

"Lucky? I should consider myself as lucky? Look at my room and all the blood stains! How am I gonna clean all of this?!".

I snapped at him and swung the umbrella at the spots I listed, seeing him look at the bloodied places as he listened to me.

There was a warm pressure in my chest which caused me to take breathe deeply before falling onto my knees and covering my face with my hands.

A silence approached the scene before the room was filled with soft sobs, making the situation even more awkward.

The male sighed loudly and waited for any response but got none so he laid himself down again before he spoke.

"Hey, stop crying".

I heard his words and, considering his mean personality, I knew that he was trying hard to sound kind.

However, that didn't stop me from crying as I wiped away the tears from my cheeks and looked up at him.

He seemed softer and even slightly guilty for making a girl cry as his hand patted on the mattress, probably wanting me to sit closer to him. I hesitated a little before I stood up and took a seat, hopelessly looking at my bloody carpet.

"Look at me".

He soflty said and waited until I was facing him completely, being able to soothe the atmosphere a little.

"The reason I came to your house is because-".

He exhaled deeply and placed his left palm over his forehead, looking like it was hard for him to admit his actual intention.

I blinked my puffy eyes in pure curiosity and slight confusion since his personality had changed after I started crying, making me wonder if that was his weakness.

"Because I needed help and I knew that you would help me".

He forced himself to speak and refused to look at me, making me watch him with wide eyes and feel a slight blush appear.

I didn't know whether to be glad or upset since I knew half of what he said, I smiled and asked him.

"How did you know I would help?".

"Actually, I didn't but I was hoping you would".

He confessed and even smirked after our eyes finally met. There were so many questions in my head, making me wonder which one to ask first.

I then glanced at the tattoo on his chest again and thought that I might mention that one first but heard him speak.

"I know, I shouldn't have left you at the forest like that but there were policemen walking around the area. It was too dangerous for us".

I felt slighty thankful for him to actually remember and mention that night, making me recall the time he told me that he didn't ask for my help. I smiled to myself at the memories and looked back at the wolf.

"Understandable".

"Are you feeling better now?".

He suddenly asked and caused me to take a moment before I knew what he was referring to. He must have started this conversation in order to comfort me since I had started to cry because of him.

I nodded my head and looked around the room, trying to calculate the amount of time and work I would need to clean it.

Inhaling deeply, I stood up and decided to change into a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants in order to cover my bloody skin when I left the room to get the cleaning supplies.

I opened my closet and took the clothes I needed before turning around and faced the wolf who was watching me in full attentiveness.

"Don't look".

I said before throwing my blanket over him in order to have his view blocked. I began changing and was pulling my clean shirt over my stomach when the male pulled the blanket away from his face, his wide eyes meeting my body.

"I said don't look, you pervert!".

I angrily called and threw the bloody clothes over him before changing into clean pants, making my way to the door. I quietly unlocked it and peeked outside to make sure that the coast was clear.

Luckily, the bathroom was close to my room so after not hearing Milo dash towards my room, I ran to the bathroom and collected all the supplies I needed.

I was filled with adrenaline as I ran back into my room and dropped everything onto the ground, eventually locking the door behind me again.

"Okay, I got everything I need".

I quietly said and tied my hair into a ponytail, rolling my sleeves up before getting to work.

"What are you doing?".

I heard the wolf ask as he watched me pour the liquid of a cleansing agent on a piece of cloth, making my way to the wall and deciding to start from there.

"What does it look like?".

I replied him with another question and started to wipe the wall clean which took me about ten minutes before it had lost all the blood on it.

Since the room started to smell like chemicals, I decided to open the balcony door and let fresh air enter the room. After a while of cleaning, the wolf sighed and asked again.

"Are you really going to clean this place?".

"Do I look like I have another choice?".

I replied but didn't look at him as I rubbed the blood stains over my carpet. I was grateful that my mother was buying expensive cleaning supplies that really did help remove every kind of dirt. While I wokred on the floor, I realised one issue that popped on my mind.

"Wait, how long are you going to stay here?".

I desperately asked and stood on my knees as I looked at the male who had his entire focus on me. He seemed to be thinking about my question for a short moment.

"Wolves actually heal really fast but they used silver bullets so I might need a few nights before I can leave".

He declared and seemed slightly impressed at the work I was performing. On the other side, I felt my world crumble as I observed his words since I didn't know how to handle the fact of having to hide him until then. He seemed to notice my concern and decided to speak again.

"Don't worry, I'll leave as soon as I can".

"No, that's- that's not the problem".

I sighed, knowing that this was exaclty the problem. I had a family and a friend that enter my room almost every day.

Even my dog would spend his whole day with me, making me wonder what Milo was doing right now. The room was silent again before I continued on cleaning the room.

-

After two hours of scrubbing and wiping, I finally managed to clean my entire room and even changed the bedsheets.

I had to make the male stand up from the bed since I had clean sheet under it and had to hurry before he collapsed due to the unbearable pain caused by the silver bullet.

I had managed to take it out from him and had to put away last nights tools as well, making it look like nothing had happened in the room.

All the evidence had been shoved inside of my closet, hoping that no one would look inside of it for any reason.

His shoes were in the balcony and he had no longer a shirt on since I had to cut it open in order to reach his wound.

I had gone to take a quick shower while my mother was watching her show so I could also get rid of the blood stains on my body but after I left the bathtub, I froze at the sudden realisation.

I had forgotton to bring clothes with me which meant that I had to do it in my room. And in my room, there was a male wolf who seemed to be interested in seeing people naked.

I wrapped the towel around my nude body tightly, making sure it would not fall off when I ran back into my room.

Opening the bathroom door slowly, I asked myself if it was really okay for me to enter my room like this but I had no other choice.

I couldn't call my mother since she would most likely find out about the wolf, making me curse at my brainless planning before taking a shower.

I inhaled and dashed towards my room, closing and locking the door behind me without wasting a second.

I looked over at the male and sighed in relief after seeing that he was still sleeping. All I had to do was to get my clothes and leave the room again so I opened my closet and picked out what I needed.

Just then, I heard soft knocks on my door and slightly flinched before dropping everything onto the ground.

I heard my mother call for me again, probably worried about me since I still haven't showed myself to her. This is something I had never done before so seeing her act like this was expected.

"(Y/n)? How long are you planning on staying in here?".

"What?".

I looked back at the male who was still sleeping as I felt another wave of panic hit me after I heard my mother question me.

"I'm saying that you haven't been out of your room".

She sounded sad and made me fell bad as well. If only I could tell her what I've been through today, she would be very upset but also proud since I had managed to clean my room by myself.

"I'm not feeling like it today".

I tried to sound convincing and sighed loudly, to make sure she would hear me as I closed the doors of my closet.

"Well, if not for me then at least let Milo in. He really misses you".

"Really?".

I stopped right behind the door, thinking whether I should take him inside the room or not.

"Yes, he's been sitting next to the couch and crying for the entire day".

I pouted and knot my brows to a frown, knowing that my dog was sad because of me. I sighed softly and placed my head over my door before I spoke.

"Alright, tell him that I'm coming. I took a shower so I need to change first".

"You took a shower?"

She sounded slightly surprised but rather glad, as if she was waiting for me to tell her that.

"Yeah".

"Good because I need to take one as well. I'll tell Milo to come and wait at your door so he can just enter when you're done!".

She said happily and quickly walked away, not giving me enough time to take in her words and react. I mentally cursed at myself and walked back to my closet, thinking of any solution to save me.

Neither could I go back into the bathroom, nor could I leave the room since Milo would dash inside and start to howl after seeing the male.

I was screwed and maybe even in big trouble soon, looking back at the sleeping figure as I felt my nerves collide.

"Great".

I quietly said and slowly approached him, wanting to make sure that he was really sleeping. I bent down and swung my right hand over his face, waiting for him to make any reaction but he didn't.

I sighed loudly and saw only one choice left, I had to cover his face and change in the speed of light.

I pulled the blanket over him slowly so he wouldn't wake up and ran towards my closet before I started to put on my panties. For my bra, I had to take off the towel but never stopped looking at the male during the change.

Suddenly, I heard Milo's voice from behind the door and gasped faintly after seeing the blanket move. He slowly raised his hand and grabbed the edge of the blanket before wanting to pull it away.

"No!".

I yelled instinctively and rushed towards him, throwing myself over him and keeping the blanket over his face. He groaned deeply due to sudden pressure on his wound which was caused by my body.

"Keep the blanket over your face".

I warned him and felt him place both of his hands over my back, freezing when his hands made contact with skin.

I was only wearing underclothes and lying over a his body, having a thin blanket seperate our bodies.

"Are you naked?".

He asked with a deep voice and sounded even slightly amused, forcing me to blush after realising the position we were in.

"I am not".

I quietly replied and just when I wanted to move away, I felt his hands shift and touch the closure of my bra before reaching the strap. He held it and pulled it away from my back only to let go of it at once.

Once it collided with my skin, I heard a loud smack. I rolled off of him and screamed in pain as I felt the area start to sting.

"What is wrong with you?!".

I yelled and heard Milo howl again after hearing me scream. He must be worried and wanting to see me again, just like I was wanting to love him again.

"You wouldn't get off so I had to make you".

He coldly said but kept the blanket over his face after figuring out that he was not allowed to look.

"That really hurt, you know".

I said as I got up and made my way back to the closet to put on the rest of the clothes. I had no time to blow my hair dry so I decided to keep the towel on my head before I walked to the door.

"Where are you going?".

I heard the male ask in pure curiousity and slight irritation, as if he wanted me to stay with him but I had enough of him.

"To see my love".

I coldly replied and opened the door, stepping outside before I closed the door behind me and locked it.

At this point, I didn't even care if the wolf ran away or destroyed my room because I had really missed the husky and wanted to play with him for a while.

-

It was 7:32 pm when I walked back upstairs to my room and brought some snacks for the male. I've had a discussion with my mother in which I had to act despressed to make her believe that I still needed some time for myself.

My dad was still with Sheriff Min and searching for the wolf, feeling slightly bad for them since I was the one who knew where the predator was hiding at.

Milo was told to stay with my mother again which gave me the perfect change to talk with the male in peace. I unlocked the door and stepped inside, seeing that he was still lying on the bed.

"Finally".

He said and seemed clearly annoyed about my long absence as I closed the door and locked it again.

The room was dark but comforting so I decided to leave it that way and made my way to my chair, pushing it next to the bed and sitting down onto it. He looked me up and down before he smirked in a mysterious way.

It took me a few minutes until I finally realised the reason for his proud state, he was wearing one of my loose black shirts.

When I looked over to my closet, I could only imagine how messy it looked inside but decided to ignore it for now.

"Listen, you know how bad this is for the two of us".

I began with the conversation and carefully watched him, trying to acknowledge him about the seriousness of this situation.

I handed over the snacks but he decline them, making me sigh and place them on my nightstand.

"I know, but here we are".

He added and looked at the ceiling, making me think whether I should consider his reply as a positive or negative one. It was silent for a moment before I collected enough courage to ask personal questions.

"Tell me about yourself".

I softly requested and received back a smile before he spoke.

"What do you wanna know?".

"Your name".

I immediately chose and he seemed to be thinking about it, eventually telling me his name.

"Jungkook".

"Jungkook".

I quietly repeated his name and tried to hit the correct pronunciation, wanting to ask him about the symbol on his chest next.

"What is that on your chest?".

I pointed at his torso and made him look down at the shown spot before looking at me again.

"That's our mark, every wolf has one".

"Wow, that's cool".

I couldn't help but expose the little amazement inside me since I had been a fan of wolves every since I have heard of them and being able to talk with one was almost like a dream come true.

"What were you doing here?".

"I needed medicine for someone".

So that's why he was seen at the pharmacy store before he got shot and had to hide until he found my house.

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment in silence which was rather comforting than awkward.

"What about you? What's your name?".

He suddenly broke the silence and asked one question that must have been answered in the very beginning. I couldn't help but mentally slap myself for not introducing myself to my unwanted guest.

"I'm (y/f/n) (y/l/n)".

I replied and felt a faint blush cover my apple cheeks, observing the fact that his lips were silently repeating my name. He then turned to look at me again before he spoke.

"That's a cute name".

His confession caused an unknown heat to cover my entire face. He wasn't like the wolf I had met weeks ago at all, he seemed much softer and more open.

However, it was too late for me to think about all of this, I felt my strength slowly give in due to the heavy tiredness.

"I better head to bed, it's really late".

I explain in an attempt to change the topic and raised my weak body from the chair before pulling it back to my desk.

I walked back to my bed and stopped just in front of it as I realised one problem. We had only one bed in the room which had already been taken by Jungkook, meaning that I was the one sleeping on the floor.

Without saying anything, I grabbed my blanket and laid it down over my carpet to use it as a not-so-soft mattress.

I had two pillows on my bed so I took one and placed it over the blanket before I laid myself over it, Jungkook's curious eyes watching me the entire time.

"Are you gonna sleep there?".

I heard the male ask and answered him with a faint 'mhm' as I closed my eyes. I was really tired and worn out after what had happened today and felt sleep greet me instantly.

Though I was half asleep, I was able to hear the alpha speak before I slumbered into the land of dreams.

"Why are you like this?".

-

I stretched my arms as the sleep left me slowly and opened my eyes, viewing the ceiling of my room which was filled with the sun's early shine.

My entire back was aching since I had slept over the solid floor, hearing a few bones crack as I stretched.

I yawned and heared sounds of pages being flipped, making me turn my head towards the sound.

I saw Jungkook standing in front of my desk with his back turned to me, making it hard for me to tell what he was doing.

"You seem to be really interested in wolves".

He suddenly said as he flipped another page, telling me that he was probably going through the personal notes I took about wolves. I raised myself at once and ran towards him as I felt my cheeks burn up with embarrassment.

"Stop reading it!".

I said and snatched the book out of his hands, noticing all the other books and drawings about wolves spread over the table. My eyes widened at the messy sight as my whole face caught fire, quickly collecting them all.

"You looked through them all?!".

I asked loudly and put them all back into their places, feeling slighty irritated at his unfitting behavior. However, Jungkook didn't seem to be bothered at all as he walked away.

"I did, and I'm glad I did".

He replied, showing a tint of pride as he sat down on the bed. I turned around to scold him even more but stopped when I noticed that he was able to stand and walk again.

"Wait, are you feeling better?".

I softly asked and approached his relaxed body, feeling his eyes on mine while I did. Noticing the opened packs of snacks, I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he had eaten them but decided not to bring it up.

"Yes, much better than yesterday".

He said and smiled softly, a smile I have never seen on him before and preferred to see more often.

I sat down next to him and thought wether this was our separation while I looked at my lap. It might be better for him to leave but something held me back from wanting to let him go so fast.

Looking back at him to ask him about it, I was caught off guard after meeting his brown orbs staring back at me.

There was a moment of silence between us until someone knocked on the door, making me flinch and gasp faintly.

"(Y/n), are you awake?".

"Yeah".

After hearing my mother, I felt like receiving a slap across the face that held me back from wrong thoughts.

"We got visitors and they wanna see you too".

Her voice sounded serious and even slightly concerned as she spoke, telling me that it was urgent.

"I'm coming".

I said without thinking and heard her walk away before I turned to Jungkook to let him know. I knew that he could leave any time now but I didn't want him to go yet.

"I'll be right back".

I said and watched him nod his head before I opened the door and stepped outside. I locked it behind me and inhaled before I walked downstairs, hearing familiar voices speak to each other.

I then spotted a policeman and a few more in the living room, eventually seeing Sheriff Min and my father standing next to the television.

My heart started beating alarmingly fast as my voice got stuck in my throat, causing me to freeze before I could even enter the room.

The police was in my house while I hid a wolf in my room and once they found out, it'll be the end for the both of us.

"Good morning, (y/n)".

I flinched when I heard someone behind me and turned around to see Yoongi wearing a slightly irritated expression.

"H-hey, Yoongi. What's going on?".

I managed to ask and hoped that he wouldn't hear the pounding of my heart as I forced a smile. He sighed and took out his notebook to show me some photos he had put inside.

My eyes widened just before he spoke, seeing that the photos were showing walls and streets with blood stains.

"These were taken near your house. I'm sorry but we have to investigate it".

Observing his every single word, I felt my blood run cold as the injured wolf crossed my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave any feedback!


	5. ...Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am feeling really good, I mean, I keep writing and shit
> 
> I don't even know what to do anymore...
> 
> enjoy!

**Recommended song:**

**Dua Lipa - New Love**

-

"W-what do you mean?"

I stuttered as I glanced back at my father who still hadn't noticed my presence, trying to look as calm as possible.

Asking myself how I had missed their arrival this morning, I saw Yoongi look over to his dad before leaning in closer.

He was probably going for a whisper so I turned my head a little to give him better access to my ear.

"They searched the entire city and went mad when they found nothing. Your dad was coming home but saw the blood so he called us again, they seem determined to find that beast".

Yoongi sounded rather tired than irritated as he spoke, making me feel pity since I was the cause for all of these to happen in the first place.

However, I still had the mission to keep the wolf hidden from them so without wasting any more time, I asked again.

"What are you guys going to do exactly?".

"Search through the house, I guess".

He replied as he looked around, not seeing the shocked expression my face made as I heard his answer.

If they started to look around the house and entered my room, they would kill the wolf instantly and lock me in.

Even though Yoongi and I were close, there was no way I could ask for help and knew that I was simply screwed.

I had to make Jungkook leave the house before they entered my room so I needed to get back there without causing any suspicion.

"Oh god-, m-my room is a mess! Let me clean it at least!".

I said and forced some faked laughters before I turned on my heels and hurried upstairs. Unfortunately, Yoongi seemed to be curious and decided to follow me a few minutes later. I unlocked the door and threw myself inside before closing and locking it again.

My heart was beating so hard that it started to hurt my chest, getting kind of dizzy from all the panic and fear. Jungkook must have noticed my worry and stood up to ask me about it but I quickly cut him off.

"You have to leave!".

I whispered loudly and hurried to the balcony before opening it and checking if there were any policemen walking around the building.

"What's the matter?".

I heard the male ask from behind me so I turned around to face him only to see him being worried about me.

There was a reason for me not to expose him, to keep him safe from trouble, but I didn't know why.

"The police, they are here and they're gonna search up the house".

I explained as I looked deep into his eyes, feeling disappointed to have him leave this early. I wasn't sure whether I had caught feelings for him or if it was because he was a wolf, but I was certain that I wanted to stay with him longer.

Our eyes were locked for a few seconds before I felt something hot run down my cheek, being surprised at the fact that I had actually started to cry.

"H-hurry, go".

I faintly spoke as I wiped away the tear, looking down at my feet. Suddenly, I felt a hand hold up my chin while another placed itself on the lower part of my back. I was being pulled forwards and before I could make any reaction, I felt soft lips capture mine.

My eyes widened at the realisation of what was happening and felt my face burn up but the kiss was broken after someone had knocked on my door.

"This won't be our last time".

He whispered and gently caressed my cheek with his thumb before letting go and walking to the balcony. I was frozen on spot, not knowing what to say or to do and only felt my racing heartbeat after being kissed for the first time.

There was another knock on my door but this time it was louder and harder, telling me to open it before they suspect me for anything. I slowly walked to the door and unlocked it, not being able to hear anything as my mind kept displaying me the previous scene.

The time seemed to slow down as Yoongi walked inside and talked to me but I couldn't understand him. A few other men walked inside with my mother who pulled me out of the room, towards the living room.

Everything was slow and mute, only my breath and my heartbeat being audible for me. I started to panic as I remember the bloody clothes and sheets I had left in my room, the first aid kit and the snacks. 

All of them were perfect evidence that I had been betraying my family and friends, my rogue-like action that could cause danger and death to this city. As we walked downstairs, I felt my knees go weak before I lost my balance and got a black vision.

-

I snapped my eyes open at once and sat up, groaning at the sudden headache. When I looked around, I noticed that I was in my room and caught the sight of my husky lying beside me on the bed.

He was watching me carefully but didn't move, probably still feeling distant after I had told him to leave me alone for two days. I started to stroke him and smiled when he raised his body and started to throw licks at me.

His tail was wiggling fastly which told me that he was happy to get back to me, making me realise that I had left a dog for another.

"I'm so sorry, Milo. I'm never leaving you again".

I said and placed a kiss on his head before hearing the door open. My mother walked in with a cup of water and sat on the bed beside me. She placed the cup over my night stand and spoke.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?".

Just when I wanted to reply, I thought back about Jungkook and all the other previous events. I began asking myself whether I had been dreaming or not.

"I'm good, but what even happened?".

I asked and rubbed the stinging area of my forehead while I heard my mother talk.

"You fell down the stairs. I don't even know how but you managed to!".

She raised her hands and swung them around as she spoke, forcing me to smile at her expression before I asked another question. One that was kind of risky.

"And what about the police?".

"Well, they inspected through the house and left".

She explained and stood up, feeling a wave of relief run down my body after figuring that I wasn't dreaming.

She also didn't mention any evidence which could have been found by the police doing the reseach. She walked towards the door and started to complain.

"It might be their job but why the hell would we hide a predator in our house? And how? That thing would kill us all in an instant! Good lord".

She left my room and closed the door behind her, leaving me speechlessly think about her words since I had done exactly that. Not only had I saved its life, I had also received a kiss from it, followed by a promise for reunion.

My hand stood on Milo's scalp as I tried to figure out the meaning of the unforeseen kiss and wondered how the police didn't find the bloody sheets.

I got up from the bed and decided to check my closet but gasped when I saw nothing, everything had been taken away.

"But how?".

I whispered as I turned to face Milo who seemed to be curious about my actions. I knew that I did not put them away and if my mom would have done it, she would have mentioned them right away.

Even the police were unaware, making me guess that they had been missing before they entered my room.

All of it seemed so strange to me and I felt light pressure so I decided to catch some fresh air in the balcony.

I walked over the glassdoor and slid them open before stepping outside. The fresh air filled my lungs as I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes.

Two days ago an injured wolf had entered this room through this balcony and left today. I decided to go downstairs and see my mother since I had no other particular thing to do.

The police announced to stay indoors, having shops and schools closed as well since they still haven't found the wolf.

I entered the living room and was followed by my husky as I found my mother infront of the television.

She was watching the news which where reporting about another wolf appearance at the other side of the town, far away from where I lived. I sat down next to her and joined her as I listened to the reporter.

"It has been declared that a wolf was spotted a few hours ago. It wore the same clothes as the previous wolf so the police assumes it to be the one they have been searching for-".

My eyes widened as I observed the fact that Jungkook had made it so far away with his bad condition and had one thought in my mind. He could be the cause for the missing evidence.

He may have done it to keep the suspicion away from us since they had found his blood near our house. However, I wasn't sure and needed to ask him once I met him again, if I ever would.

"-it was also seen near the forest so it has been guessed that the wolf has retreated. For now they suggest the people to stay in their house but are allowed to go outside tomorrow".

"Oh, that's great!".

My mother suddenly yelled and caused me to flinch after we heard the reporter give us permission to leave our house the next day.

It was slightly relieving but concering since I was still missing the bloody things but decided to brush that thought off for now. My mother stood up and made her way to the kitchen as she spoke.

"I'm gonna prepare dinner now. Wanna help me?".

Without wasting any minute, I stood up and followed her to the kitchen before Milo followed me as well.

Though I tried to focus on the task of helping, my mind kept reminding me about the wolf. It all seemed like a dream, as if it never happened but it did and I was not regretting one bit of it.

-

The next day was just like expected, everyone was talking about the wolf and while some seemed worried and glad that it was gone, others showed excitement and disappointment after not being able to see it.

Everything else looked normal except for me since I was the rogue of this school and even this town. I had seen, talked, touched and even kissed the wolf and was maybe even going to see it again.

"I heard the police was at your house".

Hoseok said as we walked along the school hallway towards our classroom. I snapped my head towards him but didn't know how to reply since I thought that it was kept private by the police.

"What do you mean?".

I asked and tried to sound as unbothered as possible, raising an eyebrow to show the unfamiliarity I felt towards his question.

"Everyone's talking about it, (y/n). They saw the cars at your house yesterday".

He explained and watched me stop at my tracks before stopping himself. I had no idea that people knew about the police being at my house and even wondered if they knew about the cause.

Thinking whether I should tell Hoseok about it or not, I decided to let him know since he was someone I trusted the most. I motioned him to get closer before I whispered into his ear.

"They found blood stains there. You know, the wolf might have walked past my house".

I tried to sound as if I was scared myself and watched Hoseok's eyes go wide before he frowned his eyebrows.

"Are you serious? Right past your house?".

He asked and I nodded as I looked around, making sure nobody was paying attention to our secret conversation. The school bell rang across the hallways and told us to hurry if we didn't wanna be late for class.

The rest of the day went the same except for some student throwing stares at me, probably wondering about the investigation at my house. I didn't talk to anyone about it and went straight home after school had ended.

Everything seemed to be normal again, cars driving on streets, people going shopping or taking walks, children playing at parks and me taking the same road to get to my house.

It had been days and even weeks since the last time I had seen Jungkook and missed his presence but knew that I had to focus on other things. Exams where coming up so I spent most of the time studying in my room or with Hoseok in public cafes.

I had always been a good student and never failed any subject but having the sight of the wolf wander around my mind and distract me from concentrating was making everything difficult for me. 

The only thing I hoped for was that he was safe and back with his wolves before anything worse happened to him. I had even started to believe that he was somewhere being stuck or badly injured, not being able to return home.

I was simply too focused on him and his well being that I eventually gave up trying to study and decided to listen to some music. One day, Hoseok and I decided to go to the grocery store near our school before we went back home.

He had picked up instant noodles while I tried to decide which drink I wanted which was a hard decision since the store offered more than one flavor.

I was squatting down in front of the shelf with the drinks while Hoseok waited behind me, hearing him sigh a few times whenever I changes my mind. Just then, I heard fast steps walk our way followed by a faint thud to which Hoseok left a short groan.

I turned my head and was able to catch the sight of a shadow disappearing behind the shelves, standing up to check on Hoseok. He rubbed his left shoulder and was frowning towards the direction where the figure had run to.

"What happened? Are you alright?".

I asked worriedly and placed my hand over his affected shoulder which must probably sting after the person had collided into him with a force that sent him a few steps backwards, almost hitting the shelf behind him.

"He just ran into me and that really hurt".

He said and groaned faintly, making me wonder what this was all about and who that guy even was.

I sensed the irritation in Hoseok and quickly grabbed one drink in order not to anger him any further.

After we paid for the groceries, we made our way towards the bus stop and waited until Hoseok's bus arrived.

I waved to Hoseok as he waved back from behind the bus window and watched it take off. I made my way to my home and started planning this day's schedule in my head, adding the fact of having to study for the upcoming math exam. 

After about ten minutes of walking, I reached the building and unlocked the front door, only to see Milo dash towards me.

"Hey, baby~".

I called out and knelt down to stroke the fur of the excited husky whose tail wiggled ever so fastly.

I got up and took off my jacket before placing it over the hanger and walked further inside the house. I greeted my parents and made my way upstairs, hearing Milo's panting behind me.

I stepped inside and threw my bag down next to my desk, dropping myself over my bed. I was tired and my mind was overthinking again, making it hard for me to focus on anything at the moment. I closed my eyes and inhaled before I dozed off, not feeling the strength to raise myself. 

-

"(Y/n)....(y/n)".

My mother softly woke me up as she gently stroked my back and watched me open my eyes. I weakly pushed my body up and rubbed away the sleep from my eyes.

"What time is it?".

I sleepily asked as I tried to grope for my phone on the nightstand but failed since it was still in my bag. I heard my mother chuckle before she spoke.

"It's time for dinner, come on".

She replied and tapped my back before she stood up and walked towards the door. I mumbled a faint 'mm' to acknowledge her that I was going to join them.

Deciding to wash my face first to get rid of the sleep entirely, I walked to the bathroom and turned on the cold tempature before splashing the water over my face.

I gently patted the towel over my face and bound my hair on a ponytail, feeling my stomach growl and tell me to hurry. I went downstairs and joined my parents as we ate and talked about how our day went.

-

I leaned back and stretched my arms as I sat on my chair, feeling my eyes hurt from all the small numbers I had to read over.

It was 7:43 pm and the sun had made its farewell, only leaving the sky glow in a dark orange blended with a blue from the approaching nighttime.

My room was dark since I only turned on my table lamp which was enough to lighten up my desk.

Milo had been lying on the carpet next to my bed and mannerly waited until I informed him that it was time to sleep.

He didn't like sleeping alone and always preferred to sleep by my side every night. I decided to write down notes after I took a bathroom break so I got up and left the room.

After being done, I heard Milo's howls while I washed my hands and quickly hurried to my room. I opened the door and caught the sight of the dog facing the balcony doors, looking at whatever he was staring at.

My eyes widened and my body froze when I saw Jungkook behind the glass. He had noticed my presence the moment I stepped inside and placed his index finger over his lips, telling me to keep quiet. I quickly closed and locked my door before I ran to stroke Milo in order to calm him down.

"Shh! It's okay, he's a friend".

I said and placed a kiss over Milo's head, trying to soothe the fear and panic in him. He might have thought that Jungkook was a burglar but calmed down when he heard me call him a friend.

After Milo felt safe again and sat on the carpet far away from the balcony, I ran to the balcony and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?".

I asked as I let the wolf step inside, closing the balcony behind him.

"I told you this wasn't our last time".

He said and turned to face me, wearing a smirk that showed me slight pleasure to see me again. So many questions popped on my mind at once, not knowing what or how to talk.

I just kept staring at him with wide eyes. He then took a single step closer and spoke.

"I thought you would know why I kissed you that time".

When he brought up the kiss, I felt my cheeks fluhs a deep red before I frowned and remembered to scold him for stealing my first kiss.

"I-I don't-".

Mentally slapping myself for losing the ability to think, I purposely stopped myself from talking before I said something even worse. The only thing I was able to do was to stare deep into his brown orbs and get lost in them.

"We commonly leave something behind to let the person know that we'll come back".

He explained and tilted his head slightly to the side, only leaving a few inches between our faces. Trying to pull myself together, I inhaled and tried collect myself again.

"What are you even talking about?".

I asked and mentally praised myself for succeeding after receiving an eye roll from him. He retreated himself from me and sighed loudly before facing Milo for a short second.

Not caring what he was thinking of my question, I sighed in relief and hoped for him not to hear my heartbeat. He pulled my chair and sat on it before he spoke again.

"The kiss was meant as a promise that I'd come back, (y/n)".

He explained and leaned back on the chair. I took myself a second to observe his appearance, noting down that he was wearing a black hoodie with black tight pants which defined his muscular legs.

He seemed really tall in my small room and much better than the last time, making me guess that he had recovered completely.

"But why? Why did you come back?".

I asked quietly and stood on the same spot, watching him look me up and down before he replied.

"Aren't you the one who cried when I left?".

Just like I did before, he replied with another question. I couldn't help but smile at the thought, I was kind of glad to see him again but still wore a strange feeling in me.

"Yes, but- that doesn't explain why you came back".

I said and crossed my arms, locking my eyes with him before he smiled and spoke.

"I kept thinking of you".

This was exactly why I was glad to see him again, I couldn't stop thinking of him too. And now that he was here again, after many weeks, I was glad to be able to release my thoughts to him.

"Thinking of a human?".

I asked and exhaled a laughter as I remembered the way he had insulted me for being a human. However, he did not seem to like my question and frowned as he glared at me.

"Don't make me regret coming back here".

He warned in a serious way that brushed off the smile I wore. I then saw Milo appear from behind him and walk next to me, having me kneel down beside him and stroke him.

"Is your injury better now?".

I asked in order to lighten up the atmosphere a little but got silence from the male. When I looked up at him, I saw him glare at Milo and figured that he hadn't even listened to me.

"Jungkook?".

I softly called which caused the wolf only to move his eyes and lock them with mine.

"Are you alright?".

Hearing the concern in my tone, he shifted on the chair and cleared his throat while making a rather irritated expression.

He nodded and looked away, refusing to look at me which made me notice the change in his personality again.

It then hit me, this guy was being jealous over my dog that was being loved by me. I rolled my eyes and stood up, telling Milo to follow me to the door and leave the room. After the dog had left, I closed the door and turned to Jungkook.

"There. Now, will you talk to me?".

I asked and watched him turn with the chair, looking amused about the absence of my dog. I decided to sit on the bed as I spoke.

"How is your injury?".

"Injuries caused with silver material take longer to heal which is the reason I took so long but I'm good now. Thanks to you".

He explained and leaned forwards, placing his forearms over his thighs to support himself, there was a smile over his way, one that showed how much he appreciated my help.

"Oh, that was nothing".

I managed to say and dropped my gaze on my lap due burn I felt over my face. I didn't know why but his compliments were really effective on me.

Having a wolf in my room at this time was crazy, even worse than that, it was a crime if anyone found out. But here I was, doing it again and was feeling happy about it.

"I can feel your heartbeat, you know".

He suddenly informed, making me snap my head up as my eyes widened. His head was slightly tilted to the side and he smirked after seeing my reaction of being exposed.

"Can you?".

I qiuckly asked, being slightly amazed about the features every wolf owned. However, it was also somehow worrying since it could lead to wrong thoughts.

"Yes, I can".

He said and raised himself from the chair, slowly approaching the bed I was sitting on.

"I can even tell the pace it is going".

He placed himself next to me and never dropped the smile off of his face as he noticed how stunned I was.

"Wolves can feel a human's every emotion. Their fear, sadness and even their excitement".

He explained carefully, meanwhile I was taking mental notes since none of the book in the none of the books at the city library was giving out such important information.

"That's awesome, I never knew of this".

I confessed quietly as I shifted my gaze over the floor. There must be so many other abilites the wolves owned, so many things I was unaware of.

"Why are you so curious about wolves?".

I heard the male ask to which I faced him again. I suddenly fell lost in my own mind, there were so many reasons and facts about why I adored them.

I had been doing research about them for so long and no one knew about it, telling my deepest secrets to a wolf seemed like the best thing to do.

"I'm curious about everything that amazes me. Humans may not interact with wolves but that won't stop me from adoring your kind".

Jungkook had both of his brows raised as he observed my words, it was also the first time for him to see a human from up close. Not only was he seeing a human, he had entered their territory and was even talking to one.

"And you? Are you curious about humans?".

I felt the urge to ask him and watched him form a smile before he shook his head.

"No, not really".

I could feel the honesty in his words and instantly understood that he really didn't like the humankind. I thought that he may have some backstory or reason to feel that way but then he added.

"But there's this one human I'm curious about".

And with that being said, he locked his eyes with mine again. It took me a few second to get his point, my cheeks burning up once more.

There was a silence between the two of us before the sound of someone knocking on the door broke the comfortable silence.

"(Y/n)? Did you throw Milo out of your room again?".

It was my mother who spoke, making the wolf smile as he raised himself from the bed. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed, it was always my mother who ruined the moment.

"Ah- yes, I did. I had to because he kept distracting me from my work".

I told her and felt guilty for having to lie to her again. Jungkook was walking towards my desk and began looking at the notes I had taken.

"Oh, I see. I'll keep him in the living room but don't forget to let him in before you head to bed".

"I won't".

I said and knew that she was referring to the fact that Milo was purposely waiting for me until I called him inside so we could sleep together.

He would wait through the entire night for me to call him if he had to, that's how important it was for him.

I heard her walk away and looked back at Jungkook who stood at my desk with his back turned to me.

Knowing that he was looking over my stuff again, I walked over to him, this behaviour of his resembling Milo a lot since he was the first one that would sniff through my entire bag.

"Is this what you did before I came?".

He said and held up some of my notes I took for the upcoming math exam. Just then I realised how messy my entire desk was, I had been really struggling for this subject.

"Yeah, I've been studying for a few hours".

I told him and began closing my math books and stacked them over one another. Jungkook took another closer look before handing me over the thin book, not looking interested about the subject at all.

"Why do you even need so much knowledge about some numbers?".

This made me blink at the way he had just described mathematics to which I fell an arrow hit me right through the scalp, after all he was stating something accurate. I took the notebook and placed it on top of the math books.

"Because school requires knowledge about some numbers so you can pass the exams".

I explained and smiled at the wolf who was still standing next to me. I figured that he owned about zero knowledge about the humankind and what our next conversations would be about.

"What gender are you?".

I then asked, referrring to the fact that every wolf owned a second gender which defined their role as a wolf. He seemed slightly surprised at the change of topic but replied anyways.

"I'm an alpha".

My eyes widened at the fact that an alpha stood in my room, something I had not expected. Alphas were the strongest kind of the wolves that held dominance over their entire pack.

They also possessed that alpha-voice that takes control over the weak at once. He could easily use his alpha-voice on me which I hoped that he wouldn't.

"Are you mated?".

I may have asked a very personal question this time, watching the alpha seperate his lips before he looked away.

He seemed slittle irritated about me bringing that topic up but I knew that a wolf's main duty was to find a mate.

"Not yet".

He took himself a short moment before he replied, the tone of his voice confirmed the previous guess I had. He wasn't happy about being alone in his life, I wasn't either so that made two of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a weird chapter  
> (all of my stories are weird)
> 
> But yeah...I'm trying to boost it a little bc there's so much that's gonna happen and I don't like waiting...
> 
> even though I'm the author :')
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you for reading!**


	6. Alpha's Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaayyyy I'm back!  
> I'm sorry for taking so long :')
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all doing fine with your lives  
>  **"A Little Change"** is still on a break but not for too long....hopefully
> 
> Alright so, please enjoy this mess~

**Recommended song:**

**Jane XO - I Don't Wanna**

**-**

Knowing that it was me who broke the comfort in the air, I had to think of something to quickly make up with my error.

I rummaged through my head and searched for any kind of question that could be asked to a wolf, deciding to bring up the alpha-voice.

"Is it true that alphas can control humans with their voice?".

The wolf looked up at me and formed another smile, confirming the fact that my plan had worked. He then nodded his head before he replied.

"Yes, we can. That's why we aren't so welcomed, humans are afraid of being controlled".

"Everyone would be, Jungkook".

I felt the need to defend my own kind, not liking him degrade our title that way. Surprisingly, the wolf showed sympathy and nodded his head but his next words weren't so comforting.

"But you don't seem to be afraid".

I knew that he was referring to me keeping a close position next to him, even after I was told that he was an alpha.

He had easy access to my mind, he could take over my entire body within seconds but I still couldn't bring myself to fear him.

And that was when I figured that I began gaining feelings for this wolf. Be it trust, friendship or something else, he had managed to prove himself. There was another silence between us before he broke it.

"What about the police? Did they find anything?".

The fact that he had mentioned the police reminded me of the missing evidences so I decided to ask him about them as well.

"No, but there's a problem. The sheets are missing, Jungkook-".

"They're not".

He interrupted me as I spoke and caused me to raise an eyebrow as I wondered what he was referring to.

"I took them".

He then added and watched me widen my eyes since I was still trying to figure out the meaning.

"You took them!? Where did you take them and when?".

I started throwing questions at him as I remembered that even the first aid kit was gone. He kept silent for a short moment before he spilled me with the answers.

"I couldn't take the risk and leave your stuff in the closet so I hid them in the forrest while you were sleeping and took them home when I left".

He explained at once and formed a proud smirk, taking in the shocked expression I was making. He had just admitted that he left the house while he was injured, only so we wouldn't get caught.

"Y-you left the house w-while I was sleeping?".

I quietly asked while the alpha turned towards my bed, I didn't know how to feel about the fact that he left my room while I was sleeping. And god knew what else he had done.

"How come you are so different from the others?".

I heard his deep voice from behind me and turned around to find him lying over my bed, his arms used as a pillow below his head.

It took me a moment to understand the meaning his question wore but I still stood speechless. He was right after all, I was interacting with a wolf and not even showing one drop of fear.

"I'm not sure. It's just the way I am, I guess. What about you?".

As I spoke I realised that he was, indeed, also different than the other wolves so I decided to question him back.

He exhaled a faint chuckle as he turned his face to meet my stare. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke.

"I felt it".

"Felt what?".

I asked after I observed his words but couldn't make any meaning into them, feeling the need to question him about it.

"The moment I saw you, I felt it. Something wolves only feel when-".

He explained but stopped in the middle, sighing loudly. I really wanted him to finish his sentence and watched him with full attentiveness.

"When what?".

I asked and took one step closer as I felt the atmosphere tense up from his sudden choice of silence. He then raised himself to a sitting position, his face wearing an unreadable expression as he spoke.

"When they meet their true mate".

He replied as his pupils expanded to cover almost the entire eye, only leaving a thin circle of brown around it.

I instinctively took a step back as my eyes widened. Not only had he admitted to see me as his mate, his eyes had also confirmed his statement.

I frowned as I rummaged through thoughts and meanings for all of this. There was zero possibility for a wolf to fall for a human since they had agreed to keep away from each other.

Wolves and humans weren't allowed to get into a relationship, let alone interact with one another.

This was highly forbidden and could even bring these two kinds into huge trouble if anyone found out, meaning there could be war.

Another silence approached the room as the two of us didn't know what to say until Jungkook finally found a way to soothe the atmosphere.

"I know that it sounds weird. Trust me, I wasn't expecting this either".

He admitted and stood up from the bed, walking over to me slowly. He held out his hand and waited for me to hold out mine, carefully doing as he asked.

He gently held my hand and turned it around, my palm looking at the ceiling. I watched his fist place itself over my palm before I felt him drop something into my hand.

He then rolled my hand into a fist and brought it up to his lips, giving it a kiss. When our eyes met again, he spoke clrealy.

"I'll see you again, (y/n)".

He promised and seemed to hesitate a little before he turned around and opened the balcony door, leaving the scene.

I could tell that he fought back the desire to kiss me, but I didn't know why. I stood in silence as I looked at the balcony, eventually glancing at my fist.

I slowly opened my hand and found a silver necklace with a small diamond, gasping at its beauty.

I knew that silver was a wolf's biggest weakness but he still managed to keep a necklace in his palm for this entire time.

In that moment I figured that this was meant to be the promise for his return. My cheeks burned at the thought that a wolf had really fallen for me but what was more irritating to me, was that I had fallen for him too.

-

The next morning Hoseok and I decided to spend some time in the city library in order to study for the upcoming exams.

The problem was that I could barely sleep last night and felt extremely tired, not being able to focus on what Hoseok was trying to explain me.

I kept spacing out every two minutes as I fought back the urge to place my head over the desk and doze off for a short moment.

Even though these tables were hard and cold, they seemed like fluffy clouds in that very moment.

I supported my head with my right hand as I placed my right elbow over the table, not feeling the strength to move at all.

Everything started to mute as my eyes slowly closed and darkened the view for me. Just then, I felt a small force push my right forearm away which was supporting my head.

I ended up smacking my forehead against the table with a loud sound that caught other student's attention, hearing some of them gasp while others started to laugh.

I slowly raised my head and rubbed my forehead as I throbbed in pure pain, facing the very shocked boy next to me.

"Ow, what was that for?".

Hoseok had his hands cover his mouth as his wide eyes exposed the guilt and sorrow, not knowing what to say.

"I am so sorry, (y/n)! I didn't actually mean to hurt you-".

He almost yelled, telling me that he was aiming to call me but didn't know how tired I was. It was my fault after all since I lost the balance over a very weak force.

"It's all good".

I cut him off and started to explain him the reason for me to fall so hard, finding out that he had pushed my arm since I didn't respond him.

After he noticed the tiredness in me, he decided to call it a day and walked back home with me to make sure I wouldn't pass out and sleep somewhere outside.

I was thankful for his kindness and hugged him to let him know that I was not mad at him, knowing how anxious he was about the smallest things.

He would quickly think that I would be hurt or angry by his actions, forcing me to tell him otherwise.

He took note of the necklace I wore and commented on it, telling me how good it looked on me. I thanked him and walked towards my front door before I stepped inside.

Closing it behind me, I noticed how quiet the room was and that even Milo was nowhere to be seen.

"Anybody home?".

I called through the hallway as I took off my shoes and walked further inside the place but stopped when I got no answer.

I went upstairs into my room and placed my bag next to my chair before noticing a piece of paper on my desk.

As I read it, I immediately recognized the handwriting. It was my mother's and she wrote down that Milo wasn't feeling well so they took him to the vets.

I quickly took my phone out of my bag and decided to give my mother a call to check on the husky but flinched when I suddenly heard knocks echoing through the room.

I glanced over the balcony door and spotted the alpha with his arms crossed, telling me to let him in.

I placed my phone over my desk and walked up to him, standing right in front of him and letting the thick glass be our only seperation.

I felt my stomach tingle whenever I saw him, wondering if this was called love. However, his expression was unreadable and told me that he was pissed due to the frown he wore.

I unlocked the balcony door and slid it open before his large body stepped inside, making me quickly retreat. He forcefully pushed the door close with a loud thud, almost breaking the glass.

"Who is that guy?".

He suddenly asked as he slowly approched my slim body. His voice was deep and confirmed the fact that he was pissed, probably talking about Hoseok. I couldn't help but assume that he got jealous over a friend of mine, he had deeply fallen for me.

"And why is he always with you?".

He asked again but this time he spoke through gritted teeth. Now the jealousy was confiremd, mentally facepalming myself for his childish behavior.

The word 'always' meant that this wolf was watching me throughout the day, thinking I belonged to him to which I had to defend myself.

"Wait, I don't recall being yours so-".

"But you are mine, (y/n)".

He cut me off and stood only a few inches away from me. I wasn't feeling scared or nervous, I only worried that this conversation might make a wrong turn so I had to think wisely when I chose my next words.

"Jungkook, we need to talk about this".

I began and paid attention not to provoke him in any way possible. There stood an angry and jealous alpha in my room who didn't seem down for any tea so I needed to keep the peace we currently owned.

Once I had won the alpha's attention, I thought of the best way to approach this topic and knew that a comfortable position was always the best way.

I told him to take a seat on my chair while I sat down on my bed, liking the little space between us as I continued.

"Listen, I don't think you understand. I'm a human and you're a wolf, we can't-".

"No, you're the one that doesn't understand".

He cut me off and crossed his arms, making me speechlessly look at him. His sudden statement had caught me off guard, I didn't know how to respond to it so I just gave in and decided to listen instead.

"I know that humans choose their partner but we don't. It's fate that writes a name next to ours, we never know who it is until we meet that person. And when we do-".

"But I'm not a wolf, Jungkook".

I softly added inbetween his words, cutting him off in the most polite way possible. It seemed that I had hit a nerve of his since he turned silent at once, knowing that I had just pointed out one strong fact.

"I know, that's why I'll try to be the one you'll end up choosing".

He suddenly confessed, my world turning upside down. He had considered the way humans acted in their love life and decided to go the same path, granting me the chance to add my own feelings. I couldn't help but smile like an idiot, my cheeks flushing a faint pink.

"Wow, that was- that was really smooth".

I admitted and nodded my head in the process, even the wolf agreed and seemed slightly impressed by his own words. However, this conversation couldn't end like this since there were other things to be considered.

"But that's not what I meant".

Even if I chose him, our kinds were different and it was forbidden for us to fall in love, let alone interact.

If the world found out about us, about our conversations and our actions, we would both lose in this game.

"Humans and wolves haven't been interacting for centuries, we can't just change that. And besides, how do you plan to start a life with me?".

The wolf was putting my words into consideration, something I was surprised to see because I could tell that he was aware of the consequences that awaited such an attempt.

"We could overcome all the difficulties together but for that, I need you to trust me".

He added and literllay proved me that he had been seriously thinking about mating me, he had gone all the way already.

I didn't know how to reply to his last statement, but I could admit that they sounded very heartwarming.

"We just met and I know so little about you, I don't think this is a good idea".

Even though I knew that I had fallen for this wolf, the dangers and the consequences weighted much more.

The attempt was unbalanced, it was impossible for us to start a relationship. My parents would never approve and Yoongi would be the first to put me to jail.

To be honest, I also felt scared about all of this. Even though many weeks had passed ever since I had met Jungkook, the progress still felt too fast for my liking.

The only thing I was told to beware was now in my room, asking me to let him mate me. I didn't even catch how everything came to this, to the point that an actual wolf was sitting on the chair I used to sit on while studying.

My admiration and curiosity for wolves might be high but I never considered to start a life with one, never.

"It's okay if you need time, (y/n). I won't force you to anything".

The wolf then said after receiving silence from me, I hadn't noticed that I dived into a pool of thoughts once again.

He raised himself from the chair and walked over to my balcony door, looking at me before he added one last comment.

"The necklace suits you really well, I'm glad that you're wearing it".

And with that, he stepped outside and slid the glass door shut behind him.

"-(y/n)? (y/n)".

I heard a familiar voice call my name and fluttered my eyes open, facing my mother's lovely face. She was sitting on my bed and watched me turn my body to my right side before she started to stroke my back softly.

I was befuddled and kept blinking at the carpet, my face swollen from all the sleep. Remembering that I had laid myself over my bed after the last meeting with the wolf, I figured that I must have dozed off.

I could tell that my body was covered in sweat since I hadn't changed into comfy clothes. The comfortable silence was broken after my mother spoke again.

"Having a rough time?".

She softly asked and smiled as she kept stroking my back. The picture of the wolf kept on dancing on my mind, I couldn't bring myself to think about anything else.

I sighed quietly and slowly sat up before I rubbed away the sleep from my eyes. I faced my mother and smiled after meeting her comforting smile.

"Yeah, but I'll manage to handle it".

I weakly said and was more referring to the fact of dealing with the wolf-issue but knew that she thought of me talking about school. I wasn't sure if I should be concerned or not, though.

There was so much going on in my head and I only had the wolf as the main focus, not being in the state to listen to her next words until she tapped me on the shoulder. I slightly flinched when I was pulled back to reality and met her eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?".

There might be worry in her voice as she spoke but there was no way I could fill her in with the truth so I quickly thought of an answer before I shrugged.

"I've been studying a lot lately. I think I need a break".

I said and sighed loudly, not liking how I had to keep lying to my own mother. It was true that I was working hard for the upcoming exams but it never really bothered me since I had the ability to study and memorize the materials with no trouble.

I had always managed to hit high scores on exams and finals but at this very moment, my mind was focused on the thing the humans feared the most.

I then remembered that Milo had been taken to the vets and decided to change the subject by mentioning him.

"How's Milo doing?".

"Oh, he's fine but he has to stay at the vets for a few days to fully recover. He got food-poisoned".

She said and made her way to the door, sighing on her way. I nodded my head as I observed her words and thought of Milo's well-being. There was the sound of a closing door which told me that my mother had left the room, followed by a deep silence.

I frowned as I rummaged through my head and rethought of all the possible outcomes if someone ever found out about my actions. For centuries humans have kept their distance from wolves, not interacting with them even for help or support.

Due to the curiosity I wore in my blood, I had searched up every library in town and read through every book that contained details about wolves. I had managed to find out that hundreds of years ago humans and wolves, in fact, lived together in peace.

It was until a family found the bloody corpse of their daughter and blamed a wolf for her death. They ended up attacking and killing the wolf with silver speers, not letting him defend himself.

The wolves saw this as an erroneous and thoughtless move and wanted to punish the family for their false behavior but were stopped by the folk who assumed them to be predators.

Humans started to see them as a threat and began to build a distance with them. There was no evidence for the cause of the daughter's death but since she had been seen with the wolf, people assumed it to be his hunger for flesh.

_**Taking a life for another** _

After reading about the death of the peaceful life between the humans and the wolves, I had set my mind to find and talk to a wolf and find out whether they were really as deadly as people kept saying.

But it seemed that fate had other plans, granting me a male wolf to save my life and make him fall in love with me. I covered my face with both of my hands and groaned faintly, not being able to make sense of any of this.

At the end I had fallen for the wolf as well and was certain of his mate-wish. I turned my face to look through the glass doors, eventually standing up from the bed.

Sliding one door open, I stepped outside and inhaled the fresh air that hit my skin. I glanced over to the forest as I remembered Jungkook's last words, the way he had asked me to trust him.

-

The room was quiet as I sat on the chair, having one hand support my head while my other hand held the silver necklace with the diamond. My elbows stood on the opened notebook filled with neat scribblings and sketches while papers and pens where sprawled across the desk.

There was only a small lamp next to one of my books faintly lightening up the dark room as I listened to a relaxing song through my earphones.

As I watched the diamond blink whenever the light of the lamp reflected on it, I wondered how much it actually hurt him to keep it in his palms. The time kept ticking and every five minutes I would glance over at the balcony.

I hoped to see him again but assumed that he'd come only once a day. However, days had passed and Milo came back home, filling my gaps with love and joy. Every night I would spend at least an hour waiting for the arrival of the wolf but there was no sign of him.

I decided to wear the necklace to school and managed to attract a lot curious attention from others, asking me whether I had been in a relationship.

Even Hoseok began to suspect me of hiding something from him, forcing me to think of an excuse and ended up lying that I wanted to spoil myself after all the school stress.

Instead of studying for the next exams, I went to the city library and secretly lend books about the knowledge of wolves and their physical and biological build.

It was as if I unintentionally prepared myself for the wolf's wish, as if my mind was being controlled by someone else.

I was spending most of the time in my room and even stopped to study with Hoseok after school, barely talking to anyone and eating less and less by the passing day.

Not even Milo could cheer me up from the irritation and sadness I felt by the absence of the wolf. Each day I gained more knowledge about them and ended up taking notes about the mating process and rituals of wolves.

-

"I can't believe it".

I mumbled as I stared at the paper with my exam result which showed that I had clearly failed the first one.

Hoseok walked up next to me and stole a quick glance at my result before bowing down to look at it again, as if he couldn't believe the low score on the paper.

"What?".

He whispered and snatched the paper from my hands, taking a third look at it before he faced me.

He pulled a chair closer to my table and sat down as he glared at me. He placed the paper over my desk and shifted it upside down, sliding it torwards to me.

"(Y/n), what is this?".

He calmly asked but once I raised my head to face him, I could read the disappointment from his facial expression.

I blinked a few times before I looked at the score again, knowing that this was unexpected for the both of us.

I had literally failed an important exam which could open up difficulties for me. For someone who successfully managed to pass every exam, it was kind of embarrassing to see that low number given as the result for my exam.

But I was the one to blame since I had been wasting my time on wolves more than on school, which meant that I had inwardly expected such an outcome.

"I guess, I failed this one".

I said and formed a weak smile as I innocently shrugged. Hoseok only sighed and shook his head in disblief, looking at another direction.

He had always been strict when it came to studying which I also appreciated but my mind wouldn't observe any of this since it had been thinking of the missing wolf.

I barely slept and would only leave my room for school or for the use of bathroom. My daily life routine had turned into a mess that included non-stop reading about wolves and sleepless nights entertained by soft cuddles from Milo.

Everything seemed to go downhill while my friends and family members started to notice my negative transformation.

I started to consider the fact of telling my parents about the wolf for my own sake as I walked back and forth in my room. It was 9:34 pm and all the lights in the room had been shut down.

Milo was with my parents in the living room while they watched their show, giving me perfect time to think whether I should spill the tea or not.

After all, I was at the verge of losing my mind over a wolf and didn't want to let him have such an impact on me even though he was absent.

Just then I heard a familiar knock coming from the glass door and snapped my head towards the source of the sound, freezing after spotting the shadow of the missed wolf.

"Oh my god".

I whispered to myself and felt a pleasant warmth bloom inside me, instantly smiling at the figure.

I walked over to the door and unlocked it, taking a few steps backwards so he could enter the dark room.

He pulled down his hood and revealed his handsome face to me before he slightly smiled, not being sure if I was glad or upset about his late arrival.

We locked our eyes for a few seconds before I felt my arms raise themselves as my body stepped closer to him, going in for a tight hug.

He immediately wrapped his arms around my thin waist and pulled me closer to him as he placed his head near my neck, inhaling my scent in.

"I'm sorry for taking so long"

I heard his apology and suddenly felt everything come up at once, tears filling my eyes before they began streaming down. After the first sob was released, the wolf gently removed himself from me to have a closer look.

"Are you cyring?".

He asked and tilted his head since I was shorter than him, taking note of the wet tears before he pulled me into another tight hug.

"Hey, I told you not to cry".

He reminded and with that, he also confirmed the fact that he didn't like it when someone revealed their emotions.

That, or seeing me cry was one of his weaknesses to which I told myself to stop. I didn't mean to cry but couldn't stop myself either, it seemed that I needed this release.

The other thing I took note of was that I was glad to have him in my arms again, I had been really worried.

Whenever he would leave, I would start to think about the dangerous events that could occur since he was the one entering the human's territory.

I felt one of his hand draw circles over my back in order to console me, there was a short moment of silence before I finally calmed down and removed myself gently. He kept his gaze on me, making sure that I really did feel better.

"Sorry, I- I'm just glad that you're here".

He placed his right hand over my cheek and used his thumb to wipe away the falling tear, curving his brows as he realised the damage he had given me through his long absence.

He took in his surroundings, noticing the books and papers on my desk before looking at me again.

The room might be dark but he was able to tell how poorly I had looked after my health, taking in the current condition I was in.

He could see the dramatic change in my body, to be more specific, the amount of weight I had lost.

"No offense but you look awful".

He suddenly said and received a weak laughter from me, something he had planned to get. Just then, I realised that I had really changed.

Not only had my appearance changed, but also my mind. I felt slightly lost but very, very puzzled for no particular reason.

I was making everything harder than it already was, this wasn't such a big deal but I was just really skilled at ruining my own life.

Maybe I wasn't strong enough to cope with such intense emotions, after all, I had never fallen in love before.

"I know, I've been troubled lately".

I explained and decided to take a seat on my bed, the wolf quickly following behind. We sat down over the mattress next to each other, inhaling deeply as I kept my gaze on my lap. Jungkook leaned forwards and placed his forearms over his thighs before he asked.

"Is it because of me?".

When I heard him ask this type of question in that tone, I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth.

It felt as if the truth would hurt him more than his absence was hurting me and I couldn't do that to him.

"No, it's because of school".

I lied and raised my head to look at him, he was looking at his fidgeting hands. This was clear sign of nervousness, he was obviously struggling the same way I was and there was no one to blame. If there was, then it would be the ones who caused the separation between both kinds.

"Is there a chance for you to take a break?".

He then asked, showing pure ignorance about the rules given by schools. At this point I asked myself whether he even knew what a school was and began to laugh weakly. The wolf seemed to like the response I had given him and formed a smile.

"No, that's not how it works".

"I know that, and I also know that school isn't troubling you".

He then explained and caught my entire focus, the smile on my face suddenly brushed off. He was better at reading me than I was at reading news paper, my eyes were slightly wide as I looked at him.

I could tell that he was demanding me to tell him the truth, it was clear by the look he was giving me.

He was someone that didn't like having lies take part in his life, because only lies could lead to misunderstandings and unnecessary separations.

"Alright, you got me".

I finally said and sighed in defeat, leaning back and placing my hands over the mattress behind me in order to support me.

The wolf kept the same position but turned his head to watch my every movement carefully, just like a predator would with his preys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I like it this way much better!  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Check out my other stories if you want<3


	7. Untouchable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***stretches arms***
> 
> well, well, well....
> 
> what is going on?
> 
> anyways, try to enjoy :')

**Recommended song:**

**Ariana Grande - Touch it**

**-**

"So, I'm listening".

He informed and watched me shift in my position, I was clearly not sure whether I should tell him or not.

If there was one thing I had learnt from this life, it was that hurting someone with the truth was liking giving them bruises.

Telling someone lies in order to make them happy would be like holding fire against their skin. A bruise would heal over time and disappear but burned skin would leave a mark forever. It was my time to decide and I clearly did not want to take the wrong path.

"I've been thinking about our situation a lot, Jungkook. And I think I just don't know how to deal with it, that's all".

Again, he kept his stern expression on me since he knew that I hadn't told him everything yet. There were still gaps and he wanted me to fill them all in before he could think of any solution for the two of us.

"I did a lot of research about your kind, about the physical and mental settings and, uhm- the process of their mating. Apparently there was much more I didn't know about wolves".

I explained and felt my cheeks slightly burn up as I recalled the detailed description of how wolves mated, literally every single detail had been added. The wolf exhaled a chuckle and shook his head, he was more than impressed about my actions.

"I think there's something I need to make clear first".

He then began and sat straight again, looking forwards while he placed his hands over his highs. I couldn't help but feel my curiosity rise from its deep sleep since I had spent most of my time filling myself in with all the knowledge I could collect.

"When I said that I wanted to mate with you, I didn't mean it in the sexual way. In our case, it means to get closer and grant their love and trust to one another".

He explained before another wide smile formed over his face, he seemed just as embarrassed as I was.

And that was when I wanted to burn down the entire library building, for missing out on giving me the most important information about wolves.

I couldn't believe that I never thought of that process, I had been completely focused on their body structure and their personal needs.

Though I couldn't be blamed since the books didn't own too much information and looking up wolves online felt like surfing the dark web.

"And if you allow me to mate with you, there will be no turning back. Technically, there is no turning back at all but I won't force you since you're a human".

He added and finally turned his head to look at me, meanwhile I had my jaw dropped as I stared at the wall in front of me.

I then slowly turned my head to meet his eyes, he seemed to be enjoying the visible reactions I was giving him.

"Look, there is a reason why I've been gone for so long".

He turned his body towards me, showing me the importance of his statement and the next words he was about to say. To show him my attentiveness, I shifted myself closer to him and leaned in as he continued.

"But I can only tell you after we mate".

"What? Why?".

I asked and raised an eyebrow not because I didn't like the way it was going, but because I felt concerned about the cause of his long absence. Hoping that it wasn't anything serious, I began considering to actually let a wolf mate me.

"I'm sorry but trust is required in this one".

He replied and kept staring into my eyes, awaiting the permission he had been seeking for before he could finally strike.

I figured that he couldn't speak any further until I would allowed him, it was now my turn to decide. 

But I had to consider everything, my parents, my friends, my school, my future, doctor visits, hanging out with friends, all of that would be limited. I didn't even know if this was the right thing to do but it was me who stood to help the wolf.

All of this must have happened for a reason and I had to find out what it was. So without thinking any further, I swallowed down the pressure in my throat before I met the wolf's eyes again and asked

"So all you need is my permission to mate me?".

Jungkook nodded his head and I could swear that I saw a flash of excitement in his eyes, which was understandable in this case. But that wasn't enough for me, I felt the increasing of my heartbeat and asked another question.

"What exactly are you going to do?".

"For now, I'm only going to mark you".

He replied and this time he turned even further to face me, placing one of his knees over my bed.

There wasn't much space between us which I didn't mind but the fact that there was going to be intense physical contact between us was making me slightly uneasy.

I had done the research about wolves marking each other too, it was a bite on their partner's neck.

My heart was now beating in my throat as I thought of having his lips over my neck, feeling my face heat up at the image.

"You need to calm down, your heart is beating way too fast".

The wolf then said and referred to the fact that he could sense every emotion I was experiencing. I nodded my head and exhaled before I finally made up my mind. I didn't really think about it but I couldn't help it, I wanted to do it too.

"Okay, you can do it".

Once these words had left my lips, the wolf gently pushed me backwards over the mattress and was quick to climb on top.

He had put us into a position I had not expected and watched him lower his head to my neck before he spoke.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, (y/n). This won't force you to be with me for the rest of your life, it only proves that trust has been built between us".

He explained quietly, inhaling my scent before he removed his face again. It somehow felt like as if he had been waiting for this moment, he was quick to react after I gave him permission. He held onto my wrists and placed them on either side of my head.

"Just so you know, this will hurt a little".

He reminded and watched my nod in acknowledgement, I couldn't help but appreciate his little concerns for me.

I then turned my head to the side in order to give him full access to my neck and pressed my eyes shut.

The only thing I could hear were the loud thuds of my beating organ, until I felt it. First he had placed a soft kiss on the chosen spot before he licked over the skin with his wet tongue.

And after his tongue was removed, I knew that the next sensation was going to be the unpleasant one.

I mentally prepared myself for the pain and only a few second later, I felt an intense sting on my neck.

A faint groan left my lips as he shoved his sharp fangs further inside the flesh, internally cursing at the immense pain I had to endure.

A short moment later he removed his fangs and began licking the skin clean since blood had escaped the ripped skin.

There was no way I could control my tears while experiencing such pain, not feeling guilty about the tears that fell out of the corner of my eyes.

"Still alive?".

The wolf asked once his work was done, removing himself from me before he helped me sit up as well. The bitten area was hurting like hell, but at least the pain was over and I had, indeed, survived.

"Yeah".

I replied and couldn't help but leave out a weak laughter at the fact that he sensed every emotion I felt during the process. He was sitting closely next to me, searching for any hint of discomfort in me as he looked at me.

"I honestly expected you to scream".

He suddenly pointed out, referring to the fact that humans were weaker and less able to endure pain compared to a wolf. I rolled my eyes at this statement and wiped away my fallen tears as I replied.

"I can't scream, my parents are downstairs".

I replied and kept looking at him until I covered my mouth in order to mute my laughter, even Jungkook exhaling a laughter which he had tried to keep in.

However, I remembered that there wasn't much time left so I quickly turned back to our first topic.

"Now that you marked me, will you tell me?".

"Yes, now I can".

He replied with a soft smile, even he seemed glad that he could finally share his need with me and began.

"My village requires medical help but none of us are able to enter the city without causing trouble. However, you might be capable of obtaining the medicine we need".

"That's what you've been trying to do for the entire time".

I added and remembered the time he was caught entering a pharmacy, the day before he decided to pay me a bloody visit.

"And as you can see, I've been failing at it miserably".

He admitted and showed how disappointed he was in himself with a roll of his yes, something I could relate to.

"How can I help?".

I asked with full intentions of helping the ones in need, which was my life motto basically.

"There is a doctor with the name 'Kim' in the medical center. If you find him, you'll be equipped with all the information you need but it's important that you tell no one about this".

My eyes widened when I heard about the doctor. I haven't met him yet so I didn't know who he was but the fact that a human knew about the medical needs the wolves required was really surprising to me.

"Wait, you're getting help from humans?".

"Not humans, only him. He's been helping us for a long time now and we should keep it hidden from the public.

He explained and watched my eyes and mouth fully open, I had not expected such a turn at all. Now I could understand why trust was required in this one, they were doing illegal work and I was about to be part of it.

"I think I can do that".

I said after running a little plan on how I would spend my day tomorrow. Jungkook formed a smile that like like he seemed proud of me, making me flush a faint pink once again.

"I know you can, that's why I trusted you".

He said and raised himself from my bed, walking over to the balcony door. I figured that he was already leaving and quickly followed him.

"It's late, you should sleep now".

He reminded and placed his hand behind my head before pulling me closer and placing a kiss over my forehead.

That action took me by surprise but not as much as the stolen kiss, watching him step outside before he climbed off the balcony.

-

"Oh god, no!".

I called as I examined the visible mark on my neck that covered more skin than I had expected. It was impossible for me to present it as a hickey and there was also no way I could cover it up with make-up.

It was huge, deep and perfectly noticeable for anyone that stood even ten feet away from me. I stared at it again through the reflection of the mirror and sighed in disbelief before leaving the bathroom.

It was time for me to head to school so I had to think fast since I didn't have much time left. I then remembered that my mother owned one of these ugly turtleneck sweaters which would provide me a good cover for the mark.

"I can't believe I'm doing this".

I mumbled as I held the sweater by the shoulders and lifted it up for me to look at it. I never really liked turtleneck sweaters but in this case, this one was going to do a big favour for me. I quickly changed my clothes and took my school stuff before kissing Milo and leaving the house.

Just as expected, my friends and even Hoseok mentioned the sweater during the day and asked if I had run out of clothes. But luckily no one suspected a thing so I managed to slip through the first day with the mark on my neck with no trouble.

After school Hoseok asked me if I wanted to study with him since I had failed the first exam but I declined, telling him that I had other business to attend. I took the first bus to get to the city centre and headed to the medical center to find doctor Kim.

As soon as I stepped inside, I spotted a lady at the reception desk and decided to talk to her. Unfortunately, she told me that I couldn't see him without an appointment which I could only get after three months due to the waiting period.

But that didn't stop me from breaking rules again as I spotted elevators on the right side of the building and waited for the lady to be busy with another patient.

Once her eyes were off me, I walked up to the elevators and pressed the button, waiting for it calmly so I wouldn't attract any unwanted attention. The doors opened and I quickly stepped inside, looking at the sign that showed the floors with the belonging doctors.

I spotted doctor Kim's name on the third floor and quickly pressed the related button, watching the doors close slowly. My heart started to beat faster as I saw the numbers on the small screen rise at each floor.

When I arrived at the third floor, the doors opened and revealed a large area with many doors to me, making me mentally curse at the construction of this building. I stepped outside and tightly held onto my bag straps as I read over every name above the doors.

Finally I saw the name 'Doctor Kim Seok-Jin' and assumed him to be my target, immediately walking up to his door. I was hoping not to be disappointed with an empty room and inhaled deeply.

"Excuse me, miss. May I help you?".

I flinched when I heard a deep voice call out from the distance and turned around to see a security guard walk up to me.

I started to panic as I watched him approach me and knew that he'd throw me out since I had no right to be here in the first place. I had to think fast before he stood too close for me to escape him.

"I- I'm good, thanks".

I said and did the only thing that would save me from this trouble, I turned around and opened the door before bursting inside and closing it behind me.

"Good afternoon?".

I heard another voice from behind me as I stared at door and turned around, facing a man sitting at a large desk. He had dark hair and wore a white coat, looking like he was working on some papers.

He seemed surprised and a little confused at my sudden entry, staring at me with slightly wide eyes. I then remembered the security guard and instantly walked up to him as I began to speak.

"Sir, I need to see doctor Kim!".

"That would be me".

He calmly said and interlocked his fingers, placing them over his unfinished paperwork. I inhaled deeply as I mentally prepared myself to explain him the situation.

And just when I wanted to talk, I heard the door open behind us. The two of us looked at the door where I saw the previous security guard.

The security guard's facial expression changed to an angry one once our eyes met and he looked as if he had spotted a troublemaker.

"Please excuse my disturbance, Sir. Is this young lady bothering you?".

He asked and took one step further inside the room, making me instinctively take a step back. Doctor Kim immediately stood up and shook his head before he spoke calmly.

"No, no. She would only like to speak to me for a moment".

He explained and smiled, only to receive back a nod from the guard before he turned around and left the room.

I exhaled the air I had taken in when I bursted inside this room and knew that it was my turn to show my gratitude to the doctor.

I turned around to face him and saw him motion me to sit on the chair in front of his large desk as he took a seat as well.

"Thank you".

I quietly said and sat down, placing both my hands over my thighs as I started to feel nervous. I was surprised that he had actually let me stay instead of telling the security guard to lead me outside.

"What can I do for you?".

He softly asked and supported his head on the back of his hands, looking rather curious about my unforseen presence. This was a moment I had never expected to live, which could turn all of this into a mess.

I wasn't sure if this was a position I could adopt, helping the human's enemy and interact with them secretly.

But Jungkook was trusting me and since I had already come all this way, I had to finish this task. I inhaled deeply before meeting the doctor's eyes and spoke.

"Doctor Kim, a friend of mine needs medical assistance and told me that you're the only one that can help".

Mentally praising myself for the good start, I decided to wait and see how he would react to my words.

He looked to the side and slightly frowned as if he was in deep thoughts before he looked at me again.

"Could you be more specific?".

He asked and leaned backwards on his chair with an unreadable expression. I felt my heart beat faster as the thought that I might unintentionally reveal the forbidden truth to him. However, I managed to collect enough courage to contiue.

"T-the wolves, they need medical help".

This scene had only two possible outcomes, one being him calling the security and even the police since I had admitted that I was interacting with wolves.

The other one being him actually helping me out which seemed to be the lesser possibility. My heart sink to my stomach as I watched the doctor's expression change.

"Would you be so kind and show me your proof?".

He suddenly asked and leaned in closer again, placing his forearms over the desk. I felt my heart skipped a beat, the only sound in the room was the ticking clock. I then assumed that he wanted to see my neck which was the proof that a wolf was trusting me.

I hesitated before I placed my index finger on the edge of the turtleneck and pulled it down slowly, revealing the bite mark to which the doctor widened his eyes.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room until he raised himself from his chair and walked around the desk.

He came closer to me and bent down, examining the wound for a moment before standing up again.

"I see. So they sent you for assistance".

He said and walked towards the window of the room, looking outside. Standing up from the chair, I made my way to him and asked.

"What exactly is going on?".

"The wolves in our town are currently going through a disease that is actually easy to treat but they need the required medicine. I'm glad they finally found someone they could trust".

He explained and smiled as he turned to face me. It seemed to be an easy task for me to do, assuming that I only had to deliver the medicine to them.

"Anyways, may I know your name?".

He threw that question out like an arrow, making me mentally slap myself for my terrible manners. I followed him to the desk and answered.

"My name is (y/f/n) (y/l/n), Sir".

"It's nice to meet you, (y/n)".

He softly said as he opened a drawer and took out a silver key, walking past me and motioning me to follow him.

I quickly jogged behind him and watched him unlock a big silver closet that seemed to be specially made so no wolf could gain access to it.

As he opened the doors, he revealed many small boxes which I assumed contained the medicine.

It looked like he had been doing this for a while which confirmed Jungkook's statement about the doctor.

"As you can see, these have to be delivered to the wolves as soon as possible. Are you able to do that?".

He then asked and turned to face me again, raising an eyebrow to show his slight concern. I glanced at the boxes for a moment, still feeling slightly unsure about this whole task but I had come this far so I nodded my head

"Good. Then let me explain your mission".

He spoke and pulled out a big backpack that stood below the closet. He zipped it open and started filling it with the boxes, letting me watch him speechlessly until he spoke.

"All you have to do is to bring this bag home and hand it over to the wolf. I assume he'll come to your house, correct?".

"Correct".

I replied and glanced at the boxes in the bag as he kept filling it. I began displaying the scenes of what would happen in case I would get caught, feeling a chill run down my spine.

Once the bag had been filled with as many boxes as possible, he zipped it shut and handed it over to me. Just when I placed my hands on the bag, he added to which he caught my attention.

"It's important that you tell no one about this. This is only between the two of us, okay?".

He stared deeply into my eyes and displayed the seriousness of this task before letting go of the bag.

I exhaled sharply, feeling my body being dragged downwards due to the heavy weight caused by the medicine.

And since I already wore a backpack, I had to replace it with the heavy one and carry my own in my hand. I looked at him again and promised.

"You can count on me, doctor Kim".

I forced a smile and saw him give his hand to me in order to shake mine. Not wasting a second, I politely accepted his hand.

It felt good to find someone who was also interacting with wolves, a reason to make me feel a little bit safer.

I turned around since I wanted to leave but felt the doctor's hand on my shoulder, stopping me before I walked any further.

"Here is my card. If anything happens, be sure to let me know".

He said and held a small card in his other hand, wanting us to stay in touch for further assistance.

I took his card and nodded again, turning around to leave his room. As I closed the door behind me, I couldn't help but sigh as I thought of going back home.

I only hoped not to stumble across anyone I knew, especially not across Hoseok who would fight me to find out what was in this large bag.

At least I managed to find the doctor and got the medicine. I saw the security guard again and smiled nervously as I quickly walked away, only to receive back an unsure and confused expression.

Walking back to the elevators, I felt a huge pressure in my chest and knew that I'd keep it for a long time.

-

"He should be here soon".

I told Milo as I stroked him in his belly which he liked the most. It was 9:54 pm and the land was covered in darkness again, the sun had already made its departure.

I kept glancing at the huge bag standing in the corner of my room and was glad that my parents hadn't noticed a thing.

I was able to sneak inside my room without having them question me about the suspicious bag. Hoping that the wolf would actually make his arrival today, I laid myself down on the bed and felt Milo place his head over my belly.

After about ten minutes, I heard the familiar sound echoing through the room again. I jumped up from the bed and immediately looked at the balcony, only to see Jungkook with his hood up.

"Finally".

I mumbled as I unlocked the door and slid it open, stepping to the side to let him in. Milo followed me and stood behind my legs, looking like he was used to Jungkook's late night visits.

The male entered the room and spotted the bag right away, pulling his hood down before he looked at me.

"You did it?".

He asked and seemed impressed by the fact that I had accomplished my task right away. I nodded my head in return but couldn't bring myself to calm my nerves. Knowing that all of this was a huge crime, I felt my anxiety lurk in the back of my head.

He walked up to the bag and crouched down before he opened it, checking the inside of it by taking out one medicine. He analysed it for a few seconds before he placed it back inside the bag and zipped it shut.

"You know, I was really scared but it was easier than I thought".

I admitted as I watched Jungkook stand up again. He seemed to be both, proud and satisfied about the work I had done. When he stood in front of me and left a few inches between the two of us, he replied.

"It wasn't an easy task, (y/n). It is your skill that has made it easy for you".

He explained honestly, the smile never dropping off of his face. I felt another burn cover my cheeks since I wasn't used to his little praises.

He then suddenly turned around to face the bag and grabbed it, throwing it over his right shoulder before he walked to the balcony.

"Where are you going?".

I quickly asked behind him, slightly glad that my call had managed to stop him. He turned around to look at me, his hand still on the door as he replied.

"I need to get back to my village. I'll come again soon".

He didn't wait for my reply and slid the door open, just then I called after him one more time.

"Wait! Jungkook, there's something we need to talk about".

I explained, hoping for him to actually understand the issue I had been dealing with. Everything seemed so easy for him but it was not for me, it felt as if only I was suffering. The wolf stopped outside the balcony, his head still turned to look at me.

"What's the matter?".

His voice exposed the impatience he wore inside of him, his tone confirming my previous statement. If I wanted to talk to him, I needed to do it fast and clear at once so I did.

"I-I don't know, I'm really concerned about all of this. What if they see the bite mark? What if we get caught? What if-".

I began to throw out every question that I had kept inside of my head, only to make the wolf turn his body and step right under the door frame before he cut me off.

"You're overthinking too much, (y/n). Why don't you go to bed?".

I wasn't sure whether he was trying to comfort my emotions, or just seemed really unbothered about my statements.

Though, it felt like my second thought weighted more since his words also managed to hit a nerve of mine.

"Overthinking? Jungkook, you don't understand the severity of our situation".

My words seemed to have irritated the wolf, watching him step inside before he dropped the bag to the floor with a loud thud.

I flinched at the sudden noise, hoping that the impact hadn't damaged the medicine. He then neared my small body and kept his dark eyes locked with mine.

"My life is different than yours, Jungkook. I'm not a wolf and I think you should start considering that fact".

I explained calmly, not wanting to provoke the wolf any further. It wasn't my intention to bring up an argument but it seemed like this conversation was going exactly that direction. And just like I thought, he formed a frown before he spoke.

"Maybe you should start considering the fact that you let a wolf mate you. Let me also remind you that I didn't force you, it was your choice".

He then sighed and turned his back to me, taking the bag he had dropped before he stepped out of the room.

And with that, he done his damage and left me alone in this room again. I felt something warm run down my right cheek, his words really did hit me.

I asked myself if I had done the wrong thing, that I shouldn't have gone that far without thinking over every detail.

I was really troubled, the walls around me seemed to near me and trap me inside. But I wasn't going to let it get to me, I had to stand tall and handle this issue on my own then.

-

"Hey, are you listening?".

Hoseok asked as we walked out of school, noticing that I was spacing out again. I was more like thinking about yesterday's incident but acted as if I was spacing out.

Today our teacher reminded us about the upcoming exam so Hoseok wanted us to study together since I had been cancelling our meetings a lot lately.

I had to pass this exam and knew that I had many gaps so I decided to accept his offer. After hours of trying to focus on studying, we decided to head back to our homes, the place that seemed like hell to me.

I entered the building and quickly walked upstairs, an inner voice repeating the wolf's last words.

I sighed loudly as I entered my room and dropped my bag next to my chair, taking off my jacket and lying over my bed.

I checked my phone to see the time which said 8:12 pm, being surprised at how long I had been outside.

Seeing that the husky entered my room, I sat up and placed a kiss on his nose before giving him soft cuddles.

"I hope your day was better than mine".

I whispered and placed my forehead against his, taking in the calm moment I could always have with my friend.

Feeling tired from all the studying, I decided to head to shower before going to bed. Milo went to stay by my parents again since he didn't like being alone, allowing me to enter my empty room with only a towel wrapped around my body.

I closed the door behind me and walked up to my closet, opening its door to get the clothes I needed.

Just then, I heard two faint knocks on the glassdoor and flinched at the sudden sound. Turning around, I saw him standing outside of my balcony again but only this time, I refused to let him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Hello~_   
>    
>  _Is it me you're looking for~_   
>    
>  _I can see it in your eyes~_
> 
> alright, yee  
> I'll leave...


	8. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH THE COMMENTS!!!  
> I'm so happy that you guys actually like this story so far!!!
> 
> TRUST ME I READ EVERY SINGLE COMMENT AND I SCREAM EVERY TIME!!!
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter<3

**Recommended song:**

**Tove Lo - Habits (Hippie Sabotage Remix)**

**-**

The room was silent as we kept staring into one another's eyes, until I walked over to the balcony slowly.

His eyes never left mine, probably sensing the bad mood I was in but I couldn't tell whether he knew the reason or not. I only stood in front of the glass, watching him stare back.

There was an unknown yet familiar feeling inside of me as I placed my hand over the glass. The wolf didn't move but seemed to be understanding the fact that I was refusing to let him in. I exhaled faintly before I whispered.

"I'm sorry".

Next, my hands grabbed the curtains from either side of the glass and pulled them over it, blocking the wolf's view from inside the room. I may have felt guilty in that moment but knew that this decision was going to help him understand, I needed a break from all of this.

All I needed was some space, some alone time for myself. After all, I had committed big crimes without really thinking of their consequences. There was a huge pressure in my chest and what hurt me the most was that I was in love with him.

After spending some time in my room by changing my clothes, blow drying my hair and scrolling through my phone, I decided to check on the balcony. I pulled away the curtains and just as expected, he had gone.

I sighed again, hoping that he would at least understand the privacy I required and went to call Milo. Milo had the great ability to cheer my up in an instant, without even trying. All he had to do was to let me cuddle with him until I fell asleep.

Not only would he comfort me, he would even calm down my inner depression and anxiety which threatened to take over my mind. He would mostly stay in my arms until I had fallen asleep and would eventually move away to place himself over my legs, his favorite spot.

-

The sun had made its arrival and painted the land with its early colours. I stretched my arms as the sleep left me slowly before I took my phone to check the time. After about ten seconds of blinking at the bright screen, the realisation that I had overslept hit me harder than a truck.

I gasped loudly and jumped out of bed, scaring the sleeping husky next to me in the process. I had never overslept before which meant that this was going to cause me a lot trouble, not only from the teacher but also from my friends.

I quickly went to change my clothes and gathered the stuff I needed for school, stuffing my bag with my books and notes. I kept mumbling curses as I ran around the room until I had finally managed to leave the house.

I had overslept for two entire hours, telling me that I had missed two entire lessons. After arriving at school, I ran to the classroom where my next lesson had already started and knocked at the door before opening it.

The room went silent and everyone inside watched me enter the room while I was mumbling an apology. I felt awkward and even slightly uncomfortable, knowing that I had managed to caught all the attention from an entire class.

Just then, I heard the teacher clear his throat loudly for me to notice his irritation before he spoke.

"May I ask you why you're late, (y/n)?".

I faintly flinched when I heard him speak, not knowing what excuse to go with so I just stared back at him and decided to say the truth.

"I'm sorry, I overslept".

I replied and curved my eyebrows in an apologetic way, trying to gain some sympathy from the teacher. However, he didn't seem too pleased by my response and eventually turned back to the blackboard.

I awkwardly walked to my seat, which was next to Hoseok, and sat down before taking my stuff out. I felt a light tap on my arm and turned to see the comforting smile of Hoseok, showing that he was glad about my presence.

Trying my best to focus on this class, I mentally cursed at myself for letting me think of the wolf again. It was like my mind had printed a picture of him and placed it right in front of my eyes, making me see his charming features continually.

After the school bell had rung, I gathered my stuff to leave the classroom but was called by my teacher for a short talk. The classroom was empty and Hoseok told me that he would wait for me outside, only leaving me and the teacher.

He sighed deeply before facing me, showing me an unknown kind of disappointment in his eyes. He then reminded me of the previous exam we had done and added that he wasn't quite satisfied about my score.

He also explained that it was the second time that I had failed an exam and since he knew about my well capacity, he asked if I had any trouble going on at home. I shook my head and blamed myself for my failure, not liking the fact that he was asking about my private life.

When the unnecessary talk was over, I walked out of the room and met Hoseok in the hallway. He seemed curious of what happened as I made my way to him, immediately asking me what the issue was.

"What did he say?".

"I failed another exam so he wanted to know if everything was alright".

I sighed after I explained him. We walked towards the cafeteria of the school as I heard him ask again.

"You failed another exam? (Y/n), are you sure you're okay?".

There was worry in his tone as he spoke but I couldn't let him see through me so I decided to change the subject.

"No, I could barely study for the tasks".

Trying to sound as convincing as possible, I received back a blank stare with a raised eyebrow which told me that he wasn't any convinced at all.

We entered the hall that contained almost half of the school's population since most of the students liked to hang out in the cafeteria during break.

"I hope you didn't actually think that I would believe that".

He said and sat down on one of the empty chairs. I took the seat in front of him and placed my back over the table.

"It's fine if you don't believe me, I don't really care".

I coldly said and sensed the confusion in Hoseok as he spoke.

"There is something with you, (y/n). Why won't you talk to me?".

"What do you mean?".

I asked and took a sip from the drink I had taken out of my bag. He leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms before he started to explain.

"You haven't been hanging out with me lately and refused to study with me. It's like you're building a wall around yourself".

As I observed his words, I figured that he was talking about my personal transformation after the wolf had entered my life.

It was true that I had started to keep a distance from my friends and even my family without noticing it.

Knowing that I couldn't tell him about Jungkook, I thought of something else that would sound at least less ridiculous.

"That's not true, Hoseok. I'm just stressing about school, that's all".

"Then let me help you".

He added and leaned in closer again, mentally praising myself for being able to convince him this time.

I felt the worry in his words and formed a smile in order to show him my gratitude, receiving back a soft smile before I nodded.

I really liked the fact that despite me not telling him the truth, he still demanded me to let him help me.

Our friendship was built with pure trust and joy, allowing us to support each other during our worst days.

He was always there to lift me up once I fell down and never left me behind, always letting me count on him. While being in deep thoughts, I tucked my hair behind my left ear and took another sip.

"Wha-what is that?".

Hoseok suddenly asked with his eyes wide open, looking like he had seen a ghost. I looked at him and saw his eyes looking at my neck, making me think of the one thing that I was instructed to hide from humans eyes.

It all then hit me at once, I had forgotten to wear a turtleneck sweater due to my late awakening. Fortunately, I had my hair down during class so it provided me with a great cover but after tucking my hair behind my ear, I exposed the marked area to Hoseok's eyes.

The air became too thick for my comfort and since panic had already flooded my mind, I quickly stood up and grabbed my bag.

"I-I have to go, sorry".

I informed and ran out of the cafeteria as fast as possible, placing my hand over the mark so no other student would take note of it.

I heard Hoseok call for me but didn't dare to look back, let alone to even stop. My heart pumped my veins with adrenaline as the fear that my secret might be revealed crossed my mind.

I ran out of the school building and decided to head home without wasting any time. After sprinting for ten minutes, I had to force myself to a halt and filled my lungs with air again.

I was taking panting and even coughed a few times before I was able to walk again. Mentally cursing at the ridiculous trouble I had put myself into, I sighed as I walked the road towards my house.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside, greeting Milo at the doorway after he had heard me. My mother walked out of the kitchen and looked kind of confused after seeing my early return.

"You're early today".

She said as she watched me cuddle Milo, noticing the slightly trouble in me.

"I didn't feel so good".

I simply lied and raised myself before walking towards the stairs. My mother watched me walk past her and frowned as she started to feel concerned. However, she did not stop me for a small talk and entered the kitchen again.

When I entered my room, I dropped my bag and my jacket on the floor before dropping my whole body over my bed. I was scared and worried about all of this and knew that Hoseok was gonna mention this day to me.

I had no idea what to do and how to deal with all of this. I slowly sat up and sighed deeply before walking up to my desk and grabbing the round make-up mirror. I held it in front of my neck and examined the biting mark again, figuring out that it was too deep for a quick heal.

This only meant that the mark was gonna keep me company for the next weeks and wouldn't even fully recover, probably leaving a scar on that area. I could even tell where he had shoved his fangs, being able to notice the two slightly bigger marks.

None of this was right to me, for the person who I was. As a human, I should never have let a wolf get close to me. I started asking myself what kind of outcome I had expected, insulting myself for my thoughtless actions.

After all I was the one to blame for all of this, I had thrown myself into fire without a single doubt.I mentally wished that I had never saved that wolf's life that day, it was not even needed.

"(y/n)?".

I heard a soft voice call my name before the person knocked on the door. I quickly placed the mirror back on my desk and used my hair to cover the mark.

My heart started to race as I watched my mother walk in, the word concern written all over her face.

"Sweetie, could we have a talk?".

She softly asked but I only felt more fear, wondering what topic she was aiming for. She came closer to me and stood right in front of me before taking my hands, hearing my reply.

"Sure".

"Are you okay, (y/n)?".

Hearing her ask me this question felt like someone hit the weakest spot in my heart, felling my throat run dry.

I wanted to tell her that I was alright, that I had no problems but I couldn't bring myself to lie to her.

I felt a tear run down my cheek as I slowly took in my mother's warmth. She immediately took me into her embrace and started to stroke my head, allowing me to finally release the misery I had kept inside of me.

"Oh, dear. You better tell me what's going on".

She said and heard my soft cries before she pulled away to have a look at me. My eyes were already red, only making it harder for her to keep her cool. Knowing that I couldn't mention Jungkook, I decided to soothe the atmosphere.

"I'm fine, mom. School's just-".

"I know that it's about your school but it's also more than that".

She cut me off, probably knowing that I was trying to avoid the fact of giving any further information. I raised an eyebrow before wiping my wet eyes dry and listened to her next words.

"Hoseok just called me. He said that you left school out of the sudden and wanted to know if you came home, he seemed really worried-".

She started to explain as she looked deep into my eyes, letting me observe her every word carefully.

"-besides, your teacher called and informed me about your exams".

She added and sighed loudly before she looked me up and down, not looking pleased about my current presence.

"Look at you, you have lost so much weight and barely leave your room. Stop telling me that you're fine because you're clearly not".

She finished and sighed again. I felt dumbfounded after knowing that she knew about almost everything, but thankfully not about the wolf.

I stood in a loss of words after she had just thrown accurate facts about me towards my direction.

But still, I couldn't share my forbidden secrets with her so all I did was keep silent and wait until she left the room.

She knew that I didn't like being forced to express myself, eventually giving up and sighing before leaving. She stood right under the doorframe and turned her head as she spoke.

"Please, keep in mind that we are worried".

I watched her step outside and close the door behind her slowly, followed by a deep silence. Milo lowered himself over my bed and howled faintly, being able to sense the distress in me.

I made my way to my bed and laid myself down next to the husky. Stroking him on his head, I recalled the day Jungkook had woken me up at midnight. The time I patched him up and got kissed by him.

All these memories send little strings of happiness to my heart and filled it with delight but everything turned into darkness once the wolf revealed his fangs. Still, he was a wolf and his actions were common for him but not for me, a human.

It was hard for me to admit it but I was madly in love with him. Besides his muscular body and charming features, he was kind and caring. It was true that he had put me through a lot trouble but he was not the one to blame, it was me.

If only humans and wolves were allowed to interact, if only there was peace between these two kinds. I felt my vision go darker as the train of thoughts took me to the land of dreams.

-

I fluttered my eyes open and stretched my stiff body to loosen up my muscles before groping for my phone over my nightstand. The times said 4:02 pm and the room was still covered with the sunlight.

I stood up and opened the balcony doors to let some fresh air enter the room. I had a few missed calls and messages from Hoseok and couldn't decide whether I should read them or ignore them.

I ended up reading his messages and decided to text him back, not wanting him to worry for me any further.

**< ( Are you alright? )**

**< ( What happened today? )**

**< ( Why aren't you answering? )**

**< ( (y/n), I'm really worried )**

**< ( Please, text me asap )**

( Hey )>

**< ( Finally! )**

**< ( Are you okay?? )**

( Yeah, I'm good now and I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly )>

**< ( Don't apologize to me, apologize to your teacher )**

**< ( Anyways, what was that on your neck? )**

I knew that he would be asking about the scar and didn't know how to respond to him. But I also didn't want to let him wait since he had already seen me read his message.

It would only wake suspicion if I hesitated while feeding his curiosity. I quickly thought of a way to dodge his question without actually answering it.

( Milo bit me while I was sleeping last night )>

( It looks too scary so I wanted to hide it )>

I mentally faceplamed myself for this absurd reply but hoped for him to be convinced. He took himself a few minutes to reply but eventually texted me back, only to make me hate myself even more.

**< ( Why the hell are you sleeping so close with a husky? )**

**< ( This sounds so weird )**

**< ( I mean, you didn't have to run off like that )**

( You're right but I panicked )>

( I thought that people would see it as something else)>

**< ( Something else? )**

I mumbled a curse for Hoseok's unbelievably strong desire to know everything and decided to end this conversation this instant.

( I'm sorry, I have to go )>

( My mother is calling for dinner, bye! )>

Without letting him reply to my messages, I quickly turned off my phone and threw it over my bed. I thought to myself that I had now fallen into a deep trap and had no escape given to me. I stood up and left the room, feeling my stomach ring the hunger-bells.

Thankfully, my tough condition was not being questioned by my parents during dinner, allowing me to leave the table with comfort. I entered my room and felt the need to run over some notes that I took during today's class, hoping to be able to distract myself a little.

I put on my earphones and turned on a calm song before working on my notes. And as expected, I had managed to distract myself from the wolf as I kept reading every word on the paper. The time said 7:58 pm when I pulled out my earphones and placed them over my desk.

The room was dark and only lit by my small table lamp, telling me it was time to head to bed. I wasn't feeling tired but sleep had always been the best escape when it came to misery. I stood up from my chair and put away all my notes and books, placing them inside my bag.

I then noticed the wolf books I had borrowed from the city library and reminded myself to bring them back. Turning around to the door, I wanted to call Milo so he could join me during my sleep but I heard the familiar sound.

I froze on my position and snapped my head towards my balcony, seeing nothing but the view of the forest. I frowned at the fact that I could have misheard the knocking from the wolf but quickly brushed it off. I opened my door and called Milo, waiting for his arrival at the door.

He dashed towards me and ran inside the room without having me tell him. I closed the door and walked to my bed where Milo had already placed himself near my pillow. Laying myself down next to him, I covered myself with my blanket and inhaled deeply before exhaling again.

"Good night, Milo".

I whispered and placed a soft kiss on his head before closing my eyes. However, Milo stood with his eyes open, looking like he was expecting something. It reminded me of the fact that he was used to Jungkook's visits and could be waiting for his arrival again.

Even though I wanted to see him too, I had to convince him and even myself that the wolf was not coming tonight because if he did, he already would have. I exhaled softly before I spoke.

"He's not coming, Milo-".

"How do you know?".

A deep voice asked from behind me, making me turn around to find the one sight my eyes were seeking the most.

Jungkook was sitting on my chair with his legs spread wide, probably still mad after I had refused to let him in last time.

I quickly sat up and felt a warm sensation bloom inside me as I took in his features. Suddenly realizing that he had entered without letting me now, I raised an eyebrow before facing the open balcony doors.

"How did you-".

"Get in? Well, you left the doors unlocked".

He cut me off, slightly shrugging with his shoulders. I then figured that Milo wasn't waiting for Jungkook's arrival, he had already noticed him and was watching him sit behind me.

"Oh".

I mumbled, not knowing what else to say to my lover who seemed to be mad at me. I looked down at my lap as I felt the thick air suffocate me slowly.

"I think I owe you an apology".

He suddenly stated, forcing me to look up at him. I didn't know what exactly he was referring to but guessed that it was our last argument. He kept his gaze on me and took in my silence before he continued.

"I had to leave that night quickly and deliver the medicine. Trust me, I would have stayed by your side and talked with you if only I had the time for it".

He confessed, watching me weakly curve my eyebrows as I recalled the last scenes. Now it was my turn to confess but the problem was that my confession might not be as pleasant as his. I couldn't look him in the eyes and lowered my gaze again.

"Will you look at me, (y/n)?".

I heard the wolf say and took a few seconds before I slowly raised my head, revealing the streaming tears to his view.

His eyes widened a little, remembering the fact that he didn't like seeing me cry but I had to continue.

"Why did you come?".

The wolf was struggling to focus on my words while his mind kept on telling him to comfort his crying lover. Knowing that I had to be more specific, I added.

"I thought you wouldn't come after I didn't let you in".

He then finally sighed, looking away as an unwanted frown appeared on his face. He didn't want to seem angry, he was trying to keep the conversation calm.

"I thought of not coming but you're my mate. It is a wolf's duty to protect its mate".

He explained and pressed his tongue against his cheek from the inside, a habit of his which he did whenever he felt stressed. His words sounded cute but remembering today's event turned all the pink into a dark black. 

Despite not wanting to, I had to tell him the consequences I would be facing if we kept this false relationship.

But not only me, he was also risking his own life by crossing the border so often. I inhaled deeply before I spoke.

"We can't do this, Jungkook".

The wolf raised an eyebrow and leaned forwards, not being sure what I was aiming for so I continued.

"All of this is wrong. You and I can't be together".

"What are you saying?".

It was the first time I had heard this tone in his voice, one that sounded hurt by my words. I didn't like where this conversation was going but I had to keep it on the same road, I had to bring an end to this before the world would end us.

"I'm saying that you should stop coming here. You should search for another female because I can't be your mate-".

Jungkook frowned as he observed my words, slowly understanding what I was aiming for. His current posture was signifying the distress he was experiencing, and I was the one causing him that emotion.

"I've taken too many risks and so did you. People started to notice the change in me and here you are telling me that you want to protect me".

I stopped talking and took a small breath, my cheeks covered with the streaming tears. I lowered my gaze over my thighs again, rethinking whether I should really do it. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes before I spoke.

"If you really want to protect me then you should stay away from me".

A deep silence approached the room after I had completely emptied myself. I didn't dare to look at him but I could feel his eyes still on me.

Even he kept quiet for a few minutes before he suddenly shifted. I flinched at the sudden sound and looked up to see him stand up.

Our eyes met for a short moment before he looked away, not being able to look me in the eyes. He then walked to the balcony door and spoke.

"If that's what you want".

There it was, his deep voice which exposed the pain my words had given him. I felt really guilty but I knew that this was only for the safety for both of us. He then stopped and added.

"But keep in mind that if fate has really written our names next to each other then it doesn't matter how far you run away, I will always find you".

And with that, he stepped outside and disappeared into the darkness. My eyes were wide as I took in his last words, realizing how much determination this guy wore in himself.

I couldn't stop my tears from falling, I had broken two hearts at once just now. I only wished for him to be able to find true love and built happiness with another female. The times had changed now and tomorrow was going to be a different day.

Jungkook would remain in my heart and the bite mark would turn into a permanent scar, until then I had to figure out ways to hide it.

-

The next morning I decided to wrap a bandage around my neck in order to make it look like I had injured myself. This way, it was easier to make Hoseok believe that Milo had really bitten me since he hadn't seen in entirely yesterday.

My mind kept wandering to the wolf but I had managed to focus on every lesson and took down as many notes as possible, even if they were unnecessary. I had to recover from all the pain I had collected last night and the best way was to distract myself.

Days went by and the wolf had really stopped showing up. Hoseok and I started to hang out again and decided to study for the upcoming exams so I could save myself from failing them as well. I could eat properly again and finally managed to get rid of the wolf entirely, until one day.

I was at the city library to give back the books I had borrowed. When I walked outside, I caught the sight of a figure wearing a familiar black sweater. His hood was up so I couldn't see his face but I kept watching him walk towards a small grocery store.

My heart started to beat faster as I thought of him to be Jungkook and decided to follow the figure. I looked at both sides before crossing the road and jogged to catch up to him. Seeing him enter the store, I quickly followed behind and entered the building as well.

Once I stood inside, I looked at every side to find him but I couldn't. It was like he had been swallowed by the ground, he disappeared out of nowhere.

"What am I even doing?".

I mumbled to myself after realising what I was doing. I was me who told Jungkook to stay away from I wondered why I had just followed a stranger. It had been so long since the last time I had seen him so missing his presence was an expected emotion.

I took the bus to drive back home and decided to listen to music while doing so. I looked out the window as buildings and trees passed by, gasping after seeing the previous guy on the street. The bus was still driving so there were about two seconds for me to observe his sight.

I decided to brush it off and closed my eyes until I had reached my destination. I got off the bus and walked to my house, unlocking the door and meeting Milo at the doorway as always.

He was really excited whenever I entered the house, assuming that my mother didn't love him enough since they were the only ones home. I took off my shoes and my jacket before walking further inside the building, followed by the restless husky.

I went upstairs and started working on my essay until I was being called for dinner. The day passed by quickly and night time had arrived. Every night I would spend about ten minutes looking outside the balcony an unknown reason.

I missed Jungkook more than I thought I would. A side of me wanted to see him again while the other reminded me of the risks and consequences that could occur if we kept hanging out.

**It was a sacrifice for salvation**

One night while I looked through my old drawings, the silver necklace Jungkook gave me fell onto my desk.

It seemed that I had forgotten about its existence and gasped once it slipped out form inbetween the papers.

Holding it up, I remembered how Jungkook mentioned this necklace to be his promise for his return which made me freeze as I thought of two possible meanings.

Either he had forgotten to take it back from me or this wolf was really planning on coming back. I couldn't wear it since I still had the bandage around my neck so I decided to place it next to my make-up set where I could easily spot it.

Sometimes I kept wondering how he was doing and wished to see him climb up my balcony but it was me who ended this relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter got so deep :(
> 
> But remember kids!
> 
> **Every storm is followed by a rainbow!**
> 
> ***wink wonk***


	9. The Wrong One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so before I start, I want to thank my precious friend for helping me create this chapter.  
> I was feeling lost again and she filled me with great ideas and I love her for that.  
> (thank you for supporting me<3)
> 
> AND YOU GUYS!! YOUR SUPPORT IS CRAZY AKDFHOHAEFGPIE-  
> I'M SO HAPPY I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PUT IT IN WORDS!!!  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH<3<3<3<3

**Recommended song:**

**Ruelle - Deep End**

**-**

Weeks passed by and the weather become colder as the beginning of wintertime appeared. Although I started to live my old daily routine again, I internally felt empty and lost by the passing day.

It was as if my heart unintentionally seeked for the wolf, wanting to feel his warmth again. I was able to score higher points at exams again but had lost the energy I once owned. Even Milo had noticed my inner uncomfort and kept howling quietly every since then.

I was trying to focus on my future opportunities since I was close to graduation but ended up sighing as I placed my head over my desk. I heard a knock on my door before my mother walked inside with a plate filled with cookies.

"Hey, sweetie. I brought you something you like~".

She happily greeted and placed the plate on my desk, putting her hand over my shoulder. I raised my head and took a look at the baked cookies and couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you".

I said and took one while my mother walked to sit on my bed. She started to stroke Milo as I took a bite from the cookie, hearing her clear her throat before she spoke.

"You know, I thought of something-".

I turned to face her with the chair as I desperately shoved a bigger part of the cookie into my mouth, noticing the joy in her eyes.

"-I may have figured out what your problem is".

She added and formed an even brighter smile, making me choke at the sudden explanation of hers.

"You are spending too much time on your school. You should go out and spend some time with your friends!".

She kept talking while I coughed to fill my lungs with air again, hitting my chest in the process. My face had turned into redness after I finally managed to breathe again and placed the remaining cookie piece on the plate.

I sighed loudly and was relieved that she hadn't mentioned the one topic I feared the most. Luckily, she wanted me to spend some time with my friends outside which would actually help me distract myself from the sorrow inside of me. I nodded my head as I replied.

"I think, you're right. I'll talk to Hoseok".

Hoseok had always been the best pill for recovery so I decided to text him. My mother nodded in approval and stood up to leave my room while I took my phone and opened the chat room with Hoseok. 

He replied to me about ten minutes after I texted him and since it was friday, he informed me that he was able to plan a meeting with our friends. As a conclusion we decided to meet tonight and visit a bar near our town.

It was already 5:48 pm which meant that I had little remaining time to prepare myself, I took a quick shower and blew my hair dry while Milo stood behind me and watched me with full curiosity.

Since the bite mark had almost healed, I had no need to wear a bandage around my neck anymore. I put on natural makeup but aimed for the alluring look before styling my hair. I gave them big waves and stood in front of my closet, trying to find a fitting outfit.

I picked up my loose vine red sweater and matched it up with a black skirt. I also put on black tights and wore my black leather boots that reached just above my ankle. Being satisfied with the chosen look, I grabbed my handbag and threw my black coat over my shoulders.

Just when I was done, I heard my phone ring and answered the call. It was Hoseok who told me that he was already waiting outside at my door, telling me to hurry.

I kissed Milo on the head and quickly left my room, running downstairs and letting my parents know about my departing. It was 7:30 pm when I left the house and made my way to my waiting friend in his black vehicle.

He made a surprised expression when he saw me approach him, not used to the way I had dressed. I opened the door of the passenger seat and hopped inside the car before closing the door again.

"Good evening, miss (y/l/n)".

Hoseok greeted and raised both of his eyebrows before starting the engine of his car. I rolled my eyes at him since I knew that he was referring to the way I was looking but left a chuckle before I spoke.

"Please, stop it".

He drove off into the streets and seemed to be in a very good mood, something a had missed to see.

"I'm glad that you finally decided to join us".

He confessed and took a right turn, making me take note of how well he was able to drive a car. He got his driving license about a year ago and managed to develop his driving skills ever since then.

He kept encouraging me to start as well but I wanted to graduate first, knowing that it would cause me too much pressure.

I then smiled as I remembered one thing that I had to make clear first so I faced Hoseok and spoke.

"But I'm not going to drink, I just want to spend some time with you guys".

-

"I thought you weren't going to drink".

Hoseok reminded as he dragged me away from the bartender, noticing the drunk condition I was in. He held my left arm around his neck while his other arm was wrapped around my waist.

After a long night of talking and laughing, my friends had convinced me to accept one drink which was only the start of the drunk mess.

Eventually, I ended up having more drinks until sobriety had left me completely. I basically starteded yelling and cursing at random things as I walked around the bar, forcing my friends to drag me back to our table.

I wasn't the only drunk person but surely the worst one in this case. It was all fun and games until the sight of the wolf crossed my mind.

"God damn it".

I mumbled as we reached the table with our friends where half of them were drunk and the others tried to stay as sober as possible.

It was 2:23 am so most of the customers had already left while the remaining where completely drunk.

Hoseok and I sat down but I refused to stay quiet, smacking my hand over the table before yelling out loud.

"What is wrong with these wolves?!".

I frowned while a hiccup left my mouth, only adding to my drunk state. However, I did not notice the confused stares from the others as they heard me mention wolves out of nowhere. Even Hoseok raised his eyebrows before flinching at my next sudden outburst.

"I ruined everything!".

My voice became weaker as a tear left my eye, leaving the others speechlessly watch me after hearing me blame myself for an unknown reason.

"God, I miss him so much. I want to see him again".

I added and placed my head on my arms over the table, releasing all the tears at once.

"Who the hell is she talking about?".

"Did she break up with someone?".

Some of my sober friends asked as they took in my confusing words, feeling a hand tap me on the shoulder.

When I looked up, I saw Hoseok motioning me with his head that it was time to leave before he stood up and gently pulled my arm as well.

"It's really late, guys. I better take her home now".

I heard him inform the others before I started to lose my consciousness and felt dizzy. We went outside the bar and as soon as the cold air hit me, I opened my eyes and refused the fact of going back.

"Wait, where are we going?".

I asked and stopped us from walking any further. Hoseok laughed before he replied, forcing me to walk again by dragging me forwards.

"I'm taking you home, (y/n). You're too drunk to even stand".

"I'm not drunk!".

I yelled and held up my index finger before shaking it in denial. When we reached his car, I felt the urge to stop myself before faintly groaning.

"Ugh- I think, I'm gonna throw up".

I placed my hand over mouth before quickly bowing down and releasing the too many drinks I had.

Hoseok stepped aside before pulling my hair out of the way until the short action of vomiting had ended.

"Feeling any better?".

He asked and watched me stand straight again, not daring to look at the ground. I groaned in both, annoyance and nausea before nodding my head.

"A little".

I replied and watched him open the door for me, wondering why I couldn't sit next to him. But I paid it little mind and got inside, seeing him close the door. Hoseok entered the car as well before looking at me through the rear view mirror and spoke.

"Please, don't throw up in my car".

"I'll try not to".

I jokingly replied and rolled my eyes before I leaned back on the seat, closing my eyes as another nausea approached me. Hoseok exhaled a laughter before starting the engine and drove off into the dark streets.

The fresh air had really given me some sobriety and allowed me to control my behavior, but I couldn't stop thinking of the wolf.

My eyes were swollen from the previous crying and I started to blame me for every false move I had done.

"It's all my fault".

I whispered in the driving car, catching Hoseok's attention but he didn't say anything. Eventually, he got curious and listened to my drunk words since he knew that I was gonna be an honest open book to him now.

"I was so careless".

I added and felt my consciousness slowly leave my body as I felt my strength give in. I felt one last warm liquid run down my cheek before I used my remaining strength to mumble the last words.

"God, I love him".

-

The next morning I felt an intense headache greet me once I opened my eyes, making me groan in pure displeasure.

I slowly sat up and took in my surroundings, realising that I had been brought to my bed safely last night.

I was still wearing my clothes which caused me to wake up covered in sweat. Fortunately, today was saturday so I had about two days to recover from last night's drinking, pulling the blanket off me as I got off the bed.

I swore to myself never to drink again and cursed at the fact that I couldn't remember any of the previous events.

The only thing I hoped for was that I hadn't exposed any of my crimes to them. I stretched my arms and walked to the balcony doors, pulling the curtains out of the way.

Once the sunlight filled the room, I had to squint my eyes due to the sudden brightness. I unlocked the door and slid it open, stepping outside and inhaling the fresh cold air.

I didn't know what time it was but guessed that it was already noon since the sun stood in the centre of the sky.

My balcony offered me a view that contained the streets and buildings on the right and the deep forest on the left.

It could be breathtaking but each time I looked at the forest, I was filled with memories that worsened my sorrow. 

I sighed deeply and stepped inside my room again, closing the doors behind me. I decided to go downstairs and ask my mother what exactly happened since I had passed out during the car ride.

I found her reading a book as I walked inside the living room, sitting down next to her before speaking.

"Hey".

"Hey".

She immediately greeted me back and smiled after raising her head to meet my eyes. After taking in the state I was in, she left a quick laughter before she spoke.

"I see that you quite enjoyed yourself last night".

I rolled my eyes as I heard her laugh again, leaning back on the couch and sighing as I still wore a little bit of the dizziness.

"Don't get me started, I don't even remember what happened".

I explained and watched her close her book before turning to me. She looked me up and down before she replied.

"Why don't you ask Hoseok? He brought you home, after all".

I looked at her when she mentioned Hoseok's name, being able to recall the discussion in the car. My eyes widened before I jumped up and quickly ran to my room.

I spotted my bag next to my bed and looked inside to find my phone. Just as expected, Hoseok had texted me this morning.

**< ( Hey, I know you're probably sleeping rn but please text me back once you see this )**

**< ( There's something I wanna ask you )**

My heart sank to my stomach as many possible causes for his messages crossed my mind. I had to find out so I texted him back, hoping that this conversation would end with a positive outcome.

( Hey, I'm awake )>

**< ( Good morning, Beyonce )**

( Beyonce? )>

**< ( Last night you kept screaming that you were beyonce and sang many of her songs )**

( Are you serious?? )>

**< ( Oh, yes )**

( Oh my god )>

( Anyways, you wanted to talk? )>

**< ( Yeah )**

**< ( Mind if I come over? )**

I took myself a second to think what this man had in mind as he asked to pay me a visit. But then again, he was my best friend so I had to accept his request.

( Nah, you can come )>

**< ( Alright, see you in a bit! )**

( See ya )>

I placed my phone back on the nightstand and decided to get rid of last night's makeup and changed into more comfortable clothes.

I bound my hair to a ponytail and heard Milo enter my room, crouching down to pet him lovingly.

After half an hour I greeted Hoseok and let him inside my room, closing the door behind us. He took a seat on my chair while I sat down on my bed with Milo, wondering what he wanted to talk about. I felt slightly impatient so I decided to speak first.

"So, what's the matter?".

"It's you, (y/n). I wanna know who broke your heart".

Hearing him enter the conversation this way, I choked on air and filled the silent room with awkward coughs. Hoseok only watched me struggle in silence, slight irritation written over his face.

He thought that this was a tactic of me trying to avoid the fact of telling him the truth. After being able to breathe again, I faced him with pure confusion and asked.

"Broke my heart? What are you talking about?".

"Stop denying it, (y/n). When you were drunk you said you were missing someone and kept blaming yourself".

He sighed deeply and explained in one go, not letting me observe his words before the threw the others at me as well.

"And also, out of nowhere, you mentioned wolves!".

My blood ran cold at his words, leaving my speechless as my eyes stared back at him widely. But Hoseok didn't care about the shocked state I was in and connected the last pieces.

"The bite mark on your neck, your strange behavior and all the books about these damn wolves. All of it started after you went missing in the forest".

He leaned in closer and frowned before he declared his grand final.

"I know that you met a wolf and you are going to tell me every little detail, (y/n)".

The room was filled with a silence that felt suffocating to me. Hoseok never sounded so serious before and dragged me deeper into my inner dread.

The only response I could give him was staring down at my own lap. He had basically looked right through me and managed to put all the pieces together, fearing about the next move he might go for.

I heard him sigh deeply before standing up. He walked up to my balcony and stared outside before speaking.

"I think there's a lot we need to discuss about-".

He turned his head to look at me and took himself a moment before he added.

"-So you better start explaining from the bottom".

His voice almost sounded demanding which forced me to look up to him before curving my eyebrows in pure fear. I felt so helpless and weak under his stare, feeling that the only option I had left was to tell him the truth.

Beginning from the very bottom, I started to explain him everything that had happened after Milo and I went out for a walk.

-

"I can't believe it, I don't wanna believe it. This cannot be true-".

These were the words that left Hoseok's lips as he kept walking back and forth across my room. He had his arms crossed and was frowning at my carpet, trying to keep himself calm after I had told him the story.

In the middle of my declaration I had also started to cry after remembering the wolf's permanent absence so my eyes weren't on their best condition.

"Hoseok, please calm down-".

I tried to soothe the atmospthere but was cut off by his sudden turn before he snapped.

"Calm down?! (Y/n), you literally fell for a wolf!".

He yelled, making me face the door in fear that my mother might have heard him. The fact that Hoseok knew about the wolf was already unsettling so I didn't want my parents to be informed as well, knowing that they would freak out and lock me inside.

"But I'm not going to see him again".

I added as I stood up and walked up to Hoseok to stop him from the restless walking. However, he didn't seem pleased with that fact and frowned even harder before speaking.

"How can you trust him? How do you know that he isn't stalking you?".

He walked closer to me, making me take steps backwards until I felt the glass door behid me. My body was trembling and knowing that he had stated the truth made everything only worse. I had no reply to give him back so I stared down at my feet, hearing him sigh deeply again.

"This is not good, (y/n). You should tell your parents-".

"No!".

I cut him off as soon as I heard him mention my parents. The reason why I had told him everything was that I could trust him but he was only throwing me deeper into the fire.

"I can't just tell them! It'll make everything worse!".

I tried to explain as my wide eyes stared into his, trying to find any sympathy. But he only shook his head and walked back into the room.

"You don't understand, (y/n). This isn't a joke".

There was disbelief and even slight sorrow in his voice as he spoke. I could understand his concern but hoped for him to perceive my statements. 

"I know this isn't a joke, Hoseok! That's why I told him to stop seeing me and it's been weeks ever since then. Everything will turn to normal, I promise!".

I claimed and hoped to be able to convince him since I feared the fact that he would talk to my parents or even to the police about the events, making them built extra cover for me. He only sighed and shook his head before walking towards my door.

"How can you be so sure? There is a reason why humans fear wolves, you simply do not trust a predator. I suggest you tell your parents but I guess you already made up your mind".

He stated and left the room, not waiting for me to understand the meaning of his words. I stared at the door as I felt a crack form in my heart, trying hard to hold in my tears.

Hoseok would actually never act in any way to betray me but since wolves had been his biggest enemies and fear, he might act differently in order to grant me protection.

I asked myself whether it was really that bad to be dating a wolf as a human, not seeing any reasons for my kind to hate the fact of living with a wolf. All of this only made me hate the human mind and its logic only more as I frowned and wiped away the almost falling tear.

My heart slowly started to fill itself with hatred as I squeezed my hands into a fist, turning my knuckles to white. I glanced at my door for a short moment before deciding to leave the room. I went to the living room and looked outside the window to make sure that Hoseok had really left.

I heard my mother ask me if everything was alright but I ignored her and made my way to the front door, opening it and stepping outside. Then I started running, not stopping until I had been far enough from the house.

When the building was out of sight, I slowed myself to a walk and kept walking the road that led outside of town. As I walked past the streets and buildings, my mind tried to fight for a conclusion. I had to find a way to fix this mess I had trapped myself and my loved ones in.

I had reached the outline of this town and saw a long road ahead of me, meaning that this way led to a highway. There was a forest on each side of the road so I had to walk at the roadside until I reached my destination.

I had brought no one to that place which made this place my personal hideout. It was a small wooden shack that was built slightly inside the forest but was still able to been seen by drivers.

Unfortunately, the door was stuck and didn't seem to let me in so I could only sit one the old tree next to the shack that had fallen ages ago.

When I sat down, my mind instantly started to rummage through all my memories and the condition I was in, the fact that Hoseok knew about everything and that Jungkook might come back.

After hours of thinking I saw only one option that was offered to me, I had to talk to the wolf. I stood up and mumbled to myself before wanting to turn around.

"I have to find him".

"Find who?".

I flinched after hearing a familiar voice appear from behind me, turning around to see Hoseok with his hands on his waist.

He seemed to be in a really bad mood and waited for me to reply but instead, I wondered how he managed to find me so I asked.

"What are you doing here?".

"Let me ask you the same".

He defended himself with another question and raised an eyebrow. I refused to let him know about my true intentions so I looked away, trying to show him my denial to answer.

I knew that I had been gone for quite a long time but I didn't expect anyone to actually be able to find me so I asked again.

"How did you know I was here?".

"It took me a while but I remembered that you mentioned this place once so I gave it a try".

He replied after he sighed deeply, making me guess that he had been searching for a long time. I mentally cursed at the fact that I couldn't keep my mouth shut and lightly kicked the grass with my foot.

The sun had started to set and created a twilight that added to the beauty of the forest. This also meant that it was too late for me to be this far from home, but I didn't pay it any mind since I had decided to let go.

Having Hoseok here with me was bad since he would most likely take me home where my parents were probably praying for my return.

Guessing that they called him after I had been lost again, I wondered whether he had told them about my secret and decided to ask.

"Did my parents send you?".

"Yes, they did".

He directly answered, revealing his inner irritation to me. I swallowed down the pressure in my throat and inhaled before asking quietly.

"Did you tell them anything?".

"No, but once we get home, you are going to".

He replied and turned to looked at his car that was parked a few meters away from us. My eyes widened at his response before I brought my refusal to words.

"I'm not going to tell them, Hoseok!".

"Then what are you planning on doing? Hiding it until the wolf finds you and rips you apart?".

He snapped back at me without showing a drop of hesitation. A slightly flinched at his sudden counterattack and took a step back, not knowing what kind of answer this rhetorical question could get.

However I was the only one who met Jungkook personally so only I could judge this wolf. The scene of Jungkook carrying me through the forest when I had been injured crossed my mind, making me defend the wolf.

"You don't know anything about him-".

"Does that make him any better?!".

Hoseok spat as he took a step closer, turning the atmosphere into a more unpleasant one than it already was.

I figured that this conversation would only take a bad turn since he seemed to be determined to discriminate every wolf's existence so I decided to keep silent. Hoseok sighed after noticing my faint distress and spoke.

"Listen, let's just go home. We will talk about this later".

I could tell that he was feeling guilty by the tone of his voice, making me look back at him and take in his worried features. I couldn't blame him for his reaction, wolves had been hated by every human being in this town.

It was only me that saw them the other way and behaved like a rogue. However, this didn't mean that he was allowed to interfere with my personal problems.

"Please, stay out of it. I'll handle this myself".

I insisted on convincing him to let me solve this issue by myself but he didn't really look pleased. Eventually, frowned before dropping his arms in defeat.

The sound of a hooting owl echoed through the forest before filling it with a silence again. He refused to look at me and took himself a moment before he broke the silence.

"At least let me take you home safe and sound".

He requested and turned around without waiting for a response made by me, forcing me to follow him to his parked car. I entered the car and closed the door before hearing Hoseok smack the door shut as well.

He started the engine and drove into the road without saying a word. I knew that he wasn't pleased about my inaccurate behavior so I decided to keep the remaining peace we had in the air. Leaning against the glass and staring out of it, I watched the trees pass by really fast.

I then looked out through the windshield and gasped as my eyes widened at the sight in front of the vehicle.

It all happened in seconds, I was able to recognize the animal but Hoseok didn't seem to have noticed it and kept driving right at it.

"WATCH OUT!".

I screamed as loud as I could and grabbed the steering wheel, giving it a sharp turn to the right in order not to hit the animal. However, the car lost its stand after making a hard turn and started rolling over the street sideways.

The time slowed down as the only things I could hear were the sounds of cracking glass and metal colliding with the hard cement. Glass pieces flew around the car while metal parts were thrown from it as it kept rolling over the street.

The world seemed to be turning its lights on and off as my vision kept switching between darkness and light each millisecond. It felt as if all my bones were being crashed together due to the forceful impact, causing me to keep losing my consciousness.

The car slowed down and eventually halted in an upside down position. The smell of gasoline entered my nostrils which forced me to open my eyes slowly. The first thing I saw was the smoke that left the bonnet of the car before realising the state we were trapped in.

There was broken glass all over the place and the car had been destroyed. Thanks to the seatbelts, the two of us were still attached to our seats and only our arms hung out. Feeling a deep shock encircle my mind, I started to breathe deeply.

Then an immense wave of pain came, running through my entire body. Everything was hurting, my legs felt like being crushed and my torso ripped through the half. I didn't know for how long I could possibly bear with this pain.

When I tried to move, I groaned as the pain only got worse. I told myself not to move since I didn't want to worsen my already really bad condition. My heart was pounding against my chest before I slowly turned my head to find Hoseok with his eyes closed.

"No".

I whispered and started to shake after I saw his face covered in blood. I didn't know about the current condition I was in but assumed that it was the shock that helped me dim half of the pain.

I began to feel scared, fearing that this might be the end. After feeling a deep headache, it came to my mind that I probably had hit my head hard against the side window.

I could also taste blood in my mouth and cringed at the thought that I might also be covered in blood.

I tried to raise my arm to check on Hoseok's heartbeat but as soon as I moved it, I felt a sting hit my muscles to which I had to drop my arm again.

I groaned as another wave of pure pain ran across my limp body. I turned my head to the right side, outside of the car and noticed the animal again.

He stood a few meters away from the scene and started growling as it slowly approached the accident.

"J-Jungkook".

I whispered dryly as I felt the remaining strength I owned leave me. There were no emotions or reactions, only me helplessly staring at the wolf until my vision became darker and my consciousness left me entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please stay with me...**


	10. Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***screams***
> 
> I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH OH MY GOD THE COMMENTS ARE SO PRECIOUS AND YOUR SUPPORT IS EVERYTHING!!!!!  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH  
>  _AAAAAHHHHHHHH-_
> 
> I really hope you guys will like this chapter<3<3<3  
> enjoy~

**Recommended song:**

**Cheryl Cole - Parachute**

**-**

My view was pitch-black and I could only hear a faint beeping sound repeat itself from a distance.

I slowly opened my eyes and kept them half closed in order to let them adjust to the bright light. It took me about a few minutes before I could fully open them and take in my surroudings slowly.

The first thing I noticed was a man in a white coat standing in front of me with a board in his hands, looking like he was writing something on it. He saw that I had woken up and smiled brightly before asking.

"How's it going, sleeping beauty?".

I managed to leave a very faint groan as I watched him walk around the bed to come closer. I was bewildered and still trying to figure out what was happening.

Being able to recognize the doctor as he got closer, I felt a faint wave of familiarity. He sat down on the chair next to the bed I was lying on and began.

"I want you to stay calm, okay?".

He raised both of his eyebrows and nodded as he began to explain the situation I was in. My entire body felt weak and limp so the only thing I could make as a response was to blink my eyes.

"Do you remember where you were before waking up here?".

He softly asked and leaned in closer, placing his palm over my bandaged hand. Fortunately, I was conscious enough to be able to focus on his question and tried to remove the cloud but was hit by a headache.

I couldn't help but lightly squint and groan at the unwanted pain. He saw my struggle and decided to take the lead again by starting to explain.

"Three days ago you and your friend were in a car and drove in the direction of town-".

As I listened to his words, I slowly started to see small scenes of Hoseok and me standing in the forest after I had been missing again. The sight of Jungkook appearing before I saw the picture of the windshield view and the animal.

"-But a misfortune happened and you got into a car accident".

His next words flashed the scenes of a rolling car and broken glasses to my mind, remembering the sight of the bloody person next to me and the wolf after the car stopped upside down.

My eyes widened at the sudden desire to know Hoseok's condition so I opened my mouth and noticed how dry my throat felt when I wanted to speak.

"Don't worry, your friend is okay. We were able to find you guys about thirty minutes after the accident, thanks to someone that drove past".

I felt a huge wave a relief run down my body as I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply, only then noticing the oxygen mask on my face.

It then came to my mind that I was in a hospital room and attached to a heartbeat monitor which was also the cause of the faint beeping sounds I heard earlier.

The bed I was lying on was slightly curved so I was able to observe the bandages around my arms but the rest of my body was covered by a thin blanket.

I also thought of the fact that doctor Jin had said that it had been three days already so I wondered how I managed to wake up so soon.

Jin stood up after giving the back of my hand a gentle stroke and slowly walked around the bed, making his way to the door. He locked the door before he turned to face me again and spoke in a whisper.

"Consider yourself as lucky for having me as your doctor".

He started to explain as he walked closer to me. His voice was soft and joyful but I could sense the seriousness of his next words.

"I was the one who treated your wounds and since I know that you got bitten by a wolf, there wasn't really much I had to do".

I felt kind of confused as I took in his words and couldn't fit the meaning of the bite with the fact of me being lucky. He leaned in closer and whispered again.

"A wolf bite provides a human with a special kind of antibodies that boost the process of healing which means that you have a substance in your body which helped you survive. Technically, Jungkook saved your life".

He stood straight again and smiled proudly after he mentioning the wolf's name. I was only able to slightly widen my eyes before another wave of dizziness approached my aching head.

There were many questions in my head but the shock that I just had been through a car accident forced me to stay quiet.

I had to ask about Hoseok's condition and wanted to see my parents, not to mention the strong desire to see the wolf.

But all of it seemed impossible for me since I had been patched up and glued to a bed, being glad that I would at least recover faster than an average human.

"By the way, he was also here".

Jin informed, pulling me out of my deep thoughts. Hearing him suddenly mention Jungkook felt pleasing to the ears but the fact he found his lover in the hospital ripped me heart apart.

I really wanted to see him again talk to him. When I met Jin's eyes, I watched him wink before unlocking the door and stepping outside.

He hadn't talked about my parents or about the fact that I had been missing, he only mentioned Jungkook and Hoseok's well-being which was enough to me for today. I exhaled deeply before I closed my eyes, trying to soothe the remaining shock in me.

I was thankful for surviving and remembered how my life had flashed before my eyes during the accident. It was the most horrific experience I had ever made and I felt guilty for pulling Hoseok also into it.

-

It had been two days after I woke up, I was able to speak and walk again. My parents kept visiting me and listened to my apologies, only to receive back comfort and kisses.

I wasn't allowed to see Hoseok but was told that I would be informed once I could enter his room, making me wonder if his condition was much worse than mine. I kept seeing the sight of his bloody face, filling me with sorrow and guilt for causing him such pain.

However everything seemed fine and well until one night after the visiting hours were over. It was around 10 pm as I tried to force myself to sleep until I heard a light knock on the window glass.

My eyes widened at the thought that someone had just thrown something against my window. I couldn't tell since the curtains were pulled over the big glass so after I heard the knock again, I decided to check for myself and carefully stood up from the bed.

My right arm was attached to an IV stand so I had to carry it with me when I walked towards the window. My trembling hand reached out to hold the curtain and swiftly pulled it to the side, revealing the sight of the man I had been thinking of the most.

There were metal grids on the outside wall of the large building which provided him with the ability to climb up to the second floor without having anyone notice him since it was dark outside.

My lips formed a weak smile before opening one side of the window to let him in, not knowing what to think after feeling his presence. He jumped inside and closed the window behind him before stepping closer to me, only leaving a few inches between our bodies.

I had forgotten how big he was as he stood in front of me and took in his beautiful features as I exhaled deep unintentionally.

"Hey".

He greet quietly, assuming that he wasn't sure whether it was okay for him to visit me even though I had told him not to.

There was already a familiar warmth in the air, not wasting any minute before I greeted him back.

"Hey, it's good to see you".

I admitted and felt my eyes tear up, blinking them rapidly in order to prevent any tear from falling.

I felt kinda awkward as I remembered the state I was in, lowering my gaze in slight embarrassment.

There was one thick bandage wrapped around my head while other bandages covered my arms and hands, my body only wearing one white loose gown that reached just above my knees. My exposed skin owned a few little scratches that had almost healed.

"It's good to see you awake".

He added, showing me how much it hurt him to take in the sight of me with my eyes closed. I didn't want to imagine the pain I had caused him, but I could see the but I could see its effect on his appearance.

His hair was a mess and he had goten faint dark circles under his eyes, guessing that he was barely able to sleep ever since he left my house that night. Even his tanned skin had turned a little paler, worrying about his current condition.

"How are you feeling?".

He then asked after a moment of silent staring, watching me slowly raise my head again to meet his brown orbs.

"Good, as far as I know".

I replied and formed another weak smile. I could tell that he was fighting back the urge to wrap his arms around my body, because I was doing the exact same.

It felt as if invisible threads were attached to our bodies and held us back, not allowing us to close the gap between us.

The two of us wanted something we knew we couldn't have without making sacrifices, ones that could lead to literal death.

I then heard Jungkook inhale deeply, guessing that he was taking in my scent before he began to speak.

"Listen, I know you don't want to see me but-".

Without letting him finish, I took a step closer before I placed my head and my hands on his chest, instantly feeling his body warmth cover my cold skin. I finally had managed to rip through the invisible threads and now it was his turn.

I felt his muscles tense up for a short moment before relaxing again, knowing that the sudden physical contact had caught him off guards but he quickly gave in. He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me closer to his.

He lowered his face into the crook between my neck and my right shoulder, deeply inhaling my scent. Taking in the pleasing moment of our reunion, I brought my thought to words.

"I missed you so much".

And then it happened, tears began falling down and allowed me to finally release my inner sorrow.

I felt his warmth welcome me with open arms and was gifted with his deep love, something I had been seeking for weeks.

"I missed you too".

His confessed quietly and began stroking my head, feeling me with the comfort I needed for a long time. I then gently pulled away from the hug and locked my teary eyes with him before I began.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-".

"Shh, it's okay".

He cut me off and used his thumb to wipe away the falling tears, his lips forming a soft smile. His eyes were sparkling with pure love, even his cheeks flush a very faint pink.

"You did nothing wrong".

I could sense the slight pain and guilt in him as I heard him speak, not breaking the eye contact with me even once.

I only hoped that our separation hadn't influenced him too much, at least not as much as it did me.

"I was so scared, (y/n). I thought I lost you".

He admitted and leaned his forehead against mine, building a connection that could steal away every worry I owned. I placed my hands on either side of his head, feeling my fingers in his soft hair before I assured.

"You won't lose me, ever".

I felt the need to let him know that our days of distancy were over. After observing my words, the wolf removed his head from mine and used his hand to hold up my chin before leaning in for a kiss.

The taste of love never felt this sweet before. In an attempt to deepen the kiss, I raised my arms and wanted to wrap them around his neck.

Suddenly I felt a wave of pain through my muscles, breaking the kiss through a flinch. I had to groan faintly and looked at my bandaged arms.

I figured that I was not capable of many movements since I was still in the middle of a recovery. The wolf seemed a little panicked and quickly removed himself from me, thinking that he had unintentionally caused the previous pain.

"Did I hurt you?".

He asked and held both of my hands while his eyes looked over my entire body, searching for any cause of discomfort. I shook my head and smiled before I replied.

"No, you didn't".

The wolf glanced over to the bed before looking at my small body, not thinking for too long before carrying me in his arms bridal style. He brought us to my bed and laid me down gently, taking a good look on me before he stated.

"I can't stand seeing you like this, (y/n)".

He was referring to the fact that I was patched up and now completely vulnerable, forcing him to be more careful. I liked the way he was caring for me but the current situation wasn't the one I preferred. 

I then remembered the fact that I had seen him right before the accident, guessing that he must have seen the accident and decided to bring it up.

"Well, you have seen it yourself. There was no way that accident could have ended any better".

"What are you talking about?".

He frowned when the heard my words and clearly awaited a more specific explanation, which het got instantly.

"I saw you on the road. We would've crashed into you if I hadn't turned the steering wheel".

The further I explained, the quieter my voice got. Jungkook's expression only revealed the fact that he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Wait, you don't- don't you remember?".

I frowned my eyebrows and felt puzzled by his confused expression before he smiled and shook his head. It seemed that he had finally figured the little issue and replied.

"How can I remember something I've never seen?".

"What?".

"You must have hallucinated my presence. I'm guessing your friend didn't see me".

My heart sank to my stomach before he realisation hit me, a faint 'huh' leaving my lips as I stared up at the ceiling. While I was trying to figure out the meaning, Jungkook sat on the mattress and explained.

"Your mind was yearning for me, just like I was yearning for you".

This also allowed me to realise that it was me who had caused the accident that almost took Hoseok's life, gasping loudly while my eyes widened in pure shock.

"Are you saying that it was my fault-".

"No, none of this was your fault".

Knowing that he didn't like it when I blamed myself and tried to convince me otherwise, I couldn't help but smile.

I knew that only after I was able to talk to Hoseok, I could calm my inner discomfort again. The wolf placed his hand over mine, hoping that physical contact would boost the process of comforting my nerves.

This also allowed him to sense how cold my skin felt against his palm, taking him into little thinking before he asked.

"Are you cold?".

I hadn't expected such a question so it took me a few seconds before I could observe it, noticing that I was really cold.

My body wasn't shaking but required a little bit of warmth which couldn't be given with the thin blanket I owned.

"Just a little".

I replied and watched the wolf suddenly raise himself from the bed and hold onto the edge of his shirt before he pulled it over his head. He was stripping himself from his shirt, exposing his entire tanned torso.

"W-what are you doing?!".

I whispered loudly, quickly covering my burning face in the porcess. Jungkook dropped his shirt over the chair and replied.

"I'm gonna warm you up".

And with that being said, he climbed on the bed and laid himself closely next to me. I could immediately feel his heated body, welcoming his closeness with open arms.

His right arm was stretched out over the pillow, allowing me to place my head over it. His other arm found its way on my waist and rested itself over my layered body part.

When I shifted even closer to his chest, I could hear the beating of his heart and felt all of my worries disappear for now.

"Wow, this is really what I needed".

I confessed quietly and exhaled, my eyes closed as I took in the moment of peace. The wolf chuckled and was quick to ask something inappropriate.

"Are you talking about the heat or my naked body?".

"The heat, of course!".

I frowned as I replied the wolf's ridiculous sounding question. Though he seemed to be enjoying this conversation a lot, I could feel the comfort in him rising. After all, he had reunited with his lover again and hedl her in his arms.

"It's amazing how a wolf's metabolism provides its body with a temperature that is much higher than the one of a common human. I almost envy your kind".

I commented and inhaled deeply, noticing how pleasing his scent was.

"And I envy your intelligence, (y/n). I barely know anything about humans".

He admitted to which I had to laugh, loving the way he was honest with me even if it meant to degrade himself.

It then came to my mind that it was Jungkook's bite that kept me alive, knowing that I had to show him my gratitude as well.

"Well, I didn't know that the bite of a wolf transfers antibodies which boost the healing process".

"But that only works on humans, not on other animals. We usually bite animals to kill them".

He filled me up with another information I had not found in any book I had borrowed from the library. I didn't know how to react to his statement and went with the first thing in my head.

"That's good to know, I guess".

His sudden change of topic almost made me forget the real reason I had brought up the bite, deciding to continue.

"As I was saying, it was your bite that help me survive. So thank you for biting me that night".

That sounded much better in my head, I thought and cringed at my own self. However, the wolf seemed really touched by my words and placed a kiss on my head before he spoke.

"Only because you allowed me to. It should be me thanking you for trusting me".

I felt my cheeks burn up at his words, realising how important trust was for every wolf. I wish I had trusted him a little more, maybe that way I could have avoided this car accident. I thought of changing the topis since my emotions began to darken again.

"I kind of start to believe that name-thing".

The wolf kept silent for a short moment, his frown displaying the slight confusion.

"Name-thing?".

He asked, feeling his jaw move against my scalp. I thought whether I had said the wrong thing or that my statement was really unclear before I tried again.

"Yeah, that thing you told me. Where fate writes two people's names next to each other and stuff".

With that, I received a faint exhaled laughter from the male before he commented on my statement.

"So you did listen to me".

"What?".

I asked, not being sure what he was aiming for. He took himself a short moment before he sighed softly and explained.

"When you told me to leave, I thought you wanted me entirely out of your life. I didn't think you would take any of my words seriously, I only hoped for you to change your mind. I know how you feel since I'm a wolf but after seeing you with that guy all the time, I was really confused".

I took in every words and knew that he was referring to Hoseok. Opening my eyes, I shifted my head a little away from his chest in order to be able to lock my eyes with his.

"I never wanted you out of my life, I was only scared of the dangers we could face".

I explained, finding myself dive into the brown shaded eyes of the wolf. There was a strange sensation in me, assuming that the wolf was experiencing the same since he kept silent as well.

"If you allow me to protect you, there won't be anything to fear".

He assured, a strong a strong will of resolution glowing in his pupils. His left hand slid to the lower part of my back before pulling me closer to him. There were very faint waves of pain running through my body with every shift.

Though, I could't help but ignore them since I only found comfort in Jungkook's presence. He then whispered softly.

"Don't let this world decide who you are".

And with that, I felt my last walls crumble to the floor. This was all I needed to hear before making up my mind.

I my was duty to draw my own path in this life, I had to follow my own instincts and ignore the outside world.

"When did you become so philosophical?".

I joked and watched a smile form over the wolf's face. He then shoved my head closer to his chest again, not wanting me to see the blush on his cheeks.

"Why don't you rest and let your body recover faster?".

He asked, referring to the fact that he wanted me out of the hospital as soon as possible. Though, I could also tell that he was trying to change the subject. His question made me remember Hoseok's condition to which I thought of something.

"About that, Hoseok's condition is worse than mine. Since your bite lets me recover faster, could you- uhm, help him too?".

The further I expressed my idea, the quieter my voice became which eventually ended up as a whisper.

I hadn't considered how Jungkook might feel about biting a man on the neck since this was the first step of mating someone.

The wolf only blinked into the distance a few times, a slight frown of confusion lurking on his face before he replied.

"But he doesn't need my help".

His clear refusal was understandable but the words he had used were not. After a moment of silence, he sighed deeply and spoke again.

"Don't get me wrong but I don't want to waste my little time on other people's problems. I haven't seen you in weeks and need to take in your scent".

The tone of his voice gave off the fact that he was, indeed, desperately trying to enjoy every second with me.

However, the urge to ask for why he had mentioned the little time wandered around my head so I asked.

"Are you going somewhere?".

Judging by the silence, I knew that he wanted to avoid that question but he couldn't.

"Don't worry, it's just for a week".

"I see".

The length of his absence didn't bother me, the fact that he concealed the detail of where he was going did.

But after seeing that he didn't like revealing the reason to me, I decided not to force it out of him. I could feel my body slowly give in, my eyes feeling heavier by the passing minute.

Being in the arms of my lover, my senses informed my mind that it was safe to sleep now. And only a short time later, I fell into a deep slumber.

-

When I opened my eyes the next morning, I spotted two figures but couldn't figure out who they were since my view was still blurred.

Later I heard doctor Jin have a conversation with my mother, watching them take note of me being awake.

When I met my mother's eyes, she neared me and placed one deep kiss on my forehead. Doctor Jin formed a bright smile before he made his announcement.

"Good morning, (y/n)! I have some good news for you".

It took me by surprise that my body slightly flinched at his sudden loud voice, my eyes quickly landing on him.

My mother was making giggles of excitement as she stood next to Jin, taking the lead without any hesitation.

"You can leave tomorrow!".

I snapped my head towards her as my eyes widened at the news she threw at me. She was expressing the joy inside of her by clapping her hands in a really rapid speed and revealed all her teeth when she smiled.

Just then I remembered last night and realised that I must have fallen asleep while Jungkook was lying in my bed next to me. Assuming that he left shortly after, I formed a soft smile and felt my cheeks flush a faint pink.

"And your friend Jung Hoseok finally woke up too. You may see him whenever you want".

Jin added as he walked over to my heartbeat monitor, looking over at the display. My eyes widened before I gasped, wishing to see my friend at this very moment. Through the help of Jin, I was brought to Hoseok's room.

We stood in front of a large blue door before Jin knocked on it and opened it for me to enter, probably granting us some alone time.

The moment I stepped inside the white room, I saw Hoseok sitting on the bed with a book in his hands.

-

"Hey".

I quietly greeted him and walked up further inside the room, hearing the door being closed behind me.

He looked up and smiled as he closed the book, placing it over the table. The thought that he might still be mad or displeased by my visit crossed my mind, what I hoped was not the case.

"Hey there".

He softly greeted me back and watched me sit on his bed. I took in his state and noticed how well he seemed for a patient who had just woken up.

He had a few bandages around his arms and one around his forehead, just like I did. I placed my hand over his and began to speak.

"How are you feeling?".

"Pretty good. What about you?".

He said as he looked at himself before he took a look on me. It came to my mind that we were acting quite calm for people who survived a dangerous car accident, making me giggle to myself before I replied.

"Much better now that you're awake".

I couldn't help but lower my gaze, I was unable to look straight at him as the bloody sight of him kept flashing before my eyes.

Hearing his sudden laughter, I looked up at him with confusion and curiosity written all over my face.

"I'm sorry, it's just- look at us".

He said and laughed even harder. I couldn't help but join him since I knew that he was referring to the fact that the two of us had managed to end up in the hospital because of the wolf-topic. After some sweet laughters, I brought my thoughts to words.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about all of that. It's my fault that we're here and you don't know how glad I am to see you...alive-".

I automatically stopped talking after seeing his facial expression change but he kept listening, telling me to empty myself to make me feel better.

"-I was still conscious after the accident and when I saw you, I thought- I thought you were gone".

Expressing my inner emotions and the fear I felt during these last days was indescribably hard for me, my view blurred by the forming tears.

I was told that most of the blood that covered his face was caused by the nosebleed that occured after he hit his head against the steering wheel.

I felt his hand take mine, making me lock my eyes with him as he spoke.

"None of this is your fault, (y/n)".

There was a silence in the room while I wiped away the tears that began to fall, looking at Hoseok as I wondered what he was thinking of.

He seemed to have a question in his head that kept him puzzled, glancing at his lap before meeting my eyes.

"I do remember your loud scream before you took the steering wheel. May I ask you what happened?".

His question caught me off guard since I hadn't included the fact that he might ask me about it. I blinked my eyes a few times and thought whether I should make up a lie or just tell him that I saw the hallucination of a wolf.

I inhaled deeply and began to explain him the reason for my sudden outburst, which almost caused death for the two of us. Just as expected, Hoseok's mouth dropped after he listened me out.

I also reminded him that I still stood against the fact of telling my parents about the wolf to which he surprisingly agreed.

"I'm not interfering, I promise. I don't want our spirits to meet during our funeral".

He promised jokingly and raised his hands in a defensive mode. I took note of how well he seemed even though it had only been a week.

I wondered if the doctor had done anything to him but I quickly brushed it off after hearing someone knock on the door.

The two of us snapped our heads towards the door before watching it open to reveal two figures who I was able to recognize.

They were Hoseok's parents who must have been informed about him waking up and rushed to the hospital.

I greeted them politely and decided to leave so I could let them have their own moment, giving Hoseok a gently squeeze on his hand before walking out the door.

As I wandered back to my room, I thought of the many possibilities that might happen after the wolf and I had been back together again. I knew that it was still really dangerous but now I knew how bad his absence could influence me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BOOSTING IT UP A LITTLE BECAUSE I WANT THE REAL SHIT TO HAPPEN  
> I'VE GOT SO MUCH AND I'M SO EXCITED TO SHARE THEM ALL WITH YOU!!!
> 
> And also, their new song 'IDOL' has me _shook_  
>  I'm so in love with it oh my god....off....
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!<3  
> See you in the next chapter~


	11. Real Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> Before I start with this chapter, I wanna say that I really do read every comment. I see them all so only because I don't reply anymore, please don't think that I'm ignoring you.  
> Your comments are well appreciated!  
> Thank you so much for your support<3
> 
> Now, please enjoy~

**Recommended song:**

**The Neighbourhood - Softcore**

**-**

The time said 11:23 pm when I looked at the clock that hung on the wall, waiting for the wolf's arrival.

I hoped for him to visit me this night so I could inform him about the permission I got that I was gonna leave tomorrow.

I was lying on the bed and listened to the sounding pulse of my heartbeat that displayed on the monitor screen.

Sighing deeply as my patience ran short, I raised myself from the bed and decided to look out the window.

The sky was dark and filled with thousands of stars, buildings had a few lightened windows and cars were driving past the building I was in.

But there was no sign of the awaited alpha. I made a small pout and turned around, making my way to the bed again.

I climbed over the mattress and sat on the edge, noticing how short my gown actually was. It was exposing my entire legs and since I was wearing no bra, my breasts were visibly defined as well.

Suddenly feeling the urge to cover myself up, I looked around the room to find something suitable that could provide me with some coverage.

Just then I heard the familiar knock on the window and flinched, snapping my head towards the sound.

I eventually ended up grabbing the thin blanket and used it to cover my body by throwing one edge over my shoulders.

I quickly made my way to the window and pulled the curtains away before letting the wolf in. He hopped inside the room and closed the window behind him, facing me with a very sweet smile.

"Hey".

He greeted and saw me blush as I watched him pull down his hood. His hair was a mess and he was out of breath, looking like he hurried his way to the hospital. 

"Hey, handsome".

I greeted back and took in his alluring details, the bright shine of joy on his face. My heart started to take a faster speed while my body felt a warm sensation bloom inside of me.

He looked me up and down and seemed to notice the blanket around me to which he raised an eyebrow before asking about it.

"Are you cold again? Want me to warm you up?".

This caught me off guard as I blinked at him before looking at the cloth, feeling my face burn up even more. The image of his exposed torso flashed before my eyes, something I was too shy with.

"Ah, no. I-I was just- uhm-".

I stuttered and mentally cursed at myself for exposing my inner faint panic attack, not knowing what to reply with.

On the one side I wanted his warmth around my body and feel his protection but on the other side I simply felt too shy.

When I met his eyes, I caught a flash of amusement in them and felt every drop of strength leave my body. He raised one eyebrow and asked again after not getting a proper answer from me.

"So?".

I eventually gave up and decided to tell him the truth. After all, he was paying a lot attention to trust so lies were not needed in our relationship for any longer.

"I felt too exposed so I wanted to cover myself, that's all".

I explained and looked down at the blanket covering my body, the wolf following my gaze before he looked me up and down. He then nodded his head, showing his approval.

"I like decency in girls but you don't have to hide yourself from me".

Another comment that forced me to respect this wolf in front of me, amazed how he noticed the main point. We slowly began walking back to the bed as he added.

"So you don't need me to warm you up?".

I immediately felt his strong wish for me deny his statement, he was seeking permission for physical contact.

I had to fight back my embarrassment and give this man what he wanted, shaking my head before I replied.

"When I think about it, some warm cuddles would do us good".

And with that, I watched a bright smile form over his face which revealed his teeth to my view. Hoping that I wouldn't regret my previous statement, I climbed over the bed first. When I turned to look at the wolf, I felt my heart skip a beat.

He had already taken off his sweater, revealing the tight shirt which allowed me to take note of how thin his waist was. After taking off his shoes as well, he joined me on the bed but kept his shirt on this time.

"You're not gonna take that off?".

I asked but mentally slapped myself the second the question was out, realising how dirty it sounded. The wolf only smiled as he replied.

"You did sweat a lot last night so I thought of keeping it on. The less skin I present, the less heat you'll feel".

Another detail I was unaware of, quickly taking a mental note. This also reminded me of the fact that I had fallen asleep while he was with me. We lay down in the same position as last night before I began.

"About last night, did I miss anything?".

I asked after snuggling closer into the wolf's chest, inhaling the pleasing warmth he was granting me. This time his left hand was buys caressing my head and running his fingers through my soft hair.

"Not really. I figured that you were sleeping after not replying to me so I carefully stood up and left".

When I took in his words, I could only display the image of him slowly raising himself from the bed and tiptoeing his way to the window.

"Ohh, I see. By the way, I'm leaving tomorrow so come and meet me at my house".

I informed once I remembered the news I had gotten today.

"Is this supposed to be an invitation?".

He teasingly asked the question I was not expecting, his voice deep and clearly tired. I mentally rolled my eyes and denied the wish to provoke him any further so I simply answered.

"You're always welcome, Jungkook. But I meant to say that you will find me in my own room, in case you want to see me again".

I explained and closed my eyes, feeling the speed of his heartbeat. The rhythm was calm and sounded pleasing to my ears.

He might be a wolf but he was just like a human, he owned a beating heart, a mind that could think and remember, a stomach that desired food and showed emotions and passion towards his lover.

All of this amazed me so the fact that humans refused to live with wolves, even though we were so much alike, bothered me a lot. There was a comfortable silence in the room before the male suddenly asked.

"May I kiss you?".

He asked without showing a drop of hesitation, leaving me speechlessly open my wide eyes. I felt my cheeks flush a deep red at the thought of tasting the sweetness of his kiss again.

It took me a moment to consider the fact that we were at the hospital. Eventually, I decided that a simple kiss wouldn't cause much trouble and gently removed myself from his chest.

Jungkook instantly rolled himself over my body, his hands on either side of my head as he towered over me.

He seemed pleased with my physical response and licked his bottom lip before he slowly lowered his head, his lips gently meeting mine.

I closed my eyes and felt my heartbeat increase. Kissing wasn't something I did often, Jungkook was basically the first to ever kiss me.

There was passion as the kiss deepened, our lips beginning to move together. I barely stood a chance to breathe and felt my lungs ache due to the lack of oxygen, feeling tingles run across my abdomen.

Just then I placed both hands on the wolf's chest to which he removed his lips from mine. He thought that I wanted him to stop, showing me how fast he was to react before he asked.

"Am I being too rough?".

My lips were slightly separated while I filled my lungs with air again, shaking my head in response. He then smirked and spoke.

"Be honest with me, (y/n). Your heart is about to burst out of your chest".

With that, he was referring to the fact that my heart was now racing in an alarming speed. I had completely forgotten about him being able to sense every emotion I was feeling, noticing that he was showing pure concern.

"I'm fine, really".

I assured and tried to sound more convincing this time, taking note of the raised eyebrow before he lowered his head again.

But this time he tilted his head to the side in order to gain more access which worked instantly.

The kiss felt a little hungry this time, feeling his tongue slide its way through my lips without permission.

There wasn't much I could do though, the wolf had won dominance over the kiss and seemed to be enjoying every second of it.

I could feel his wet glide over mine before the air was completely stripped from me, my hands giving the wolf a weak push once again.

This time he decided to grant me recovery time by moving to my neck, placing tender kisses over the skin.

"I-I think that's all I can take for now".

I exhaled every words, catching the wolf's attention before he removed his head in order to lock his eyes with mine.

Even though he was also panting, it was obvious that he owned more stamina than me. He wanted more, I could see it in his eyes but he also knew that there were limits.

He sighed in slight irriation before he dropped himself down next to me, closing his eyes as he accepted the fact that this was all the taste he could get from me today.

My cheeks had never burned this much before, I had literally made out with a wolf in a hospital bed.

I quickly thought of something in order to change the subject and said the first thin that came into mind.

"Can I see your village?".

Jungkook turned his head to look at me, one eyebrow raised as he looked me deep in the eyes. He had clearly not expected such a question so I continued.

"You know, you always come to see me. And since I'm also really curious about the village in our town, I thought I could come to see you".

I explained and took in his changing expression. He seemed to be thinking about it for a short moment before he replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea".

"Why not?".

I was aware of the high risk of us getting caught but I knew that we could be able to hide it just as well. We locked our eyes as we kept discussing about it.

"It's not that simple, (y/n)".

He added and turned to the side, now his entire body facing me. I was given his right arm to use as a pillow again and found the comfortable position as he continued.

"I can easily visit you since you live right next to the forest but it might be difficult for you. My cabin stands in the centre of the village since I'm an alpha".

"But what if you tell them that it was me who delivered the medicine and saved your life?-".

I pointed out, taking note of the surprised wolf who seemed to be thinking about my words while I explained.

"-Perhaps they would let me visit the village out of gratitude".

The wolf later sighed before he smiled, his next words sending small waves of hoped.

"I'll see what I can do but I won't promise anything".

-

"Are you leaving already?".

I asked as I watched him raise himself from the bed, the time being around three in the morning. We were so deep in conversations that we didn't even notice the running time, constant yawns were the ones informing Jungkook.

He took note of my tired state, how much my eyes were struggling to stay open and decided to call it a day. He leaned down and placed a kiss over my forehead before he turned around and explained.

"It's really late, (y/n). And besides, you're about to pass out".

His facts were true, I could barely raise my hand to wave after him. Watching him walked towards the window, I called after him.

"Be careful".

"I will. And you, stay out of danger".

He winked and made his departure through the window, taken a mental note of my concern for me.

Never had I thought of living these moments, watching a wolf leave my hospital room through the window.

It was almost like a dream, except it was real and not as pretty as it sounded. Not only had my life changed, I was changing too. This secret relationship with a wolf had a large impact on my life, hoping it was a positive one.

-

"Hey, baby!".

I yelled as I stretched my arms out for Milo, watching him dash towards me and jump into my arms. I had gone back home and was informed that Hoseok had to stay for a few more days before he could leave since doctor Jin wanted to run some tests on him.

Feeling the warmth of home again, I cuddled Milo as the two of us lay on the floor, not caring about my mother who was scolding us. Milo was barking and howling out of happiness and excitement to see me again, it had been a week that he hadn't felt my presence.

I was feeling surprisingly good but wasn't allowed to go to school yet which meant that I was gonna stay at home for a while. I finally raised myself from the ground and run upstairs, followed by the joyous husky.

I entered my room and dropped myself on my bed, inhaling deeply to take in my room's familiar scent. The memories of everything that happened crossed my mind, reminding me about my stressful days and sleepless nights.

However, I was feeling much better and hoped to see the wolf again tonight. Before I left the hospital, I had a short discussion with doctor Jin who asked me about my relationship status with Jungkook.

He seemed curious but what surprised me a lot was that he was supportive. He had even given Jungkook some advice, probably biological ones since that was what Jungkook lacked the most.

Suddenly my mother walked inside the room with a small plastic bag in her hands, pulling me out of my deep thoughts at once. As I sat up on the bed, I watched her take a seat next to me and place the plastic bag over her thighs before turning to me.

"Alright, let's take these bandages off".

She said to which I took off my jacket and shirt, exposing my torso to her. She started from my right arm and gently unwrapped the bandage, revealing nothing but smooth skin.

The two of us blinked at my arm before facing each other with pure confusion written all over our faces.

"In the name of the holy spirit. What is going on?".

My mother pulled my arm closer to her eyes in order to analyze the skin, frowning and squinting her eyes in the process.

I thought that the wolf bite might have healed my scratches too but since there was no way of telling her, I kept silent.

"Didn't you have any wounds here?".

She suddenly asked as she brushed her hand over my skin, not looking away from the area. I swallowed down the faint pressure inside of me and replied at once.

"I-I did".

"Then where are they?".

She was now looking right into my eyes, making me read the concern and confusion off her face. I had to think fast if I wanted to sound convincing and inhaled sharply before speaking.

"They all must have healed! After all, the doctor gave me a special kind of treatment".

I explained and watched her expression as she took another glance at my arm. Assuming that I was able to convince her, I smiled nervously and heard her make a quiet 'hmm' before letting go.

She put the bandages into the plastic bag and motioned for my other arm. I mentally sighed in relief for being able to slip through this, praising myself once again.

After the bandages were off, she left the room and decided to talk to my father about the miracle. I took my time to inspect my arms again, brushing my hand over the healed skin.

There was not even a single sign that had stayed behind, making me wonder how strong the antibodies of a wolf were.

Then I saw Milo walk inside my room with his tail wiggling vigorously before he jumped on the bed.

He sat down and patiently waited for me to show him attention and pet him which I did without wasting a minute.

He wore such a soft and fleecy fur that could take away all my worries and stress at once by only touching it.

I figured that the reason for my unknown happiness was also caused by the other animal, the one that was gonna tell me whether I could see his village or not.

It was 2:37 pm which meant that there was a long day ahead of me until the wolf's arrival so I decided to sleep.

I changed into comfortable clothes and laid myself over the bed, having Milo place himself down next to me with his head over my stomach.

That instant I felt sleep greet me while my eyes felt too heavy to keep them open, pulling me into a warm slumber.

"(y/n)...(y/n)".

When I heard a voice call for my name, I slowly fluttered my eyes open and spotted my mother who was sitting on the edge of my bed. She was smiling the moment our eyes met before greeting me.

"Good morning, sweetie".

She caressed my cheek with her thumb lovingly, watching me stretch my arms and yawn loudly. I rubbed the sleep off of my eyes and forced myself to a sitting position as I spoke.

"Good morning".

My voice sounded tired and dry, waking the desire for some water in me. The room was too bright and made me close my eyes halfway to let them adjust to the brightness.

"Someone's here to see you. Let's not have them wait for us too long".

She added as she patted me on the back before standing up and walking to the balcony. She slid one glass door open to let some fresh air enter the room before making her way to the door, waiting for me to follow her.

I raised myself from the bed and noticed that the husky had been gone long ago. I was unintentionally pouting as we walked down the stairs, not liking the fact of being woken up in the middle of a pleasant sleep.

She led us to the living room where I spotted a figure sitting on our couch, blinking a few times before recognizing the visitor. Yoongi stood up the moment he saw me and smiled as he walked towards my direction. 

"Yoongi?".

I asked, feeling slightly dumbfounded before he stood in front of me. He showed a tad of nervousness as he inhaled but was able to sound confident, revealing the flower bouquet from behind him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't come to visit you earlier. I was quite busy".

He explained softly and held guilt in his tone as he handed me the bouquet over. They were white carnations, wrapped inside a paper with a white ribbon tied around it.

My cheeks flushed a faint pink as I accepted the bouquet, taking in their beauty. I was never good with receiving gifts but I had learned to show gratitude in these cases so I quickly smiled and replied.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to-".

While I spoke, he shook his head and raised his hand in order to stop me from finishing my sentence.

He was in the opinion to pay his close friend a visit to show them his support and care, not wanting to make the impression that his work was more important to him.

My mother had left the living room to grant us some alone time, making me spot Milo next to the couch as we wanted to sit.

The husky was really enjoying Yoongi's company and never left his side once he came to my house. Yoongi petted Milo while we started a calm conversation.

"How are you feeling now?".

"Really good. What about you?".

I felt the urge to ask him as well, watching him smile charmingly before he sighed deeply.

"Much better after seeing you again. When I was informed about the accident, I couldn't really focus on my work and kept wondering how you were".

He explained and eventually looked at Milo who placed his head over Yoongi's thighs. I felt bad for causing him such trouble but was thankful for his concern, remembering the time he rushed me to the hospital after I got a sudden high fever.

After some more time of talking, he took a look at my body and faced me again, probably aiming for the topic I was assuming.

"You know, I've seen the pictures of the car and when I look at you now, you don't seem to be affected at all".

I mentally cursed at the fact of letting my mother take off the bandages so soon instead of protesting and smiled weakly before I replied to his awaiting question.

"I was the lucky one in the car, I guess. Hoseok has to stay in the hospital for a few more days".

I tried to focus the subject on Hoseok by mentioning his condition and eventually won, seeing Yoongi nod his head in comprehension.

Our friendly conversation kept going for an hour until Yoongi got a call from his work, reminding him about the beginning of his night shift.

When the two of us stood up I looked at the clock on the wall and read the time that said 6:02 pm, recalling the wolf that was going to come soon.

I accompanied Yoongi to the door and thanked him again for the visit and for the flowers before shutting the door.

Just when the sound of the closing door echoed through the house, my mother bursted out of the kitchen with a loud scream of excitement.

I flinched and watched her cover her mouth with her hands before pointing at the flower bouquet.

"Do you know the meaning of these flowers?".

She asked with her eyes wide open, watching me take a look at the white carnations before meeting her eyes again.

I had no clue about any flower meaning besides roses which stood for love but everyone knew that.

I shrugged and watched her smack her hand against her forehead before sighing deeply and explained.

"White carnations stand for pure love and good luck, (y/n)! Why won't you take the hint?".

"Which hint?".

I asked as I walked past her, not really being interested in this conversation. I walked inside the kitchen and searched for a vase that was suitable for the flowers, hearing my mother's steps follow me from behind. 

"This gentleman's hint. Darling, are you that blind?".

She almost yelled and held me by my shoulders, turning me around to face her at once. I was slightly taken aback from the sudden force and almost dropped the vase I had picked up for the flowers. 

"Woah! Mom, careful!".

I called, holding tightly onto the vase as Milo entered the kitchen as well after hearing our voices that got louder.

My mother sighed in defeat and let go of my shoulders, taking the vase from my hands and filling it with water from the sink. 

"(y/n), Yoongi is attracted to you".

She explained as she watched the water rise inside the porcelain before turning the handle and facing me again.

As soon as she saw my expression, looking like I had bitten a sour lemon, she rolled her eyes and placed the vase onto the kitchen counter before adding the bouquet inside of it.

The thought that such a well-educated and polite man like Yoongi was attracted to a clumsy and troublesome girl like me was quickly denied by my own mind.

Even if it was true, I had been in love with another man but since I couldn't mention it, I had to make up reasons to stop my mother from interfering.

She took the vase with the flowers and handed it over to me before sighing again and whispered.

"Listen, (y/n). If I were you, I wouldn't let this opportunity slip out of my hands".

"What? No! Mom, I don't even want a relationship".

I declared as I made my way out of the kitchen, followed by the curious husky. Just when I wanted to step out through the door frame, I heard her call from behind me.

"Why not? You two know each other for so long and he's quite the gentleman, he cares for you, he likes you-".

"As a friend. Now, please don't bring this up again".

I cut her off and ignored her calls as I made my way to my room. It was true that he was caring and kind but my mind was focused on another man.

I entered my room and closed the door after Milo made his way inside as well, searching a spot to place the vase on.

I ended up deciding to place it on the corner of my desk, liking the fact that the white flowers suited to my room since almost every furniture was white. 

-

I stood outside the balcony and started at the dark sky, taking in the beauty of nature that also occurred during night times. The air was cold and windy, causing my hair to flow in the wind.

I exhaled and placed both hands on the railing, sensing the coldness of the metal. I looked over at the forest and hoped to spot the wolf but found nothing besides trees and bushes.

Facing the city side again, I took note of how calm this town got whenever night time arrived. I was so focused on watching a couple walk down the street that I didn't notice the hands on the railing until they reached the top.

I snapped my head to the hands and saw the figure pull himself up without any trouble, leveling his eyes with mine.

This was the first time I had seen him before he knocked on the glass, being amazed at how fast he was at climbing. I smiled and took a step back to let him enter the balcony, hearing him informed.

"You shouldn't be outside at this time".

He motioned me to go inside and followed behind me, sliding the door close to keep the cold air outside. The lights in my room were turned off so I made my way to the switch as I replied.

"I was waiting for you".

Once the lights were on, I was able to see the wolf more properly and noticed that he was wearing black leather pants that might have been a bit too tight for his size.

However, I wasn't complaining since this provided me with a good image of his long legs, allowing me to observe the curves of his muscles.

All of this made me think of how powerful his strength must be if we also consider the fact that he was a wolf. The alpha approached me slowly, his eyes never leaving mine as I walked to him as well.

"Please, wait for me inside. I don't want you to get a cold, (y/n)".

He explained and had now taken the role of an older brother, showing his overprotectiveness.

"Alright, fine. Don't take so long then".

I added and crossed my arms, watching him raise an eyebrow before unzipping his black sweater and taking it off. Once again, he was wearing a tight shirt with its bottom tugged inside of his pants.

When he walked over to my chair to place his sweater over it, he stopped and looked like he had spotted something.

"These weren't here before. Did someone visit you?".

He asked while pointing at them, he didn't seem angry about the fact that I had gotten flowers but I thought that he might get jealous after hearing that it was from another boy. Still, I had to tell him the truth so I replied.

"Yes, a close friend of mine heard about the accident and visited me today".

I intentionally refused to add a gender to my reply, walking over to the wolf who still stood by my desk. I then remembered their good sense of smelling, fearing that he might take in Yoongi's scent.

"I see. Must be a really close friend since this person brought you white carnations".

He suddenly commented, realising that even wolves knew about the meanings of every flower species.

I saw him form a slight frown and decided to change the topic quickly, remembering last night's request.

I cleared my throat and placed myself right inbetween the bouquet and the wolf, trying to win back his full attention before I asked.

"So, uhm- did you find a way to let me enter your village?".

There was a moment of silence as we exchanged stares, hoping that the alpha would not get irritated by the flowers any further. His expression softened and he sighed, eventually replying to my question.

"I did but it's a little complicated".

"What do you mean?".

I immediately asked, listening to his next words with pure attentiveness. My eyes were wide and my lips seperated, entirely excited at the thought of entering the village which belonged to the wolves.

"You can't enter the village like this-".

He began and leaned in closer, placing his hands on either side of me over the table and trapping me inbetween.

I was now sitting on the edge of my desk as the male kept our eyes locked, finishing his sentence.

"-You have to dress up as a boy".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you weren't expecting this >:)
> 
> See y'all in the next chapter  
> Thank you so much for reading!


	12. I'll Follow You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if you guys are even reading my notes...like...if I asked you about your biggest fear, would you tell me in the comments? That would be so cool tbh....omg....  
> Anyways! I really like this chapter and _HOPE_ that you guys will like it too!
> 
> ***nervous laughter***
> 
> please enjoy~

**Recommended song:**

**The Neighbourhood - Compass**

**-**

"What?".

I asked as confusion was written all over my face, thinking that I might have misheard the wolf. He withdrew himself from me again and exhaled a laughter as he looked me up and down.

"If you want to get inside the village, you have to dress up as a boy".

He repeated himself and walked to my bed, taking a seat while I was trying to process his words. It was true that I liked the fact of sneaking inside a place that was forbidden for every human being but that I had to hide my true gender was still puzzling me.

"But why?".

I asked and walked towards the sitting wolf, hearing him sigh before I placed myself down next to him.

"Because, (y/n)-".

He started to explain and raised his right hand to my hair, running his fingers through the softness of it as he continued.

"-It won't look good if I bring a girl to the village. You know, as a male".

I looked him deep in the eyes as I observed his reason and held it for an obvious one. After all, it was also forbidden for him to be dating a human so bringing a girl to his village might bring a lot trouble to the both of us.

At the end I didn't mind it too much since this way I was able to see the hidden side of this world. It was going to be a real rogue-move but one that I was surely never going to regret.

"I guess, you're right. But how are we going to do that?".

I asked since I found it slightly difficult to turn a girl's presence into the one of a boy, seeing the wolf smile at that question.

"Don't worry about that, I'll handle it".

He said proudly and placed both hands over his thighs, looking at no particular spot. Sitting so close to him always made me realise how big and tall he was compared to my slim body.

I wondered how it would be if I entered his village filled with wolves that were two heads taller than me. I might feel like a toddler with giants walking around me.

"Whatever you say, big guy".

I replied and turned my head to face my chair, excitement crossing my mind for the chance I was given.

The wolf was silent and looked kind of lost when I faced him again, probably thinking of the nickname I just gave him.

There was a blank expression on his face and his eyes weren't looking on a particular spot, forcing me to laugh but quickly cover my mouth after catching his full attention.

"So, uhm- anything you would like to know about me?".

I quickly asked with the pure aim to change the sibject, also hoping for him to actually join me. He seemed to be take aback by the sudden question but formed a smile, looking like he was thinking of something he would like to ask me.

Our relationship was an unusual one, there were still many things we didn't know about each other. It took him a few seconds before he finally replied.

"There are a few things I want to know about you but I don't know if I should ask you now".

With this statement my mind thought of every possible detail or fact he would like to know, they could be very rational or very personal.

Either way, I wanted to know what he cared about the most since he had been with a human for the first time in his life.

I had a long list filled with questions waiting to be answered by the wolf, but I didn't want to be the first to ask.

I shifted my body a few inches away from him and turned my body, my right leg bent over the mattress in order to face him properly before I spoke.

"It's okay, you can ask me anything".

The wolf's eyes expanded for a short moment, watching him turn his body to face me as well. Considering his slightly dropped jaw, my words might have unlocked a door that had been sealed for a good reason.

"If you say so, there is one thing every wolf has to know about their mate".

He began and added slight hand movements to his words. I took note of how important this topic was and even felt uneasy.

"Have you been in a relationship before?".

He suddenly asked, his eyes staring directly into mine. I could feel my face burn up for an unknown reason, he had aimed for a really obvious question.

"Ah, no. I have not".

I couldn't stop my weak laughters while I replied, feeling slightly embarrassed that I had managed to stay single up until now.

There was an obvious relief over the wolf's face, making me think if he had really expected another answer.

"What about you?".

I decided to bring the focus on him now, I wanted to know about him as well. The wolf then looked down to his thigh, a smirk forming on his face before he replied.

"That's a little complicated".

With this I knew that he didn't want to go any further, he desired to keep that information to himself. The only thing I wanted to know was for how long.

Even if he didn't technically confirm it, I could tell that he had many other females before. Which was something expected from an alpha wolf, thinking of a way to ease the tension.

"What's your favourite food?".

Mentally praising myself for another successful choice, I watched the wolf face me with a stare that asked whether I had really asked him that or not.

"Meat".

He replied with a single word, raising an eyebrow at the confusion he felt. It took me a few minutes before it hit me, the fact that wolves mostly ate meat. Actually, only meat.

This also explained the confusion over the wolf's stare, someone who knew almost everything about a wolf had asked him such a ridiculous question.

I could only nod my head in acknowledgment, trying to conceal the embarrassment I was drowning in. Jungkook then suddenly added.

"Though I really liked those snacks you brought me".

I immediately knew that he was referring to the snacks he had declined first, but ate after I had fallen asleep.

"Wait, are you saying that you never had snacks before?".

I asked, raising both eyebrows in the process. The wolf only shook his head and didn't seem bothered about that fact at all. Meanwhile, my jaw dropped to the floor.

All of this made me realise how different the life of the wolves were, they had so little in common with humans. The wolf then pointed out.

"I'm guessing that you never had a hot bath before".

I could tell that the meaning of a hot bath was something different than the high temperatured bath I took so I shook my head, wanting the wolf to continue.

"Every month a wolf takes a hot bath in order to get rid of the entire dirt and the unwanted scents. Also, it helps to ease our muscles since they get strained every time we transform".

I could prefectly picture the worn out state of a wolf, entering a tub filled with hot water. Thinking about how pleasant it must be for the wolves, I asked.

"I might need one too".

The wolf only laughed faintly and shook his head before he explained.

"I don't think that's a good idea. The skin of a human is much more sensitive compared to us, it would be simply too hot and painful for you".

His words were hard to observe, the meaning to be exact. If the temperature was to high for a human to bear with, he could easily be talking about boiling water.

"Okay, we're not talking about the same hot bath".

I confirmed and imagined Jungkook entering a tub filled with water that owned a temperature of 100 degrees, maybe even more.

"There's another thing I wanna ask you, (y/n)".

With that, the wolf caught my entire attention. I didn't know why but I really enjoyed the fact that this wolf kept asking questions about me.

"Do you think you're mentally ready for pregnancy?".

I just heard a words I had not expected to take place in this conversation, a reason why I only blinked back to the wolf with the smile still on my face. It took me more than usual to comprehend the meaning before I finally reacted.

"Funny, I just thought you said pregnancy".

"I did".

The wolf added, obviously not noticing the shock that slowly formed over my face. After that adult word, I could only picture me giving birth to little pups.

"Wait, what?! What do you mean pregnancy?!".

I whispered loudly, my eyes wide open while the wolf only leaned in closer. He seemed more serious about this topic than it sounded.

"I need to know, (y/n). You need to be physically and mentally ready for pregnancy".

He explained and placed one hand over mine, giving it a gently squeeze.

"How do you know I'm physically ready for that?".

I then asked, aiming to the previous statement he had made. The wolf didn't hesitate before he replied.

"My bite does not only provide you with health, but also with physical strength. The fact that you survived the car accident only proves that you're ready to carry a child".

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on! Isn't this a little too much thinking? I mean, we just started all of this and you already want me to get pregnant".

I felt a huge wave of panic run down my body, I had never thought of this topic before. I was still a student and living with my parents, there was no way I could hide a pregnancy from them.

"But that's how wolves seal their relationship, (y/n)".

He explained, his voice sounding calm after he senses the increase of my heartbeat.

"I'm not a wolf, Jungkook".

I reminded, the word worry still written over my face. This relationship seemed to hide more trouble than I thought.

"That's why we didn't do it when I first mated you".

The wolf quickly replied, allowing me to realise that he had, indeed, only given me a bite. I knew that the mating process contained of two wolves making love, the male impregnating the female in order to start a family.

Wolves never went on romantic dates, their trust and love was built after their first encounter, and sealed after they mate.

This was another difference between humans and wolves. A single eye contact was all it took for a wolf to find their true mate.

Meanwhile, it would take us weeks or maybe month to confirm the fact that we found the one. I thought back to the wolf's statement and felt the warmth of his hand before I spoke.

"Could you give me some time to think about it?".

"Of course".

The wolf instantly replied, showing me that there was no rush in that topic. He leaned in closer and placed a kiss on my forehead before he raised himself from my bed.

"Are you leaving?".

I asked and quickly followed his movements. The wolf turned his head while he walked to my balcony, his voice soft when he replied.

"Yes, it's really late. You should get rest for tomorrow".

He slid the glass door open and stepped outside, turning around for the last time before he spoke quietly.

"I'll pick you up early and take you to my village".

I nodded my head and felt a breeze enter my room, the wolf noticing the chill I felt so he quickly continued.

"Good night, (y/n)".

"Good night".

I couldn't help but feel sad whenever it was time for him to leave, my emotions being sensed by the wolf.

He smiled for the last time and turned around, making me to watch him climb off my balcony while I closed the door shut again.

-

The next morning I had taken a shower after waking up and told my parents that I would be studying in the city library with a few classmates to catch up with them.

I was walking around in my room and checking my phone every five minutes as I waited for the wolf's early arrival.

The pregnancy crossing me mind to which I only felt confused, it was too early for me to go all that way.

Just then I heard someone whistle from behind me and turned to see Jungkook holding onto the balcony. He motioned me to leave the house before jumping down.

I quickly did as I was told and kissed Milo on the head before leaving the house. Jungkook was standing in front of the forest entrance with his hood up and his hands in his pockets.

Hearing my steps, he turned his head to face me before holding out his hand which I took instantly.

"Are you ready?".

He asked with a smile forming on his face. I nodded my head and felt my heart pump me with more excitement.

He then looked around to make sure that no one saw us before we started making our was further inside the forest.

I was currently 2:46 pm as we walked past trees and bushes, allowing me to take in the beauty of this forest. I then saw the wolf turn his head to look at me before he asked.

"Did you rest well?".

"Hardly. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about today".

I replied, the wide smile never falling off my face. My heart was beating hard against my chest but this time it wasn't out of fear, it was out of pure happiness.

Here I was taking another great risk and enjoying every moment of it. It was going to be my first time entering a village, a place inhabited with only wolves.

"We'll go to an abandoned cabin first, which has been my secret hide out for a very long time".

The wolf explained after a few minutes into walking, holding tightly onto my hand.

"Alright".

I replied a little unfocused, my eyes kept looking around the big forest. This place was truly mesmerizing to me since I had moved here, never thought of walking this road with a wolf.

After a long period of walking, we finally reached our destination and stepped inside the small cabin.

There was only a small bed and a wooden table with a chair in it, which made me wonder what the meaning of this place was for Jungkook. I looked around and decided to ask him.

"Do you stay here?".

"No, I only come here for one particular cause".

He replied as he placed a bag on the table, taking out some cloth pieces one by one. I felt the desire to ask him about his reason and spoke again.

"May I know that particular cause?".

I held both of my hands behind my back as I walked up behind him, watching him put the bag aside after all the pieces had been placed over the table. He turned his face to me and replied.

"Not now, (y/n). Let's turn you into a boy first".

"Okay!".

I called with pure excitement since I was about to experience something the human kind had given up long ago.

I looked over the table and spotted a large red sweater, a black shirt, a black cap and a mouth mask next to a small perfume bottle.

"We need to change your appearance first. Take your shirt off but you can keep your pants on".

The wolf said and pointed at my pants, motioning me to hurry up. It was the first time I was told to strip by a wolf, by another person to be exact. I took off my coat and and placed it over the chair before holding the hem off my shirt. 

Just then I caught the side of a smirking wolf, realising that I might display one of his fantasies. I froze while my cheeks caught a faint shade of red, slightly embarrassed by the stare.

"Would you mind not looking for a bit?".

I asked quietly, still keeping the same position. My words pulled the wolf back to reality, his eyes quickly meeting mine.

He exhaled shortly before placing his hands over his hips, his tongue pressing against the inside of his cheek.

"Yeah, sure".

Eventually, he replied and turned his back to him. Even though he followed my request, I could tell that was slightly irritated by it. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you".

And with that, I quickly took off my shirt and put on the black one, keeping my hair underneath it.

I then put on the large sweater which was long enough to cover my bum and was hiding my hands with its long sleeves.

"You done?".

I could sense the impatience in the wolf's tone and laughed quietly before I answered him.

"Yes, I am now".

He turned to face me directly, looking me up and down before nodding his head. He seemed pleased about the clothes I had put on and brought his thoughts to words.

"I'm glad they fit you".

"Not quite".

I said and raised my hands which were hidden under the long sleeves, making the two of us laugh for a short moment before began with a conversation.

"Will I meet your parents? We're going to your hometown, after all".

When I met the wolf's face, I was an unreadable expression on it. He kept silent for a short moment before he finally answered.

"Unfortunately, you will not".

"Why?".

I asked, not putting much thought into my next question. The wolf walked over to the table and took the black cap before turning to me and placed it on my head.

"Because they're dead. Killed".

He repleid with no particular expression on his face. I faintly gasped and felt my heart drop to y stomach, mentally cursing at myself for bringing this up. On the other side he didn't seem to be affected at all, as if he had been over the sorrow.

"I'm sorry".

I apologized and lowered my head slowly, my gaze sweeping the floor. The male held me by my chin and raised my head, looking me deeply in the eyes as he spoke.

"You don't have to apologize, (y/n). Many of us have lost their loved ones-".

He then turned to the table again and took the mouth mask into his hands before attaching it to my face, covering everything besides my eyes. He also pulled the sweater's hood up as he continued.

"-I don't recomment you to ask any wolf about their family".

He smiled softly and took two steps backwards, taking another look at my appearance. I could sense his slight sorrow and wondered what kind of sight was awaiting me at the village.

"Do you think this will work?".

I asked and pulled down the mouth mask before stretching out my arms, looking like a walking sack of flour with the large size of this sweater. The wolf exhaled a short laughter before he replied.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. But you have to lower that voice of yours and try to speak as little as possible".

He then took the small glass bottle to his hands and began spraying it all over my body. I felt some of the perfume enter my mouth and immediately turned my face away, cringing at the taste of it.

"Ew! It came into my mouth!".

I almost yelled, covering my mouth with my hands. The male placed the bottle back over the table and stepped closer to me, leaning in closer to my neck.

Just when I wanted to ask him about his action, I flinched after hearing him inhale deeply through his nose. There was a short moment of silence before he withdrew himself and explained.

"The perfume is strong enough to cover my scent but not from up close so try to keep a distance from the others".

"Your scent?".

I asked, not being sure if I had misheard his words. I watched him walk to the door and open it, motioning me to follow as well before he answered.

"Yes, my scent is all over your body. Humans do not have the ability to take in scents but we do".

As I observed his words, I followed him outisde the small cabin and reminded myself that I had read that information in a book before.

We held our hands again and interlocked out fingers, our trip in the forest carrying on. After a short moment of silence, I remembered last night's topic and decided to mention it again.

"So, uhm- you really want me to get pregnant?".

I could feel my face burn up at the image of the process, not being able to meet the wolf's eyes which were staring back at me.

"I do but I will not force you to anything, (y/n). It has to be your wish too before we could do such thing".

The wolf explained, a weak smile forming on his face. I then asked another question that has been lurking on my mind.

"What if I accept?".

"Then it'll be my duty to mate with you the right way".

I heard the wolf reply, taking note of how he mentioned it as the right way of mating. I wanted to know the other way too so I asked again.

"And what if I refuse?".

"Well, you can't refuse forever".

The wolf exhaled a laughter but I couldn't stop myself from asking once more.

"But what if I refuse for a very long time?".

Suddenly he stopped and turned around to face me, I could tell that I had managed to irritate him with my constant questions. He stared me deep in the eyes as he explained.

"This is where my love for you takes part. Wolves only fight for the ones they love and wait for the ones they care about. I will wait for as long as you need me to because my love for you is endless".

He then turned around again and continued to lead us the way, not taking note of the red face behind him.

I never thought I would fall this deep in love with another person, and never with a wolf.

"Will you really wait?".

I asked, quite unsure whether I should be asking about this or not. The wolf didn't face me but I could see the smile on his face as he replied.

"Yes, I will. I swore to myself to stay by your side and protect you till my last breath, I have no choice but to wait".

The iron walls around me crumbled to the ground as the wolf finished his words, seeing no more reason to hold myself back from his awaiting warmth. There was so much to add into this conversation, so much I wanted to know about him.

"You really are special, aren't you?".

I mumbled with my gaze watching over the trees we were passing by. The wolf pulled my closer by the hand and made us bump into each other softly before he asked.

"What do you mean?".

"I just noticed how important you are to me. I'm so glad I didn't give up on you".

I confessed, forming a soft smile as I stared at the wolf. There was a faint red over his face, his lips slightly separated when he observed my words.

Now it was his turn to get shy over impressively sweet confessions. Just like me, he was unable to bring up a reply and decided to let the silence take the lead.

We kept walking through the forest while the silence provided us with a romantic journey. I then felt his hand tighten round mine, as if he was afraid to lose me.

Looking up to see him staring at the ground, I softly called.

"Hey, is everything okay?".

Just like I had thought, the wolf had been deep into thoughts and came back to reality after hearing my voice.

"Yeah".

He quickly replied with a smile over his face, one that seemed slightly forced. Even though I knew that he was lying, I decided not to push it and kept silent again.

"Here we are".

After some more time of walking, I heard the wolf inform and snapped my head forwards, spotting two large trees that symbolized the entrance of the village.

My mouth was agape with astonishment as I took in the sight in front of me, a place I had never seen before.

The village stood many meters away from us but I could already see figures walking by the feel the warm atmosphere around it.

Suddenly my heart began to beat faster with my blood running cold, stepping behind the large body which belonged to the wolf.

"What's wrong?".

He asked and turned his head enough to look at me through the corner of his eyes. I placed my right hand over his arm and peeked over to the village again before I replied.

"I don't know, I'm kind of scared. What if they recognize me?".

The fact that we might get caught and punished crossed my mind again, which was a high possibility.

I may have been a rebellious person almost my entire life but this action felt like the next level of a really hard game.

The wolf turned around and pulled the mouth mask over my face with a reassuring smile over his face, locking his brown eyes with mine as he expained.

"Don't think about it too much, try to enjoy this moment. And if anything happens, I'm right next to you".

Feeling his promise and trust light up the darkness inside of me, I confidently nodded my head and let go of Jungkook's arms.

I was now time for me to acting as a boy so physical contact was forbidden between the two of us.

As we made our way towards the village, I felt my heart threaten to burst out of my chest. I was scared and excited at the same time, internally screaming after taking the first step inside the village.

I could already sense the different air of this place as I looked around to see some people stare back at us.

They seemed curious and looked me up and down but didn't pay much mind which was calming down some of my nerves.

I had successfully managed to cover the fact that I was a girl and took this chance to take in the sight of all the wolves.

They were all tall and mostly had brown hair, their skin were tanned and their bodies muscular.

If wolves ever happened to fight people in their human form, they would clearly win without much force.

There were many small buildings surrounded by trees and bushes, making me realise how nature-like their lifestyle was. 

-

"Jungkook!".

An unknown name suddenly called, making me flinch as the wolf turned his head to face an approaching man with blond hair. He wore a soft smile and wore classy clothes, not to mention the handsome features he owned.

"I'm glad you two could make it".

He confessed and looked over to me, winking with his left eye before gently hitting Jungkook on the arm.

I didn't know whether I should be greeting him back or not so I smiled, only to mentally facepalm myself after remembering the mouth mask which was covering my smile. 

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Taehyung".

He stepped closer to me and reached his hand out, freezing at his sudden behavior. I slowly raised my hand and kept peeking at Jungkook who had his arms crossed.

Taehyung took my raised hand and pulled me closer to him so his lips were close to my ear before he whispered.

"Jungkook told me about you so no need to be afraid".

Feeling a big wave of relief run down my body, I proudly shook his hand and nodded my head since he wouldn't be able to see my smile anyway.

It was until the realisation of another wolf knowing about our secret relationship hit me hard, forcing me to snap my head to Jungkook with wide eyes. Just when he wanted to say something, another loud voice cut him off.

"What the hell?".

The three of us turned our head towards a black haired man who seemed rather pissed than curious about my presence. He wore a dark aura as he walked up to us, looking me up and down with a slight frown. 

"Did you really bring a human to our village?".

The black haired wolf asked and looked at Jungkook, heating up the atmosphere. After seeing all three of them stand next to each other, I noticed how tall and big they were compared to me which caused me to feel slightly anxious.

"That's none of your business".

Jungkook replied coldly and seemed provoked, stepping closer to stand between me and the black haired guy. I heared Taehyung sigh before he called out.

"Good timing, Jimin! I was looking for you since there's something I have to tell you".

It was obvious to me that he was only trying to get the angry man away from us to grant us some calm time.

Jimin glanced over at Taehyung before staring back at Jungkook, his voice low as he warned him.

"You better take him away before I forcefully lead him the way out".

With that, Jimin and Taehyung walked away from us and left me speechlessly watch them disappear in the distance.

I could tell that Jimin had a strong hate against humans which told me to stay away from him if I wanted to keep my life. But he had thought that I was a boy which meant that the disguise was working just fine.

"Are you okay?".

I snapped my head towards Jungkook after his sudden voice pulled me out of my deep thoughts.

Remembering that I shouldn't be talking much, I nodded my head and received back a smile before he motioned me to follow him again.

"Taehyung and I grew up together so he's like a brother to me. Since I needed someone to talk to, he was my only option. Don't worry, he's a trustworthy man".

He explained as we made our way further into the village, probably remembering the shocked expression I had sent him right before Jimin had arrived.

I took in the beautiful sight of the different sized buildings, the people and the vividness of this place which made me realize that wolves had a little in common with humans. While my eyes kept wandering around the place, I listened to Jungkook's next words.

"However, Jimin really dislikes humans after his parents were killed by the police of your town. He might attack you so stay far away from him".

I slowly nodded my head and swallowed down the pressure in my throat, hoping that I didn't have to face Jimin again.

"Jungkook~".

Suddenly a seductive female voice called from behind us to which the two of us turned around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')
> 
> Thank you so much for taking your time and reading my story.  
> Thank you so much for leaving a comment.  
> Thank you so much for your support.  
> Thank you.  
> I love you.  
> <3


	13. So, Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **IT'S YA BOII'S BIRTHDAY!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOOKIE!!!!!!!**  
>  AND HELLO!!!! Thank you so much for your comments and for those who just started reading, THANK YOU!!  
> I really hope that I'm not disappointing anyone :')
> 
> ANYWAYS, please enjoy<3

**Recommended song:**

**Tove Lo - Lady Wood**

**-**

There was a young woman with long black hair, a dark and alluring aura around her as she walked closer. She was skinny and curved, her cheekbones standing out and adding to her charm.

She was extremely beautiful and smiled before walking past me and standing right in front of Jungkook, making me look like a third wheel.

That instant I remembered that Jungkook was an alpha, making me wonder if she was one of his old toys.

"I'm glad I could finally catch you".

She said and brushed the back of her index finger over his cheek in a seductive way. Jungkook didn't seem to be interested in her and formed a frown, turning his head to face me.

He saw me watch the woman with wide eyes, looking like my stares were cursing her entire existence.

But before he could say anything, I collected every courage in me and tapped the woman on the shoulder, seeing her turn around and look down on me. Knowing full well that I wasn't allowed to speak, I kind of panicked and waved with my hand.

"Well hello there, little guy".

Her voice was higher than before as she greeted me with a bright smile, patting me on the head. My whole body froze at her sudden closeness since this was not what I had expected at all.

Jungkook only crossed his arms and watched me being loved by a female wolf, taking in my embarrassed state. Then the famele wolf inhaled, looking bewildered before turning to Jungkook.

"Is he a new member?".

"He's a human".

Jungkook simply answered, not looking pleased about her actions at all. Her eyes widened while she gasped loudly, turning to face me before she yelled out loud.

"A human?!".

With that, she caught the attention of many other females and forced them to make their way towards us.

To be more specific, they were curious about the small human in their village and formed a circle around it.

"He's so tiny! So cute~".

One of them called as she held out my right arm, leaving me obey to their touch with fear and anxiety.

One of the female hugged me from behind, making me feel her big breasts being pressed against my head.

I had never been in such physical contact with anyone except for my mom, all of this really felt weird. Another female held up my right arm and pulled up my sleeve to reveal my hand.

"Look at his hands! They are so small!".

I felt my cheeks burn up from all the attention I got from the tall females, every single one of them being beautiful in their own way.

Suddenly one female wolf took her curiosity to the next level and decided to pull my mouth mask down before she called.

"I want to see his face!".

Feeling only more panic hit me from the sides, I quickly ripped the mouth mask from her hands with one hand while my other hand covered my mouth.

I lowered my head to prevent them from seeing my face and felt a hand grab me by my arm before pulling me out of the small crowd. My body collided with a strong one, feeling the arm wrap itself around my waist.

"I'm afraid you won't see his face".

Jungkook's voice was low as he informed the females, looking rather pissed about their behavior.

I took this chance to quickly put the mouth mask back on before hearing the females groan in disbelief.

They seemed sad about my departure since it was their first time seeing a human up close. With that, Jungkook made the two of us walk further inside the village while hearing the females call sweet farewells on the way.

"What just happened?".

I quietly mumbled and hoped that the alpha had heard me, feeling him let go of my waist. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed before speaking.

"You see, many females are kind and quite curious. It looks like you managed to melt their hearts".

I felt a faint blush on my cheeks as I observed his words, being able to confirm his statement. The females here really did seem kind and confident, not to mention their visible beauty.

Their behaviors and personalities seemed much better than ours, making me wonder if I could ever make friends with them.

But after remembering the reason for my sudden interference, I looked away from the wolf as I brought my thoughts to words.

"I thought she was going to make out with you".

The wolf's eyes widened before he snapped his head towards me, looking kind of flustered by my words.

Instead of striking back, he kept silent and frowned into the distance. I took in his physical response and decided to throw another wave.

"Did you two do anything in the past?".

The wolf stopped and turned to face me, making me regret bringing up this topic after seeing his stern expression.

He was clenching his fists as he glared down at the ground, creating a dangerous aura around him.

His sudden change of behavior could confirm the fact that he had really done things with other females in the past, or that I simply managed to hit a nerve with that question.

However, I wasn't scared since I knew exactly that he would never do anything to hurt me but I flinched with my entire body once he asked.

"Why would you even bring up such a thing now?".

"It seemed like you two knew each other. I was just curious, that's all".

I replied and lowered my gaze, knowing that I had done wrong this time. Our little conversation had caught the attention of a few wolves that walked by.

The two of us exchanged stared before the wolf sighed and turned his back to me. I quickly follewed behind and walked next to him, keeping my eyes on him before I whispered.

"Are you mad at me?".

"I'm not".

He replied quietly, his stare still on the path in front of us. I didn't know if he meant it so I tried again.

"Are you sure? I mean, you have the right to because I asked something stupid-".

"I am not mad, (y/n). Now stop looking at me like that, it's too suspicious".

He cut me off, sounding much softer than a few minutes ago. I felt the urge to wrap my arms around his body but now was not the time for any physical contact.

I gave him a gentle push with my elbow to which he immediately faced me and formed a weak smile. That let me know that he got the message but there was still a lot he had to tell me.

After a short moment of slient walking, we stopped in front of a small house which was built with black colored wood and owned a brown roof.

"Is this your house?".

I asked quietly and took in every little detail of the building, watching the wolf open the door and wait for me to enter.

As soon as I stepped inside, I heard him sigh deeply before closing the door. There were only two rooms which was a bedroom and a bathroom.

First I wondered where his kitchen was but mentally faceplamed myself as the fact that he was a wolf crossed my mind.

Wolves were praying on other animals and mostly ate in their wolf form, one meal was enough to keep them full for an entire week.

They could survive for about three weeks without water and food, making them more capable than a common human.

I slowly walked towards his queen-sized bed which had white sheets and was neatly done, seeing two nightstands on either side of it and a huge closet on the right.

"It's so neat in here, I'm impressed".

I admitted and sat down on his bed, pulling down my mouth mask. I had expected to find a messy bed with clothes lying all over the place.

It was amazing how clean this wolf maintained his own house, even if they didn't have much furniture in their homes.

After all, they were spending most of their times outside which made a lot sense to me, being a wolf meant to live in pure freedom.

I envied their lifestly, it seemed to be much easier and stressless compared to the one I had been trying to lead for my entire life.

I ran my hand over the bed sheet and pictured how the wolf would spend his nights here, sleeping all by himself.

Suddenly the sight of another female joining him in this bed crossed my mind to which my body froze, not knowing how to react to such a thought.

It was then that I finally snapped back to reality and figured that it was only me in this house, looking around to confirm the sudden realisation.

"Jungkook?".

My quiet voice echoed through the room while I stood up from the bed, getting an uneasy feeling about his sudden absence.

Wondering if my previous question had really irritated him, I mentally slapped myself for my thoughtless actions.

I walked to the door and asked myself if he had even entered this small building, making my way to the black door.

When I tried to open it, I figured that the door was locked from the outside. It was now only panic written all over my mind.

I wasn't allowed to bang my hand over the wood since it would wake unwanted attention from other wolves, so I searched for another way out.

I spotted a window and hurried towards it but when I tried to open it, I sighed at the fact that it wouldn't even budge.

It was ridiculous when I thought that I was trapped inside of Jungkook's house, crossing my arms and my legs as I sat over the bed again.

"Well, that's just great".

I mumbled to myself, glaring at the door and waiting for it to be opened by someone who was supposed to be my lover.

After about ten minutes of silent waiting,I heard the door being unlocked and watched it open to reveal my missing partner.

He stepped inside and quickly closed the door behind him, slowly walking further inside the room before he noticed my irritation and decided to clear himself out first.

"Don't give me that look, (y/n). Our leader walked by and I couldn't let him see you".

My eyes widened before I raised myself from the bed, the anger and displeasure long forgotten. I had missed the chance of meeting the leader which was not only disappointing, but also slightly frustrating.

"At least, you could tell me. And what's wrong with your leader seeing me?".

I asked and raised an eyebrow, slowly nearing the alpha's body. The wolf's eyes never left mine as he watched me approach him, taking himself a moment before answering.

"He is a risk which we better do not take".

I knew that his words made sense so I decided to leave it that way, hoping that I could meet the leader another day.

There was another silence between us while my curiosity brought up the earlier topic, the conversation between him and the female.

It was a risky move since the wolf's reaction was unknown to me but one that would make a lot things more clear to me.

"Who was that girl?".

Just like I had expected, the wolf tensed up at the sudden question. He sighed loudly, looking defeated while he made his way to the bed.

"I didn't want you to know that side of me but I guess I have no other choice".

He began and leaned forwards, placing both arms over his thighs. I quickly followed behind and sat down next to him, fully focused as I asked.

"Which side?".

"The side of me who spent my nights with other female wolves but only for my own pleasure. There weren't any feelings, I never showed feelings to anyone".

He replied, he seemed really embarrassed that he had to talk about it but was also forcing himself to built better trust between us.

I gently placed my right hand over his left, wanting to show him that none of this was bothering me. It was time we broke the last wall between us.

"Why don't you tell me about your past, Jungkook? I know so little about you".

After observing my offer, he locked his eyes with mine for a short moment, knowing that he was in deep thoughts.

I was internally hoping for him to actually reveal his true self to me, wanting to read the entire book about his character.

After all, a wolf was going to tell me about his life which was something I had always wished to experience in my life.

Books might have provided me with a lot information but they also kept a lot hidden from humans, filling me with excitement when the wolf inhaled.

"You're right. I think it's time you know who I really am".

He said and formed a soft smile with his lips, his brown eyes finding the comfort he had been looking for in my gaze. He leaned slightly closer to my body before he began.

"After being born as an alpha, my parents raised me in the most strict way and forced me to find a mate. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't feel any attraction towards any female wolf and ended up running away from this village. When I came back a few years later, I was told that my parents had been killed during a wolf attack. Since I couldn't fulfill my duty as an alpha, I began to accept random females into my house and spent my nights with them in hopes of finding my true mate. One day, Taehyung informed us about another threat coming from other wolves to which Jimin and I decided to look around the forest to see if they had already come but there was no sign of them so we headed back. That's when I met you, a human that almost got herself killed by wanting to help me-".

I giggled quietly as I remembered the day I had woken up to his face staring down at me closely. Even the wolf exhaled a faint laughter before continuing.

"-The moment I saw you, something inside me lightened up which meant only one thing, it was you. I had finally found my mate and you may be a human but you're so much more different than them. You are fearless, rebellious, confident. That night, I just couldn't bring myself to stop wanting to see you again and stopped talking to other females. After being shot by the police, you were the first one that crossed my mind and I knew that you would help me. The more time I spent with you, the more I changed, (y/n)".

A comfortable silence approached the two of us slowly before I leaned my head against his shoulder, sighing in satisfaction.

"If only you told me all of this earlier".

I quietly wished and closed my eyes, feeling the wolf's warmth encircle my slim body. He then sat straight again and turned his torso towards me.

"But you never asked".

He pointed out and slowly leaned in closer, his gaze dropping to my lips. Even I couldn't pull myself from leaning in as well.

"I just didn't know how to ask".

I confessed and stared down at his nearing lips as well. I closed my eyes and could feel his warm breath over my skin.

There were only a few inches between our face, our lips almost touching while my heartbeat began to increase its speed.

Just then someone knocked on the door, making the two of us back away instantly. The door opened and revealed Taehyung who wore a nervous smile, looking like he got bad news for us.

Jungkook was the first to stand to his feet while I quickly put the mouth mask on. He walked over to Taehyung before he sighed deeply.

"The leader has heard about the human, he wants to see her".

He explained before looking at my wide eyes. I didn't know whether I should be happy or scared since the leader was a challenge for us.

Jungkook threw me a quick stare before meeting his friend's eyes again. He didn't seem pleased about the news at all and asked.

"how did he find out?".

"Jimin".

The room was filled with an intense silence as the three of us exchanged stares, sensing the danger of this moment. I looked over at Jungkook who motioned Taehyung to get inside so he could close the door.

I raised myself from the bed and watched Taehyung walk over to stand next to me, looking at the two of us before he asked.

"Were you guys in the middle of something?".

He seemed curious while Jungkook and I snapped our heads towards him, slightly embarrassed as we recalled the kiss that almost took place..

"No-".

"Yes".

We replied at the same time but Jungkook's voice was much louder which covered mine, looking Taehyung straight in the eyes.

Taehyung's lips parted shortly before he looked over to me, bowing his head before mumbling an apology to which I felt my cheeks burn up.

"It's fine, really!".

I quickly called and shook both of my hands, not wanting him to apologize for this kind of reason, deciding to bring the focus back to the actual issue.

"W-what are we going to do?".

Jungkook placed his hands over his hips and seemed to be in deep thoughts for a short moment before he met my eyes and replied.

"We need to get you out of here".

The tone is his voice was stern, revealing the seriousness in it before he looked over at Taehyung.

The blond wolf didn't say anything, instead he seemed to be thinking about Jungkook's plan as well. I felt the urge to ask the reason why I couldn't be seen by their leader so I mentioned it.

"Would it be really bad if he saw me?".

"He will definitely ask you to uncover yourself, (y/n)".

Jungkook answered and pointed at my head. I mentally sighed since this was an obvious reason, slightly regretting the act of entering this village.

I didn't know how I could even think that dressing up as a boy and covering my entire face would look okay for the wolves.

"Well, this is kind of our fault".

I began to speak and turned around, slowly making my way to the alpha's large bed. Jungkook's arms dropped to his sides as his eyes followed my movements, showing slight confusion at my statement before he spoke.

"What do you mean?".

"I mean that all of this was stupid from the very beginning. Did we really think that a human who covered his entire identity could just walk inside your village without looking any suspicious?-".

I explained and pulled the mouth mask down, taking the hood and the black cap off as well. After seeing my entire face, Taehyung's eyes widened for a short moment before lowering his gaze. My eyes stood attached on Jungkook's as I continued.

"-No wonder your leader wants to see the creeper in his village. It's his duty to keep his people save, after all".

I sighed loudly and leaned back on the bed, supporting my body with my hands over the mattress.

Jungkook observed my words and slowly walked over to me, taking a seat right next to me before he added.

"You're right. I shouldn't have brought you to my village so soon".

As I took in his words and his saddened expression, I leaned forwards again and gently pressed my shoulder against his.

We were staring deep into our eyes, feeling a faint warmth appear again until we heard a cough echo across the room.

We turned our heads to the source of the sudden sound and caught the sight of an unamused looking wolf with his hands in his pockets.

"I sense two idiots that have fallen madly in love with each other".

My face burned up at his words while Jungkook's cheeks flushed a faint pink as well. We may have not noticed it but our body language was exposing the closeness we were internally seeking, which only a viewer could see.

But that wasn't what Taehyung was aiming to tell us as he walked closer to us, sighing quietly before he spoke again.

"You two never really think, do you? Consider yourself as lucky for having me on your side".

I looked up at him and took in his words. They may be slightly offensive but were true facts about the two of us.

He frowned into the distance as he made up a plan to get us both saved from the leaders sight and met my eyes again after it finally clicked.

"How about you take her to the big well and sneak out of the village while I go and talk to Namjoon? I'll tell him that you guys already left and for you-".

He stopped for a short moment and leaned over the bed, taking the cap and the mouth mask into his hands.

I took a mental note that Namjoon must be the name of their leader. Taeyhung then placed the black cap over my head before he went on.

"-I'll tell him that your reason for the coverage was that you simply felt comfortable this way, okay?".

I looked him directly in the eyes and nodded while he put the mouth mask over my face, taking this as an opportunity to take in his little charms.

The wolf next to me stiffened up at the little space between Taehyung and me before he raised himself from his bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

I didn't know where they kept their well in this village so the question if this was a good plan crossed my mind. However, I stood up as well and unintentionally followed behind Jungkook.

"I guess, that's the only option we have left".

Jungkook explained and looked back at me to make sure that I was ready to leave his house. Taehyung walked to the door and opened it before looking outside to check if it was safe to leave.

With his head still looking outside, he motioned with his hand and called us closer to him.

"There aren't many people around, hurry".

With that, Jungkook and I quickly stepped outside and began to walk towards a direction we hadn't been before.

I looked back at Taehyung who winked with his eye before walking the opposite direction, turning to Jungkook and quietly following him again.

"He seems like a really nice person".

I said as I thought back of how he had saved us from danger the second time. However, I got no response from Jungkook.

I remembered our last conversation and moved closer to the wolf before speaking as queit as possible.

"By the way, thank you for telling me more about yourself. It feels good to know that you finally trust me".

Jungkook's head turned to me with his eyes slightly widened, looking like he wasn't expecting me to speak about it. He slowed his speed before he frowned in pure confusion as he spoke.

"You got it wrong, I didn't tell you before because I thought you weren't ready. It has nothing to do with trust, (y/n). I trust you with my life ever since that night you accepted me into your room".

I speechlessly observed his words, feeling a warmth bloom inside of me. He was referring to the night he came to my room for the first time, wanting me to treat his bullet wound while he painted my room with his blood.

But hearing him show me so much trust was honestly so welcoming to my ears and my heart. I figured that wolves had a strange way of confessing their feelings and began to finally get used to it.

"God, I love you".

I mumbled as quiet as I could with my head hanging low. When I slowly raised my head, I used every effort in me not to burst into a laughter after seeing that lost expression of his.

He then exhaled softly before he faced me and smiled.

"I love you too. If that's how humans confess their feelings".

He quietly confessed but it was loud enough for me to hear it, feeling a huge wave of happiness run down my body.

I had to fight every urge not to hug the wolf at this very moment, not caring if anyone would see. He had stolen my heart and had to take responsibility for the thoughtless behaviours he caused me to do.

After a while of silent walking, we reached the big well that stood next to the forest which led towards my house.

All we had to do now was to walk past the well and enter the forest, nothing more and nothing less.

"Come on, (y/n). We should hurry".

I heard Jungkook remind me before he started jogging towards the forest, followed by my slowly running body.

There was a small gap between the running wolf and me, suddenly feeling a hand grab my arm and force me to a halt.

I gasped softly before meeting the eyes of the one and only person I feared to see the most. Jungkook stopped at once and looked back at the black haired wolf that had ruined our escape plan.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?".

I could sense the pure irritation in his voice and struggled to free myself from his hold before he finally let go, stumbling a few steps backwards before I caught my balance again.

Jungkook walked to stand right in front of me, covering my sight to the eyes of Jimin before he replied.

"I'm taking him back to his town, just like you wanted".

His words were filled with provocation which Jimin felt immediately. He stepped closer to the wolf and stared him straight in the eyes, not looking pleased about Jungkook's way of talking.

"That was before Namjoon wanted to see him".

There was a warning in his statement that told us to obey to Namjoon's request. It felt as if something really bad could happen if we just ignored the leader and acted on our own.

As I felt the atmosphere tense up, I lowered my head since I didn't dare to look at the angry wolf filled with hatred.

Jungkook clenched his jaw in pure frustration, knowing that there was no way for us to escape the issue now.

We were simply trapped, making me mentally curse at the fact that Jimin had appeared out of nowhere.

"He's waiting".

Jimin said and turned around, probably wanting us to follow him to Namjoon's house. It may be bad for me to see the leader but having Jimin be present as well was even worse.

Jungkook turned his head slightly to the side and nodded before he joined Jimin, telling me that I shouldn't be scared.

I took this time to obverse Jimin's features and took note of how muscular he was. He seemed slightly buffer than Jungkook and wore a black shirt that exposed his beefy arms, aside from his tight pants that defined his thick legs.

I wondered if it was common for wolves to wear such tight clothes only to expose their muscles. Despite the annoying and scary characteristics of him, he was quite handsome and held his own charm over himself.

We then stopped in front of a small building that seemed to be more luxurious then the rest here, guessing that this one belonged to the leader.

My heart began to beat in an alarming speed as we walked up the few stairs and got inside. No one was showing any hesitation as I felt my knees go weak from the faint panic attack in me.

I then spotted a man with silver hair who had his back turned to us, his hands holding each other on his back.

I also saw Taehyung standing a few feet away from the scene, his expression telling me that he failed his own task just like we had.

Stopping right in front of the silver haired man, who I assumed to be Namjoon, I swallowed down the pressure in my throat and watched him turn around.

His expression was surprisingly calm and he even wore a smile that revealed his dimples. He looked at the three of us and sighed before he spoke, his smile never fading.

"So, which one of you will tell me what's going on?"

My heart dropped to my stomach when I heard his words, not knowing how to respond to him. Eventually, Jungkook took over and took one step forward before he replied.

"He is the one that brought us the medicine and who saved my life, Namjoon. He wanted to see our village so I-".

"He?".

Jimin's voice suddenly called out before he forcefully ripped the black cap from my head to which my hood fell off as well.

The sudden action took me by surprise and only allowed me to flinch and squeeze my eyes shut as a reaction.

Jungkook snapped his head to me, his eyes wide after having our last wall crumble to the ground. Even Taehyung's eyes were wide as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"Since when did you start lying, Jungkook?".

Jimin asked in a mocking way before he threw the cap to the floor. Jungkook glared at him and clenched his fists as he stepped in front of Jimin.

Meanwhile my mouth mask was still on while my head was hanging low, my mind clouded with the possible outcomes of this moment. There was a burning fire around them before Namjoon finally raised his voice.

"That's enough, boys. All I wanted was to see the human, why are you making such a big scene?".

He sounded defeated and so done with the men's behavior, curving his eyebrows in pure exhaustion.

He pinched the top of his nose bridge and sighed before placing both hands on his hips. Both wolves turned their attention to their leader and withdrew themselves to their old position.

My wide eyes were glued on Namjoon the entire time after hearing him speak, fascinated by his genuine personality.

And the fact that he didn't react at me being a girl was the most surprising thing that had happened today. I had expected him to be a strict and scary man but he seemed to be the complete opposite.

"I've got an idea. Why don't you two wait outside while I speak to her?".

After he made his suggestion, the four of us snapped our head towards him at once. I couldn't tell whether it was a good idea to let him be alone with me but it sure made a lot more sense since Jimin's presence made me feel quite uneasy.

I was confident that I would manage to save Jungkook and me out of this situation and faced him, wanting him to actually leave with Jimin.

Even though there was love and worry in those brown orbs of his, he nodded his head and turned to leave the house.

Jimin made a faint 'tch' before he turned on his heels as well, looking rather annoyed for having to obey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M TELLING YOU  
> THIS STORY WON'T BE LIKE THE OTHERS  
> I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS STORY AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME-
> 
> (poor kookie has to speak so much today)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> See you in the next chapter<3


	14. Take My Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, woah, your comments, I'm blessed  
> Thank you so much edjfheoqrighqe-
> 
> btw, I'm trying my best to write this story as fast as possible because VERY SOON I won't be able to find this much time....  
> I really hope you guys will like this and AAAHHH please be ready for whatever I havE TO PRESENT YOU-  
>  ***flips table***
> 
> plz enjoy :)

**Recommended song:**

**The Neighbourhood - Flowers**

**-**

"Please, excuse me. It's really not easy to handle these two".

The silver haired wolf said and motioned with his hand to make me follow him further inside his house, leading me to a large black couch.

I took off the mouth mask and formed a weak smile before I silently sat down, being glad that at least Taehyung was still present in the room.

He sat down in front of me and crossed his legs before he began to introduce himself.

"My name is Namjoon and I lead this little village but I assume that you know by now. Please, tell me a little bit about yourself".

His voice was so soft and kind, allowing me to find comfort immediately. There was no more worry or fear in me, only the warm atmosphere in the large room.

Taehyung stood behind Namjoon and kept his eyes on me while his hands were in his pockets again.

I inhaled before I began to tell him everything he needed to know about me, adding the fact that I had always been amazed and curious about wolves.

The discussion took a turn to how Jungkook and I met and I explained him every little detail from the day I took my dog out for a walk till the moment I delivered him the medicine.

I filled him in with every detail except for one, the fact that the wolf and I were in a relationship. Not even once did I mention Jungkook's little visits and hoped for him also not to ask about it but unfortunately, he was going to.

"I see. So, you're basically the rogue of your own kind".

He laughed for a short moment, making me realise that I was, in fact, the rogue of my own kind.

He wore a bright smile on his face and never broke the eye contact, even after he mentioned Jungkook.

"I'm really impressed, (y/n). However, I have to ask about the status between you and Jungkook".

The room went silent for a short moment as I observed his words, sensing the important meaning in them.

If I told him that I liked Jungkook, this could be the last time I would ever see a wolf again.

I was left with no other option but to make up a believable lie and went with the first one that came to my mind.

"We're just friends. Nothing more, really".

I tried to sound as convincing as possible but according to Taehyung's sudden jaw drop, I felt as if I might need another support.

Namjoon nodded his head but raised an eyebrow, showing slight confusion at my words. I exhaled a short laughter before I leaned in closer to make it look more believable and spoke.

"It's my fondness for wolves that keeps me in touch with him, I promise".

This time it seemed that victory had chosen me as I watched the leader make a surprised expression, looking like he had bought that lie.

Technically, my statement was not a lie since I really did adore their kind and Jungkook happened to be a wolf too.

"Look, I really don't like interfering in people's business but it's my duty to keep the peace we have. Wolves should not interact with humans for many reasons and the first one is because humans refused to help us".

His expression changed into a cold one as he spoke, probably thinking back at the disasters that had happened in this village.

I could sense his inner sorrow from the way his body language was changing and saw this as an opportunity to learn more about them, things which books weren't telling.

He uncrossed his legs and leaned forwards, placing his forearms over his thighs before he continued.

"There is a strong wolf group that keeps attacking our village. A few years ago, Jimin had been seriously injured and needed treatment which we didn't have so his parents rushed him to the humans but instead of getting help, they were shot by the police-".

I gasped faintly as I felt my heart turn cold, my stomach twisting at the fact that Jimin had to go through such a time.

I thought that maybe this was the reason for his permanent anger and coldness, being able to show slight sympathy to him.

"-His father died in place while his mother used her last breaths to rush him back to our village before she closed her eyes as well. It was a miracle that Jimin even survived but it was quite the battle for him".

There was a moment of silence and a chance for me to calm myself from the sudden depression that was handed to me.

After running his hand through his hair, Namjoon's eyes met mine again before I collected enough courage and asked him.

"What happened to Jimin then?".

"Since he had no one left, I took care of him. Just like I took care of Jungkook".

He replied but stopped for a short moment to exhale a soft laughter, probably remembering some moments they had spent together.

"-Jungkook wasn't here during the attack but his parents were and unfortunately, they didn't make it. He still lives with deep sorrows because he had an argument with his parents before he left".

As I observed his words, I felt a sting in my heart. Jungkook had left his parents while they were on bad terms and couldn't have his last moment with them.

It must be the worst not to be able to tell your parents that you love them before they die but he was not the one to be blamed, I thought.

There was no one to blame besides the wolves that attacked them so I decided to ask him about them.

"Who are these wolves and why are they attacking their own kind?".

"They are only seeking power and mostly kill for fun. We are a small town with few wolves which makes us the perfect target".

I could sense the grief and sorrow in his every word as I observed them all, wanting to comfort the atmosphere but I felt hopeless.

They had been through so much and never have I thought that wolves would attack their own kind only for their own pleasure.

I felt disgusted and enraged from the fact that not only humans, but wolves did the same too. There would always be the dark side of every kind that liked to put harm into this world, which was sadly a true fact.

To this day I still couldn't grasp why wolves and humans didn't live together but thought of this question to be too suspicious.

I then inhaled and thought that it was time for me to show that I was different and someone they could trust.

"You can count on me, Namjoon. I will help you as much as I can and make sure that you guys have everything you need".

I spoke out loudly and watched Namjoon's and Taehyung's expression change instantly, their eyes wide and their lips separated before they smiled.

Namjoon raised himself from the couch and walked closer to me before I quickly stood up as well.

He stood before me and placed both of his hands over my shoulders as he smiled softly, revealing his dimples again.

"This is really kind of you, (y/n). But you're still too young, you should be living your life and focusing on your future".

"But there must be something I can do to help".

His words wore a lot pf meaning which I appreciated but I couldn't just live my life, knowing that this village kept being attacked by other wolves.

I had the strong urge to help them, to show them that they weren't alone. They seemed so kind and polite, they didn't deserve the harm they were getting so I insisted by looking him deep in the eyes.

He dropped his hands from my shoulders and sighed in defeat before he turned to Taehyung. The blond haired wolf was so silent that I had forgotten about his presence for a short moment.

It seemed that they exchanged their ideas through their eyes before Namjoon turned to face me again and gave in.

"Fine, stay in touch with doctor Kim since that is the only way I can accept your help. He'll let you know whenever we need assistance".

Hearing his words, I smiled brightly and nodded my head before seeing him reach out his hand. He was probably going for a shake so I took his hand and felt his firm grip on mine before he spoke.

"I thank you in the name of my people, (y/n). I'm glad to know that humans like you still exist and please feel free to visit us whenever you want".

I was doing it, I was shaking hands with a wolf leader. I had stepped inside their village and was welcomed by them, I had broken so many rules but here I was feeling joy and excitement bloom inside of me.

This was a day I was never going to forget, a moment that I carved inside my mind. While I was in deep thoughts, Namjoon raised an eyebrow before he placed his other hand over the back side of my shaking hand.

"You're freezing, (y/n)!".

He suddenly said which was the moment I noticed how warm his hands were, still smiling at the accomplishments I had received.

The realisation that it was almost winter and that all I wore was only a sweater crossed my mind, allowing me to finally sense the coldness that had creeped around me.

"I got her".

Taehyung said and walked towards us as he took off his black coat, placing it over my shoulders. There was a sudden warmth that encircled my body, turning to Taehyung to mumble a soft thanks.

After another small talk, Taehyung and I left Namjoon's house and walked down the few steps before seeing the two angry wolves standing there with their arms crossed.

The moment I saw Jungkook, I felt the strong urge to hug him but decided to save it for later so I only smiled softly.

We still had to keep our distance since Jimin was present as well, watching him look me up and down before facing Taehyung and asked.

"So?".

"Everything's good. She may come whenever she wants to".

Taehyung explained as he placed his hand over my shoulder proudly, his action catching Jungkook's attention.

I watched Jungkook take note of Taehyung's coat that was laid over my shoulders and could sense his little irritation.

Taehyung might be his close friend but that didn't mean that he could control his jealousy, he could never when it came ot me.

"Are you serious? Even though she's a girl?!"

Jimin protested loudly as he stepped closer, only to be stopped by Taehyung who raised his hand to halt the angry wolf's body.

I then remembered how he was able to guess my gender without seeing my face when he ripped the cap off my head, forcing me to bring my thoughts to words.

"How did you even know that I was a girl?".

His fierce eyes met mine the moment he heard me speak, making me feel uneasy and regretting the action of asking in the first place.

However, he didn't coldly ignore my question and actually looked at Jungkook as he replied mockingly.

"It was obvious from the very beginning. Jungkook would never bring a boy with his entire face covered-".

Jungkook didn't look back at Jimin as he took in his words but clenched his jaw, exposing his inner frustration.

The black haired wolf then faced me and took one step closer, sending a faint shiver down my spine before he spoke.

"-And I don't think that you're just a common girl. I can tell that there is something between the two of you which a cheap perfume cannot hide".

I mentally cursed as I heard his thoughtless words, hoping that no one around us got to hear our little conversation.

Without making any response, Jungkook grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him before he faced Taehyung.

"I'm taking her home now".

With that he turned on his heels and began to walk his way away from the scene with me following him behind.

I turned my head and waved at the two standing wolves since I was not given enough time to use words.

Taehyung smiled and waved back while Jimin crossed his arms and looked away into the distance, my only hope being that he wouldn't talk to Namjoon about our relationship.

After a while of silent walking, I noticed the surprised stares from wolves that walked past us, making me realise that I was walking around without the coverage.

Jungkook had been silent the entire way which made me wonder if I had done anything wrong, so I asked him.

"Jungkook, is everything alright?".

"Yes, let's just get out of here".

He instantly replied without looking back at me, keeping the same speed as he walked over the path.

I could read the impatience in him like an open book, guessing that he wanted to do something he couldn't do here.

As we reached the entrance of the village, I heard a female voice call for Jungkook which made us both stop at once.

"Jungkook~".

She was extremely beautiful with her long brown hair and curved body. Her eyes were a diamond green and fitted perfectly with her tanned skin as she slowly approached us.

However, her sudden appearance hit a nerve of mine while I tried to keep the peace I owned inside of me.

I thought that I had no right to interfere since Jungkook was an alpha and caught the attention of almost every unmated female wolf.

He couldn't tell them about me so all he was allowed to do was to listen and reject them politely, which I hoped he would.

"You know that your time is running short, right?-".

She began to speak as her two fingers walked over the right side of his chest, trying to show him affection in any way possible.

As I watched the two wolves in front of me, I felt my body catch fire and really wanted to attack the female.

"-In case you don't wanna torture yourself again, you know where to find me~".

At this point I wasn't even mad at the female, I mentally began to throw every curse I knew at Jungkook for actually letting her get so close to him.

She winked at him before turning around and slowly left the scene, watching Jungkook turn himself to face me again.

I really wanted to start to scold him but his facial expression spilled cold water over my fire. It was then when I thought back of her words and the way she had mentioned the word 'torture'.

But without wasting another second, Jungkook turned towards the entrance to which I jogged behind him to catch up.

The moment we stepped outside the village and kept a good distance to it, I immediately asked him to fill in the small gaps myself.

"What did she mean by that, Jungkook?".

The wolf didn't halt and kept walking into the direction of the small abandoned cabin where my clothes had been waiting for me.

Even though I didn't like forcing words out of other people, I knew that whenever Jungkook refused to tell me something, It was an important topic we should definitely talk about.

"Hey! Wait for me!".

I called behind him after the space between the two of us expanded, forcing me to make a run to reach the spot next to him.

When I faced him, his expression wasunreadable once again. I couldn't help but reach my hand out to hold his in order to built a small connection that would make him ease his emotions.

"Why aren't you talk-".

My voice faded as I got slightly dizzy all of the sudden, making me slow down my speed before letting go of his hand.

I eventually had to stop walking as my vision turned into an odd white, blocking my view slowly. Jungkook turned around and immediately ran to stop me from falling forwards.

When tried to hold onto him and caught my balance again, Jungkook placed his palm over my forehead and frowned.

"You got a fever".

With that said he slid one arm under my knees while his other arm was on my back, pulling me up at once and carrying me bridal style.

I had been freezing the entire time with only a sweater on but my inner excitement had managed to cover my need for warmth.

The wolf's body heat was so welcoming to me as I placed my head on his shoulder, warming up my shaking body.

"Wait, are you dodging my question?".

I mumbled weakly, my cheeks turning a faint red and my hands beginning to feel numb. My words were almost incomprehensible but the wolf manage to understand.

"How could I forget that humans seek protection against coldness".

He asked himself and seemed really irritated about his own thoughtless behavior. He didn't like the fact of putting me into such discomfort once again.

Suddenly I remembered the day we first met, the time he was carrying me just like the way he was doing now to which I smiled weakly.

"Hey, I'm talking to you".

I mumbled again and knew that the wolf was speaking to me but I couldn't make out the words as my vision faded away slowly until everything had turned into darkness.

-

Feeling something wet tickle my fingers and the inside of my hand, I fluttered my eyes open and took in my surroundings.

I woke up in my own room and since my right hand hung out of my bed, Milo decided to give it some little licks.

The room was dark and quiet, making me wonder what time it was but before I could check for the time, I remembered the fact that I was with the wolf the last time I was conscious.

I jumped up from the bed and felt a headache run over my head before I won back my balance, scaring Milo during my sudden action.

I left my room and carefully made my way to the living room where I heard my parents laughing, guessing that they were watching their favourite tv show again.

The room was only lit by the tv screen so my parents didn't notice my arrival until I stood in front of the couch they were sitting on.

"(Y/n)!?".

My mother called and quickly stood up, holding my arms to lead me outside the living room. I couldn't quite focus on what I wanted to ask as another headache approached me.

"Why did get up? You need to rest, sweetie!".

I was now certain that she referred to my fever so I felt slightly relieved but still wore a little panic in me since I didn't know who brought me home and told her about my illness.

"W-what happened?".

I asked quietly, my throat dry and needing some cold water. As we walked up the stairs, my mother replied calmly.

"Doctor Kim told called us to pick you up. He said that you went to him after feeling really bad, don't you remember?".

While I mentally praised the wolf and the doctor for helping me out of trouble, I faked a faint sound of remembrance and felt my legs give in on me.

My weak body was laid over my bed again before my mother called Milo to leave my room so I could rest until the morning time arrived without being disturbed.

It didn't take long for my eyes to close and take me to the land of dreams. The next morning had been a complete nightmare to me, not being able to leave my room and not even my bed.

I kept staring at the ceiling as the fever took over my entire body, giving me little headaches here and there.

Just then I heard someone knock on my door before it opened to reveal the sight of someone I had not seen in days.

"Hoseok!".

I called and took in his smile that he wore on his face as he walked inside and closed the door, watching him take a seat on my chair.

His presence brought joy and comfort to me but the fact that he finally left the hospital felt more welcoming than ever.

"It's good to see you again, (y/n). How could you get sick so fast?".

He joked and laughed as he took in my worn out state. My cheeks and my nose were still red and my hair tied into a messy ponytail.

I was wearing a large shirt and sweatpants so my clothes wouldn't disturb my blood stimulation. 

"I don't even know".

My voice sounded nasal because of my stuffy nose when I replied, raising my hands in pure disbelief.

We held a short discussion about school and the fact that he was starting before me since I was sick.

He said that he wanted to pay me a small visit and asked if there were any news of the wolves, listening to my entire journey with pure shock.

He eventually applauded me for my fearless actions and promised to keep it between the two of us.

It felt nice to know that I could trust Hoseok and share my happiness with him to which he responded with joy as well.

After two hours of talking and laughing, he got a call and needed to be home for dinner. I had been alone in my room again and wondered if Jungkook would pay me a visit tonight.

It felt like an eternity had passed while I waited for night time to arrive, pouting at the fact that Jungkook still hadn't come.

Just then I heard that familiar knock on the glass again and quickly got off the bed, only to be hit by another wave of headache.

I groped my way to the balcony door while my other hand held my forehead with my eyes squeezed shut, trying to dim the sudden pain.

I blindly unlocked the door and slid it open, groaning lowly at the faint ache before I heard someone step inside my room.

I finally managed to raise my head and open my eyes, seeing the only person my heart seeked the most.

"Hello there".

I greeted jim jovially and looked him up and down, taking in that alarmingly good looking body of his which seemed more alluring this time.

Either my fever was playing with my hormones or I really started to get naughty thoughts whenever I saw this wolf. He slid the glass door close again and stepped closer to me before he asked.

"Hey, how are you feeling?".

I took note that his voice sounded slightly different from usual, not to mention the fact that he seemed quite off today.

I also noticed that he was refusing further physical contact, making me wonder if he was trying not to get affected by my illness.

"Slightly dizzy but better than yesterday".

"That's good. (y/n), I came to talk".

Right after I finished speaking, he immediately rushed in his next words and waited for me to take a seat on the bed.

I sensed the impatience inside of him and figured that he might be in a little rush so I quickly sat down and placed my hands over my thighs, watching him with full attentiveness.

He pulled my chair closer to the bed and sat down before he inhaled and began to speak.

"You did amazing back there in the village, (y/n). I am proud of you and amazed by your confidence. I never thought I could fall more in love with you but I did-".

Not expecting him to go for such strong compliments, I felt my face burn up at his words while my heartbeat increased its speed.

He seemed so serious and caring and his eyes never left mine. He looked away for a short moment before he met my gaze again.

"I've been craving for you. Your body and your scent, your voice and your heart. I want to possess all of it and in return, I will give myself to you".

I observed the words I had never expected him to say so direclty, feeling slightly lost by the turn of this topic.

I was slightly confused at the fact that an alpha was giving himself to me but thought that this might be how wolves confessed their true feelings.

It was then that I figured that it wasn't him that spoke, it was his inner self. There was a strange aura around him.

"Jungkook, is everything alright?".

Even though my soft voice had reached his ears, they didn't seem to have reached his heart. He kept silent and lowered his gaze to my carpet.

I then wondered if this had to do anything with the fact of me being ready for pregnancy. He had mentioned it a few times but never got a proper answer from me.

"Why aren't you talking to me?".

I tried to reach him again but his inner self just didn't seem to cooperate with him at all. He then raised his head and locked his eyes with mine before he replied.

"I want you, (y/n)".

There it was, his wish to mate with me. Even though he seemed so ready to receive me, his body language spoke otherwise.

He was keeping a safe distance from me, looking as if he was forcing himself to hold back. Without my permission, he wasn't going to do anything.

Even if I knew that he was referring to the sexual intercourse, I decided to step into oblivion and force the wolf to make himself clear.

"W-what do you mean by that? You already have me-"

"You know exactly what I mean. You own more than what you have already given me, and I want all of it".

The tone in his voice was deep, revealing the irritation I had brought up by asking the wrong thing. His stare was dark and even slightly scary.

His aura felt so powerful, he could get whatever he wanted from whoever he fought. This was why I began to fear him.

"Jungkook, I-I don't know what to say".

He had come all this way to my house and was asking for permission, assuming that he had finally reached his limits.

Having his dark eyes focus on me so intensely, I couldn't bring myself to stare back at him and lowered my gaze to my thighes before I continued.

"And I don't think I'm ready for such responsibilities, if you're talking about the pregnancy".

With that, the wolf had gotten the answer he wanted and raised himself from the chair. His head hung low as he walked to the balcony.

"Where are you going?".

I called after him and quickly stood up, only to be ignored by the wolf. He refused to meet my eyes and stepped outside before sliding the door shut.

"Wait!".

I hurried to the balcony and swung it open, stepping outside to catch the wolf. Unfortunately, he had already left and was out of sight.

I felt concerned, he had acted so differently. I had never seen him be so cold, showing so much denial in a conversation just wasn't his style.

"What is happening to you?".

I quietly asked to myself and stepped back inside my room, turning the lights off before heading to bed. I feared that my refusal might bring harm to our relationship.

But this couldn't be helped, pregnancy wasn't something you could just agree with. It might be different for wolves but I was a human.

My only hopes were to meet the wolf as fast as possible so we could have a proper discussion about this important topic.

No matter how hard I tried, it had been impossible for me to fall asleep that night. I turned and tossed around the bed, noticing that my fever and dizziness were no longer present.

After about thirty minutes of deep thinking, I managed to fall into a deep slumber that kept me company till the next morning.

-

"Are you leaving?".

I asked as I walked downstairs, seeing a big suitcase standing at the door while my mother put on her coat.

There stood another bag on the floor and after seeing Milo with his leash on, I slightly panicked and made my way to him.

"Yes, I am. My sister has been brought to the hospital after her condition worsened. These might be her last days and I want to be by her side".

She replied while she wrapped her thick scarf around her neck. I looked over at Milo who seemed to be happy about the journey, not liking that he was going to be absent for the next days.

"You're taking Milo too?".

"Yes, sweetie. Your cousins will need a friend to cheer them up".

She explained and looked inside her bag to check if she got everything she needed. I crouched down next to Milo and began to pet him lovingly, letting him lick my entire face this time.

"How are you feeling, by the way?".

My mother then asked and referred to my fever, watching her put on her boots with slight difficulty.

"Much better. Mom, please take care".

I said as I raised myself again, seeing her soft smile before she went in for a hug and replied.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Dad's still here so you won't be all alone!~".

Feeling her arms around my body, I couldn't help but find comfort in them as I observed her words.

We pulled back from the hug and exchanged smiles before she turned to the front door and opened it. She took Milo's bag and held the handle of her own suitcase, facing me for the last time.

"I love you, sweetie".

"I love you too".

I replied and felt the coldness of the approaching winter enter the house quickly. My mother stepped outside and walked over at the awaiting taxi, letting the driver put the bags into the luggage space.

I crouched down next to the husky again and placed one big kiss on his scalp before cuddling with him for a short moment.

"I love you too, Milo. Please, come back to me".

I whispered and heard the dog howl faintly, probably aware of our long separation. Ever since I had met the wolf, Milo and I couldn't spent as much time together as we used to which made me feel like a bad owner.

My mother came back and took Milo's leash before waving with her hand and stepping outside with the dog.

They entered the yellow car and allowed me to watch them drive off until the disappeared in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, you will thank me later for letting the mother and the dog go :)  
> #justsayin


	15. I'm Addicted (+18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate you, I hate me, I hate everything, don't toUCH ME-
> 
> I WAS NEVER GOOD WITH SMUT SO LEAVE ME ALONE >:"(
> 
> Anyways, please try to enjoy this chapter and uhm...?
> 
> (please get yourself some holy water)  
> (and beware of the strong cringe)

**Recommended song:**

**Paris Jones - You Like Me (OZZIE Remix)**

**-**

I stepped inside my room and threw my bag across the place after another day of not being able to focus on class. It had been three days without the wolf's visit which began to worry me to the point that I stopped talking to people, my mind only thinking of him.

My mother was out of town and my dad was still at work which meant that I was home all alone, no one that could hold me back from running to the village and search for Jungkook.

I froze at the sudden idea and dived into a deep thinking session, wondering if it would be okay for me to actually enter the village all by myself. Even if I wanted to go, I was not certain if my memory could describe me the whole way.

But I had to risk it for the wolf and inhaled before leaving my room. This was, once again, a stubborn and dangerous intention but I was left no other choice except for being patient and being patient was one of the many things I hated.

Since I didn't want to lose any more time, I decided to fasten up my speed and dashed inside the forest, careful not to stumble on anything. I didn't take any turns as I kept running forwards, feeling my sides hurt from the speed my body wasn't used to.

Surprisingly, I ended up spotting the village after about ten minutes of running and didn't waste any more time before entering it. There were cursious eyes on me again but I didn't mind, only having one aim in my head.

I found my way to Jungkook's house and knocked on the door, waiting for any particular response but got none. I knocked again but used a little more force this time and after getting nothing back, I began to bang my fist on the door.

Concern was now the main emotion I was feeling, wondering where the wolf could be. While I was staring at the wooden door, I felt a hand firmly place itself over my right shoulder to which I flinched and turned around.

Jimin was standing behind me and took in my worn out state as I took in deep breaths from all the running. I feared that he might begin to scold me or do something even worse but instead, he crossed his arms and showed curiosity as he asked.

"What are you doing here?".

Still his voice exposed the irritation in him which kept me silent for a short moment before I managed to answer him.

"I was looking for Jungkook. Do you know wher-".

"He's not here".

While I decided to ask him about Jungkook's current location, he cut me off and crossed his arms.

I mentally rolled my eyes at the wolf's obvious reply, wondering why he wasn't being mean to me. But before I could think any further, he used his voice again and he walked off.

"So there's no reason for you to be here".

I could feel his wish for my absence as I heard his words, glaring after him as he left the scene. I looked at Jungkook's house for the last time before slowly walking away, feeling the word helpless cross my mind.

In that moment the abandoned cabin popped on my mind, wondering if he could have been there.

Without wasting another second, I ran through the streets and gained a lot attention until I stepped out of the village.

Knowing that it would take me longer to find the cabin, I prayed for success as I ran into the woods once again. After a while of running, I stopped and bent down as I placed my hands over my knees.

I struggled to catch back my breath and just when I looked up into the distance, I spotted the sight of a small wooden cabin.

"There you are".

I mumbled breathlessly and raised myself again before making my way to the cabin. I began to pray that the wolf was present in that small house, my heart beating faster the second I got closer to it.

I saw that the large window had been blocked by a thick curtain so I was unable to see what was inside, walking to the door before knocking.

"Jungkook, are you in here?".

I asked out loudly and knocked again, feeling slight anger creep up inside of me. I waited for a short moment, pouting angrily at the door.

Hope was slowly leaving my side, letting me silently watch the wooden door and sigh in defeat. Suddenly a huge wave of fatigue hit me and forced me to lean against the wall next to the door before slowly sliding down.

I sat on the ground with my legs close to my chest, warpping my arms around them in order to keep my shaking body warm.

My head began to feel heavier and I ended up placing my forehead over my knees, my eyes closing and my consciousness leaving me.

All that running had forced my body to take an urgent sleep to collect every energy I had lost for that wolf.

-

I blinked my eyes open and felt a comforting warmth around my body, not to mention the fact that I was lying on a bed.

Wondering how I ended up at home again, I quickly sat up and froze at the notice that I was not in my own room.

As I took in my surroundings, I cought the sight of the wolf in the other side of the room. Even though the curtains prevented the sunlight to enter the room, the place was lit enough for me to see the wolf clearly.

He was sitting on the floor with his one knee up in the air and his back leaned against the wall. The more I took in his details, the better I could see his soaked shirt and wet hair, his rising and falling chest and his dark orbs looking back at me.

The wolf was sweating for an unknown reason and his cheeks were flushed a faint red, filling me with more concern before I asked.

"Jungkook? What's going on?".

"I found you sleeping outside the cabin. Sometimes I really wonder if you have a death wish".

Referring to how dangerous it was to be sleeping outside the cabin, I could also sense the irritation in him. He must have not liked finding me in that state.

I lowered my gaze to my hands which lay over my layered thighs since I felt unable to meet his fierce gaze that was burning holes into my body.

However, his replyn did not answer the actualy reason to why he had disappeared so suddenly so I lookedat him and made myself a little more specific.

"No, I meant- what's going on with you? You are acting so strange and you look-".

I stopped myself from speaking any further as another fact caught my attention to which I had to frown slightly before I asked the wolf.

"-Why are you so far away from me?".

My question seemed to have caught the wolf off guard, watching him widen his eyes for a split second before he looked away.

It then came to my mind that the wolf might have ignored my calls and waited for me to leave, when I was knocking on his door.

Trying to add the pieces together to fill in the gaps, I sensed that there was something the wolf refused to tell me.

I took another glance at his current condition and took note of how much he had been sweating, this amount would be unhealthy for a human.

"Did you catch a cold?".

I asked quietly but was ignored once again. Even though I didn't like forcing words out of people, I was determined to get him to tell me.

"For the love of god, Jungkook! Talk to me!"

I called out maybe a little too loud since the wolf frowned at the sudden raise of my voice but I couldn't care less.

I felt my nerves crumble as an intense silence approached the room, forcing me to raise myself from the bed only to be stopped by the wolf.

"Stay where you are".

His voice was filled with frustration as he warned me, making me freeze at position. He had finally spoken but not the way I had expected him to.

Now I had added all the pieces together and figured the issue, this adult wolf in front of me had gone into heat.

"Oh god, I can't believe you".

I complained and sat on the mattress again, sighing in pure disbelief. This sudden statement had caught the wolf's attention.

The torture which had been mentioned by the female wolf, the distance he was keeping between of us, the sweat which had covered his entire body.

The fact that he had awaited my permission in our last meeting, all of this was the preparation for his next heat.

I couldn't find much information about a wolf's mating process but knew that they me become really aggressive and possessive.

"Why didn't you just tell me that you were getting into heat?".

I asked softly, not wanting to seem like I was scolding him for his false behavior. The wolf only sighed and leaned his head against the wall before he replied.

"What differences would it make? You would still refuse to let me touch you".

"That's not the point, Jungkook. You acted so strange and then disappeared without a word. I was really worried".

I explained and thought back of the days I couldn't focus on school because of his absence. Even though he sounded hopeless, I had to prove him wrong.

"There's nothing to worry about, (y/n). It'll be over in a week so just leave and wait for me in your room".

He explained and placed his forearm over his raised knee. The more I looked at his state, the more discomfort I felt coming from him.

"But that is torture, isn't it? Just like that woman told you".

I mentioned and watched the wolf's frown grow deeper, a rising anger which I needed to prevent from taking over his emotions.

"It is but that won't make me force you to anything, (y/n). Your comfort is more important than the pain I have to endure".

He told and closed his eyes again, a deep exhale leaving his lips.

"But I don't want to see you in pain".

I confessed and curved my eyebrows, not liking to see him in the state he was. If I had known that he was in heat, I would never look for him.

And after I found him and caught him in this state, I can't bring myself to ignore his pain and leave his side.

"Then you should leave. You don't want to get pregnant, yet you're staying the same room with a wolf in heat".

He replied, his voice sounding slightly provoked by my previous statement.

"I'm not able to control myself for too long, so leave before I do anything against your will".

With this, I was now fully certain. It wasn't the heat that made him aggressive, it was the fact that I wouldn't let him any closer.

After taking another look at him, I could see it much clearer. His desire for my body, he was seeking for physical love-making.

I felt trapped, both sides telling me to do things that didn't seem right. One telling me to leave, while the other told me to stay.

Both actions would bring difficulties to my life but I didn't know which was worse. He had done so much for me, he took so many risks.

"You said you weren't ready for responsibilities yet-".

The wolf suddenly began, pulling me out of my deep thoughts.

"-Tell me, (y/n). Are we really ready for anything?".

With our eyes locked, I managed to get the message he was trying to give me. I shouldn't use the upcoming responsibilities as an excuse.

This was something we were allowed to decide, even if the entire world was against it. We either took the next step or broke our relationship this instant.

"Then explain me the process. Tell me everything I need to know".

After a round of silence, I finally made up my mind. The wolf's eyes widened for a short moment, he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Are you sure you want to do this?-".

"Stop asking me questions and start to explain".

I cut him off, a deep red taking over my cheeks while the wolf formed a faint smile. Just when he wanted to begin, I cut him off once more.

"Not there. Come here and sit beside me".

I offered and slightly patted the spot next to me on the mattress. I knew what was awaiting me but I still took that risk, I forced myself to things I was unsure of.

The wolf took himself a moment before he slowly raised himself from the ground, my heart beating faster with each step he took.

"Don't worry, (y/n). I won't rape you".

He assured, probably referring to the fact that he was able to sense my heartbeat and my growing anxiety.

"T-that's not it. We are talking about something I have never done before. This is not easy for every girl, okay?".

I explained and frowned weakly, watching him near me slowly. Even though I fought back every urge, I still found myself peeking at his crotch.

"Oh god-".

I mumbled and quickly covered my face at the sight of the visible bulge. I didn't know what else I had expected but his erection forced me to swallow down the pressure I kept inside of me.

There was a weight over the mattress, telling me that Jungkook had placed himself down next to me before he explained began.

"It's not much different than how humans do it-".

I slowly lowered my hands enough to reveal my eyes, spotting the wolf sitting on the edge of the bed. His head was hanging low and he refused to look at me as he continued.

"-But it is quite different-".

"Which is it?!".

I snapped and smacked my hands on my lap, revealing my burning face to the alpha. He glanced over to me, looking rather pissed by my loud response.

Next, I was pushed backwards over the bed with both of my hands held on either side of my head. There it was, the wolf had finally reached his limits.

"There is a large difference in the sizes and our release takes longer".

He explained in one go, his eyes looking deeply into mine. I wondered if he would get any closer than this before I could even comprehend his words.

"You asked me to get closer to you, I hope you know what you're doing".

He leaned in closer and whispered into my right ear, his body towering over mine. I knew that he could sense my racing heartbeat, and also knew that he was ignoring it.

"Please, (y/n)-".

He never removed himself from me and whispered again.

"-Allow me to do it with you".

His patience ran shorter with every second I took to consider his wish. I didn't even know if I should really be thinking about it, instead of just letting go.

There stood so many reasons for me to trust this wolf, but also just as many reasons not to. I was trapped between two decisions that owned a good and a bad outcome.

If we do it, I will build a stronger bond with him but take many risks as a human. If we don't do it, I might lose him but keep our lifes in the green zone.

So, both decisions owned a great pleasure but also a huge risk in them. Now was the time I made a decision, considering all the experiences I had made up until now.

The best way to approach this process was to ask questions, to get as much information as possible.

"Will it hurt?".

I asked quietly, watching the wolf retreat himself from my ear in order to have a better look on me.

"It will but I'll try not to make it too painful for you".

I didn't know what I should be more focused on, the fact that he was honest or that he'll try not to hurt me. I then inhaled before I asked again.

"How long will it take?".

"I don't know, I never paid attention while doing it with another female".

He replied but sounded rather pissed this time. He didn't like it how I kept throwing questions but it couldn't be helped, I still felt slightly scared.

"Won't it harm me? I mean, I'm not naturally build to take a wolf-".

"Nothing bad will happen, (y/n). I promise".

He cut me off, letting go of my hands before he pushed himself to a sitting position. Eventually, he removed himself from the bed and turned his back to me.

"All I need is your trust. Like I said before, I won't force you to anything".

He sounded hurt this time, he felt as if I didn't trust me. Even after all the things he had done for me, he thought that I was still doubting him.

I slowly raised myself from the mattress and sat up, thinking carefully before I chose my next words.

"I do trust you, I just- is pregnancy really necessary?".

The wolf turned his head to look at me through the corner of his eyes, a slight frown over his face which told me to elaborate.

"I mean, does it have to be this way? Can't we use protection?".

"Don't get me wrong but we do not mate for fun. We mate with the ones we love and intend to start a family with them".

The wolf explained and frowned harder this time. I could tell that he felt offended by my question and decided to offend me back.

However, I remembered how he told me about his actions in his past and didn't hold back before I striked back.

"That's why you brought females to your house every night-".

"I was trying to find my true mate".

He quickly defended himself and turned his body to me this time, looking even more pissed than before.

"Sure".

I mumbled quietly and looked away from the wolf, hitting another nerve of his.

"Listen, if you don't want to do it then I suggest you to leave. Otherwise I will force my way with you".

He warned, his voice sounding darker than it ever had. I had run out of time, so I better stopped playing with this wolf's patience.

There was a moment of silence in the room, the wolf inhaling and exhaling loudly as he felt his desire grow in strength.

"It's not that I don't want to do it, it's just-".

I couldn't bring myself to express my actual feelings or my fears, to be exact.

"-Do you really think it's okay to add a child to all of this? I mean, our situation isn't a safe one and might be really dangerous for the child".

I finally managed to express the actual trouble inside of me, watching the wolf near me and sit over the bed before he took both of my hands.

"I don't care what the world says, I won't let it decide how I live my life. Trust me, together we will raise this child and build a strong family bond. I won't ever leave your side, no matter what happens. I will protect you until the end, even if it means to stand against my own kind".

I sat there, speechlessly looking back at the wolf who was filled with determination. It seemed that he had made up his mind long ago.

It was now my turn to decide and my next move was an obvious one. There was no way I could deny a person like him, never.

"You better keep your word".

I quietly said and felt another silence approaching the room. That was until I figured that the wolf didn't get the message so I tried again.

"I- uhm, I-I accept. Y-you can do it- oh god".

This was more embarrassing than I imagined, amazed how the wolf had managed to say all those things without a drop of hesitation.

While covering my face with my hands, the wolf blinked a few times until the realisation hit him. A low exhale left his lips before he whispered.

"Finally".

When I heard his voice, I slowly lowered my hands only to catch the sight of a stripping wolf. He pulled his shirt over his head and revealed his tanned torso to me.

Due to the sweat his body was glowing under the poor light in the room, my heart racing at the sight of him taking off his pants.

All of this was really happening, I was really going to have my first time with a wolf. And not just with a wolf, but with another person in general.

I knew that I should be taking off my clothes as well but I just couldn't bring myself to move at all. That was until the wolf grabbed the hem of my shirt.

"Wait, wait, wait-".

He ignored my calls completely and pulled my shirt over my head, revealing the light pink bra I wore today. I instinctively tried to cover my torso with my arms, hearing the wolf speak.

"I can't wait anymore, (y/n). I want you now".

He climbed on the bed and pushed me backwards so that my body was lying over the mattress. There was no reason for me to hold back but I couldn't just turn into a confident receiver, I didn't know what I was going to face exactly.

I then felt his hands unbuttoning my pants before he roughly pulled them off, throwing them to the side. He then stopped and took himself a short moment to observe the sight lying in front of him. 

My body was only covered with my undergarments which meant that I was almost naked, for the first time in front of the eyes of another person. His impatience was turning him into a hungry beast, his touch felt more rough.

"You look beautiful".

He said under his breath and leaned over my body, wanting to connect our lips before the real action would begin.

Once I felt his soft lips on mine, I gave in and let him take over me since there wasn't much I could do anyway.

Suddenly I felt him slip his hands under my back in order to unclasp my bra, the piece leaving me a few seconds later.

His warm palms found their on my breats and began to massage them, careful not to hurt me in anyway.

He then removed himself from my lips and began placing kisses over my jaw, down to my neck and my chest.

I took this time to fill my lungs with air again, panting as the wolf began sucking on the skin he had been kissing.

"You don't know for how long I have wanted to do this".

He confessed quietly and went lower with each kiss he had left and reached my stomach. Both of my hands limply lay next to my head while I was trying to cope with the deep desires awakening inside of me.

The wolf then kissed my navel and decided to give it a little lick before he went lower, to the point that he reached the string of my pantie. With his index fingers, he slowly pulled the last piece of clothing out of sight.

I couldn't help but raise my knees in an attempt to cover my private area, feeling vulnerable under his stare.

Once the pink pantie fell on the ground, he held onto my knees and began spreading them wide, my strength being nothing compared to his.

"W-what are you doing?!".

I yelled in pure embarrassment, covering my face with my hands again. The wolf only smiled as he took in the sight of the entrance he was going to use very soon.

I never thought of having to present myself to my partner this way, mentally cursing at the state I had put myself into.

"Don't be embarrassed".

He said after letting go of my knees and leaning in closer to me again. He held onto my wrists and gently removed my hands from my face before he keeping them on either side of my head.

"I want this to satisfy you just as much as it will satisfy me".

He added and leaned in for another round of deep kissing, adding his tongue once he got the chance to.

The wolf was pressing his large body against mine, allowing me to feel his hard erection between my legs.

"Is it okay if I put it in now?".

He asked after pulling back from the kiss, searching for any hint of discomfort in my eyes. It seemed that I had already lost half of my oen control since my body responded to him on its own, my head nodding while a deep exhale escaped my lips.

He didn't waste another minute before he took of his briefs and positioned himself between my legs, allowing me to took note of his size.

"Wait, I-I don't think this is gonna work".

I began to panic and attempted to close my legs but the wolf was quick to react, spreading them wide again.

"Don't worry, you'll survive".

The alpha promised and placed his tip against my slit, his mind seemed clouded with the strong lust he was feeling, reminding me of the number one rule during sexual intercourse which my mother had taught me.

"Hold on! We need a safeword, just in case".

I suggested and watched the wolf actually consider it, he was frowning while he thought of a word that would bring him to stop even during the wildest part. A word he would not mishear and something we never used in a normal conversation before.

The wolf looked around the room and spotted my bra which was lying over the floor, taking in its color before he faced me again and replied.

"Just yell out 'pink' and I'll stop".

He informed and received a weak nod from me, I felt amazed by how fast he was at finding solutions.

However, the actual scary part was only about to begin. I could feel him press himself further inside of me, my walls starting to scream at the pain I experienced.

"Are you okay?".

I heard him ask and noticed that I had squeezed my eyes shut, my clenched fists holding onto the sheets tightly. He must be concerned at the physical response I have him and was checking on my well being.

"Y-yeah, I'm good".

Even though there was a little bit of lying included in my reply, I wanted the alpha to continue. The sooner he would start, the faster we would finish.

He then pressed the rest of his length through my tight walls, feeling like he was ripping me from me inside.

I could tell that he was using force, I was simply too tight compared to the other females he had his nights with before.

In the end he had managed to put it fully in and allowed me to adjust to his size after taking note of the tears that began to fall out through the corners of my eyes.

"Does it hurt?".

He asked and leaned in closer, using his forearms to support himself.

"It does, a lot".

I struggled the words out, thinking about using the safeword or not. In an attempt to ease my pain, the wolf began placing kisses all over my neck again. The skin had already been covered by many hickeys, he had marked his property.

"Tell me when it's okay to move".

The wolf informed to which he got an instant reply.

"It's okay, y-you can move".

Next, I felt him pull himself out before he thrusted himself in again. Quiet moans were escaping my lips, more tears running down my face.

I was kind of regretting the fact of allowing him to move so soon, a little more time for adjustment might have been better.

"Shit, you feel so good".

He whispered and increased his speed, the bed hitting the wall within each thrust. I placed my hands on his back, my nails digging into the tanned skin while moans turned into screams.

They weren't screams of pleasure, they were screams of pain but the wolf didn't know. His hands held onto the backside of my knees and pressed them more forward in order to gain deeper access.

He had lost control, it was now a beast I was screwing with. I opened my eyes to call for the safeword but was distracted by the sight I was greeted with.

Jungkook had his eyes shut, his brows frowning with his lips slightly separated while he was groaing quietly.

His wet hair was hanging low, drops of sweat running down his neck. He really seemed to be enjoying this moment, obviously much more than I was.

"I'm close".

The wolf informed which took my by surprise, not knowing for how long we had been doing this. Suddenly his thrust became slower but deeper, making me moan in pleasure at the unknown sensation I felt between my legs.

The pain had finally turned into pleasure, maybe not completely but enough for me to enjoy a little bit of this moment.

He then forcefully grabbed the headboard with his right hand, hearing the sound of wood cracking over my head before he stopped moving.

I felt a small pressure between my legs, something in his size seemed to be changing. The wolf kept his same position until the pressure turned into immense pain as his shaft enlargened.

"W-what is happening?! It hurts-".

I called but the wolf didn't move, he only lowered his torso over mine, feeling his racing heartbeat thudding against my nude chest. Next, something warm began filling me to which I finally figured the step we were at.

He had reached his climax and was having his release, taking a mental note that this was the worst part of a mating process. The wolf then met my eyes and explained.

"It's almost over, (y/n). You did beautiful so far".

"Glad to hear that".

I exhaled out almost every word, trying to bear with the pain I had to endure.

"D-did you grow in size just now?".

I asked quietly and received a faint chuckle from the wolf before he replied.

"I did but that only happens during the release. It'll turn back to its normal size soon, don't worry".

After a few seconds of silence, I felt uneasy about the amount of liquid he was spurting inside of me. Knowing that it took seconds for a male to meet his release, I decided to ask.

"How long does this take, if you don't mind me asking?".

"A few minutes only".

He replied and placed a firm kiss over my forehead before he added.

"Try to look at it from its bright side. You don't have to do it with me until next year".

He was referring to the fact that male wolves went in heat once in a year while females went in heat every month.

Their heat would last for about a week but if they found a partner, they would be freed by their deep desires after the first round.

Just then the painful pressure began to fade, not entirely but enough for me to meet comfort again. The wolf used his hands to push his torso up, slowly pulling himself out before he whispered.

"The implantation was successful".

"No, never say that out loud again".

I warned and watched the wolf exhale a sweet laughter, he seemed to be in a much better mood than when I found him in here. 

"You need to keep every drop inside so don't move".

He explained and laid himself down next to me before covering our bodies with a blanket. We really had done it, we broke the world's biggest law and were going to get in big trouble.

I then remembered that I had left the house without telling my father about it, he was probably already back home and going nuts about my sudden absence.

"Oh no, I'm dead".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we're all dead...
> 
> I hope y'all above 18  
> If I see someone commenting "haha nope I'm 12", I swear I'm gonna lose my shit
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS  
> See ya soon!


	16. Only To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> There's something I wanna say before you read this chapter. If there are any errors you see in my chapters, feel free to let me know. Like I said before, I'm new to writing stories and still quite unexperienced and since english isn't my first language, I apologize for the small mistakes I made/make. I shall work harder!
> 
> And also!  
> Thank you so much for your cute and motivating comments! I swear, they are the only reason I'm continuing this story!  
> Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Recommended song:**

**SIVIK - U Got**

**-**

"What's wrong?".

The wolf asked, pulling me closer to his chest in order to grant me his warmth.

"My dad, I forgot to inform him that I'll be gone. He's probably looking for me again".

I explained, being able to display the fuss he would be creating. All I hoped for was that he hadn't called the police, I didn't wanna have to lie to Yoongi again.

"But you can't go yet, we are not done".

The wolf explained, holding me by my right shoulder and turning me around to my back was facing him before I felt him press his chest closer to my skin.

"What do you mean we're not done?".

I asked as the fear, that I might have to go through the same torture once more, crossed my mind. He only chuckled quietly and placed his hand over my stomach.

"I have to keep your cold body warm for a certain period".

Without having him finish his words, I could already feel his body warmth encircle mine and heat up both of our skins.

My head was lying over Jungkook's left bicep while his other arm lay over my waist, feeling his heart beat against my skin.

"Jungkook, this is serious. I might get in big trouble for that".

I said softly, my mind alarming me about the many possible scene my father was making. The wolf only placed a tender kiss over the back of my neck before he reminded himself.

"I also need to mark you again".

"Huh-".

Before I could react, the wolf pushed me further around and made me lie over my stomach. He had climbed over me and brushed my hair out of the way.

"This is gonna hurt a little".

"Wait, what-".

Next, I felt a sharp pain cross my entire neck. I couldn't help but groan into the sheets while his sharp fangs forced themselves through the flesh.

Mentally cursing at the pain, I figured that I had forgotten how bad it felt to be bitten on the neck. There was warm liquid running down my neck after the wolf withdrew himself.

He then began licking the spot clean while I sighed in relief, it really did feel good once the fangs had been removed.

He rolled to the side again and rolled my back closer to his chest, making himself the big spoon. It took me a few seconds to recover from the bite before I could finally speak.

"I'm begging you, just stop for a moment and listen to me".

The wolf sensed the slight irritation in me, keeping silent in order to show me that he was fully focused now.

"You need to take me home, Jungkook. My father is worse than you think".

I explained and attempted to raise myself from the bed, only to be stopped by the wolf.

"I said don't move, (y/n). I'll take you home once we're done, I promise".

I sighed and gave in, my abdomen and my back were only experiencing pain, assuming that it would be hard for me to walk.

I could also tell that the wolf had left many bruises over my thighs and my waist, his grip was rough and even slightly violent.

He had broken the headboard of the bad, after all. I was glad that he decided to switch his hand from my leg to the wood, that loud cracking sound could have come from my bone.

"I think there's something you need to know".

The wolf said after a short moment of peaceful silence, gaining my attention at once.

"I've heard that the pregnancy of an average human takes about nine months-".

He began to explain to which I ended up replying with a 'mhm'. He then continued.

"-A wolf's pregnancy takes about three months".

"I know that a pup grows faster than a human fetus does but won't the child be half human?".

I had to show him that I did own enough information to handle a wolf, feeling slightly offended by his words. He only caressed my stomach as he replied.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out in three months".

There was a short moment of silence again before he quietly added.

"I knew that you'de be the mother of my children. Together we will make a great family".

I couldn't help but exhale a faint giggle at his words, not being able to believe what I had done. The road was now filled with hidden landmines, which meant that any wrong step could lead to a massive disaster.

All we had to do was to be careful, but for how long was the question. It was unknown to us for how long we could keep such a secret from the world but we started it, so we had to carry on.

-

"Does it hurt that much?".

Even though I wanted to nod my head in pure despair, I shook my head and forced a weak smile after hearing the slight sorrow in his voice.

Jungkook was probably feeling guilty for the pain he had caused me but knowing that it was not his fault, I had to conceal my inner suffering and deal with it for now.

"You don't have to lie, (y/n). I told you that I can feel your inner emotions".

He explained and handed me over my clothes, taking note of the bruises and hickeys all over my body. There was a stinging sensation running over my neck when I put my clothes on.

"But I'm okay, really!".

As much as I tried to sound convincing, it was hopeless since the wolf had spoken a true fact. He was aware of the pain I was feeling and wanted to make sure that I knew that he wasn't pleased about any of it.

He helped me put on the rest of my clothes before the two of us left the cabin. We had to make sure that no one saw us together at this very moment.

Just like I thought, I could barely walk due to the pain between my legs, feeling like my abdomen was carrying a needle ball which was above 1000 celsius degree.

Each step felt like my bones were being cracked while my muscles felt as if they were being cut by hot knives.

"I-I can't do it!".

I called out right after we had stepped outside the cabin, seeing that night time had already arrived. I felt irritated and pouted at the ground, forcing myself to hold in the tears.

Suddenly two strong arms pulled me up and lifted me up bridal style after the sound of a closing door appeared behin me.

However, this action received a loud groan from me since it also triggered many of my hurting points. The wolf mumbled a quiet apology as he began to make his way towards the city.

"I think I'm gonna stay in bed for an entire week".

I mumbled and leaned my head against Jungkook's chest, internally cursing at every wave of pain which crossed my body.

"Please, don't strain yourself. You are now carrying something very important".

The wolf informed and looked around to check if anyone was near us. The wolf suddenly halted and kept silent which made me look around to see the reason for his sudden change of movement.

I looked up at him and followed his gaze which looked into the distance, noticing the police cars around my house.

"Damn it, dad. What have you done?".

I asked quietly and curved my eyebrows as I kept looking into the distanced building surrounded by the cars, assuming that he went mad after not seeing me at home and called the police.

This wasn't the big issue though, the issue was that it had been the second time I had been called missing which would only wake up more suspicion.

"I cannot carry you any closer than this, I'm afraid. Will you be able to walk by yourself?".

The wolf asked and frowned at the sight, not liking the fact that he had to separate himself so soon from me.

Even though the way to my house was still long, the risk of meeting a policeman on the way was too high so it would only be better if I finished the trip by myself.

"I have no other choice, Jungkook".

I added and met his eyes for a short moment before he exhaled, putting me down carefully in order to create as less pain as possible.

I had to groan quietly once my feet made contact with the ground before I turned around and faced the wolf.

He didn't waste any minute as he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine for a short moment. Feeling my cheeks blush at the sudden interaction, I formed a smile and spoke.

"Be careful on your way back".

"You too. I'll come to see you as soon as I can".

-

"God- damn it- ugh-".

I cursed at each step I took as I walked to the building I was living in, hoping that my voice wasn't being too loud.

The closer I got, the faster my heart was beating as a big fear creeped through my mind. I managed to step out of the forest before quickening my speed to my front door.

But before I could reach the entrance, two policemen took note of my presence and called for me to which I flinched and froze.

"Ma'am! Hold on, please!".

One of them called as they jogged their way to my paralyzed body, my heart threatening to burst out of my chest any minute.

He held a paper in his hands and took a quick glance at it before stopping right in front of me, looking at my face as if he was comparing me to the picture. He then turned to the other one and informed.

"That's her, inform the others".

The other one nodded and hurried inside the house without wasting another second, filling me with pure anxiety.

This case seemed to be much worse than the previous one and I had to make sure that my hair kept the bite mark on my neck covered the entire time.

"Please, follow me".

The remaining policeman instructed and used his hand to lead me the way inside the house, swallowing hard to suppress the lurking pain in my body.

The moment the door opened for me, I was met with the face of a friend that erased all my worries at once.

Yoongi sighed in relief and dropped his arms to the side before my dad appeared from the corner and grabbed me by my shoulders forcefully.

"Where the hell have you been, (y/n)!? Do you know what time it is?!-".

"Sir, please calm down!".

A policeman called from behind him and managed to pull him a few steps backwards, enough to save me from his grip.

However, this did not stop him from yelling at me angrily, telling me that I had crossed the line this time and was probably going to be grounded.

There was no physical or mental reaction and response I could make as I watched the scene unfold in front of me.

My father began to struggle himself free from the policeman, only to have more men keep him in place.

Suddenly I felt a hand hold mine and pull me away from the scene, leading me upstairs to my room before closing the door shut.

Yoongi sighed hard and placed his hands on his hips, filling the room with a silence before he spoke.

"Don't blame that man. His daughter keeps getting lost for no particular reason and since it's his only daughter, he gets twice as much scared to lose her".

There was irritation and exhaustion in his voice, his words chosen wisely to declare the wrong in my actions.

He wanted me to know that most of this had been caused by my thoughtless behavior without hurting my feelings too much.

I took a seat on my bed and lowered my head, refusing to meet Yoongi's eyes which were able to fish the truth out of me easily by only staring. 

"May I know where you were or are you gonna refuse to tell me?".

He then asked to which I raised my head and looked him in the eyes, hoping that he was still playing the good cop.

I had to think fast and sound convincing as I replied to him so I bought myself some time by exhaling and went with the first thing that popped on my mind.

"I refuse to tell you".

I mentally sighed in defeat as I took the wrong path, not having anything to lie with that would explain the cause for my long absence.

I watched Yoongi frown before he sighed, making me guess that my reply hit a nerve of his. He stared into the distance for a short moment and crossed his arms before he explained.

"Alright, fine. Don't tell me then but keep in mind that I'm gonna have my eyes on you from now on. You have caused quite a lot trouble and the next time you go missing, I will personally take you to the police station".

He explained and didn't let me respond to him as he walked out of the door, slamming the door shut on the way.

Knowing that his words meant to be a warning, I began to bite my bottom lip as I felt distress linger inside of me.

Yoongi was angry and not pleased about my actions but seemed relieved after seeing me which meant that he had been worried too.

As an intense silence filled the room, I couldn't help but mentally praise myself for hiding my inner pain just well.

Then I heard my father yell out words which I was unable to make out and guessed that Yoongi told him that he got no details from me.

Minutes passed by with my heart beating hard against my chest, hearing that the police was finally making their departure.

The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard from outside my room, assuming that my father was making his way to my room. Next the door was opened but he didn't walk inside.

"I don't know what the hell is going on but you better not cause any trouble before your mom comes back".

I refused to look at him as I observed his words, taking in his slight sorrow and irritation but he seemed to have calmed down again. There was a moment of silence before he sighed deeply and added.

"You're grounded until she's back".

With that I heard him close the door and lock it from the outside, making me snap my head towards the door.

I didn't mind the punishment since I was planning on staying home anyways. But this only proved how serious it was this time.

Just when I wanted to lie over my bed, I caught the sight of something black on the corner of my ceiling.

It was too small to be noticed but big enough not to be unseen and something that I hadn't put there.

I slowly stepped closer to it and squinted my eyes before gasping faintly after figuring that it was a small camera.

Guessing that the police had attached small cameras around our house meant only one thing, they were suspecting me of a crime.

Somehow I needed to inform the wolf about the cameras and make sure that I wouldn't show off my pain in any distrustful way.

I mentally cursed at the state I had put myself into and decided to change into comfy clothes before sleeping.

It was then when I noticed that I couldn't change in front of the running camera and decided to call for my dad.

I knocked on the door with a little force so he could hear me from downstairs and heard him behind the door a few minutes later.

"What do you want?".

"Dad, I need to change my clothes. Please, let me do it in the bathroom".

I said and waited for his reply for a little longer than I had expected I would. He then unlocked the door and opened it, seeing me with clothes in my arms that waited for me to be worn.

He stepped aside and let me leave my room before I made my way to the bathroom, taking a mental note that I could leave the house this way as well.

I forced my heavy eyes open and exhaled hard as an unknown pressure pressed me deeper into the mattress, filling me with anxiety. My body was paralyzed as I took in the darkness of the room, wondering what time it was.

Suddenly a sharp pain ran across my abdomen to which I made a low groan. I managed to raise my head enough to see the cause of the pain and felt my heart skip a beat at the bloody mess below my navel.

There was enough light for me to notice the open skin that seemed to be cut open by claws, forming a line across my stomach horizontally. Feeling tears form in the corner of my eyes while my breathing began to intensify itself, I slowly brought my trembling hand over the wound.

Just then another hand forcefully grabbed mine to which I flinched and gasps loudly, looking up to see the silhouette of an unknown person.

"You don't know what you have done".

The voice was low and unfamiliar as he whispered, filling me with deep fear before feeling another wave of pain as he shoved his other hand through the opened wound.

I screamed as loud as I could and jumped up from the bed, only to find myself in my own room covered in a cold sweat. I was panting and figured that I had been dreaming after noticing that there was no blood over my body.

However, the pain still lingered in my abdomen but I was able to move around comfortably. I ran my hand over my face and closed my eyes, exhaling deep before groping for my phone on my nightstand.

The time said 5:23 am on my screen which meant that I still had time before going to school but wondered if I was even allowed to go since I had been grounded by my father last night.

I decided to go back to sleep but the previous dream had influenced me a bit too hard, making it impossible for me to stop thinking about it. While I had dived into the train of thoughts again, I felt my eyes close again before finally falling asleep.

I woke up a few hours later and just like I thought, I wasn't allowed to attend school so I got a sick leave for an entire week until my mother was back. I had my arms crossed as I sat on my bed and glared at the wall across of me.

My dad would only come to my room to bring me food or for my bathroom visits, not even allowing me to use the wifi to kill some time.

I wouldn't mind any of these unnecessary rules but since there was a wolf waiting for nighttime to arrive so he could pay me a visit, I couldn't help but work on a plan to escape this house.

I was aware that this action would only cause even more trouble for me but they were still better than the fact that people found that I had been in love with a wolf.

Knowing that my dad was working during this time, I walked over to my balcony and unlocked the door before stepping outside. The air was cold as I looked out at the forest, thinking that I could leave from here but that wouldn't go so well since there were cameras in this room.

I had to wait for my dad to come back home until I could ask him to let me out so I could take a shower. I went inside the bathroom and locked the door, waiting for a few minutes before slowly opening the door again.

I checked each side of the floor and ran back to my room to get my coat and my keys. I walked back to the bathroom and locked the door from the outside so it looked like I was still inside, leaving the water running and the lights on before leaving.

I had to make sure that I my movements were quiet so my father wouldn't hear me while I walked down the stairs. I had to walk past the open door of the living room where my dad was, mentally thanking the loud noises of the tv for covering the sound of my escaping.

I managed to reach the door and slowly openend it before stepping outside and closing it again. Once the door was closed, I dashed towards the forest without looking back and began to pray that I would be seeing the wolf after putting myself into this kind of danger.

Deciding to go to the cabin first, I used another road and slowed down after my lungs began to ache from the unusual speed I used on my body. After about ten minutes of walking I figured that I might have gotten lost since the trees looked unfamiliar as I walked past them.

I had to halt myself and exhaled while my mind started to throw curses at my stupidity once again. I had completely messed up the road and had no idea how to turn back, feeling the word hopeless slap me across the face.

Just then I heard a faint sound of crunching leaves and breaking branches which grew louder by the passing second. I then thought that whatever was the cause for these noises, it was making his way towards me rapidly.

My eyes then widened after spotting the sight of a running wolf, feeling my blood run cold as an inner panic occurred inside of me. Just a few meters away from the wolf was another that seemed to be running with it, watching them near my trembling body.

Assuming that the one closer to me had finally noticed my frozen figure, it slowed himself and began to growl as it creeped its way to me. I took small steps backwards unintentionally and felt my legs lose their strength before falling onto my bum as the predator kept coming closer.

It was not one of the wolves I had seen before and wondered why it would be attacking me even after I had visited their village. It was now so close that I had to lie on my elbows as its hot breath touched my skin, forcing me to squeeze my eyes shut.

I started to believe that this was it, this was the last time I took a breath and the last day I lived in. My stubbornness and rogue-behavior finally managed to bring death to me, taking me from this live mercilessly.

There was another person in my life I was going to leave behind, I couldn't imagine the sorrow I would cause him.I mentally and physically prepared myself for the soon approaching pain coming from the wolf's teeth, praying that I would die an instant death.

Just then I heard the wolf sniff to which I opened my eyes and speechlessly watched its snout move above my stomach. I then wondered if the wolf was able to take in the fact that I was pregnant and carrying a wolf's child inside me.

It raised its head and looked me in the eyes for a short moment, not making any response. Then a black wolf jumped onto the scene and attacked the wolf on top of me, forcefully pushing it away from me.

I had to throw my arms over my face and screamed as the other wolf appeared, hearing them attack each other from the distance. I quickly rolled over and forced my trembling body off the ground as I saw the wolves bite each other on the neck before the black one growled loudly.

This action seemed to have filled the other one with fear and made it dash away from the scene, running next to the one that I had seen a few meters away. They stared back at us for a short moment before they disappeared into the woods, leaving me alone with the black wolf.

The black wolf didn't turn his head to me so I thought that it might have forgotten about me and used this opportunity to slowly step away from its nearness. Just then it turned around and made a faint growl to which I froze and slowly turned around, facing it with a weak smile.

The wolf wasn't moving while its golden eyes were looking back at me, allowing me to recognize the person behind this fur.

"Jimin?".

I asked quietly and slowly walked closer to him, careful not to provoke him in any way. His human form hated me so I didn't really wanna experience what his wolf form would do.

However the wolf seemed calm as it watched me approach him slowly and even allowed me to place my hand over his head, observing my gently strokes before I chuckled.

"So you can be friendly too, huh?".

I said softly but received a low growl from the animal before he withdrew his head from my hand, knowing that this was the closest I could get with this wolf.

One of his ears popped up before his whole head turned to the direction from where he came from.

He then faced me again and lowered his body, making me wonder if he wanted me to climb on him.

"Do you want me to- climb on your back?".

I asked and hesitated for a short moment since this had been the first time for me to ride a wolf, not knowing how safe this could be.

The wolf growled again and showed his impatience, as if there was a limited time which told me to hurry. 

"Alright, alright!".

I said and swung my right leg over the wolf before sitting on his back, feeling his soft fur between my fingers.

He then raised himself again and began to run through the woods, forcing me to hold onto his fur tightly so I would fall off of him.

I was mesmerized as I watched the trees pass us, feeling my hair flowing in the air at the speed the wolf was using.

I couldn't ask him where he was taking me since he was unable to answer me so I took this time to enjoy the short ride on the wolf.

After a short while I managed to spot the building of my house and realised that the wolf took me back home, sighing at the fact that my plan had failed.

We stopped a few meters away from the exit of the forest and the wolf lowered himself again so I could climb off of him.

Putting together the fact that he was chasing away other wolves and heard another noise before bringing me here only meant that he was keeping me away from whatever was happening in the forest.

I couldn't ask him since I wouldn't get a reply and using him to deliver Jungkook the message could also be risky since I didn't know whether he got any further details about our relationship. I turned to the wolf and decided to show him my gratitude before trying to sneak back home.

"Thank you for saving me and for bringing me back. And I guess for not killing me".

I said teasingly and received another deep growl from the wolf before he turned around and ran further inside the forest, disappearing in woods. I exhaled and walked back home, hoping that my absence hadn't been for too long.

I carefully shoved my key inside the keyhole and turned it as slow as I could, praying that my father was still in the same room and in the position.

Opening the door slowly, I peaked my through the small gap and saw that the coast was clear. I walked inside and closed the door behind me, carful not to make any sound that would wake any unwanted attention.

I took a few steps and peaked inside the living room, only to find the sigh of an empty couch. My eyes widened as I mentally cursed, hoping that he wasn't near the bathroom or my bedroom.

I carefully made my way to the stairs and took each step quietly, feeling my heart beat against my chest rapidly.

If he happens to catch me now, my next night would most likely take place behind the cells where Yoongi could have his bare eyes on me.

After reaching the second floor, I found myself dashing to the bathroom and quickly unlocked the door with my key before running inside.

I slammed the door shut and locked it, leaning against it as I tried to calm my breathing. I quickly turned off the water and hoped for forgiveness from my dad after this month's bills.

"(y/n)? Was that you?".

I flinched after I heard my dad from behind the door, wondering to which sound he was referring to.

I inhaled sharply and moved away from the door, thinking of a good reply which would explain the reason for the slamming of this door.

"Yeah! I forgot to bring a towel so I had to make a run for it!".

I said and mentally praised myself for the successful lie I had just created in my head, saving myself from small trouble once again.

Later I left the bathroom and walked back into my room, hearing my door being locked again by my father.

I may have managed to sneak out of my house but I couldn't find Jungkook which meant that he was probably going to visit me tonight, hoping that he wouldn't.

-

The time said 9:45 pm while I lay in my bed with my blanket over my body, covering my chin as well.

I had a small plan in my head which could save us both from this issue and kept my curtains closed to make sure the camera wouldn't see the wolf.

All I had to do was wait for the faint knock and once it happened, I would act as if I got cold and decide to slide on of the doors open without pulling the curtains away.

Next I would whisper Jungkook the fact that I was being watched and that he should not come until I tell him to and wait for him to leave.

I would then lay back on the bed and force myself to sleep with another great success. All of this seemed to be a well-thought plan and after finally hearing the knock, I mentally facepalmed myself in pure disbelief since the knock had been quite the loud one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, beaR WITH ME-
> 
> Everything happens for a reason and also, please don't get used to these calm moments  
> #justsaying  
> .  
> .  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING  
> See ya in the next chapter<3


	17. Our Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for this late chapter but I got the game **'Detroit: Become Human'** and I _might_ have been a little too obsessed with it...(DUDE THAT GAME IS AMAZING)  
>  And oh my god, I had a sleepless night (2am) and randomly decided to reply to almost every comment...woah...  
> Anyways, thank you so much for your support and I'm sorry...  
> I really am sorry...  
> :')

**Recommended song:**

**Zara Larsson - Uncover**

**-**

I mentally began to pray that the camera didn't hear the loud knock and quickly thought of a way to make it look like I had to step outside the balcony for a short moment to catch some fresh air.

Knowing that the wolf was still awaiting for my approach, I had to move fast and threw my blanket off my body before speaking loudly to make sure that the camera heard me.

"God, it's so warm in here".

I stepped to the balcony and felt the time slow down, planning the next quick moves I had to make to keep the wolf out of the camera's sight.

Without pulling the curtain away, I unlocked the glass door and slid it open just a little bit before stepping outside to the coldness.

"(y/n)?".

I heard the wolf say as I closed the door again, turning around and taking in Jungkook's confused eyes looking me up and down.

Not only was I wearing thin clothes, I was also barefooted which allowed the action of skin touching the cold concrete send shivers through my body.

I hugged myself in an attempt to keep my trembling body warm. Winter time had come and was about to cover the land with its white snow, my favourite time of the year.

"What are you doing?".

The wolf asked again without hesitation and wrapped his arms around my small body, concealing me with his body warmth. I exhaled after feeling his touch again, the happiness only he gave me before I replied.

"Listen, I don't have much time. You cannot come to see me anymore".

There was a moment of silence as the wolf frowned in slight confusion, not sure if this was another seperation I seeked.

After taking in his facial expression and the state that he was unable to respond to me, I took over again and decided to be more specific.

"No, not in that way. I'm being watched by the police through a camera but I think only for a week so don't worry about me".

I formed a soft smile and placed my hand over Jungkook's cheek, wanting to assure him the fact that I would be safe for a week without his presence.

After all, I was now carrying our future child which only meant that he had to stay with me for as long as he could.

Then I remembered about the limited time I owned before making my behavior look too suspicious so I added.

"It's better if I go now-".

I caught myself stopping as I took note of the uncertainty written over the wolf's face. He had been quiet the entire time and seemed to be focused on my stomach.

There was a cold aura around him, thoughts in his head that made him feel uneasy and regretful for an unknown reason.

"Jungkook, what's wrong?".

I asked quietly, fearing that the amount of time I was spending outside might have woken up suspicion. The wolf then met my eyes and forced an obvious fake smile before he shook his head.

"It's nothing-".

"Please, talk to me".

I protested and placed both hands over his layered chest, feeling my body begin to shake from the cold weather. He was literally like an open book to me, easy to read him without really looking at the pages.

He sighed hard, allowing me to see the hot breath that left his mouth in the cold air before hearing him explain.

"I'm need to stay by your side from now on but I can't follow my duty as an alpha. How am I supposed to protect you if we keep this distance between us?".

I couldn't help but curve my eyebrows in slight sorrow as I kept my eyes on his, hating the fact that I couldn't change anything about it.

"I want you to promise me one thing, (y/n)".

I then heard the wolf add, taking note of the seriousness in his tone. He held both of my hands in his and squeezed them gently before he continued.

"If anything happens or if they find out, I want you to listen to whatever I say".

"What do you mean?".

I asked quietly, feeling small anxiety creep up from behind me at his words. I couldn't tell what he was aiming for and wasn't even sure if I wanted to know but he quickly replied.

"I want you to trust me and let me handle it, (y/n). Promise me".

This was him wanting to make sure that he would be allowed to save me out of trouble if it ever occurred.

This could either be the best or the worst way of dealing with the danger after being uncovered. I felt unsure but had no other choice but to trust him so I weakly nodded my head.

"I promise".

-

Three days had passed after the last time I had seen Jungkook in my balcony, wondering how he was doing right now.

I had succeeded to keep our little meeting hidden from the camera since no one showed up after that night, allowing me to mentally praise myself for managing to warn him beforehand.

I was sitting on my chair and took out my phone to dial my mother's number, wanting to hear her voice in order to ease the war in my head.

It rang a few times before I heard her voice from the other side of the line, feeling my heart warm immediately.

"Hey, mom. How are you doing?".

I asked softly and turned in my chair, leaning my head back on its head support. Her voice exposed the happiness and joy as she spoke, assuming that she had been waiting for my call.

"I'm good, sweetie! How are you doing? Is everything alright?".

"Yeah, it's all good. Well, kind of".

I replied and began to play with the hem of my shirt, fighting against the fact whether I should tell her about my relationship with the wolf or not.

After all, she was my mother, someone who always stood by my side and taught me not to keep any secrets from her. She was basically like a diary that listened to everything I said and my best friend on this earth.

"What's the matter, baby?".

Hearing her say these words felt like she had pulled that last thread that kept all my emotions together.

My eyes instantly began to release the tears that I had kept inside me for too long, covering my mouth with my free hand in order to dim the cries.

"Oh no, is it that bad? Want me to come back earlier?".

She asked after sighing in pure worry, making me mentally curse at the fact that I had just started crying from one simple question.

"No, no! Everything's fine, really!".

"Are you sure?".

She asked again while I wiped away the tears that had escaped my eyes, sighing in defeat since she had read through me.

I knew that she was the only person that could help me, show me a way to stay strong and step forward, to build confidence and give me reasons.

It was either now or never so I inhaled deeply and collected every courage I had left inside of me before I asked.

"Mom, can I ask you something?".

"Of course".

There was a moment of silence, me staring blankly at the ground with my heart beating in a normal rhythm.

I couldn't tell her about Jungkook but needed her advice so I decided to go around that topic but kept the same content.

"If you had to choose between love and the world, what would you do?".

"Hmm, let me see. I don't know where this question came from but I will gladly answer it".

I exhaled a faint laughter and turned with my chair towards the glass doors, viewing the beautiful sight of the setting sun.

My room was glowing in an evening orange and painted my furnitures as well, giving me beautiful winter vibes. My eyes never left the sight as I focused on every word my mother spoke.

"It depends on what kind of person you are, (y/n). If you're feel weak against the world's voice then it's better to follow its rules. But if you trust yourself enough, if you're strong and confident, if you have an ambition then fight for it-".

There it was, her wise words that always filled me with determination and strength. This was why I was proud to have her as my mother and to be her daughter.

"-I doubt that you would let the world tell you what to do, you are way too strong for that. And no matter how hard it might get, you'll always manage to make it. You are my daughter so I know what I'm saying".

"Thank you, this was much more than I needed".

I said while struggling to keep the tears from falling, feeling my voice go weaker. I heard her sigh at the other side of the line before she added.

"I really don't know what's going on and I'm sorry that I can't be by your side right now but please keep in mind that, no matter what, I will always support you".

"I know and I'm thankful for that-".

I was cut of by my tears once again, allowing them to stream down my cheeks this time. It felt good to finally release all the stress and fear that I kept inside me, out.

My rogue behavior had caused me so much trouble, I had gone through a deadly car accident, I had mated with a wolf and was carrying a child.

I had lost Yoongi's trust and was now being watched, I was grounded and probably also failing my school.

The price for stepping against the world was high but bearable. I still had my family, my happiness and love.

The only question was for how long could I keep these last properties before the world found out and took them away from me, when was all of this going to end.

-

The time said 6:23 am while my room was still dark and quiet, letting me sleep calmly in my bed before hearing a knock on the glass.

After a few more knocks, the sound began to get louder to which I finally woke up, raising myself from the bed and rubbing the sleep away from my eyes.

I groaned at the fact that I had been woken up and felt displeased that I left the land of dreams right before I could shove that piece of chocolate cake into my mouth.

I stepped closer to the balcony doors and pulled the curtains to the side, the camera long forgotten.

I caught the sight of an irritated looking wolf before unlocking the door and sliding it open, watching him step inside and close the door quickly.

He walked up to me and grabbed both of my hands, looking me deep into the eyes before he finally spoke.

"We have to leave".

"What?".

I asked out loudly after hearing his unexpected statement, feeling completely awake. There was a thought in my head, telling me that this situation was more serious than it could be.

Jungkook let go of my hands and walked back to the balcony doors, guessing that he was checking whether someone followed him or not. I found myself following him as I felt slight panic linger inside me, asking him quietly.

"Jungkook, what's going on?".

"There isn't much time, (y/n). We have to hurry up and leave this town".

He said and commended me to dress up and take only the most important things I needed. I felt my heartbeat increase its speed while anxiety grew bigger inside of me.

It was then I took note of the wound on Jungkook's neck, guessing that I didn't see it ealier due to the weak light.

It looked like he had been scratched by a predator, maybe a bear since it showed large claw marks.

"My god, what happened to you?".

I asked quietly, lifting my hand to brush it over his wound gently. He stopped his movements and took his time to analyze the concern in me.

He wanted to soothe my nerves and took my hand to caress the back of it. He exhaled deeply before he finally decided to fill in the small gaps he had given me.

"Listen carefully, they found out about us and they're currently searching for me. We have to leave this town as soon as we can".

My heart skipped a beat as I observed every single word he had said, feeling my blood run cold at the thought that they were already searching.

I quickly dressed up and left a small note for my dad, telling him not to worry and search for me. All of this was happening too fast but as I remembered my mother's words, I knew that I had to stay strong and go for it.

I decided to leave my phone behind but wore the silver necklace that Jungkook gave me before we ran downstairs, being the only ones in the house since my father was already at work.

The male held my hand tightly before leaving the house and began to run into the forest with me behind him.

My entire body was filled adrenaline as we ran past the trees, deciding to ask him how all of this even happened.

"How did they find out?".

"Taehyung came back with the message that the Gosen's have located a human carrying a wolf's child and sent a warning with it as well. Namjoon somehow found out that it was me and wants to see me".

The wolf began to explain and as I took in his words, I remembered the day I had walked to the forest in order to find Jungkook but ended up meeting another wolf instead.

That wolf might have been part of the Gosens which also concluded that him sniffing my stomach allowed him to find the child inside me and that all of this was actually caused by my thoughtless behavior.

I suddenly stopped and pulled Jungkook back as well, forcing the two of us into a halt before I whispered.

"Oh no, this is my fault".

"What?".

The wolf asked as he stepped closer to me, frowing at my sudden statement. My wide eyes met his before I repeated myself.

"It's my fault that they found out about us".

I said, feeling a tear of guilt run down my cheek. The wolf used his thumb to wipe away the tear before calming me down, wanting me to tell him everything.

After he knew about the day I had been searching for him and was brought back by Jimin, he ran his fingers through his hair angrily.

Jungkook was clearly mad but not at the fact that I had been careless, at the fact that Jimin hadn't told him about it earlier.

Jimin must have known about it and purposely kept it hidden from Jungkook for an unknown reason. The wolf took my trembling hand again and reminded.

"Come on, (y/n). We have to go-".

"I don't think so".

The two of us snapped our heads towards the sudden voice appearing a few meters away from us, spotting the black haired wolf with his arms crossed.

Jimin was glaring at out direction, not showing one drop of emotion as he looked me up and down. Jungkook stepped in front of me to create a shield from the obviously angry wolf before he asked.

"What are you doing here?".

"What does it look like? I'm following Namjoon's orders".

Jimin replied coldly, slowly stepping closer to the scene. My heart was basically beating in my throat as I felt the approaching end.

I wondered if Jimin had told Namjoon about our relationship, meaning that he might have betrayed his own friend.

Jimin's presence always meant trouble, telling me that this was the end of the road. I held tightly onto Jungkook's left arm and felt him tense up, assuming that he wanted to fight the wolf before him to assure my safety.

"Jungkook, please calm down".

I begged him quietly, not daring to look at the black haired wolf in front of us. However, Jungkook seemed to ignore my request and clenched his jaw before he warned Jimin.

"Out of the way, Jimin. This is my last warning".

"I doubt you're in the position to warn anyone here".

Jimin coldly replied before the sound of breaking branches and moving leaves appeared. I looked around and felt another wave of fear run down my body.

I saw figures circle the scene, they weren't in their wolf form but they were clearly not pleased about our action.

"I told you that I was against this shit but you didn't listen. Now, move".

Jimin exposed the pure hatred and anger he held against the two of us before he turned his back to us and walked away.

I asked myself whether the black wolf, that brought me home, really was Jimin as I watched him leave.

I looked up at Jungkook and saw him glare at Jimin before he looked at me and nodded his head, telling me that it was okay to follow him.

We had no other choice left anyways since we had been trapped by the others, having them follow us towards their village.

During the trip my hand never left Jungkook's, watching some of the wolves gasp while others shook their heads in disbelief.

I then realised how calm I was, as if my mother knew about this moment and filled me with immense confidence in advance.

I managed to stand tall as we made our way further inside the village until we finally reached Namjoon's house. I then felt my hand being squeezed lightly and looked at Jungkook, hearing him whisper.

"Remember your promise".

It took me a moment to understand what he was trying to inform me of before it finally klicked, nodding in confirmation.

We held onto each other's hand tightly and stood a few meters away from Namjoon's entrance, the curious crowd forming a half circle behind us.

Jimin stood on Jungkook's side with his arms crossed while Taehyung remained next to me, wondering when he made his approach.

My heart was beating faster, the more we waited for the leader to finally show himself, flinching once the door was swung open.

The silver haired man stepped outside but didn't walk down the few stairs, his facial expression only showing that he felt betrayed.

I could feel Jungkook's hand go tighter while the entire crowd went silent. Then the leader spoke, his voice calm yet fierce.

"So, it is true. You two have broken the big law".

His eyes moved from Jungkook's face to our hands before looking me in the eyes, frowning slightly.

I never thought that he could get this scary with his presence, wearing a dark aura around him as he continued.

"I also heard that you two mated. Taehyung, please confirm".

Taehyung stepped in front of me and placed his hand over my stomach to which I was faintly taken aback but kept my stand.

He then looked up at me and showed a hint of pity before he turned around and nodded his head.

"I confirm".

A few gasps and whispers could be heard from the crowd, filling me with anxiety but I managed to stay calm.

After all, everyone was able to feel the emotions I was feeling which seemed to be unfair to me, hoping that no one was really paying much attention to me.

Hearing the leader sigh in pure disappointment, he shook his head as he crossed his arms and spoke again.

"I can't believe it, how could I be so blind? It was so obvious and I let it happen!".

He began to raise the tone of his voice, looking much more angry at the fact that I had already been impregnated by the wolf.

"(y/n)!".

Suddenly he called out my name to which I flinched and felt my heart skip a beat, not knowing what to expect from him.

"You may have helped us before but you broke a strong law that also you humans have. And you lied to me-".

I couldn't help but swallow down the pressure in my throat, feeling the crowd's stares bore holes into my body.

"-I had expected you to be faithful but I was wrong".

There it was, that one flaming arrow right into my chest. Not only did his words hurt me, the fact that they were true ripped me apart. However, all of this was expected since I knew from the very beginning that I was a rogue.

"And you, Jungkook. As an alpha, you have big responsibilities and none of them are mating with a human!".

The leader then faced the angry wolf next to me, watching him observe Namjoon's every word as he kept his calm posture. The leader dropped his arms and sighed loudly in defeat.

"I don't even know what to say anymore. The Gosens have found out about it so I have to deal with it before they make their appearance-".

"What do you mean?".

My voice echoed through the entire scene as I called out, receiving a hand squeeze from Jungkook to keep quiet. Namjoon took himself a moment and eventually looked at me before he replied.

"I will send Taehyung to deliver them the message that this issue has been solved".

Namjoon exchanged a nod with Taehyung to which he immediately left the scene, assuming that he was on his way to stop the Gosens from coming.

"Let's hope he reaches them on time. And for you two, I have to punish you for your false actions".

The atmosphere was filled with tension after I heard the word 'punishment', asking myself what kind of punishment I could possibly obtain from them.

This entire time Jimin had been keeping his eyes on me, analyzing my every movement and reaction to every word Namjoon said.

"She has done nothing wrong".

Jungkook's voice appeared out of the blue, making me snap my head towards him after I observed his words.

His statement seemed to have caught Namjoon's attention since he raised an eyebrow, wanting him to be more specific.

"She never wanted me but I forced myself closer to her and claimed her. I used my alpha-voice on her and made her obey to me. I mated her without her permission and took away her freedom. She was basically under my control this entire time".

The crowd went silent after a few gasps, watching Namjoon raise both of his eyebrows as he took in Jungkook's words.

My eyes were wide and my mouth agape with pure shock, feeling my eyes tear up from the despair I owned.

"Is this true, (y/n)?".

The silver haired wolf then asked me, wanting my confirmation in order to make his next choice on the punishments.

I slowly turned my head to him, eyebrows curved in sorrow while my heart began to beat in an alarming speed.

I wanted to protest, tell him that all of it was a lie but I couldn't. I had promised Jungkook to let him handle it and had to trust him, knowing that there was a reason for him to speak such words.

I couldn't bring myself to speak so I closed my eyes and forced myself to nod my head, hoping that my inner emotions weren't exposing the fake response.

"This is really disappointing, Jungkook. You wear an important title but chose to go the wrong path. You knew what would happen but you did it anyway. This shall never happen again".

He explained and raised his hand, calling two men to hold Jungkook on both arms and seperate him from me. All I could do was watch him leave the scene and disappear behind the crowd, and I hated it.

I hated being weak and hopeless, I always felt the urge to speak up for myself and fight but this time I couldn't. However, that didn't stop me from facing Namjoon and questioning him.

"What's gonna happen to him?".

"They will bring him to the old church and put him into a long slumber. But why do you care? You are free now, aren't you?".

He replied and raised an eyebrow, feeling doubt about my previous confirmation. The thought that I had to keep acting crossed my mind so I forced myself to nod my head before hearing him add.

"I'm not done with you, (y/n). You're gonna be brought to Jin so he can run an abortion on you".

I gasped faintly, mentally cursing at myself for the noticeable reaction I gave. Jungkook was already taken away from me and now the child, I wanted to scream and run but it was hopeless.

I had to stay and obey, I had to keep that damn promise and listen, I had to listen to the world. Jimin stepped closer to me and grabbed me by my arm before turning me around so my back was facing Namjoon, pulling my hair to the side to expose my neck.

"And what about this?".

The black haired wolf asked, assuming that he was referring to the bite mark on my neck. I felt my blood boiling at Jimin's touch, knowing that all of this was mostly caused by him.

I couldn't take any more of him and felt myself smack his hand away before I turned to glare at him.

"Don't touch me".

My eyes were glossy from the tears I was holding back but managed to keep the burning staring contest with Jimin going until Namjoon interrupted us.

"We have to remove the bite mark, of course".

He motioned two other wolves to go and crossed his arms again, turning his back to me. I took this time to look at Jimin and ask him the reason for his betrayal, wondering if he was even feeling guilty for what he had done.

"Why?".

"Because I'm sick of you humans always doing as you please".

He replied through gritted teeth, not showing one drop of remorse. It was amazing how awful a person could be, filling me with more hatred than before.

"You won't be needing this anymore".

He added and grabbed the silver necklace before ripping it away from my neck, receiving a faint scream from me.

I watched him throw it onto to the ground and knew that every wish to take it back would only wake suspicion so I had to force myself to keep my stand.

Just then the wolves came back with something I quite couldn't tell what it was. They placed a thick iron plate on the ground which was filled with burning coal.

There was an iron stick inside of it and once Jimin took it into his hands, revealing the flat bottom of it.

It resembled a stamp, the only difference was that it was glowing in extreme high temperature. It took me a moment to finally realise what was going to happen, finding myself take a step back unintentionally.

"Don't move, (y/n)".

Jimin said and approached my body slowly with the glowing stick in his hand. Just when I wanted to move, I felt arms hold me in place from both sides.

He was going to press that glowing stick over the bite mark and cover it, he was going to burn my skin.

Panic flooded my mind while my wide eyes never left the glowing stamp, my breath getting stuck then and there.

This was insane and something I could never bear with, knowing that I would pass out after the first seconds of the burning sensation.

I was pushed to the ground and stood on my knees, feeling my hair put to the side again before I squeezed my eyes shut.

It didn't matter how hard I mentally and physically prepared myself for the pain, it felt worse than I imagined.

Once the glowing stamp made contact with my skin, I began to screech in pure agony. Which was also the last thing I remembered before my vision turned a pitch black and I lost consciousness.

-

I opened my eyes at once, exhaling a deep breath before taking in my surroundings. The room was white and had one large window on my left.

This meant that this was not my own room and that I was not dreaming. Seeing every previous scene flash before my eyes, I felt my heart sink to my stomach.

"Oh, you're awake".

I heard a familiar voice call softly, turning my head to the right to find Jin sitting on a chair next to the bed I was lying on.

He was smiling but I could tell that he was aware of the situation and only trying to ease my nerves. The only question was if he was done with the abortion already or not so I asked.

"Did-did you take the child?".

My voice was hoarse due to the dryness of my throat, my only hope to get a negative response. He took himself a brief moment before he sighed and replied at once.

"No".

I couldn't help but sigh in pure relief, placing my hand over my stomach. I then felt a stinging pain in my neck, remembering the way they had removed Jungkook's bite mark from my neck.

"But I want you to know that we have no other choice, (y/n)".

Jin then spoke again, leaning forwards and placing his forearms over his thighs for support. My body was still feeling weak from the torture so all I could do was frown in order to gain further details about his statement.

"Humans are physically not in the condition to give birth to a wolf, they are too weak. If you decide to keep the child, you will face death-".

He sighed again and leaned backwards, obviously feeling uncomfortable with the words he had to say. After all, it was hard for him to forcefully take away something important from someone else.

"-It will damage your organs and kill you from the inside because you are simply too feeble. Humans naturally weren't built to carry pups so please let me take the child in order to keep you alive".

As I observed his words, I thought back of the story that caused the separation of the wolves and humans centuries ago.

This could only mean that it wasn't the wolf that killed the girl, it was the child that she was carrying.

She had basically done the same things I did and faced a gruesome fate. And the fact that Namjoon knew of this meant only one thing, he had gone through the same.

"Tell me-".

I coldly began, facing the doctor with piercing eyes so he would take me seriously and not refuse to reply to my question.

"-Who were Namjoon's parents? Or should I ask, what were Namjoon's parents?".

The doctor's eyes went wide for a moment before he forced a nervous laughter, trying to change the topic in any way possible.

But I was not having any of it and pushed harder, I wanted him to speak before I lost my remaining calm.

"I know that he told you about his past and if you don't tell me now, I will personally ask him myself".

I was eventually feeling my blood boiling in anger, pushing myself into a sitting position to show him that I had collected enough strength to leave the hospital. Jin rubbed the back of his neck and refused to look at my glare as he explained.

"You're a smart girl, (y/n). His mother was a human, just like you. Her pregnancy went well but somehow she didn't make it through Namjoon's birth and her heart stopped".

"And this is why he doesn't want me to keep this child?".

I asked, feeling slight sympathy for Namjoon's loss. Losing someone you love before you could even meet her must be hurtful but that didn't give him the permission to decide for other's.

After knowing everything I needed, I ripped the blanket away from my body and stood up only to have Jin stop me from moving any further. However, I collected enough strength to push him back and watch him take a few steps back.

"Don't try to stop me, I will keep this child".

I warned and walked out of the room without waiting for his response. The time slowed down as I walked through the hallways, determined to stand against the world. But before I could do anything, I had to find Jungkook first.

He had sacrificed himself only to keep me safe, cursing at the fact that he didn't just transform and take us both away when Jimin first found us.

This already reminded me how much I had influenced him, I had unintentionally changed him into a more calm person.

I pushed the hospital doors open and stepped outside, feeling the cold air hit my skin which also reminded me that I was not wearing my coat but I couldn't care less.

I walked over to the bus station and waited for the next bus, rubbing my arms in an attempt to warm my body up.

"(y/n)?".

I heard a familiar voice call from behind me to which I turned around and spotted Yoongi, mentally cursing at this ridiculous timing.

I had not calculated his sudden presence and felt a wave of stress run down my body before the male stood in front of me.

He took in my unfitting choice of clothing for this cold weather and took off his coat, placing it over my shoulders before he asked.

"What are you doing? Weren't you supposed to stay at home?".

Hearing him ask me these questions only meant that he knew about me being grounded, not knowing how to reply him.

I could make up a lie but I was far from home and without a coat so it would be useless, keeping myself silent until he asked again.

"You're onto something, aren't you?".

"I'm not".

I replied, maybe a little too fast which caused him to frown slightly. He looked into the distance for a short moment before placing both hands onto his hips and brought his thoughts to words.

"Please, be so kind and follow me to the police station".

I was taken aback by his sudden request, knowing that I was now on his blacklist. The police station was only a few meters away from where we stood, making it impossible for me to escape Yoongi in any way.

After nodding my head in agreement, we made our way to Yoongi's workplace in silence. Once we entered the building, I was welcomed with a pleasing warmth and immediately took off the coat.

I gave it back to Yoongi with a quiet 'thank you' and stepped further inside the place as I took in my surroundings.

There were many busy policemen and officers that walked around the corridors, the sound of ringing telephones echoing in the air.

Yoongi led me to a room and closed the door behind us, assuming that I had been brought to his personal office.

"Does your father know that you're outside?".

I heard him ask as he stood at the door, watching my every movement as I replied.

"No".

"I'll give him a call, wait here".

He coldly informed and left his office again without listening to my protest. I angrily pouted at the door and thought of the state I had managed to put myself into but I wasn't scared. The only thing dancing on my mind was Jungkook, wondering what they had done to him.

Namjoon had said that he was going to put into a long slumber which could mean anything, hoping that it wasn't their strange way of describing death.

I had also lost Yoongi's trust and my mother was absent, I was by myself now and had to remain confident until I found Jungkook again.

I slumped onto the chair in front of Yoongi's desk and noticed that all of this was a hell of a mess, wondering if it could get any worse than it already was. Just then I heard a loud scream through the building to which my entire body flinched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add some Mother-Daughter Relationship into this chapter because I had the feeling that I was lacking a lot of it.  
> BTW, this chapter has a lot more words  
> And yes, I don't even know what to say anymore...thank you for still reading?  
> OKAY, THAT'S MY STORY SO I SHOULD LOVE IT UGH-  
> Thank you so much for reading!<3


	18. Shall Stay Hidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **QUICK WARNING FOR THE LIGHT-HEARTED READERS:**   
>  **CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD!**
> 
> Anyways, I am really happy that you guys are actually still reading...this means so much because this is my first published story that's gonna be completed very soon.  
> The first story I'm finishing...woah

_**Author's note:**_  
_It has come to my attention that most of you dislike pregnancy in a story ( y'all nasties only want smut) and kept smacking that information into my face as if I'm really going to consider it and change my entire plot only to please you. Listen, I'll say this only once: I write. You read. Of course, no one's forcing you to read my story. However, I'm ~~actually~~ a very chill person and found it funny how some people really only focused on the pregnancy, even though it wasn't the main point but whatever._

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2qn6zgg)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2pza8v5)

_You're welcome :)_

\------------------------------------------------  
**Recommended song:**

**Tommee Profitt - I'm Not Afraid**

**-**

The place was silent for a short moment before the sounds of gunshots and more screams appeared until hearing something I had not expected.

The sounds of loud growling wolves that came from behind the door, feeling my blood run cold. There were wolves attacking the workers in this building, meaning that these predators had infiltrated our town.

So many thoughts crossed my mind, my father's well being, Hoseok's well being, calling my mother to stop her from coming back and Yoongi. He had left his office only a few minutes ago which meant that he was out there fighting with the wolves.

I had to step outside and see it for myself but I couldn't bring myself to do anything, sensing danger that awaited me. The room only had one large window that led to the outside so there was no way I could see what was happening behind the wall beside the brutal noises.

My heart was beating in an alarming speed as I looked around the room, searching for anything that would help to defend myself in case I had to. I walked over to Yoongi's desk and placed my hand on its drawer handle, hesitating before opening it.

Just as I expected there was a gun which I immediately took to my hand, feeling my hands shake after making contact with a deadly weapon. This was only to defend myself if I had to, not to shoot anyone or anything that moved.

I froze as an uncomfortable silence approached the scene, thinking that the small battle might be over. I walked over to the door quietly and wrapped my fingers around the doorknob before turning it slowly, revealing a small gap of the sight in front of me.

My eyes widened as I took in the sight, seeing bodies with missing limbs, broken furnitures lying across the place and blood. There was so much blood and no sign of living, taking deep breaths as I looked around to spot Yoongi.

The wolves had left the building but danger was still lingering in our town so I had to be careful if I wanted to live for another day.

"Oh god- Yoongi!".

Seeing him stuck under a large table, I found myself hurry to Yoongi without wasting another second and dropped the gun next to him.

I placed both hands below the large wooden piece and used enough force to lift it off of Yoongi's body before pushing to the side.

I gasped after seeing the state he was put in by the previous predators. The lights were cut off but due to the broken windows and the missing entrance door, the place was lit enough for me to see.

His entire left shoulder and chest were covered in dark blood, scratches all over his face and his right arm lying limply on the floor, guessing that he broke it.

The wolf must have bitten him on his shoulder and thrown him over the place, showing no mercy as it did so.

"Yoongi, please wake up- please".

I begged quietly as I felt tears begin to from in the corner of my eyes, blurring out half of my vision.

I gently slid one arm under Yoongi's head and lifted it high enough to place it over my thighs, hearing him hiss before he weakly opened his eyes.

The sight of him being in immense pain was ripping my soul apart, knowing that all of this was partly my fault.

He was taking long breaths as his eyes finally met mine, showing a faint relief about the fact that I had not been wounded. His voice exposed his weakening state as he spoke quietly.

"Y-you have to go-".

"No! I'm not leaving you like this!".

I protested and felt tears run down my cheeks, not wanting to leave a friend behind to die. I hated being weak and unable to help, but this time I was trapped and fell into the hole that myself dug. He exhaled deeply, frowning at the pain before he add.

"Listen, y-you're gonna die if you stay here".

I knew that he was referring to the shelters that humans built, in case a wolf attack occured, but I couldn't bring myself to just leave him here alone.

I mentally cursed at the fact that wolves had attacked in the first place, asking myself whether Taehyung had not made it in time or if the Gosens actually ignored his message.

While being in deep thoughts again, I felt a hand place itself over mine. I took his bloody hand in mine and stared back into his eyes as he promised.

"Don't worry, (y/n). I'll be alright".

My childhood friend, who went through many troubles only for me, who taught me to stay on both feet by myself, who supported me and granted me safety, was now lying in my arms.

It was only a matter of time before life decided to leave him completely, seeing flashbacks of the first time we met.

The night he rushed me to the hospital, the days he told be about his small adventures and the day he brought me flowers.

He had been by my side for so long but I still managed to get into his blacklist and screwed everything up, feeling odium for my rebellious behavior.

"Please don't do this to me, Yoongi. I-I can't just leave you".

While I whispered with my shaky voice, I felt more tears run down my cheeks. My heart felt heavy as I raised my head to look around the place, searching for anything that would stop Yoongi's bleeding.

Unfortunately, the entire place had been destroyed and filled with broken items. It was a hopeless situation I had fallen into as I felt my remaining confidence and strength leave me slowly, lowering my head in defeat.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault-".

"Shit! Look at this chaos!".

I flinched after hearing a male voice call from the entrance of the building, turning my head to see doctors and firefighters with flashlights in their hands.

Guessing that all kinds of support had been informed about the wolf attack, I looked at what they were pointing at with their flashlight.

I faintly gasped after I spotted a wolf lying motionlessly on the floor. Everyone in here had been killed or badly wounded and they only managed to kill a single wolf, this only proved that this case was worse than it looked.

"Thank god".

Hearing Yoongi whisper after he heard about the arriving help, I faced him again only to watch him slowly close his eyes.

His lips began to turn purple as his skin became a strange pale from the continuing blood loss. I felt my heart skip a beat as panic flooded my mind, shaking him gently.

"Yoongi? Stay with me, please. Don't you dare-".

"Someone's alive! Let's get her out of here!".

Another man called before they made their way further inside the place, rushing over to me and Yoongi. One firefighter held me by my arms and attempted to lift me up but I protested loudly.

"No! Wait- he needs help!".

"Miss, there's nothing we can do for him".

He said and pushed me up again, only this time he managed to separate me from Yoongi, watching him lay lifelessly on the puddle of his own blood.

Another doctor kneeled down next to him in order to examine him while I was being dragged out of the building, away from Yoongi.

"Wait! I can't leave him! Please! YOONGI!!-".

-

"(y/n)!!".

Hoseok called as he watched me enter the large shelter filled with people who managed to escape the wolves just in time.

There was a corner on the left side of the shelter where wounded people got their treatment. The shelter itself was built underneath the medical centre which allowed everyone in town to have easy access to safety once danger occurred.

I looked up to him with my red eyes, feeling small relief that at least he was alright. However, the sight of Yoongi's bloody state kept crossing my mind and forced me to shed more unwanted tears.

I slowly made my way to Hoseok and without a word, I weakly wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my face against his chest.

I was now free to cry my soul out since there were a lot noises going on here and the fact that I had my face pressed on Hoseok allowed me to dim half the loud sobs I was making.

He placed one of his hands on my back while his other began to stroke my head, not knowing what to say or what else to do.

"It's my fault, all of this-".

"Hey, stop blaming yourself. None of this is your fault".

Hoseok cut me off and gently pulled me back to have a better look at my face, frowning slightly at the unfitting words. I sobbed a few times and wiped away the tears only to have more tears take their parts.

"I talked with your father before you came. He said he tried to reach you but you didn't pick up-".

As I took in Hoseok's words, I remembered that I had left my phone at home since I didn't want to be reachable.

Today was actually going to be the day Jungkook and I ran away from this town to escape trouble but instead, trouble found us and it was now time for us to pay for our crimes.

"-He was really scared, (y/n). I better call him and say that you're with me".

With that, he took out his phone and dialed my father's number before placing it over his right ear and waiting for him to pick up.

I took this time to run some deep thoughts about the chaos I had created, meaning that I was actually searching for a solution.

There was only one way to stop wolves from attacking our town and killing more people, hoping this was actually true. We had to use fire against fire which meant that the only solution was lying in the village.

I somehow had to leave the shelter and find Jungkook first, if I wanted to appear confident in front of Namjoon.

I looked over at the entrance and took note that only firefighters and doctors were allowed to leave while more people were brought in, meaning I had to use a disguise.

I looked over at the medical corner and spotted an unused white coat, assuming that it belonged to one of the doctors.

On one of the beds lay a black cap which could cover my face and provide me with an even better disguise. 

I also saw a small crew of doctors that were about to leave the shetler, this was only a matter of time.

It was now or never

I internally said to myself and looked at Hoseok, who had his back turned to me while he spoke to my father.

Next I hurried to the white coat and grabbed it before wearing it and walked past the bed with the cap, inconspicuously taking it and placing it over my head.

I was nearing the small crew and mentally praised myself for the good timing, following them towards the entrance.

My hands were inside the coat's pockets in order to hide the bloodstains and my head was hanging low, sighing in relief after managing to step outside the shelter without any trouble.

I had left Hoseok's side again and probably put myself into trouble once more but it had to be done, I couldn't just watch people getting killed because me.

Remembering that Namjoon had said that the Gosens would come for me since I was carrying a wolf's child, I told myself to be careful. After a while of walking, I spotted the forest which stood on my right before taking off the white coat.

I was still walking behind the crew, dropping the coat onto the ground without waking any attention and quietly switching my direction towards the forest. After there was enough space between the doctors and me, I inhaled sharply and fell into a sprint.

Luckily there weren't any wolves in this part of town anymore, meaning that they had continued their search further inside the town. My head recalled the word 'old church' as the current location Jungkook was held in, knowing that I had to go there first.

This was a brief moment for self appreciation since I had been a good student and knew where that old church was. It was in the east side of the forest so without wasting any further time, I ran past trees and felt my lungs ache from the unusual speed I was going with.

After about ten minutes of running, I finally spotted the old church and stopped at once, supporting myself with my hands on my knees as I tried to catch back my breath.

Hoping that the male was really in there, I made my way to the front large door and used a lot force to push it open. The weather might have been cold but my entire body was warmed up from all the running so I didn't mind, that was until I stepped inside the church.

It felt as if I had entered a freezer the moment I stood inside, seeing faint steam leave my lips after every exhale. The place was only illuminated by the large colorful windows on each side of the building.

As I stepped further inside, I gasped the moment I found what I was looking for but not in the state I had expected. The wolf had been tied to the wall with thick silver chains on his wrists, his arms spread out on either side.

He was shirtless which allowed me to take in the fact that his tanned skin had turned completely pale, pointing out some purple veins all over his skin. But these were not the reason for the tear that ran down my cheek, it was the silver stake which was stuck in the middle of his chest.

They had shoved an entire silver stake into his body and called that a deep slumber, seeing the purple and red veins all around the stake.

"No- no, no, no, no-".

I whispered in horror and made my way to the unconscious wolf, falling onto my knees right in front of him.

I gently placed my hands on either side of his face and slowly raised his head, feeling guilt and sorrow cut open my heavy heart.

I took in his closed eyes which exposed the purple skin around them and his slightly parted blue lips, his body warmth was replaced with pure coldness. He looked like a total corpse, praying that this was not the case.

"God, what did they do to you?".

I asked quietly as I caressed his right cheek with my thumb, curving my eyebrows at the painful looking condition he was put in by his own kind.

He was neither responding to my touch nor breathing, sending a wave of panic through my body.

I had already lost someone today and couldn't handle the fact of losing another, glancing at the silver stake for a short moment.

I wondered if the stake was responsible for the condition he was in since I knew that this material was a wolf's weakness.

As the time ran shorter for me, I thought of one way to try and wake up the wolf. I stood up and wrapped both hands tightly around the silver stake, hoping this plan would actually work before anyone or anything showed up.

"I'll get you out of here, I promise".

I inhaled deeply and began to pull on the stake with as much force as I owned, placing my right foot on the wall above Jungkook's shoulder to provide me with more support.

However, the stake was not budging even in the slightest which made me place my other foot on the wall above Jungkook's other shoulder. I was pulling on the stake as if my life depended on it which was, in this case, the actual reason.

"Come- on!".

I yelled out, squeezing my eyes shut while feeling slight anger from the useless force I was using to free my mate. He took all the blame in order to save me and now it was my turn to save him.

The Gosens were after our child, something I had refused at first but Jungkook resisted. I left everything behind and risked our lives without putting much thought into all of this, it was me who should be punished not him.

All of these thoughts filled me with an intense anger which allowed me to finally slowly move the stake out of the wolf's chest.

Suddenly I felt my entire body fall backwards fast due to the force I was using with my legs, hitting the cold ground with a loud thud.

I groaned at the pain my head and my back had to endure as I slowly sat up, rubbing the back of my head before looking at the wolf.

There was a visible bloody hole in the middle of his chest, telling me that I had managed to pull the stake out of him.

I looked around the place and spotted the bloody stake that must have slipped out of my hands during the fall, sighing in relief.

I quickly got up and ran towards the still unconscious wolf and examined the silver chains, figuring that they were impossible to break with bare hands.

I kneeled down in front of Jungkook again, placing my hand over his chest to feel his heartbeat. Again, there was no motion inside of him which only stole the remaining hope I had in me.

"Jungkook, can you hear me?".

I asked softly, feeling tears run down my cheeks as my world began to crumble in front of me. If I knew that dating a wolf would bring me these kind of consequences, I would have slapped myself across the face for allowing the wolf inside my house.

Wishing to turn back time would bring nothing but more regret, I had to accept what fate was giving me and make the best of it or fight against the world until my last breath.

"Please, come back to me".

I placed my forehead on his left shoulder, brushing my hand over his wound where fresh blood was streaming out.

I sat myself down next to him and felt the coldness enter my body slowly by the time, my legs beginning to go numb since his body heat vanished as well.

"I can't do it, I can't live without you".

I said and closed my eyes, my body weakening by the passing minute. My hand fell onto my lap due to the lack of strength I owned, taking in the last silent moments with the wolf.

"Why is the door open?".

Hearing a male voice from far away, I opened my eyes and noticed that I had forgotten to close the door behind me since it would only wake suspicion.

I wanted to get up and hide but my legs had other plans, they required some more time to recover.

I watched the door being opened further and revealed two males who spotted me the next second.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!".

One called and stalked over to me while I struggled to get on both feet, feeling my weak knees finally cooperate with me.

The males were large and tall, guessing that they were wolves from Jungkook's village since they were still in their human form.

However, something seemed odd about them as they approached me slowly before they exchanged a stare with one another.

"Dude, that's her".

"Really?".

They threw another stare at me, looking me up and down before smirking at each other. Whatever they were referring to, I didn't want to know and felt extremely uncomfortable around them.

I glanced over at the silver stake and remembered that they were also weak against silver, meaning that I could use it to defend myself. I kept switching my gaze from the males to the stake, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"We came here to take the boy and found you instead, boss is gonna love this".

"Yeah! Thanks for making our work easier".

While they expressed their joy and began to laugh, I used that moment to run towards the stake and grabbed it swiftly before holding it towards the now silent males. They seemed to be taken aback by my sudden action, their smiles turning into provoked glares.

"Get lost, both of you".

I warned and slowly stepped back to Jungkook, wanting to stand in front of him in order to keep him safe.

I also took note that they mentioned their boss which means that they were not part of Jungkook's village, allowing me to attack them if I had to.

Judging by their angry smirks, something told me that I may have said the wrong thing to these two wolves.

"Such a brave girl, no wonder this wolf fell in love with you".

One of them teasingly said, feeling his words hit a nerve of mine. After all, they were part of the predators that were attacking the town and the ones responsible for Yoongi's death.

"I suggest you put that down if you don't wanna get hurt, baby".

Cringing at the name he had given me, I felt my heart beat in my throat as the males stepped closer. This was it, there was no way I could defend myself since my entire body had lost its strength.

Even if I wanted to defend myself, there were two of them which meant that, once I swung the stake, the other one could easily put me down.

However, 'giving up' never took place in my vocabulary so I kept my straight posture and waited for them to strike first.

"Please, wake up".

I whispered and caught both of their attention, confused at who I was talking to. They were now standing a few feet away from me, using this opportunity to throw the silver stake at one of them while the other rushed to grab me.

I managed to hit the one straight in the face since they hadn't expected any movement from me, watching him scream with hit hands over his face.

Knowing that silver burned their skin, I didn't even wanna see Jungkook's wrists underneath those thick chains.

"Let me go!".

I yelled and struggled to free myself from the males aching grip on my arms but it was no use, he had a death grip on me.

The screaming one finally released his hands from his face to which I saw a large wound over his face, watching him approach me angrily.

My eyes followed his raised hand before he swung it towards me, slapping me across the face harshly.

The sound of his hand colliding with my cheek echoed through the entire church, feeling my cheek burn from the unexpected force.

My head was hanging lowly to my right side, slight shock lurking inside of me. He forcefully grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me closer to him before he spoke.

"You're lucky boss wants you alive or else I would have ripped all your limbs out of your body and crash that beautiful face of yours".

I couldn't help but swallow down the pressure in my throat, knowing damn well that he would do exactly what he just told me.

He let go and made his way to the entrance of the church, hearing the other one who was holding me call behind him.

"What about him?".

"Leave him, he's already dead".

My eyes widened at his words, snapping my head back to Jungkook who still hadn't made even a single movement.

I had hoped that the silver stake was the only thing that kept him in a deep slumber, but figured that their 'deep slumber' was only another definition for 'death'.

"No-".

He dragged me out of the church, being removed from my mate for the second time. I fought against his hold while my eyes never left the wolf, feeling tears stream down my cheeks.

"No, please-".

As we stepped outside of the old church's building, the wounded male closed the door and motioned the other one to follow him.

"Please, stop-".

My weak legs were forced to walk away from the place Jungkook was kept in, feeling my walls crumble into darkness.

No matter how much I struggled or pleaded, fate had written my story and wanted me to live through it.

"STOP-".

The doors of the old building bursted open in one swift move, making the three of us turn around at once.

Before they could say anything or even react, a large animal attacked the wounded male and bit him in the arm before throwing him against a tree.

I fell on all fours after the other male's grip loosened, watching the wolf jump on him and bite his head before ripping it out of his body.

As the wounded male got back his consciousness, the wolf immediately neared him slowly. It was growling deeply as the male crawled backwards with the word fear written all over his face.

The wolf opened his mouth and revealed all his sharp teeth with his large fangs in the main focus.

"Wait!".

I called out, not wanting to see another person being ripped into pieces. The wolf stopped moving but didn't withdrew itself from the trembling male.

The wounded male could also transform into a wolf but he didn't which only meant that he was certain of Jungkook's strength, knowing that he stood no change against him.

But considering the fact that Jungkook managed to wake up only meant that he heard everything in the church, including the loud slap.

He was probably madly pissed at both of them for their way of treating me but I didn't want him to take a violent turn, not to the ones that feared it.

"Do not kill him".

I said calmly, hoping the wolf would actually listen to me and remove himself from the scared male. He seemed to be younger and weaker than Jungkook, meaning that there was no reason to take his life.

He was only following his orders and now it was time for Jungkook to follow his. A short moment later the wolf finally took a few steps back, enough for the wounded male to raise himself and run away from the scene.

I watched the wolf turn his head towards me before he slowly made his to my weak body. I was sitting on the cold grass with tears streaming down my cheeks, feeling a warmth bloom inside of me.

I forced myself to stand on both feet and was now standing right in front of the large animal, his head almost leveled with mine.

"You're- you're alive".

I whispered through tears and saw his clear orbs look back at me, wrapping both arms around his furred neck.

The wolf made a faint howl to which I couldn't help but smile, taking in the sweetness of our reunion.

I began to cry with my face pressed against his fur, yearning for an emergency release due to the pressure after everything that had happened.

The reminder that our last separation was in front of Namjoon crossed my mind, guessing that I knew the reason for the wolf's sorrow.

"Don't worry, it's still with me".

I said as I stepped back and placed my hand over my stomach, watching the wolf raise both of his ears at once.

He then lowered his head to sniff my stomach before meeting my eyes again, allowing me to press my forehead against his for a brief moment.

"Jungkook, my town is in danger. I have to talk to Namjoon".

I explained as clear as possible, not wanting to waste any more time than we already did. The wolf instantly lowered his body for me to climb on him, waiting for me to hold onto his fur tightly before he began running through the forest.

There was a slight dizziness and nausea lingering inside of me, not to mention my freezing body. During the short trip, I managed to keep myself on the wolf but once we entered the village, I felt my arms lose their remaining strength.

Many shocked and confused stares were on us, following us towards their learder's house. I inhaled sharply since this was a moment I had to not only look but also sound confident, watching the wolf stop right in front of Namjoon's house.

I climbed off of him but stood close to him while Namjoon stepped out through the doors, raising both eyebrows at the sight in front of him.

"Okay, what-".

"We need your help!".

I called out, cutting Namjoon off while he was expressing the shock and slight surprise in him as he looked at the two of us. I didn't wait for him to respond in any way and continued.

"There are wolves in town and they're killing everyone! You need to help us, Namjoon! I'm begging you, I-I already lost someone. Please-".

"Wait, calm down. You said wolves are attacking your town?".

Namjoon frowned but looked rather concerned than angry, wondering if he was having the same thoughts I had about Taehyung.

Suddenly, another wave of dizziness ran down my head and caused me to lose my balance. I took one step forwards which caught the wolf's attention before he used his head to keep me on both feet.

"Listen, (y/n). Technically, I have to punish you two for breaking my previous punishment but I'm gonna make an exception. But only for this time, we will talk about this later".

Namjoon declared and crossed his arms, glacing over at Jungkook before his eyes met mine again. He sighed deeply and spoke calmly.

"Meet me here in ten minutes".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHH I'M IN LOVE WITH THIS CHAPTER-  
> Shit...why do I feel like my writing style changed after playing Detroit: Become Human???  
> Not in a bad way though  
> Argh! I'm so sleepy alsdhefhadfao-
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading~  
> See ya in the next chapter


	19. Say It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Lord, I am so sorry for taking so long but I was busy dfhagigwse-  
> I hope, y'all doing good because you won't after reading this chapter :')  
> ANYWAYS  
> Attention, light-hearted readers!  
>  **CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD**  
>  (gosh, this story has so many twilight vibes I wanna die)  
> Please, enjoy this chapter~

**Recommended song:**

**Fleurie - Breathe**

**-**

When the wolf turned to leave the scene, my name was called by Namjoon the moment I turned to follow him.

I stopped and met the silver haired man's eyes before seeing him motioning me to follow him inside his house.

The process was boosted by the gentle push made by the wolf after sensing the slight hesitation in me, forcing me to walk up to Namjoon.

I glanced behind me to catch the wolf's eyes on me as well, smiling weakly before walking through the door that was held open by Namjoon.

The moment I stepped inside, I turned around to face him and watched him cross his arms before he spoke.

"You owe me an explanation, don't you?".

Knowing that he was referring to the fact that I had rescued Jungkook from his deep slumber after the fake confess that Jungkook made, I remembered the little conversation back at the hospital and decided to fire back.

"Why don't you start first?".

Namjoon immediately raised both eyebrows, completely taken aback by my sudden words, there was no time for us left to be discussing our past.

But I had to make sure that he knew about my awareness of his past. After receiving only an intense silence from him, I decided to take the lead and explained.

"Tell me about your parents".

My voice was calm and smooth, the previous dizziness long gone. The alpha in front of me dropped his arms to the side and sighed, showing a glimpse of defeat.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything but let's take a seat first".

He said and raised his left hand to point at the couches in the centre of the room, waiting for me to go first.

We sat down on the opposite seats before I listened to Namjoon's backstory, taking in every little detail. Just like I had assumed, his mother was a human and had fallen in love with a wolf.

Their relationship was pretty similar to Jungkook's and mine, getting into a lot trouble and risking more than they owned only to stay together.

They were able to hide it until the day she had to give birth to Namjoon, sending his father to get the required medicine in order to fulfill the pregnancy.

However the father never came back to which the mother died right after Namjoon was born. Later on it was said that Namjoon's father had been killed by the Gosens for breaking the law and showing betrayal towards his own kind.

It was a happy story with a sad ending, something that Jungkook and I might also go through if I didn't get the medicine.

After hearing him out, I began to explain him our situation and the reason for Jungkook's lie. Everything was dealt with and on good terms again for now, feeling a wave of relief run down my body.

I was glad that Namjoon was a hybrid since this way he wasn't just a cold leader and actually showed more empathy towards others.

We now had to wait for Jungkook's arrival, running all the thoughts through my head when it suddenly clicked.

Namjoon's mother died because of weakness, which meant that the child did not kill her, so the cause of that girls death centuries ago must be something else.

In the book it's said that her abdomen was ripped open but a child was never mentioned, guessing that someone might have taken the child.

There was a large gap which I couldn't fill by myself, looking up after hearing the door open slowly.

The moment I saw the face of Jungkook, I raised myself from the couch and hurried over to him. He was still weakened from the previous punishment but was able to stand, taking me into his eager embrace.

"If we want to help your people, we'll need everyone's help so I have to make an announcement. You two wait until I send someone to get you".

Namjoon explained as he walked up to us, patting Jungkook's right shoulder with his left hand before walking outside. Jungkook's brown orbs met mine again as he spoke.

"What did you tell him?".

"Everything he needed to know".

I replied and watched the wolf open the door, taking my hand before leaving the building. As I followed him through the path, I noticed the wolves gathering up to listen to their leader.

My only hope was that they would accept to help us, to fight against their own kind only to save humans.

When the wolf stopped, I turned to look forwards only to see him enter his house before waiting for me to walk inside as well.

I heard the door being closed to which I turned to face the wolf, only to feel his arms around my waist as he pulled me closer.

Our lips were pressed together at once, giving me no space to perceive the sudden action. It was only then that I realised our situation, the fact that we had been exposed and punished, that we had been seperated and brought to different places.

We had created a small battle against the world but survived, we managed to stand on both feet and found each other again.

However, a bigger battle was awaiting us, one that had already brought death to many people.

"I was so sure that I had lost you-".

He said quietly after pulling back, his entire iris almost covered in black as he looked into mine. I could sense the sorrow he went through during his deep slumber, his body warmth and tanned skin tone were back.

His warmth felt so welcoming since I was still present without my coat, pressing my chest closer against his.

"-But you managed to come back to me".

As I took in his words, I couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. My entire face was a burning mess and it felt as if I kept falling in love with him over and over again. 

"Because fate has written our names next to each other".

I suddenly added, watching the wolf widen his eyes for a short moment before he smiled. His eyes were analyzing my entire body, searching for any hint of injury while I tried to recover from his strong words.

-

"Take your shirt off".

I said as I placed my old first-aid kit on his bed, which he had brought to his house while I was sleeping in order to hide the evidence from the police.

I had found all the evidence in the corner of his bathroom, being glad that he had brought them here since they were now providing us with assistance. The wolf raised an eyebrow, followed by a smirk to which I rolled my eyes and added.

"They can call us any moment, Jungkook. We have to hurry".

I was referring to his wounded wrists and the large hole in his chest, hoping that they wouldn't show any impact on his health. The wolf was wearing a black t-shirt with tight leather pants underneath.

Without a comment he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it over his bed before sitting down next to me.

I slightly cringed at the sight in front of me, taking in his large wound with the dried blood around it.

I also saw his wolf symbol and brushed my fingers over it before looking down at his wrists. Just like I had expected, the silver chains had burned his skin and formed deep wounds. His skin had turned into a deep red and began to peel off at some parts.

It was a very painful sight to look at but I had to bear with it and cover his wounds in order to grant him faster healing.

I decided to begin with his wrists and put on a healing cream before wrapping them with an enough amount of bandage.

His chest was going to be a bigger challenge since the wound was still open, it was basically a hole in the size of a bottle cap.

Fortunately, there were enough supplies for me to use on the wolf as I wrapped his chest in order to cover his wound on the centre.

During the entire process the wolf had his full attention on me, his eyes watching my hands touch his skin, cut the bandages or put cream over his wounds.

He also analyzed my facial features, taking in every audible frown I did whenever I touched his wound and thought I was giving him pain.

After finishing his chest, I looked up to see the scars over his neck but felt the wolf's hand gently hold mine before he spoke.

"That's enough for now, (y/n)".

"Will you at least tell me what happened?".

I asked quietly, hoping he would finally reveal the cause for his neck injury. My eyes followed the wolf who stood up and put his shirt back on before he replied.

"It was just a small fight with Jimin, nothing to worry about".

I couldn't help but exhale loudly at the mention of the black haired wolf's name, remembering that he had the guts to rip my silver necklace from my neck.

Noticing the inner displeasure that lingered inside me, Jungkook walked closer to me and pressed his soft lips against my forehead before he spoke.

"Thank you for trusting me, (y/n). And thank you for saving my life, even though I had told you not to take any risks while carrying the child".

He was referring to the time he took all the blame, sacrificed himself in order to save the two people he loved.

I could only smile back at the alpha, then his hand suddenly moved to the back of my head and pushed my hair to the side, taking in the large scar.

"This is nothing compared to what you had to go through".

I explained and gently moved his hand away so my hair would fall over the scar and cover it again, not liking the frown over the wolf's face.

There was a short silence between the two of us, that was until the wolf took note of my slightly trembling body.

The male brought a jacket for me to wear in order to keep myself warm, noticing the obvious different body sizes we had.

 

Just then someone knocked on the door, making me feel uneasy as I held Jungkook's hand. There were invisible ropes that held me by my ankles, not allowing me to step any further.

This room was filled with peace and silence, only the two of us in it but that was going to change. The moment we would step outside, all we would face was fear and pain.

Danger was lurking behind this door, forcing me to keep my position as the wolf opened the door. There it was, the first wave of danger that destroyed the walls of hope with one blow.

Jimin stood at the door with his arms crossed, his eyes meeting mine before he motioned us with a move of his head to follow him.

"Don't worry, I'm here with you".

Jungkook calmly promised and walked out of his house, followed by my hesitant steps. The sight of a large wolf crowd was the first thing that greeted me as we walked past them, taking in their determined stares.

Guessing that Namjoon managed to convince them to help the humans, I moved my gaze back on Jimin's back.

He seemed very stiff and angry as he walked, not looking at anyone while we neared Namjoon who stood at the stairs of his house again.

"And remember, do not harm any humans! Our only targets are the wolves! Now, go!".

With his last words said, the entire crowd scattered into three different directions which all led towards town.

Most of them were males since many females owned children and had to stay with them in their village.

This scene only made me ask myself what Namjoon's plan was as I looked back at him after the entire crowd had disappeared. He walked over to us and didn't waste another moment before he spoke.

"They're gonna go and try to fight back the wolves to provide humans with some safety".

"What are we going to do?".

Jimin asked, sounding rather nervous then angry as I watched him frown. We began to follow Namjoon who was hurrying towards the gate of the village, not looking back as he replied to Jimin.

"We're gonna try to find Teahyung first and keep (y/n) here since they're most likely searching for her".

"So we're sending our people to death and keep the actual rat with us?".

After I heard Jimin's obvious complain, I used my voice and expressed my inner thoughts without thinking much about my next words.

"And what have you done except complaining and betraying?".

I let go of Jungkook's hand since I didn't want it to look like I was using him as a shield, watching Jimin stop and turn to face me.

I wasn't afraid of him but I noticed that my question had clearly provoked him, fearing that my action might cause an unnecessary scene between us.

As I stepped forward to stand in front of him, I felt a dark aura around him while my entire body caught fire.

Namjoon was holding back Jungkook as he looked around the forest, trying to spot any sign of living in the distance.

"You have done nothing but cause us trouble. You're just a burden to us all and if we lose anyone during this battle, I will personally hand you over to the Gosens".

"I would like to see you try".

Jungkook warned from the corner, glaring at Jimin with his fists clenched tightly to the point that his knuckles turned white.

But that didn't stop Jimin from nearing me with another step with his eyes burning holes into my body as he looked me up and down.

"Next time, think carefully before you spread your legs for another man".

This was it, these words were over the limit of my patience as I felt my blood boil in pure anger. I raised my right hand and used every force I had while I swung it across Jimin's face, causing him to turn his head slighty.

The smacking sound echoed through the forest and caught Namjoon's attention as well, hearing him whisper loudly while he frowned into the distance.

"You two, cut it out! I'm hearing someone!".

It was so surprising to see how unbothered Namjoon was about our conversation, watching Jungkook stand before me in case Jimin decided to strike back which was a high possibility.

Even Jungkook snapped his head towards the direction Namjoon was looking while Jimin took his time to throw me a death glare, his jaw clenched tightly. 

"They're here"

Namjoon said and saw two dark figures that were approaching us from the distance, one of them carrying an unconscious body over his shoulder.

They were too far away for my eyesight to see clearly but Jimin's sudden change of expression said it all.

He stepped closer to stand next to Jungkook, covering my trembling body completely from the men's eyes before he informed quietly.

"That's- that's Taehyung".

My blood ran cold at Jimin's words, not wanting to believe what the sight in front of my eyes was telling me.

There was an intense silence since we weren't expecting to meet them at this very moment, watching them approach us with a steady speed. I felt Jungkook's hold go tighter around my hand as I focused on Taehyung's motionless body.

"Change of plans, (y/n) needs to leave now".

Namjoon whispered, careful not to let the other men hear him. Jungkook swung his head towards his leader, ignoring Jimin's side glare before he nodded his head. Just when he wanted to turn around to face me, he was halted by Namjoon's next words.

"Not you, Jungkook. Jimin will go".

"What?".

I heard Jimin ask quietly, sounding rather irritated than surprised at Namjoon's sudden statement.

Jungkook and I exchanged a quick stare since the two of us weren't expecting such an outcome as well. Namjoon faced the three of us before he spoke quietly but clearly.

"There's still danger lurking around. Jungkook, you're injured and won't be able to protect (y/n) for a long time so Jimin will go and take her to Jin. He will take care of the rest".

His plan seemed to make sense but there were two parts that were making it hard for me to cooperate.

One being the fact that I had to be seperated from Jungkook again and leave him with these dangerous men, even though he was weakened from his previous punishment.

The other being that it had to be done with Jimin, the only person that disliked me the most. I saw a low possibility for him to actually follow Namjoon's order but watched him frown before turning around and taking a few steps.

After creating a safe distance between him and me, Jimin transformed into a large black wolf in seconds.

"Go, I'll meet you again".

Jungkook declared as he stood next to me, giving my hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. I faced him and took in his evey feature.

I refused to leave his side but protesting would be the wrong thing to do in this situation. My voice was low and exposed the slight worry in me as I spoke.

"Promise me".

"I promise".

He placed his right hand over my cheek and leaned in to kiss my forehead which helped me soothe some of my inner anxiety. Then a deep growl behind me reminded us of our limited time to which I quickly walked up to the black wolf and climbed on top of him.

I turned my head to meet Jungkook's eyes, hoping that this was not the last time we saw each other. We had overcome so much together but being separated from my source of energy was making everything more difficult.

I had to believe in him and stay strong until the moment his arms were around me again, until everything was over. The wolf began dashing through the woods, leaving the scene behind as my eyes were still locked with Jungkook's before they disappeared in the distance.

I was having a hard time to understand Jimin's issue, the reason for his hate towards humans and especially towards me. His parents might have been killed by humans but that happened in the past, he had leave it there and move on.

However, I was not in the position to be telling him such things and decided to keep silent until we reached town. The trip took longer than I had expected which also allowed me to run deep thoughts in order to distract myself from my missing mate.

After a while of running through the forest, I spotted a few buildings which meant that we had been close to our destination. Everything seemed to be going as planned until the sound of metal clashing together appeared from below the wolf, forcing him to a halt.

I was thrown off the wolf since I wasn't prepared for the sudden impact and hit the ground with a loud thud, rolling a few feet over the grass. Feeling my right shoulder throb in pain after taking the fall with it, I slowly got on all fours and looked over at the wolf.

He was growling deeply with his head hanging low, looking at his paw that had been caught in a bear trap. I stood up as fast as I could and walked over to the wolf while having my arm over my right shoulder.

Suddenly memories of Jungkook and me meeting for the first time crossed my mind, filling me with an unknown kind of sorrow.

"Hold on, let me help you".

I spoke quietly and watched the wolf look at me before growling again. It took him a short moment to calm down from the pain and eventually granted me space to reach his stuck paw.

I got on my knees and placed both hands on either jaw, just like I did for Jungkook. Using my remaining strength on the trap, I separated the jaws far enough for the wolf to pull his paw out.

Right after I let go of the bear trap, the jaws clashed close to which I flinched faintly. There was blood on the metal so I decided to check on the wolf, facing him before I spoke.

"Your paw, is it alright?".

After hearing my words, the wolf growled loudly and managed to jumpscare me before I fell onto my bum.

I assumed that he didn't like being seen as a weakling and the fact that it was me made him only angrier.

Instead of taking my concern the right way, he was provoked by my question and stalked over to me until my lower body was below his.

"Jimin, calm down! I just-".

I was cut off by loud gunshots that hit the wolf, sending him a few steps away from my body. A short scream left my lips at the sudden loud noise but my reflexes were faster, seeing a policeman holding up his gun towards the wolf.

"NO-".

I yelled as I quickly got up, positioning myself in front of the shot wolf. I spread my arms on either side in order to cover the bleeding animal behind me before I yelled again.

"Don't shoot!".

I managed to stop the policeman but he didn't lower his gun, meaning that he was determined to kill the predator behind me.

I took this short time to analyze him and noticed that he was shaking, probably filled with pure terror.

He must have been traumatized which would make it hard for me to convince him not to kill Jimin, if only he would listen to me.

"He's on our side! Please, don't shoot him!".

I wasn't sure weither he was listening to me or not and watched him widen his eyes as he looked at the wolf behind me.

His jaw dropped slightly as he lowered his gun, looking like he had seen a ghost. I decided to follow his gaze and turned around, gasping faintly at the sight in front of me.

Jimin had turned back into his human form and showed three bleeding holes on his chest, groaning lowly at the pain.

His eyes were pressed shut with his jaw clenched tightly, displaying the pure pain he was experiencing.

"Jimin!".

I called and hurried towards him, kneeling down next to him before I took in his wounds. I had already lost someone today and refused to let anyone else die in my arms again.

I had to think fast and stop the bleeding first so I took off my shirt and messily placed it over his chest, pressing it over the holes to prevent him from losing too much blood.

As I stood there with a tank top and felt the cold hit my skin, I noticed that Jimin was completely nude and turned to face the policeman before I called.

"Hand me your jacket!".

My voice sounded loud and clear enough, forcing the trembling man to follow my order as he took off his jacket and handed it over to me. I placed it over Jimin's private part before pressing the shirt against his chest again.

"You have to get help! Please, he won't be able to make it!".

I begged and hoped that he wouldn't question my explanation as he looked at the two of us. It took him a short moment before he finally nodded his head and dashed out of the forest.

I asked myself what he was even doing in a place like this but assumed that he might have tried to escape the wolf attack and panicked after meeting one in the forest.

As I faced Jimin, I took note that his features had eased again with his hooded eyes on me. He was taking long and deep breaths with his lips separated as he locked his eyes with mine, keeping silent until I spoke.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine".

I was confident that I had spoken the truth but that changed after I glanced at my shirt where Jimin's blood had made its way through.

The piece of cloth was about to be a useless item since it was barely holding back his blood from streaming out.

"Shut up, (y/n). I know, I'm gonna die".

I couldn't help but sigh at his cold words, deciding to ignore him until help would arrive. I didn't want to let another living being die for only wanting to keep me away from danger.

It seemed that trouble was following me everywhere, forcing me to accept the fact that more people would face harm because of me.

Because of two desperate lovers that ignored the world's law and faced every risk only to stay together, to live together forever.

These thoughts gave me a strange kind of confidence to which I gave Jimin an answer, frowning as I spoke clearly.

"You're not going to die, Jimin. I won't let you".

"Stop speaking nonsense and go".

His words were so inappropriate when I campared them with the state he was in, making me frown in pure irritation.

I pressed my shirt harder against his wounds and heard him hiss at the pain as he flinched, speaking before he could say anything.

"What do you mean 'go'?".

Jimin was still recovering from the unexpected pressure I gave his chest and took himself a moment before he glared at me and replied.

"I rather die alone instead of in the arms of a human".

His words may sound harsh but I could tell that he meant it, his childhood made him built a strong hate towards humans.

However, I was not having any of this and felt my blood boil as I locked my fierce eyes with his again.

Only a short moment later I collected enough courage to release my inner thoughts to this selfish wolf.

"Listen, you overgrown dog. I've had enough of your rude ass. People are being killed brutally by your kind, wolves show no mercy while they slaughter their children-".

As I kept speaking, I had managed to catch Jimin's attention and had it fully on me. I had to use my words wisely, choosing the ones that were the most important and meaningful at this very moment.

It was true that I had lost so many things in life and risked so much only to stay with Jungkook. I lost many years of education and nearly caused death for Hoseok, I didn't know how my parents were doing and had to watch Yoongi die in front of me.

I had to leave my lover behind and risked my life to save Jimin's. All of this was too overwhelming for me, a battle which I was unprepared for. I felt a tear run down my right cheek as I continued.

"-They fear death and want to stay with their family! How can you wish death so easily when everyone around you is fighting to stay alive? Do you really want these children to end up growing hatred for wolves just like you have for humans?!".

I saw no other choice but to mention his past in order to gain some sympathy from this wolf. So many people had already been killed by the wolves because of me and I wanted to prevent as much of it as possible.

Another tear ran down my cheek before I lowered my head, sobbing quietly while I tried to calm myself.

My entire body was freezing due to the lack of clothing, being sure that I was going to catch a cold. After a short moment of silence, Jimin finally spoke with a very dry sounding voice.

"You can't change fate, (y/n). You can try but you won't always succeed and never expect miracles, they only happen in stories".

I slowly looked up after I took in his words, slightly surprised at his way of thinking. He may have spoken the right words but I had never expected him to be the one to tell me these things.

As I looked at the lying wolf, I took note of his now pale skin and his purple lips but he maintained his body warmth.

My shirt was completely soaked in blood, so much that it began streaming down his chest from the sides.

I had barely strength left to press the cloth against his wounds since the cold weather was only adding to my weakness. Suddenly Jimin took hold of my shirt and removed it from his chest before he spoke.

"Come closer".

I couldn't tell what he was referring to and showed hesitation at his sudden order, raising an eyebrow in the process.

He rolled his eyes and frowned before he grabbed me by my arm and pulled me closer to him, my head hitting his chest which made him groan slightly. He didn't give me any time to process the position I was in and added.

"You are freezing cold, (y/n). Use my body warmth while I still have it".

It was now clear to my mind that this wolf was showing concern for me, feeling slightly taken aback by his change of personality.

I felt awkward and slightly embarrassed as I felt his heartbeat against my right palm but I had to push all of these emotions to the back of my head for now.

My torso was lying over his which immediately filled me with a welcoming warmth, allowing it to encircle my body.

"Your body needs to stay warm if you want that child to survive".

My eyes widened at his words, at his concern for children. He might have referred to the child I was carrying but there was so much more in him.

This only meant that I had managed to reach him with my little speech, he was finally showing his better side to the world.

I closed my eyes and decided to take in the silence before it disappeared, before the real battle began.

"They're here!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody, stay calm  
> stay fucKING CALM-
> 
> I tried to be romantic and, oh boy, have I failed :)
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading!  
> See you in the next chapter<3


	20. Countless times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is it. The last chapter which is also slightly longer than the others.  
> BTW I JUST SAW BOMB COMMENTS AND I'M BLUSHING SO HARD WHAT-
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy this. Might be the last time you ever read one of my stories.  
>  ~~Please, do not stop reading my stories though :,)~~
> 
> Why isn't anyone asking me how I got the name "Gosens"????  
> Got7 = Gotseven  
> Gotseven = Gotsven  
> Gotsven = Gosen  
> Gosens!!  
> :D
> 
> Okay, here wE GO-

**Recommended song:**

**Billie Eilish - Lovely**

**-**

A loud manly voice echoed from not too far and caught both of our attention at once. I raised myself from Jimin's chest and watched a few policemen rush towards us, followed by a doctor and two nurses who were carrying big bags.

It took me a short moment to recognize Jin before he knelt down next to me and placed his index and middle finger on the wolf's neck, checking if he owned a pulse.

I couldn't find a moment to say anything as everything happened in seconds, noticing that Jimin had his eyes closed.

My world began to paint itself with darker colors as I watched the scene unfold in front of me, my eyes begining to tear up at the thought that another person had died in my arms.

I felt hands under both of my armpits before I was pulled up by a policeman who was apparently asking me questions.

However, my body had turned numb as the words became inaudible to my ears, not taking my eyes off the person lying on the ground.

"(y/n)!".

I snapped to reality once my name was yelled out by Jin, meeting his eyes the moment I looked at him.

While the policemen gathered to hold the wolf up, Jin made his way to me and placed both hands on either side of my shoulders. He leveled his gaze with mine and looked me deep in the eyes before he asked clearly.

"I need you to cope with me! Don't do anything on your own and just follow me, okay?".

I took in his words and glanced over at Jimin for a short moment before looking back at Jin, nodding slowly in agreement.

One policeman was holding Jimin by his armpits while the other held his ankles, carefully carrying him towards the awaiting ambulance.

There was a wheeled stretcher standing next to the vehicle since they couldn't bring it inside the forest, due to the uneven ground.

As we made our way out of the woods, I used the time to look back inside the forest where I had left back my lover.

The only thing I was hoping for was that he was still alive and would come back to me, just like he had promised.

-

As I looked out the window of the ambulance, I watched my town face chaos and death, wolves fighting wolves while humans fought for survival.

Jimin's heartbeat was the only sound in the vehicle since it was attached to a monitor but outside this vehicle, screams and loud growls were taking over the place.

It felt as if humanity's biggest nightmare had become their reality, happiness and security turning into sorrow and fear while trust and love turned into betrayal and hatred.

Wondering how long it would take for humans to recover from this chaos, I felt tears run down my cheeks since most of it was only caused by two people.

If only we had stayed apart, if only we didn't choose this path, if only we listened to the world instead of our hearts.

I needed him right now, I wanted his arms around me to make myself feel protected. I was scared and knew that a big part of me felt guilty for almost every choice I made in life.

"This is crazy-".

One of the policeman started, pulling me out of my deep thoughts at once. I wiped away my tears with the back of my hand before facing the inside of the vehicle.

The jacket I got from one of the policeman helped me to keep myself slightly warmer but the previous dizziness was still lurking in my head. He sighed in defeat and lowered his head as he continued.

"-First, wolves randomly start attacking our city and now they are attacking each other. There are so many of them, we will never survive this battle".

He stopped for a short moment, sobbing quietly before wiping off the not even fallen tear as he added another statement that hit me right in the chest.

"I don't even know how my wife and son are doing. I don't know where they are and if- if they are even alive".

There it was, the thoughts almost everyone in town had been carrying in their heads since the wolf attack occurred during the worst time.

Many children and students had been in school while their parents were at work, meaning that most of them had left their home.

Families were seperated during day time and hopefully their reunion would take place this night.

"I am sure they managed to reach the shelters without any trouble".

One of the nurses said in order to comfort the crying policeman, seeing her force a smile while her eyes spoke the same concern.

I looked forward and noticed Jin's eyes on me, remembering the way I had pushed him before leaving the hospital.

However, he seemed unbothered by my previous action and even kind of relieved that I was still alive. The moment our eyes met, he spoke up to which I assumed that he waited for my attention.

"Once we reach the hospital, I want you to stand by my side. Understood, (y/n)?".

I nodded my head and looked over to Jimin who still had his eyes closed but was breathing in a more healthy way.

I was glad that I managed to at least save him and wished I could have been this fast with Yoongi as well, the picture of his bloody face flashing in front of my eyes to which I closed them.

I tried to keep my calm until the vehicle suddenly stopped and everyone in it stood on their feet. My heart then began to beat slighty faster after I heard someone yell.

"Everybody, move! Hurry inside the building!".

The back doors were swung open and the wheeled stretcher was pushed out, quickly but smoothly.

I felt Jin's hand hold mine as he left the car, keeping me close to him as we rushed inside the building.

Suddenly the time slowed down as I turned my head to look towards the streets, seeing human corpses of every age lying on the cold grounds.

I exhaled the moment I spotted a wolf in the distance, its eyes meeting mine right before I entered the building.

After the hospital doors closed, my view to the outside was blocked so I turned my head again and kept running further inside the building.

"In here!".

Jin called and pointed at a large door to which the nurses pushed Jimin inside the room, not wasting even a single second.

I followed behind and figured that it was an operating room, assuming that they wanted to start with Jimin as soon as possible.

"It's better if you wait there".

He said and motioned me towards another door, not knowing what it was leading to. I nodded my head and began to walk, only to stop and turn around before I asked.

"Will he be okay?".

My voice exposed the concern in my words, receiving a promising nod from the doctor as he replied calmly.

"He will".

-

"Mom?".

"Oh, thank god! Baby, I was so worried- I- oh god, are you okay? Please, tell me you're okay! Where are you? What is going on?-".

My mother's words managed to make their way through her cries, filling me with both relief and sorrow.

It had been about an hour since I had to leave the operating room and was still waiting for them to come out and give me the positive news.

During the time a nurse came to me with a phone, telling me that it was my mother. I didn't know how she knew where I was but couldn't care less as I took the phone and quickly answered.

Tears began to form in my eyes but I wasn't crying, my voice was silenced by the guilt and hatred I felt towards myself.

"I'm okay, don't worry. I'm in a safe place right now so I'll be fine".

"I was so scared, I thought I wouldn't hear your voice again"

She whispered into the phone, my heart dropping into my stomach as I heard her words. I must have caused more chaos than I thought I had. I heard her exhale deeply in order to calm herself down before she added.

"I talked to your father, he said that you were at the shelter with Hoseok and got missing again. Why are you doing this, (y/n)?".

A wave of shivers ran down my body as I observed her words, not sure whether she knew about the truth already or not. Hoseok could have told them everything while I was gone, filling me with anxiety as I kept silent.

"(y/n)? Why aren't you talking? God, please tell me that none of this has to do with you. Please".

I took myself a short moment to collect enough courage before I revealed the untold truth to my mother. It might hurt a lot now but it was better than never, inhaling sharply before I spoke.

"I'm sorry, I-".

Hearing the door of the operating room being pushed open, I found myself turning around to the sound at once.

I was cut off by that action and watched Jin take off his bloody plastic gloves as he neared me in a normal speed.

"I have to hang up now, I'll call you later. I love you".

I informed to the phone and quickly hung up, not waiting for my mother to reply in any way. Jin stood right in front of me and formed a smile as he spoke calmly.

"His ribs and his right lung were badly damaged but we managed to save him. Since the bullets were made of silver, there was a high possibility for him to die but he's fine now".

A huge wave of relief ran down my body as I took in his words, feeling a weak smile form on my face before I whispered.

"Thank god".

"Now, will you tell me what's happening?".

I looked up at Jin after hearing his question, slightly taken aback by his change of topic. Assuming that he was referring to the fact that wolves were now attacking each other, I decided to tell him everything that had happened after I left the hospital.

I was careful not to miss any details, adding Yoongi's and Taehyung's fate as well. After a while of speaking, I watched Jin cross his arms and dive into deep thoughts as he spoke.

"So, they are basically after you. After the child, to be more specific".

I nodded my head but showed slight uncertainty since I wasn't completely sure if that was their reason for attacking the entire city.

However, I was not in the right mood to talk about any of it and felt the urge to see Jimin so I decided to ask him another question instead.

"Can I see him?".

"You can but he might still be unconscious".

Jin didn't seem bothered by my sudden question and smiled as he motioned me towards the large door with his hand. Without wasting any more time, I walked towards the door and stepped inside the large operating room.

They had kept Jimin on the same bloody bed but at least thought of covering his nude body. I slowly walked over to him and noticed the thick bandages around his chest, reminding me of the moment I covered Jungkook's large wound in his house.

He had an oxygen mask on his face with his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling slowly. I knew that wolves recovered much faster than humans so it was only a matter of time for Jimin to wake up.

I spotted a chair in the corner of the room and decided to bring it next to the bed so I didn't have to stand.

Sitting down next to the bed, I placed my forearms over the unused part of the mattress and laid my head on top of them. Running deep thoughts again, I quietly mumbled to myself.

"What am I going to do now?".

Suddenly I felt a hand gently place itself over my head as a voice forced me to keep the same position.

"You're going to stay with me until all of this is over, of course".

"Jimin! You're awake!".

I called and raised my head from the mattress, meeting the wolf's weakeyes. His eyes were half opened as he struggled to keep them on mine, one of his hand resting over his chest. I never thought that hearing his voice would give me this kind relief, not after what he had done.

"How are you feeling?"

"What do you think?".

I did not expect him to answer my question with another question but knew what he was referring to. Eventually, he added another statement which filled me with slight warmth.

"Though, I'm glad that you're still here and did not decide to play the hero again. I promised Jungkook to keep you safe so let me fulfill my task".

I couldn't help but smile at his ridiculous words, knowing that he did not make any promise to Jungkook at all.

He seemed to be searching for an excuse since he had done something he would actually never do, pulling me closer to him in order to keep me warm and telling me to stay with him.

Also, it was me who prevented him from getting killed by the policeman so it was basically me who saved myself. However, I decided to go along with his words and nodded my head in acknowledgment.

"Oh, and by the way-".

Hearing him speak again, I turned my head to look at him and met his almost fully open eyes. I noticed how fast he was recovering, faster than Jungkook when I kept him in my room.

"-Never call me an overgrown dog again".

A faint chuckle escaped my lips after observing his warning, covering my mouth as quick as possible after.

I didn't think that he would be so offended by that word and even completely forgot about it, taking note to never call him like that again.

I might have hurt his pride by calling him a lower rank of his own kind but that didn't mean that I did wrong.

I had my reasons to offend him personally and would do it again if he ever underestimated a human.

-

"Doctor Kim! Doctor Kim!".

I heard a nurse yell from behind the wall as the sound of her footsteps revealed her fast speed, turning my head towards the large door from where the sounds were coming from.

I stood up from the chair and made my way towards the door, opening it but not leaving the room. I watched Jin stand in front of the nurse and felt my heart skip a beat after hearing her words.

"There are wolves surrounding the hospital building! We are trapped!".

The moment of me meeting the eyes of a wolf while I entered this building flashed before my eyes, meaning that they might have found me.

I heard the nurse's cries, being able to show empathy towards her fear of death. Suddenly I felt the strong urge to step out of the building and give myself over to the Gosens, if it meant for them to stay alive.

The place was silenced by the nurse's words, filling the air with tension as the thought that death might knock on our doors soon crossed our minds.

Jin turned his head to face me for a short moment before he sighed and looked at the nurse again.

"Go and tell the others to hide in the shelter".

Without wasting a second the nurse nodded her head and made her way further inside the building, getting inside the room where other people had been hiding. Jin then turned to me and walked over to the room I was still standing in.

I stepped back to give him space to enter the room and followed his movements with my curious eyes. The moment he spotted the awakened wolf, he turned to me and asked directly.

"You two need to get to the shelter as well. Can you stand?".

Jin eyed Jimin who replied him by slowly standing up from the bed and managed to balance himself without holding onto anything.

I was slightly amazed at how fast he recovered, thinking that Jungkook might have faked his condition in order to stay with me longer.

However, I decided to help Jimin in any way possible and took his left arm over my shoulders only to receive a glare from him before his tense muscles eased again.

"Good. Now, follow me".

Jin said again and opened the large door for us to walk through it, keeping silent until we reached the silver door.

I noticed a small glass window on the door which allowed you to look inside the room or outside, in case you already stood inside.

I glanced up at Jimin who was apparently having his eyes on me the entire time, quickly snapping my head forwards again to avoid any longer awkward eye contact.

Jin knocked on the silver door before it was opened by a shaking nurse, motioning us to enter the place before he followed behind. The shelter was well lit and larger than I thought it would be.

There were at least sixty people inside who were just as afraid as the previous nurse with the alarming news, taking note of how everyone stood at the far other side of the room.

I found an empty bed and decided to lead Jimin towards it so he could rest his weakened body for a little longer.

"You all need to stay as quiet and calm as possible. Follow my instructions and you'll live, break them and everyone in here dies, got it?".

Jin's voice was exposing the slight irritation and fear he was experiencing, noticing the faint frown he was wearing.

He took his time to look at everyone in the room, pausing for a short moment when his eyes met mine. He then sighed and turned to leave the room, only to be stopped by my sudden quetion.

"Wait! Where are you going?".

"There are others hiding on the second floor, I'll bring them here".

He explained and sent a reassuring smile before he stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

I quickly hurried to the little glass window and watched him walk towards the elevators, hoping that he would make it in time. 

"(y/n)".

I snapped my head to the sound of my name being called, facing Jimin who didn't look so pleased about the situation he was in.

After all, he was stuck in a room filled with humans and weakened by one that was present in the room as well. I decided to keep him company and made my way to him, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Listen, bigmouth. Whatever happens, you will stay here".

When Jimin spoke, I could sense the seriousness in his words as I observed them. It felt like he knew that I had a plan created on my mind.

I was only waiting for the right time to strike. After not getting a proper respone from me, he raised an angry eyebrow while he repeated himself.

"Do you understand?".

"Yes".

It was a simple reply but at least one that was strong enough to convince him, dropping my gaze onto my thighs.

My pants had been covered in dried blood and dirt, my knees cut open during the fall. I was still wearing the jacket from the policeman but the dried blood on my neck was visible to the naked eye.

As another silence approached the scene, I felt my mind dive into a round of deep thoughts. I gently placed my hands over my stomach, giving it a faint stroke as the memories of that night filled me with warmth.

It was given to me by the one I loved so I had to take responsibility and take care of it, protect it with my life.

A part of me might be outside, somewhere in the woods but I was strong enough to keep the two of us save. At least, for now.

A loud crashing sound echoed through the entire hospital building, pushing me out of my deep thoughts at once.

Some of the people in the shelter ran to the little window and gasped at whatever they saw. It was unknown to me until a woman yelled it out loud.

"The wolves got inside!".

My heart skipped a beat at her words, getting on both of my feet before feeling Jimin's warm hand on my right wrist.

I looked back at him to see him slowly shake his head, telling me not to leave his side. The fact that the Gosens were inside the hospital wasn't concerning me, it was that Jin had still not come back yet.

Just then another woman screamed and closed her eyes with her hands as she stepped away from the window. A policeman took a quick glance before he yelled out.

"Doctor Kim just got out of the elevator with the others but he'll never make it!".

My eyes widened as the world slowed down around me, exhaling a deep breath. Jin was outside the shelter with other people while wolves had been present as well.

They could try and run towards the silver door but they would never make it before the wolves, getting us all killed since we would wait with the door open.

This scene had only two possible outcomes, one being us keeping them outside and watch them get killed by the wolves, the other being me taking over the scene.

Many people had already lost their lives simply because two people decided to make their own decisions.

**A high price for a low gain**

I inhaled sharply as I felt my heart pump my veins with pure adrenaline, ripping my hand away from Jimin's grip before I walked over to the door.

Hearing Jimin call for my name a few times, I kept on ignoring him and managed to push myself through the little crowd until my hands felt the cold material of the door.

"Step back!".

I called and had everyone's eyes on me, knowing exactly what they were internally asking themselves.

My eyes found the small window which revealed the scared people that were about to be attacked by the wolves.

I knew that it was foolish of me to make this move but I couldn't just stand there and watch more innocent people be slaughtered, not when it was me who brought all this chaos.

"Don't you dare step out of that door, (y/n)!".

Jimin's angry voice caught everyone's attention, the entire room turning silent in seconds. I kept my eyes on the silver door, forcing myself not to burst out crying. However, I managed to keep a straight face and even frowned as I replied.

"I'm sorry".

With that, I swung the silver door open and stepped outside before pushing it close again. No one made an effort to stop me, or I was simply too fast for them to process my movements.

I mentally cursed at the fact that I had miscounted the number of the wolves, noticing even more coming into the scene.

There were at least eight of them that had their heads turned towards me, feeling my blood run cold.

My heart was beating in an alarming speed as I felt my knees grow weaker, losing all the strength and courage I owned seconds ago.

I faced Jin who threw me a stare of disbelief, sighing hard at my unwanted presence. He had five people behind him in oder to protect them from the wolves, but even he was certain that it would have zero effect on these animals.

"Oh, look who's here~".

Suddenly a male voice appeared from the other side of the place, forcing me to slightly squint my eyes in his direction.

A tall man with black hair slowly made his way towards the scene, smirking at another man with dark brown hair.

Both of them wore casual clothes but their dark aura was exposing their true identity, the fact that these were wolves that killed for fun.

My time was running short, I had to stick to my self-made plan and move quickly if I wanted this to actually go as planned.

"Let them go!".

Surprisingly my voice sounded just as confident as I felt, taking one step forward as I called. Both men exchanged a quick stare before they looked at me again.

"And why should we do that?".

"Because it's me who you want!".

I yelled out loud and clear for everyone to hear, even for those who were watching from inside the shelter.

Suddenly all the wolves began to make their way towards me with deep growls, not knowing whether I should feel relieved or more scared.

The good thing was that Jin was now save with the others behind him but the bad thing was that now I had all the danger on my shoulders.

"So, you're the human we were looking for?".

The black haired man asked with slightly wide eyes, trying to fake a surprised expression. They joined their pack and slowly neared my trembling body, filling me intense anxiety. The brown haired man left a short laughter before he added.

"Let me guess, you were supposed to hide in the shelter but you wanted to save these poor lives so you revealed yourself to us. That's really brave of you".

He nodded his head slowly as he spoke his last words, stopping just a few feet away from me. There stood two tall men in front of me with four wolves on either side of them, looking ready to charge towards me. The black haired man then crossed his arms and explained clamly.

"Let's make a deal, exceptionally for you. Come with us voluntarily and we'll let them all live, cause us trouble and we'll kill them all".

This was all I wanted, I wanted them to stay alive and live to see another day, meet their missing family members.

I took myself a moment to meet Jin's eyes that told me to reject the wolf's offer but I saw no better choice given to me.

I looked back at the two men and nodded my head as I replied, feeling my last wall of hope crumble within one hit. 

"I'll come with you but promise me that you'll let them all live".

"It's a promise, sweetness".

The black haired wolf said and smiled, stepping aside so I could walk in front of them. Six of the wolves dashed out of the building after getting a hand sign from the black haired man while the two remained on either side of me.

I felt a wave of relief run down my body, knowing that everyone in the building was allowed to stay alive. However, there was a feeling telling me that I was about to face something worse.

I had expected them to kill me right away but they were taking me to another place, somewhere that held something worse than death. I decided to bring my thoughts to words but didn't turn my head when I asked.

"W-where are we going?".

"Boss wants to see you alive so we'll take you to him. It's up to him to decide what will happen to you next".

The brown haired wolf answered, filling me with fear since I assumed that their boss had been with Namjoon and Jungkook.

If I was going to meet him, that only meant that he had won the battle and most likely killed them mercilessly.

I quickly brushed these thoughts off my head and exhaled as I tried to keep my steady speed. The streets were empty and silent, making it look like a scene taken out of a movie.

"Jaebum!".

A blond haired man came running towards us and whispered something into the black haired man's ear, making it impossible for me to hear them.

But this allowed me to finally take a mental note of one of the man's name, repeating it in my head a few times.

"Are you serious?".

Jaebum asked with his face exposing a slight frown, facing the blond haired man that seemed to be slightly taller than him.

I got distracted by the sudden hand over my shoulder, flinching at the unexpected physical contact made by the brown haired man. He leaned down closer to my right ear before he whispered.

"Guess your partner won't save you this time".

His words managed to trigger my inner anger to which he received a forceful push from me, watching him take a few steps backwards before he could steady his balance again.

Unfortunately, he wasn't pleased by my behavior and attempted to slap me, only to be stopped by Jaebum.

"Keep yourself under control, Jinyoung. She's still carrying the child".

His words sounded more like a warning rather than a reminder. I was now filled with the information of their names and wondered if they even knew mine. Jinyoung threw me a glare before he confessed under his breath.

"I can't, her scent is too sweet".

"How are you able to take in her scent? She's got multiple male scents over her entire body".

It was then that I remembered their ability to take in scents, something that none human being could do.

I also knew that they were referring to the fact that I was wearing Jungkook's scent and probably also Jimin's, after what had happened in the forest. However, I felt uneasy after hearing Jinyoung's words since they sounded kind of lustful.

"Won't you let me have my fun?".

Jinyoung asked and formed a smirk on his face, feeling my heart skip a beat at his inappropriate question.

I didn't know what came over me but the next thing I did was collect every strength I had left inside of me before I fell into a sprint.

Not even five seconds passed when two wolves jumped in front of me, forcing me to an uncontrolled halt.

My knees lost their strength to which I fell onto the ground, landing on all fours. The thought of them touching me in a naughty way was filling me with too much fear, too much for me to stay in their closeness.

I felt a strong grip hold me by my right arm before I was pulled up at once, hearing Jaebum speak through his smile.

"I suggest you stay with us, sweetness. You made a deal".

Internally cringing at the name he was calling me, I ripped my arm out of his grip and took a step back.

These two belonged to the group that were responsible for so many innocent deaths, the ones that took Yoongi away from me as well.

There was nothing but hatred and disgust I was feeling towards them, cursing at the fact that I was basically hopelessly trapped next to them. 

"So, what did Yugyeom say?".

Jinyoung asked, allowing me to guess that he was referring to the blond haired man. Jaebum turned to look at his partner before he formed a mysterious smile and replied.

"She's ours".

With that, my world had been sucked in by a black hole as I felt my lungs give out to me. Jungkook was nowhere to be seen and Jimin was left behind in the hospital.

There was no one around, only me and the wolves. Both of them turned their heads towards me, looking me up and down before I caught Jaebum's pupils expand to the point that his entire eyes turned black.

This was the alpha-voice, he took hold of my control and was going to make me obey to him, to whatever he would tell me to do.

However, this felt much different than how the book described it, I felt completely vulnerable and exposed to the entire world. 

My body was paralyzed while my mind went numb, my eyes blankly staring at Jaebum with my lips slightly parted.

Jinyoung stepped closer to me and placed his right hand on my cheeks, his thumb caressing my bottom lip. His other hand moved down to my stomach, stroking the faint bulge that had started to form.

"I say we keep her, she might be of good use. But what about the child?".

Jaebum asked as he crossed his arms, carefully examine my motionless body. Looking at him from the corner of his eyes, Jinyoung smiled before he replied quielty.

"I'm not sure but it seems to be healthy".

He then let go of my cheek and took a step back, facing Jaebum after looking around the empty place.

"Let's just get out of here first".

They both nodded in agreement before Jaebum used his thumb and index finger to blow a loud whistle, telling every wolf left in town to retreat.

I was slamming my hands against the invisible wall, trying to break free from the alpha's control but it was no use.

My body kept on obeying to their words and allowing them to carry me outside of town. My screams and struggles were inaudible to the reality since they were only happening in my head, the only place I maintained control of.

I couldn't believe, no, I didn't want to believe the outcome of this story. We had lost the battle and were now facing the consequences of it, we had failed our made promises.

Names that kept me company along this path and faced different endings crossed my mind, some faced good ones while some faced bad ones.

However, I had a feeling that I was going to face the worst ending, the one that I deserved for breaking the world's law.

By leaving this town, I was leaving behind more than I ever owned. I was leaving behind my friends, my family, _my love..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has an important note to all my readers<3


	21. - Author's Note -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an important note to all the beautiful people that took their time and read this story<3

_Dear reader,_

_first, I would like to thank you for your amazing support. There is so much I wanna talk about but I need to make sure that you know how much I appreciate your support. It means the world to me._

_This book is officially the first one I finished so it's basically the best experience I ever did in life. I started writing back in 2014 but never really finished my stories, I decided to leave/delete them since no one really read them._

_But I learned that I do not have to write for the outside world, I have to write for myself. I really enjoy writing and after seeing that many people over the internet actually enjoy my works, I knew that I was doing the right thing._

_However, there are other points I would like to make obvious to you. As you already noticed, my stories are quite different from the others. There are many authors that like to add romance, happiness, heavy smut, etc. which I can clearly understand._

_Everyone has their own likes. Let me tell you that I simply like angst, horror and even major character deaths. This book should basically be the first taste on how I like to keep my story plots, how I end my stories._

_Again, thank you so much for reading and voting for this book, it mean so much to me! I had so much fun writing this and will definitely continue to write more. And in case you wanna read more stories that are written by me, please don't expect happy endings._

_Story detail:_

_There isn't much I can say about this book since it owns an open ending. The reader in this book grows to become a braver and stronger girl as you might have noticed, someone that fights for the right thing. I tried to keep their love loyal and trustful, unbreakable and warm._

_Of course, family bond and friendship is also a very important and a big part of life. Let's treasure them while we have them in our short life. You also might have noticed that I didn't add any self-dialog (the reader speaking to herself whether in her head or out loud) because I wanted you guys to take over that part._

_I didn't want to own too much control over your emotions and thoughts so I decided to leave that way of writing out but might use it in my future stories. I can suggest you that you read every detail and basically in between the lines. There are so many hidden secrets about further information of this story. Just wait and see._

_There will be a second part of this book._

**_[New information]_ **

_A new work called **"Hidden Claws | Jimin's Past"** has been published. Check it out to find out more about Jimin's life and view the story from a wolf's side. That story will include a lot information and will answer many questions._

_That's all for now._

_Take care._

_\- Shanubi_

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=mvth8z)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**drops mic**_  
>     
>  _ **jumps off stage**_


End file.
